GET DOWN SEASONS 2: AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Setelah semua yang lewati bersama, akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo menemui kebahagiannya. Tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus, kan? bagaimana dengan hadirnya seorang amy dalam hubungan mereka? Meanie! Get Down Seasons 2, YAOI BOYxBOY, DONT LIKE DONT READ! Harap baca Get Down sebelum baca Amy!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Halaman yang luas itu dihiasi oleh berbagai macam rangkaian mawar merah dan putih. Pita-pita cantik berjajar rapih disetiap sudut. Kursi-kursi cantik tersusun rapih menghadap kesebuah podium dengan panggung kecil. Sementara sebuah karpet merah nyentrik membalut jalan menuju podium itu.

Tapi meski begitu, para tamu undangan sebagian besar justru berkumpul di belakang sang pengantin yang membelakangi mereka.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga ya!" Ujar sang pengantin yang bersurai pirang panjang, mengenakan tuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Cepatlah, Jeonghannie~" Ujar pengantin yang satunya.

"1, 2, 3!"

SYAT!

Jeonghan melempar buket bunga itu diudara, sehingga membuat rangkaian mawar merah dan putih itu melayang, dan para hadirin yang berkumpul itu menjulurkan tangannya diudara, berusaha menggapai buket itu. Konon, orang yang mendapat buket pengantin akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"WAA!"

HUP

BRUGH!

"AWWW!"

"Argh. . . ssh. . .!"

"WHOAHHHH! SELAMAT!"

Kedua orang yang bersamaan menangkap buket itu menatap canggung tangan mereka yang tanpa sengaja saling bergenggaman. Keduanya terpaku. Si manis bersurai jingga itu merasakan pipinya bersemu karena malu. Sementara jantungnya berdebar cepat. Sedang yang bersurai cokelat hanya menatap kaku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku, kau tak apa Jihoon-ssi?" Tanya Jisoo, pada Jihoon yang ikut terjatuh dengannya karena menangkap buket itu bersamaan. Jisoo bangkit, membiarkan buket itu digenggaman Jihoon. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Bangunlah." Ujarnya, dengan seulas senyum tipis yang meneduhkan.

Jihoon terpaku. Pipinya semakin memerah. Dengan tersipu ia meraih uluran tangan Jisoo dan bangkit membersihkan kemejanya yang kotor.

"EKHEM!"

"Pasangan baru nih!"

"Wah! Kalau jodoh tak kemana ya!"

Celetukan-celetukan menggoda itu membuat keduanya kian malu dan sama-sama menunduk. Sementara undangan lain yang melihatnya makin riuh meledek karena kedua orang itu merona.

.

Sementara itu, di barisan kursi dekat meja berbagai macam hidangan, duduk dua orang pria dengan dua bocah lucu di pangkuannya masing-masing.

"Whoah! Daebak! Kau lihat itu Gyu? Jihoonie dan Jisoo hyung menangkap buketnya bersamaan!" Ujar Wonwoo bersemangat.

"Hahaha, lihat, mereka merona!" Mingyu tertawa geli karenanya.

"Yak! Kyungie-hyung! Itu cake Minu!" Sementara Minwoo yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan orang tuanya, merenggut kesal karena cake muffin cokelatnya dimakan Kyungwon.

Kyungwon hanya melirik sekilas adiknya yang beda sepuluh menit darinya itu. "Bialin!" Ujarnya dengan wajah emonya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Huwaa! Eomma! Kyungie-hyung nakal!" Minwoo menangis, ia menarik-narik kemeja Wonwoo yang memangkunya.

Wonwoo yang tengah asik menonton adegan roman Jisoo dan Jihoon terkejut mendengar tangisan Minwoo.

"Astaga, ada apa Minu-ya? Kenapa menangis? Hm?" Wonwoo menghapus aliran air mata Minwoo yang melintasi pipi chubbynya yang putih itu.

"Hiks~ Eomma, Kyungie-hyung nakal, hiks. Cake Minu dima'am hiks. . ." Minwoo terisak dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Wah, Hyungie tak boleh begitu pada Minu, arrachi?" Mingyu bertanya pada Kyungwon dipangkuannya.

"Bialin." Singkat Kyungwon, masih dengan gayanya yang emo. Mingyu sampai gemas setengah mati karenanya.

"Minu dan Hyungie mau lagi cakenya, hm?" Tanya Wonwoo pada kedua anak kembarnya. Kedua bocah bersurai hitam itu mengangguk bersamaan, membuat surai mereka bergoyang lucu.

Wonwoo menurunkan Minwoo dari pangkuannya, dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya! Eomma ambilkan dulu!" Ujar Wonwoo, mengusap sayang surai keduanya.

"Ya~ jangan lama-lama Wonu-ya, aku kerepotan kalau harus menjaga keduanya." Protes Mingyu dengan poutnya. Ingatkan Wonwoo kalau Mingyu adalah pria dewasa.

"Cih, apa-apaan poutmu itu?" Sinis Wonwoo, yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dengan kedua bocah kembarnya.

"Yak~ Wonu-ya~~"

"Kyungie-hyung, liat deh, Appa wajahnya aneh ya, kalau cedang begicu?" Tunjuk Minwoo dengan jari nya yang mungil, pada wajah merengek Mingyu.

"Kau balu sadal kalau Appa ini aneh?" Kyungwon balas bertanya, dengan aksen cadel emonya.

"Ya, ya, ya~ ada apa dengan anak-anak Appa yang tampan ini, hm? Appa ini tampan bukan aneh!" Sahut Mingyu yang merasa geli sendiri mendengar percakapan aegyanya.

"Maaf, boleh aku Tanya, toiletnya dimana, ya?" Seorang wanita berpakaian seksi menginterupsi percakapan antara Appa dan anak itu.

Mingyu mengamati sejenak wanita dihadapannya itu. ia sedikit mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Astaga, Wanita itu berpakaian sangat terbuka, sampai-sampai belahan dadanya terlihat jelas! Tak sadarkah ia kalau didepannya ini dua bocah polos? Gerutu Mingyu dalam hati. Dengan pelan dia menutup mata kedua aegyanya, tak ingin kepolosan Minwoo dan Kyungwon ternodai.

"Hm, toiletya ada diujung sana, dari sini kau tinggal lurus dan belok kekiri." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih!" Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian melirik Mingyu yang menutupi mata Minwoo dan Kyungwon dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Wah, mereka lucu sekali, ya? Sayang aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku permisi. Dah, anak-anak lucu!" Ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi dari hadapan Mingyu.

Pria tampan itu menarik napas lega sambil membuka tutupan tangannya dari mata Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

"Appa! Kenapa mata Minu ditutup?" Protes Minwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Minu-ya, Ahjumma tadi cantik ya?"

Mingyu menatap horror Kyungwon yang berkata sedewasa itu pada Minwoo.

"Yak! Kim Kyungwon! Ada apa dengan kalimatmu?! Kau ini baru lima tahun!" Gerutu Mingyu, Gemas bukan main.

"Wah, wah! Ada apa ini, hm? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang datang sambil membawa sebuah piring berisi berbagai macam cupcake dan segelas Milkshake cokelat.

"Eomma! Tadi ada Ahjumma cekci yang datang kedepan Appa!" Adu Kyungwon cepat, kali ini wajahnya terlihat meyakinkan tanpa unsur emo sedikitpun.

"Heh? Bisa jelaskan sesuatu, Gyu?" Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang tergagap ditempatnya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu. Astaga Kim Kyungwon? Ada apa dengan kalimatmu itu?" Mingyu terlihat jengkel.

"Yak! Kau tak boleh begitu pada Kyungie, Gyu! Dia masih anak-anak!"

Mingyu berdecih. "Tadi ada wanita yang mengenakan pakaian minim bertanya arah toilet padaku, hanya itu." Sahut Mingyu kemudian.

"Yakin?" Wonwoo memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Tentu saja! Astaga, ada apa dengan pandanganmu, Kim Wonwoo?" Mingyu merasa terpojok, padahal dia tak bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku percaya." Sahut Wonwoo enteng. Kemudian kembali menyuapi Minwoo dengan cake yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Kyungwon asik menyedot Milkshakenya.

Mingyu menarik napas. Kenapa jadi begini? Keluhnya.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baby Minu, Baby Kyungie~" Jeonghan datang menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kemudian berjongkok didepan Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang asik mengulum dot susunya.

"Anneyeong Jeonghan-Eomma." Sahut Minwoo ceria.

Sementara Kyungwon, seperti biasa dengan wajah emonya.

"Wah, Eomma sedih lho, Kyungie-hyung tak mau jawab salam Eomma." Jeonghan pura-pura sedih dan murung dengan sikap Kyungwon.

"Annyeong." Singkat Kyungwon cuek. Astaga, ada apa dengan bocah ini.

"Eomma jangan cedih, maafin Kyungie Hyung, ya?" Minwoo memeluk leher Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Oh,, terima kasih, Minu memang anak Eomma yang paling baik!" Jeonghan balas memeluk tubuh baby fat Minwoo.

"Tapi Minu ini tetap anaknya Wonu Eomma, iya kan, Jeonghan eomma?" Tanya Minwoo polos.

Jeonghan tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Seungcheol yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ikut tergelak mengamati tingkah dua bocah itu.

"Wah, hyung! Kudengar kalian besok akan bulan madu ke Hawaii?" Tanya Mingyu pada Seungcheol.

"Hm, rencanya sih begitu," Sahut Seungcheol, mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Mingyu. Sementara Jeonghan tetap asik berinteraksi dengan si kembar.

"Kuharap sih begitu! Pengantin baru harus senang-senang kan?" Wonwoo menyahut dengan antusias.

Seungcheol tertawa. "Masalahnya aku dan Jeonghan sama-sama sibuk, dan hanya bisa cuti selama dua minggu, satu minggu sudah terlewat, tinggal seminggu lagi." Jelas Seungcheol dengan wajah jenakanya.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Tapi seminggu juga berharga kalau kalian menikmatinya dengan baik!" Balas Wonwoo lagi.

"Kurasa begitu." Sahut Seungcheol.

"Benar hyung, kau ini kebanyakan kerja. Refreshing juga perlu. Apalagi sekarang kau pengantin baru!" Mingyu ikut menimpali.

Seungcheol kembali tertawa. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku juga ingin. Tapi urusan kantor selalu padat."

"Nah, karena begitu nikmatilah bulan madumu." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya, Seungcheol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wonu Eomma, kenapa cih, Eomma lambutnya pendek, padahal Jeonghan Eomma panjang?" Pertanyaan Minwoo menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa? Apa Eomma tak cantik dengan rambut Eomma?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Eomma tetap yang telcantik diceluluh dunia~" Minwoo melebarkan kedua tangan mungilnya saat mengatakan 'seluruh dunia' dengan tercadel-cadel.

Wonwoo tertawa, kemudian memangku Minwoo. "Terima kasih Minu-ya~"

Sedangkan Kyungwon hanya mengulum dotnya dengan tenang dipangkuan Jeonghan yang kini duduk disebelah Seungcheol. Kyungwon tampak memejamkan matanya, mungkin mengantuk. Apalagi usapan lembut Jeonghan dirambutnya, menambah rasa nyaman bagi bocah lucu itu.

"Ssst, jangan terlalu berisik. Kyungwon tertidur." Bisik Jeonghan sambil menatap Kyungwon dipangkuannya.

"Wah, Gyu, Kyungwon tertidur. Padahal tadi dia minta kerumah Eomma." Wonwoo tersenyum geli.

"Benar, Eomma pasti rindu pada cucunya." Timpal Mingyu.

"Kalian akan ke Changwon?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak, kami hanya akan berkunjung kerumah orang tuaku. Kebetulan mereka sedang dirumah karena baru pulang dari Roma." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan.

Seungcheol hanya menangguk.

"Eomma, Minu mengantuk. Hoam~" Ujar Minwoo pada Wonwoo, Minwoo mengucek matanya lucu dengan bibir cemberut.

"Yasudah, kita kerumah Halmeoni sekarang, ya? Atau mau pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kelumah Halmeoni cajah, Minu mau ketemu Hameoni dan Halabeoji." Sahut Minwoo, sambil memeluk leher Wonwoo, menyamankan posisinya.

"Wah, Hyung. Minwoo dan Kyungwon sudah mengantuk. Kami pamit pulang dulu, ya!" Ujar Mingyu pada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, ia meraih Kyungwon dalam gendongannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya!" Ujar Seungcheol.

"Iya, kami pamit ya." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menyalami Jeonghan.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan menjauh sambil menggendong si kembar. Berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

"Kita jadi, kerumah Eomma?" Tanya Mingyu, melirik pada kaca spion tengah. Karena Wonwoo duduk dijok belakang bersama si kembar yang tertidur pulas.

"Iya, kasihan Minwoo sudah merengek terus sejak kemarin. Lagipula Eomma sendiri yang bilang ingin bertemu mereka." Sahut Wonwoo, mengelus sayang kedua surai anaknya.

"Baiklah." Sahut mingyu sambil tetap fokus dengan jalan didepannya.

.

.

Lima tahun setelah Wonwoo melahirkan, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menikah. Karena mereka tak tahan melihat kelucuan si kembar dari waktu ke waktu, katanya, ia juga ingin punya bayi lucu seperti Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. Dan sebenarnya, sejak kelahiran si kembar, hubungan mereka semakin baik dengan orang tua masing-masing. Buktinya, Eomma Mingyu sudah beberapa kali berkunjung kerumah mereka, dengan alasan menjenguk si kembar. Dan kali inipun, mereka disuruh berkunjung kerumah orang tua Mingyu yang berada dikawasan elit Cheongdamdong.

Wonwoo menatap keluar jendela. Senyum manisnya terkembang. Merasa bahagia dengan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang. Hidupnya terasa sempurna.

Beberapa detik, Wonwoo teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Gyu? Apa tadi aku membawa pampers si kembar?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

"Hm? Aku tak tahu sayang, kau yang menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka, kan? Kita akan menginap lho, Eomma memaksaku untuk menginap kemarin." Sahut Mingyu.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku lupa aku bawa popoknya atau tidak." Wonwoo mulai mengubek-ngubek tas berwarna baby blue di dekat kakinya. Tas yang berisi perlengkapan sikembar.

"Yah~ aku kelupaan. Popoknya tertinggal, Gyu." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, kita beli saja dulu." Mingyu kemudian menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah minimarket terdekat.

"Kau jaga mereka dulu, ya Gyu. Jangan sampai mereka berguling dan jatuh dari jok!" Ujar Wonwoo mengingatkan, sambil menggeser posisinya dan turun dari mobil.

"Iya, aku mengerti, sayang~" Sahut Mingyu.

Setelah Wonwoo masuk kedalam minimarket, Mingyu memperhatikan baik-baik kedua anaknya yang tertidur. Senyumnya terkembang. Wajah mungil Kyungwon dan Minwoo begitu lucu dan semakin menggemaskan saat tertidur. Mingyu bersyukur, dikaruniai anak selucu mereka, meski agak kerepotan karena harus mengurus dua anak sekaligus.

Mingyu merogoh ponselnya. Tangannya mulai menekan-nekan layar ponsel itu. Diam-diam memotret wajah lucu Kyungwon dan Minwoo yang tertidur.

"Kkk~ lihatlah, sangat imut kan?" Gumam Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian mengupload foto itu keakun social media, dan menandai akun Wonwoo. Lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

.

.

"Yah! Gyu! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" Heran Wonwoo sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Tangannya menjinjing sebuah kantung plastic yang cukup besar.

"Apa saja yang kau beli?" Heran Mingyu melihat belanjaan Wonwoo yang banyak.

"Pampers,susu, dan juga camilan mereka. Kau kan tahu kalau anakmu ini gemar sekali mengemil." Sahut Wonwoo, meletakkan kantung belanjanya di dekat kakinya.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kembali menyetir mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Apa kita sudah sampai?" Minwoo terbangun sambil mengucek matanya lucu. Kemudian karena masih agak mengantuk, menyandarkan kepalanya kelengan kanan Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, beberapa meter lagi." Sahut Wonwoo, saat melihat pintu masuk menuju komlpleks perumahan mewah didepannya.

"Wah, Minu bangun lebih dulu dari Hyung rupanya." Ujar Mingyu melirik Minwoo yang sekarang berpindah kepangkuan Wonwoo dengan gerakan rusuh.

"Iya, Appa." Sahut bocah mungil itu.

"Eomma, apa Halmeoni membelikan Minu mainan lagi cidak ya?" Tanya Minwoo sambil terlihat berfikir, gayanya membuat Wonwoo tersenyum geli.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Wonwoo menggesekkan hidungnya dengan pipi chubby Minwoo.

"Gelii ih, Eomma!" Minwoo bergerak kegelian karena gesekan itu. Sementara Mingyu mengulum senyumnya.

Setelah lima menit, mereka berhenti didepan pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam di depan mereka.

"Kita sampai~" Ujar Mingyu sambil turun dari mobil. Dia menghampiri gerbang dan bicara dengan satpam di dalamnya.

Satpam yang melihat kedatangan Mingyu, langsung membukakan pintu gerbang sehingga Mingyu bisa memarkir mobilnya didalam.

.

.

"Halmeoni~ Halabeoji! Minu datang~" Minwoo berjalan dengan semangat menghampiri sosok orang tua yang terduduk di ruang tamu.

"Wah! Wah! Cucu Halmeoni sudah besar!" Nyonya Kim melebarkan tangannya, membiarkan Minwoo melompat kepelukannya.

"Lho? Kyungwon mana?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Kyungwon tertidur Appa, tadi kami habis dari acara pernikahannya Seungcheol Hyung, dan dia tertidur sejak di acara pernikahan itu." Sahut Mingyu, sambil menyalami kedua orang tuanya.

Wonwoo datang sambil menggendong Kyungwon yang tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Sepertinya balita lucu itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Aigoo~ sayang sekali. Padahal Appa ingin menggendong Kyungwon." Ujar Tuan Kim. Pria paruh baya itu lebih menyukai Kyungwon dari pada Minwoo. Karena Kyungwon jauh lebih pendiam dibanding Minwoo yang cengeng.

"Ya sudah, Wonu-ya, kau tidurkan Kyungwon saja dulu. Dikamar yang biasanya kalian pakai." Suruh Nyonya Kim yang sekarang memangku Minwoo.

"Aku mengerti, Eomma." Sahut Wonwoo sambil berlalu menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

"Yak! Hyungie, itu punya Minu, punya Hyungie kan yang itu!" Minwoo cemberut sambil menunjuk mobil mainan berwarna biru yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Kyungwon.

"Kyungie maunya yang melah. Titik." Sahut Kyungwon sambil tetap memainkan mobil mainan merah di tangannya. Tak peduli dengan protes adiknya.

"Huweee! Itukan mobil Minu!" Minwoo kembali menangis.

"Ah, cupcupcup, Minu jangan menangis. Sama saja, yang biru juga bagus. Pinjami Hyung nya sebentar ya?" Ujar Mingyu membujuk Minwoo.

Tangan Mingyu yang besar dan kekar terulur menghapus air mata Minwoo yang berlelehan.

Minwoo kembali tenang. Sementara Kyungwon kini sudah melepas mobil yang tadi dirampasnya dari Minwoo, dan beralih mengulum dot susunya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua bocah lucu itu.

PRANG!

"WONU-Ya!" Pekik Mingyu, menghambur menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Huwaaa akhirnya chap pertama rilis juga. Author sempet terserang writer block dan agak bingung mau mulai dari mana -_- padahal konsepnya udah mateng, Cuma bingung harus digimanain dulu. Dan akhirnya, diputuskan di chap 1 dan 2 adalah manis-manisnya dulu karena di chap berikutnya bakal mulai keluar konfliknya. Author juga makasih buat review Get Down yang ternyata sampai 500+ *hug readers* dan author juga berharap ada yang nungguin FF ini, walaupun yang ini gak bakal seseru dan semisterius Get Down, karena yang ini genrenya berubah :'v

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap kaku pecahan cangkir yang berserakan didepannya. Tatapannya kosong. Entahlah, Wonwoo sendiri masih tak mengerti bagaimana cangkir itu bisa lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh berkeping-keping.

"WONU-Ya!"

Drap drap drap!

Mingyu berlari dari ruang keluarga menghampiri Wonwoo. Didapatinya sosok manis itu mematung didekat kompor gas. Sementara pecahan cangkir porselen berserakan didekat kakinya. Suara air mendidih terdengar, dengan asap tipis yang mengepul diatasnya. Mingyu mengahmpiri kompor, tangannya terulur mematikan apinya. Setelahnya, suara air mendidih mereda dan suasana kembali tenang.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Cemas Mingyu, memegang kening Wonwoo. Sementara pria manis itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Taka pa. aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi." Sahut Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu memanggil seorang maid, dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan pecahan cangkir porselen itu. sementara Wonwoo duduk di meja makan sambil menghadapi bahan masakan didepannya. Tadi ia sedang memasak bubur tim untuk meyuapi si kembar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja saat ia meraih cangkir untuk kopi Mingyu, cangkir itu lepas dari genggamannya. Dan seketika perasaannya tak enak.

Mingyu duduk didepan Wonwoo dengan pandangan cemas dan raut khawatirnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau kelelahan sepertinya. Kufikir ada baiknya menyewa baby sitter untuk mengasuh Minwoo dan Kyungwon." Ujar Mingyu, nada suaranya terdengar sangat cemas.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia teringat dengan berita-berita di tv tentang kasus baby sitter. Yang menculik bayi majikannya, yang memukuli anak majikannya, dan kasus-kasus mengerikan lainnya. Tidak, tentu saja Wonwoo tak mau kalau sampai kedua anaknya mengalami hal serupa. Ia takkan membiarkannya.

"Tidak Gyu. Aku tak apa-apa. Jihoon sudah cukup membantuku dalam mengasuh Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Lagi pula dirumah juga banyak maid dan butler. Yang kukhawatirkan bukan itu. . ." Wonwoo terlihat ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lalu? Apa? Ada sesuatu hal kah?"

". . . aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Gyu. . ." Lirih Wonwoo cemas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Seolah menahan air matanya yang ingin merembes keluar. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Ia merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan pada keluarganya di masa mendatang.

Mingyu mengernyit. Lalu tertawa pelan. Bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Tapi Wonwoo justru menatapnya kaku dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku, hm? Apa aku terlihat mengkhawatirkan? Aku baik-baik saja, bukan?" Tanya Mingyu, mengusap sayang surai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bergeming. Lalu menunduk.

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku Gyu, aku takut kau berpaling. . . aku-. . . a-ku. .. hiks. . ." Kalimat Wonwoo terpotong oleh isakannya sendiri. Air matanya sudah menetes melintasi pipi putih pucatnya.

Mingyu terheran. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Fikirnya.

Kemudian pria tampan berkulit tan itu meraih Wonwoo kepelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssst. . . kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu hm? Tak ada satu alasanpun. Kau adalah yang paling berharga bagiku. Semuanya sudah lengkap, Wonu-ya. Disini ada kita. Keluarga kecil kita, ada Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Kau sudah melengkapi hidupku dengan baik. Jadi, apa alasannya aku meninggalkanmu?" Mingyu balik bertanya, tangan lebarnya terus mengusap lembut punggung sempit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memaejamkan matanya. Menelusupkan wajahnya kedada bidang Mingyu. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku- aku takut kau berpaling. . . Gyu. . . instingku berkata begitu." Bisik Wonwoo parau.

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah untukku berpaling. Aku hanya ingin kau. Satu-satunya yang menempati ruang hatiku." Sahut Mingyu, meyakinkan.

Wonwoo terdiam, ucapan Mingyu memang meyakinkan dan menenangkannya. Tapi hatinya tetap berfikir pararel dengan logikanya. Hatinya benar-benar merasakan hal itu, sesuatu yang akan mengacaukan keluarganya.

Dan Wonwoo sangat takut.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Rumah mewah keluarga Kim –orang tua Mingyu- sudah sepi. Para pelayan mulai tidur dan hanya petugas keamanan yang masih terjaga. Sementara di salah satu kamar, seorang pria tampan terlihat duduk tenang sambil menatap layar gadgetnya.

Suasana hening. Hanya detik jam yang diselingi deru pendingin ruangan yang saling bersahutan. Mingyu tetap serius dengan layar datar dan lebar di tangannya. Dia sedang membaca berita online mengenai perkembangan di dunia bisnis property.

Pintu kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria manis yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe dengan handuk kecil menggantung di leher. Terlihat mengeringkan surai hitamnya yang basah.

"Kau belum tidur, Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja rias. Mulai menyisir rambutnya yang sudah cukup kering. Kemudian melirik sekilas Mingyu yang hanya menatapnya lewat pantulan cermin.

"Kau mandi jam segini? Nanti kau sakit, Wonu-ya." Tegur Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kurus melangkah menghampiri lemari pakaian. Meraih sehelai kaus putih polos yang tipis dan sebuah celana pendek sepaha berwarna hitam. Membuka bathrobenya begitu saja, dan mulai mengenakan kaos dan celana itu.

Mingyu mereguk paksa ludahnya atas kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah berani menggodaku rupanya." Desis Mingyu. Menutup halaman browsernya, dan mematikan tablet tipis itu, meletakkannya dimeja.

Wonwoo terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Lalu menggerling sebentar dan pura-pura tidak tahu apapun.

"Benar-benar Kim Wonwoo, kau minta dimakan ya?" Mingyu mulai bangkit. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menggantungkan bathrobenya di tiang gantungan topi dekat jendela.

"Ya~ aku hanya berganti pakaian. Kaunya saja yang mesum." Protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tubuh kurus itu. menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan pinggang Wonwoo. Menggendongnya ala bridal menuju ranjang.

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus memberiku makan sekarang!"

"Ck, kau terlihat seperti singa yang kelaparan, Kim Mingyu." Decih Wonwoo, padahal tangannya melingkar dileher panjang Mingyu.

Sambil tertawa Mingyu merebahkan tubuh kurus Wonwoo di ranjang. Mulai merangkak keatasnya, Mingyu menumpu tubuh atasnya dengan kedua sikunya. Sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah menindih Wonwoo. Sementara yang dintindihnya menoleh kesamping, menghindari tatapan lapar yang diberikan pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Kau bahkan sudah berani mengataiku, ya." Desis Mingyu.

Mingyu merundukkan wajahnya. Mulai menciumi bibir tipis dan merah Wonwoo. Mengecupnya lembut, mengulumnya hangat, dan melumatnya penuh perasan. Begitu manis sampai Wonwoo merasa melayang.

Cumbuan Mingyu berirama, pelan, manis, bergairah, dan menuntut. Lumatannya semakin dalam dan rakus. Wonwoo sampai kewalahan karenanya. Sedangkan Mingy uterus mengemut dan mengulumnya penuh nafsu.

"Hmhh. . .eunghhh . . . geli. . Gyuh. . ." Erang Wonwoo saat Mingyu mulai mengulum telinga kananya. Menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan lembap, sampai Wonwoo menggelinjang dibawahnya. Mingyu menyeringai.

Kecupannya mulai turun menjelajahi leher Wonwoo. Menjilatnya lembut, dan sesekali mengigitnya.

"Ughh, Gyuh.. . " Wonwoo mendongak, yang justru mengekspos seluruh lehernya kehadapan Mingyu.

Pria tampan itu menancapkan gigi taringnya disana, menghisapnya bagai vampire. Dan Wonwoo merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat. Meski ia sudah sering melakukannya lagi, tapi tubuhnya tetap saja mudah terangsang.

Mingyu mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sementara peluh mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

Mingyu menyibak kaos tipis Wonwoo. Mulai ebrmain dengan tonjolan berwarna pink kecokelatan disana. Memelintirnya, dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Arghhh. . . akhhh. . ..Gyuhhh." Wonwoo semakin sering menyuarakan desahannya yang nyaring.

Suhu ruangan mulai naik, padahal pendingin ruangan tetap menghembuskan hawa sejuk.

Mingyu mulai menurunkan kecupannya dari nipple Wonwoo, tapi kedua tangannya tetap memelintir dan menekan-nekan nipple pink kecokelatan itu.

Kecupannya turun melintasi perut rata Wonwoo, terus semakin kebawah, sampai wajahnya berada tepat didepan gundukan yang mulai menyembul diselangkangan sosok manis itu. Mingyu menarik perlahan celana pendek Wonwoo, menurunkannya. Kemudian melemparnya asal kelantai.

Tangannya yang lebar dan berotor merogoh celana dalam Wonwoo, meraih sesuatu yang mulai menegang di sana.

"Gyu, berhenti mengejekku!" Sungut Wonwoo saat dilihatnya Mingyu melempar kerlingan nakal padanya. Wonwoo melesakkan wajahnya dibantal, berusaha menutupi rona diwajahnya. Detik berikutnya terdengar Mingyu tertawa pelan.

Mingyu mengeluarkan junior Wonwoo. Meremasnya pelan. Memijitnya, dan kemudian mulai mengocoknya berirama.

"Akhh, Gyuh. . . fas-tershhh.. . . shhh. .. " Wonwoo mulai mengerang dan mendesah lagi. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati kocokan Mingyu pada juniornya yang mulai menegang dan menebal sempurna.

Mingyu mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Kemudian dia merunduk, mencium ujung junior Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan precum. Lidahnya bergerak sensual menjilati precum itu, membuat Wonwoo frustasi.

"Akh! Gyuh. . . " Wonwoo memasang wajah memelasnya. Dan Mingyu menyeriangai lebar memamerkan taring-taringnya yang panjang.

Mingyu mengulum junior Wonwoo sampai kebatangnya. Mengemutnya pelan, dan kemudian menghisapnya kencang.

"Eunggghhh arghhh. . ." Wonwoo mengerang. Juniornya berkedut karena hisapan Mingyu.

"Anghhh, fas-terahhh ahhhh Gyuh. . .. arghhhh. . ." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jiwanya serasa melayang karena tak sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang Mingyu berikan.

Mingyu semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya maju mundur, membuat junior Wonwoo semakin menegang dalam kulumannya.

Semakin cepat, dan

"EUnggghhhhhh. . ." Wonwoo melenguh panjang menyuarakan klimaksnya.

Mingyu menghentikan kulumannya. Baru saja ia hendak kembali menciumi Wonwoo, sampai suara derit pintu membuat keduanya sontak menoleh.

Kriet. . .

Tap tap tap

Minwoo berjalan masuk sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dengan wajah mengantuk dan tangan yang mengucek matanya lucu.

"Eomma, Minu tidul dicini ya? Dikamal Halmeoni belicik, Halabeoji tidulnya belicik, Minu jadi telganggu tidulnya. . ." ujar Minwoo dengan tercadel-cadel. Bocah mungil itu menyempurnakan pandangannya.

Wonwoo menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dan Mingyu menggeram sambil meneguk paksa cairan Wonwoo didalam mulutnya. Beralih naik ketempat tidur, kesebelah Minwoo yang duduk ditengah ranjang antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, Minu tidur dengan Eomma saja." Sahut Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya. Walau dalam hati dia bersumpah serapah karena nafsu tak tersampai.

Mingyu melirik celana nya yang menggembung. Sialan! Bantinnya. Tapi jelaskan, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Minwoo? Mingyu hanya terdiam dengan wajah memberenggut. Berusaha menahan perutnya yang serasa melilit karena orgasmenya tak jadi.

Minwoo mengerjap lucu, memandang bergilir wajah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya sementara Mingyu tetap memberenggut.

"Eomma, lehelnya kenapa? Melah-melah begicu, digigit celangga, ya?" Minwoo menunjuk leher Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya. Alhasil, yang ditunjuk gelagapan.

"Ah, ini Eomma alergi lotion baru, makanya merah-merah." Dalih Wonwoo berbohong.

Giliran Mingyu yang ditatap Minwoo dengan pandangan polosnya yang luar biasa menggemaskan. Tapi juga menjengkelkan bagi Mingyu.

"Appa? Itu apa? Appa makan ec klim ya?" Minwoo menunjuk sisa cairan kental yang belepotan di sisi bibir Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Minwoo melihat cairanku dibibirmu! Maki Wonwoo dalam hati. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan senyum palsunya yang luar biasa manis.

"Bukan." Singkat Mingyu sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Bohong. . . hiks. . . Appa makan ec klim, Minu tidak dikacih. . . hiks. . . Appa jahat!" Bibir Minwoo mulai bergetar.

Wonwoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Minwoo. Yang benar saja.

"Huwaaa Minu mau ec klim. .. Minu mau ec klim yang dimakan Appaa. . . huhuhuhu." Dan meledaklah tangis Minwoo pada jam setengah dua belas malam itu.

Mingyu semakin mengutuk dan berbagai macam sumpah serapah sudah ia ucapkan dalam hati. Ia ingin mengamuk rasanya, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa geli dengan ucapan Minwoo.

"Tidak, ini bukan es krim, ini. . ." Mingyu berusaha mencari-cari kata pengganti yang tepat.

"Ini susu, ya, ini susu. . ." Dalih Mingyu akhirnya.

Tangis Minwoo mereda, bocah lucu itu menatap Wonwoo yang memasang senyum geli disebelahnya.

"Eomma, Minu mau chuchu. . ." Ujarnya lucu dengan puppy eyesnya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Kemudian beralih meraih salah satu dari dua dot susu yang sudah siap di nakas sebelahnya. Memberikannya pada Minwoo.

Minwoo meraihnya, membuka tutupnya dan mulai mengulum dot susu itu. sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya, Minwoo bangkit, mendekati Mingyu yang masih memasang wajah masam.

"Appa, celamat tidul~" Minwoo mengecup pelan pipi kanan Mingyu, dan kemudian beringsut mendekati Wonwoo.

Minwoo meletakan dotnya sejenak, tangannya terulur meraih wajah Wonwoo. Minwoo mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Mengecup lembut bibir Wonwoo dengan begitu manisnya. Mingyu terbelalak karenanya. Dan senyumnya semakin masam. Wonwoo melirik mingyu, kemudian menggerling mengejek. Dan Mingyu membuang muka.

"Celamat tidul, Eomma~ Minu cayang Eomma~" Ujar Minwoo, kali ini merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengulum dot susunya. Mulai memejamkan matanya. Terlalu polos untuk mengerti keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah lima menit, Minwoo benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sialan!" Akhirnya sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Wonwoo tergelak mendengarnya.

"Kau lihat?" Tanya Mingyu, melirik kearah selangkangannya sendiri.

Wonwoo melempar Mingyu dengan bantal dan tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Selesaikan dikamar mandi sana, aku tak mau Minu terbangun karena suara erotis!" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu dengan satu tangannya.

"Ck, sebenarnya aku ini beristri atau lajang sih?!" Maki Mingyu sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Bersyukurlah karena kamar mandi itu kedap suara.

Sebenarnya, malam ini Minwoo dan Kyungwon tidur dikamar Halmeoni dan harabeojinya. Karena orang tua Mingyu bersikeras ingin tidur dengan cucu mereka. Makanya, Mingyu berani melakukannya. Dan diluar dugaan, Minwoo pindah kekamar mereka, dikarenakan ia merasa terganggu dengan suara dengkuran Harabeojinya yang memang keras. Kenapa hanya Minwoo? Karena Kyungwon terlalu cuek untuk peduli dengan suara itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli melihat Minwoo yang sudah tertidur. Diam-diam ia beringsut turun. Memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Masuk kedalam selimut, dan ikut tertidur bersama Minwoo. Membiarkan Mingyu menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya dikamar mandi sendirian.

.

..

.

Keesokkan paginya, mereka sudah berpamitan dengan orang tua Mingyu dan berencana pulang secepatnya. Karena besok si kembar sekolah. Dan Wonwoo beralasan ada banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan sehingga harus pulang sepagi itu.

"Padahal Eomma masih ingin bermain dengan Minu dan Kyungie, Wonu-ya." Nyonya Kim terlihat kecewa dengan keputusan anak-anaknya itu.

"Kami akan berkunjung lagi, Eomma. Besok Minu dan Kyungie sekolah, dan aku juga ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus. Lagi pula, Mingyu juga masih ada pekerjaan dirumah." Jelas Wonwoo, kemudian melirik Mingyu yang masih cemberut karena kejadian semalam.

"Baiklah, Eomma tunggu kedatangan kalian."

Sesudah berpamitan, mereka kemudian bergegas pulang. Mobil BMW hitam Mingyu mulai melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu. memebelah jalan raya menuju rumah mereka sendiri.

"Kau masih marah, Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo, kali ini ia duduk didepan bersama Mingyu. Sedang si kembar dibelakang, bermain dengan mainan mereka.

"Tidak." Singkat Mingyu. Jelas sekali kalau ia berbohong.

"Astaga Kim Mingyu, kita kan bisa melakukannya lagi di rumah." Wonwoo terdengar agak jengkel.

Mingyu menyeringai. "Janji? Kita bermain lebih lama dari biasanya." Ujar Mingyu, dengan senyum nakalnya yang sukses membuat Wonwoo memukul pundaknya.

"Jaga kalimatmu, Kim. Ada Minu dan Kyungwon disini!" Wonwoo pura-pura membuang muka, padahal ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai ketelinganya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Kyungwon dan Minwoo langsung berlari kedalam rumah, mencari-cari Michi. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk mengistirahatkan diri di ruang tamu. Membiarkan barang-barang mereka dibereskan oleh para maid saja.

Selang berapa lama, Jihoon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan, ada titipan untuk anda." Jihoon menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru tua kedepan Mingyu.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Mingyu heran.

Wonwoo beringsut, mendekatkan dirinya pada Mingyu. Bermaksud ikut melihat amplop itu.

"Entahlah, saya tak mengenalnya." Jihoon menggeleng, dan kemudian tersenyum. Lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Mingyu merobek ujung amplop itu. Dan membacanya sekilas.

"Oh, undangan pernikahan." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

"Wah, dari Vernon!" Mingyu memekik girang melihat nama yang tertera di situ.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan. . . hm. . . Boo Seungkwan." Ujar Mingyu, kembali membaca undangan itu. hening beberapa saat. Sampai keduanya menyadari sesuatu.

"APA? BOO SEUNGKWAN?!" Pekik Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan. Keduanya berpandangan. Sama-sama mengernyit.

Seungkwan adalah Koki pribadi mereka. Ia merupakan lulusan Universitas Italy, dan seharusnya bekerja di hotel bintang mewah atau sebagai Koki Presiden. Tapi kemudian Mingyu memperkerjakannya sebagai Koki dirumahnya.

"LEE JIHOON!" Pangil Mingyu.

Dan Jihoon datang menghampiri. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Dimana Seungkwan?" Tanya Mingyu spontan. Wonwoo menyikut pelan perut suaminya.

"Lho, bukankah dia minta cuti selama sebulan dan Tuan mengizinkannya?" Jihoon terlihat heran dengan tingkah majikannya.

Mingyu menepuk keningnya pelan. Dan detik berikutnya kedua orang didepan Jihoon itu sama-sama tertawa keras.

"Jadi ini, alasan dia bersikeras minta cuti? Astaga, dunia benar-benar sempit." Ujar Mingyu setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Memang ada apa, Tuan?" Jihoon tambah bingung karenanya.

"Ini, coba kau baca, Jihoonie." Wonwoo memberikan undangan itu pada Jihoon.

Jihoon meraihnya, dan membacanya. Detik berikutnya, ia juga terkejut.

"Ya ampun, jadi diam-diam dia pacaran dengan Tuan Chwe?" Pekik jihoon. Yang mengundang tawa lainnya dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Sa-saya permisi, Tuan." Jihoon meletakkan undangan itu di meja dan kembali pergi. Ia merasa malu sudah bersikap tak sopan didepan majikannya. Meskipun Wonwoo sudah menganggapnya keluarga sendiri.

Selang berapa lama, ponsel Mingyu berdering. Menandakan e-mail masuk.

Mingyu membacanya.

"Lihat, Vernon mengundangku untuk pesta bujangan di bar miliknya malam ini." Kata Mingyu, sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya kedepan Wonwoo.

Pria manis itu terdiam. Perasaan tak enak itu kembali muncul. Ia kembali cemas.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh pergi?" Mingyu mengusak surai Wonwoo. Menatapnya lembut.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Entahlah, hanya tiba-tiba perasaan cemas itu datang kembali." Lirih Wonwoo sambil mengangguk.

"Tenanglah, aku janji tak akan terjadi apapun." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo menatapnya, menuntut kepastian.

"Aku akan pergi nanti jam delapan seperti katanya, dan aku akan pulang jam sepuluh. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Mingyu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. Dengan ragu mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Mingyu.

Dan ia merasa, baru saja menanda tangani kontrak sengsara seumur hidup. Wonwoo semakin gelisah.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Yuhuuuu maafin yah, yang ini kurang greget. Tapi sabar aja, karena chap selanjutnya mulai greget karena konfliknya mulai muncul. Dan semoga tetap ada yang sudi review ya, ff ini mau dilanjut atau nggak.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terpaku dengan wajah menerawang. Ia sudah duduk di sofa kamar itu sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia hanya duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Meski tatapannya lurus kedepan, tapi fikirannya sedang tidak disitu. Perasaannya kembali tak enak.

Mingyu yang baru selesai mandi, keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Tangannya menggosokan sebuah handuk lagi dikepalanya, mengeringkan helaian surainya yang basah. Tetesan air dari rambut Mingyu turun melintasi lekukan tubuhnya. Absnya yang masih agak basah terlihat mengkilat, apalagi kulitnya yang tan membuat kesan seksi semakin nyata baginya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo. Meletakkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya mengeringkan rambut ke meja, lalu melangkah menghampiri sosok manis itu.

Wonwoo merubah posisi duduknya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Menyandarkan punggung sempitnya kesandaran sofa yang empuk dan lembut. Masih terlihat berfikir dan menerka-nerka.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tak setuju, aku tak usah pergi. Lagipula aku dan Vernon tak begitu akrab." Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. Memeluknya dari ramping, meletakkan dagunya dipundak kanan Wonwoo.

Pria manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Huft. . . bukan begitu Gyu. . ." Wonwoo menoleh, balas menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya dalam.

Mingyu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon.

"Apa aku terlihat kekanakan karena hal ini?" Tanya Wonwoo, tengannya mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu yang sudah mulai kering.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat mencintaiku." Sahut Mingyu, tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, Gyu." Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, kepalanya ia baringkan di lengan sofa dengan sebuah bantal kecil. Memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Mingyu merangkak pelan keatas Wonwoo. Agak menindih sosok manis itu. dan Wonwoo membiarkannya.

"Ya sudah, aku takkan pergi. Aku akan dirumah saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu, merundukkan wajahnya dan mulai mengendus leher Wonwoo yang selalu wangi dan memabukkan.

"Tapi aku tak enak pada Seungkwan, Gyu. Dia sudah begitu baik pada kita. Dia sudah bekerja selama tiga hampir delapan tahun. Dia sudah selama itu berada didekat kita." Ujar Wonwoo, merasa gelisah dengan hasil pemikirannya sendiri.

"So what's wrong, hm? It's just a job, right?" Tanya Mingyu, kali ini dia mulai mengecupi leher putih dan jenjang Wonwoo.

"Tapi,. . ." Belum sempat Wonwoo berargumen, Mingyu membungkam mulutnya dengan melumat pelan bibirnya.

Mereka kembali bertatapan setelah ciuman itu.

"Dia disini untuk kerja, sayang. Lagi pula dia tak seperti Jihoon yang terus berada di sekelilingmu sepanjang hari. Dia hanya memasakkan makanan untuk kita. Hanya itu yang dikerjakannya selama hampir delapan tahun. Tak usah merasa gelisah hanya karena hal itu. Aku tak ingin kau cemas berlebihan seperti ini." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar. Wonwoo terdiam. Diam-diam membenarkan kalimat Mingyu.

Tapi tetap saja dia bimbang, di satu sisi ia ingin menghargai undangan Vernon dan Seungkwan, tapi disisi lain perasaannya benar-benar tak enak melepas Mingyu pergi malam itu.

"Walau tak datang di pesta bujangnya, kita masih bisa datang di hari pernikahannya. Ingat?" Tanya Mingyu lagi, lama-lama ia mulai jengkel juga. Meski jiwa psycho nya sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah bangkit lagi, tapi tempramennya masih sangat buruk.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pergilah Gyu. Aku percaya, padamu." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya, dengan seulas senyum tipis yang memancarkan keraguan.

"Oh ayolah, Kim Wonwoo. Lagi pula aku juga tak begitu ingin pergi kesana." Mingyu membuang muka. Melepas pelukan mereka. Kembali duduk dengan posisi semula.

Wonwoo ikut terduduk. Tangannya terulur melingkari bahu lebar Mingyu. "Vernon itu temanmu, Gyu. Dan dia ingin kau ada dimalam terakhirnya sebagai bujangan." Ujar Wonwoo, kali ini ia yang berbalik membujuk Mingyu.

Pria tampan itu mendengus. Tak habis fikir dengan cara berfikir Wonwoo. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, jalan fikiran Wonwoo tak pernah dapat diikutinya dengan baik. Mereka terlalu bertolak belakang.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Dengus Mingyu akhirnya. Wonwoo tersenyum, masih dengan senyum keraguannya.

"Mau cuddling dulu sebelum pergi? Mungkin kau akan kedinginan di sana." Tawa Wonwoo, menggerling manja kearah Mingyu.

"Kalau denganmu, bukan hanya cuddling. Tapi makan malam." Mingyu menyeringai. Kemudian menggendong tubuh kurus Wonwoo keranjang.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, Appa mau kemana? Ini cudah malam, Appa." Tanya Minwoo saat melihat Mingyu yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mengenakan mantel panjangnya. Mingyu tersenyum,

Kyungwon terlihat asik dengan buku mewarnainya. Sementara crayon dan pensil warna berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Appa akan pergi sebentar." Sahut Mingyu, menghampiri Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Dan Wonwoo juga memang sedang disitu.

"Janji ya? Cuma cebental?" Tanya Minwoo lagi, menatap Mingyu dengan mata sipitnya, yang sama persis dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam, Minwoo begitu mirip dengan Eommanya sekarang.

"Iya, Appa janji." Mingyu mengusap surai Minwoo dengan lembut.

"Kyungwon?" Panggil Mingyu. Kyungwon menoleh acuh tak acuh.

"Engg?" Sahut Kyungwon. Mingyu tersenyum gemas karenanya. Menghampiri bocah lucu itu, dan ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang diwarnai Kyungwon.

"Kau mewarnai apa itu, Kyungie?" Tanya Mingyu akhirnya. Karena ia tak tahu tokok apa yang sedang diwarnai Kyungwon.

"Pololo." Sahut Kyungwon, masih dengan emo stylenya. Mingyu terikik mendengarnya.

"Appa akan pergi, lho." Ujar Mingyu lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian Kyungwon. Bocah itu melepas crayon biru mudanya. Menatap Mingyu.

"Ya cudah, pelgi cajah. Tapi halus pulang lagi ya, Kacian, Eomma." Sahut Kyungwon, melirik sekilas Wonwoo yang sekarang memberikan dot susu pada Minwoo.

"Lho, memang Eomma kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu, memangku Kyungwon. Mingyu memang lebih menyayangi Kyungwon dari pada Minwoo. Karena ia sadar, Wonwoo lebih menyayangi Minwoo daripada Kyungwon.

"Eomma menunggu Appa." Sahut Kyungwon. Untuk kali ini, Mingyu ragu kalau yang dipangkunya itu bocah berumur lima tahun. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungwon bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sedewasa itu? astaga, ia harus mulai membatasi bacaan Kyungwon.

"Iya, Appa janji akan segera pulang." Mingyu mengecup pipi chubby Kyungwon. Sementara bocah itu bangkit meninggalkan pangkuan Mingyu dan kembali mewarnai gambarnya.

"Wonu-ya, aku pergi ya." Pamit Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa sedikit drama karenanya. Perasaan tak nyaman itu masih menyelimutinya. "Baiklah, Gyu. Hati-hati dijalan." Sahut Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, sebelum ia melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkir mobilnya di sebuah bar yang berada di pusat Seoul. Bahkan dari basement ini, suara music berdentum masih terdengar jelas. Mingyu menghela napas. Sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah ketempat ini. Sejak kelihiran si kembar, Mingyu benar-benar berusaha merubah prilakunya. Ia berusaha menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Ia tak ingin terlihat buruk di mata Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Ia tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali kesini. Padahal dulu ini adalah bar langganannya.

Mingyu turun dari Ferrari merahya, berjalan malas menuju pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Begitu kakinya memasuki bar, bau alkohol dan asap rokok langsung menguar di sekeilingnya. Mingyu menghela napas. Apalagi saat ia menerima tatapan nakal dan kerlingan manja dari para wanita jalang yang berpakaian minim di sana. Ck, ia ingin pulang saja.

"Oi! Kim Mingyu is here!" Sebuah sapaan familiar menyapa pendengaran Mingyu, seorang pria tampan berwajah Amerika menghampirinya. Vernon Chwe. Yang mengundangnya datang kesini.

"Hai." Sapa Mingyu lesu.

"What's wrong, Kim. Are you sick?" Tanya Vernon, masih dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Hanya terlalu malas berada di dalam keramaian."

"Baiklah, ayo kita langsung saja."

Vernon membawa Mingyu kesebuah jajaran sofa di sudut ruangan. Disana, ada Seungcheol dan Juga Junhui. Mingyu mengernyit melihat Seungcheol ada di sana.

"Hyung? Bukannya kau bilang akan ke Hawaii?" Heran Mingyu, mengambil posisi di sebelah Seungcheol yang sedang mereguk sebotol brendi.

"Harusnya aku berangkat pagi tadi. Tapi bule sialan itu memohon padaku agar aku pergi besok saja. Jadilah, keberangkatanku ditunda." Jelas Seungcheol, melirik Vernon yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada pelayan.

Junhui, kawan lama mereka berkebangsaan Chinese itu, hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Seungcheol.

"Oh, Junhui Gege. Apa kabar?" Sapa Mingyu.

Sosok Chinese itu kembali tersenyum. "Baik." Singkatnya, bahasa Koreanya terdengar aneh karena aksen Chinese yang mendominasinya.

"Kau tak ingin segera menyusul kami, ge?" Tanya Mingyu, menarik seringai tipisnya.

"Menyusul? Kemana?" Bingung Junhui, meraih sebotol minuman dan mereguknya. Kemudian dengan gerakan santai merogoh kotak rokoknya yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran naga, meletakkannya di meja. Menyulut sebatang, dan dengan santai menghembuskan asapnya. Segera saja, asap putih pekat membumbung tinggi. Menandakan tembakau yang dihisapnya merupakan tembakau murni yang kuat.

"Astaga. Maksudku, kau tak berniat segera menikah seperti kami, Ge?" Kali ini Mingyu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Junhui menggeleng lemah. "Orang yang kuinginkan belum menginginkanku." Sahut Junhui kalem.

"Oh ya? Kau tak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami." Mingyu terlihat penasaran dengan tofik ucapan Junhui.

"Ya, dia teman kuliahku saat di Beijing." Sahut Junhui seadanya.

"Manis? Atau cantik?" Kali ini Seungcheol ikut menimbrung.

"Keduanya." Junhui tersenyum misterius.

"Keduanya?" Ulang Mingyu, kali ini mengernyit heran.

"Kau akan beristri dua?" Heran Seungcheol pula.

Junhui tertawa. "Aku bukan Mingyu yang bisa dengan mudah mencari istri, karena yang menginginkannya banyak." Candanya, melirik Mingyu. Tapi yang dilirik justru memberenggut.

"Ya! Walau begitu, aku setia, kalimatmu menyakiti telingaku, ge!" Protes Mingyu. Ia hanya duduk saja dari tadi. Tak berani menyentuh jajaran botol minuman didepannya. Bahkan bir pun tak disentuhnya.

Junhui tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Gyu. Bagaimana bisa kau sekaku itu?" Junhui balik bertanya, masih dengan menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan rileks.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum canggung.

Setelah dua puluh menit menghilang, Vernon kembali dengan seorang pemuda tampan.

"Oi! Yao Mingming!" Sapa Junhui dengan senyum lebar, melihat pemuda tampan yang sekarang bergabung dengan mereka.

Mingyu memperhatikan pemuda itu baik-baik. Dia tak mengenalnya, tapi wajahnya sangat familiar baginya.

"Gyu, kau ingat Mingming?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu terdiam.

"Hai, Gyu. Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Mingming, menyalami semua yang ada disitu. Mingyu masih bergeming. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Tapi hasilnya buntu. Mingyu menggendikkan bahunya.

"Dia murid pertukaran pelajar saat kita sekolah menengah pertama, Gyu. Masa kau tak ingat? Dulu kelasnya ada di ujung koridor lantai dua." Sahut Seungcheol, menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Mingyu teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, aku ingat. Lama tak bertemu, Mingming-ssi." Mingyu ingat, dia sudah hampir lebih dari sepuluh tahun tak bertemu Mingming, wajar kalau Mingyu lupa padanya.

Mingming tertawa, sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Kau banyak berubah ya, sekarang." Komentarnya.

"Kudengar Mingyu dan Seungcheol hyung sudah menikah?" Tanya Mingming kemudian, meneguk segelas wine yang baru saja disodorkan pelayan.

"Seungcheol hyung baru menikah kemarin, kalau Mingyu sudah punya dua anak." Sahut Junhui.

"Ah, benarkah? Anakmu dua? Berapa usia mereka?" Kali ini Mingming menatap Mingyu.

"Mereka kembar, baru lima tahun." Sahut Mingyu seadanya.

"Wah, aku ingin melihat mereka. Kau punya fotonya?" Tanya Mingming lagi.

"Bejibun. Kau bisa lihat di akun social media nya Mingyu." Kali ini Vernon yang menyahut.

"Oh begitu? Sayangnya ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Bisa kau perlihatkan foto mereka yang ada diponselmu saja, Gyu?" Pinta Mingming akhirnya.

Mingyu mengangguk. Masih merasa canggung. Dia merogoh ponselnya, mengeluarkannya. Menekan-nekan layar datar itu sejenak, kemudian menyodorkannya kehadapan Mingming.

"Wah~ Imutnya. Siapa yang ini? Dia terlihat mirip denganmu?" Tanya Mingming, menunjuk bocah lucu di layarponsel itu.

Mingyu memperhatikannya sekilas. "Itu Kyungwon. Dia memang lebih mirip denganku." Sahut Mingyu.

"Lalu yang manis ini siapa?" Tanya Mingming lagi.

"Itu Minwoo." Sahut Mingyu pula.

"Hmm. . . mungkin di masa depan nanti kita bisa besanan, Gyu. Doakan aku cepat menikah, ya!" Mingming tertawa lagi, kemudian mengembalikkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

Derai tawa terdengar mendominasi percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba?" Tanya Vernon, dengan wajah menantang.

"Lomba? Kita bukan anak-anak lagi." Keluh Seungcheol. Yang ditimpali dengan anggukan Junhui, Mingyu, dan Mingming.

Vernon memuta bola matanya jengah. "Maksudku kita berlomba, siapa yang minum paling banyak dia yang menang." Kata Vernon, menjelaskan idenya.

"Aku sudah lama tak mabuk. Maaf." Tolak Mingyu, halus.

Seungcheol tertawa mendengarnya. "Ayah teladan tak boleh membiarkan dirinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan dilihat anak-anaknya, kan?" Tanyanya, jenaka. Tapi terdengar menyindir bagi Mingyu.

"Oh aku tak percaya mendengarnya, Kim Mingyu seorang rajanya bar sudah lama tak mabuk?" Junhui bertanya dengan wajah serius. "Kapan terakhir kau mabuk?" Tanya Junhui lagi.

"Mungkin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

Empat pria tampan itu tercengang.

"Astaga, benar-benar. . ."

Keempatnya berpandangan.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, sekarang mabuklah lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ujar Vernon memutuskan.

"Aku tak mau, aku sudah janji pada Minwoo dan Kyungwon akan pulang jam sepuluh." Mingyu melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Pukul Sembilan lewat sedikit.

"Oh ayolah, kuanggap ini sebagai hadiah terakhir darimu, untuk kali ini saja." Bujuk Vernon pula.

"Benar, Gyu. Lagipula ini pesta bujang, bersantailah sedikit." Seungcheol ikut menimpali.

"Hm, bukankah itu tak terlalu buruk?" Tanya Mingming, dan ketiga pria itu mengangguk. Sementara Mingyu tetap terdiam.

"Ayolah, Gyu. Kau tega tak merayakan pesta bujangnya Vernon?" Tanya Junhui.

Merasa terpojok, membuat Mingyu akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Keempat pemuda itu bersorak, dan mereka mulai meminum minuman memabukkan itu dengan gila-gilaan. Berlomba-lomba menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Dan detik berikutnya, seulas seringai penuh kemenangan terukir.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah-cukup. . . hik. . . aku sudah mual. . ." Mingyu meletakkan botol minuman laknat itu. matanya terpejam, kesadarannya tinggal dua puluh persen. Tubuhnya menyandar lemas pada sofa yang didudukinya.

Botol-botol kosong berbagai merek minuman berakohol berserakan diatas meja. Sementara kelima pria itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya di sofa itu.

Mingming menyandar pada Junhui, sedang Junhui agak menindih Seungcheol, dan pria bermarga Choi itu merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Vernon yang tersungkur dekat lutut Mingyu, benar-benar kacau.

"Hik! Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu, dengan sempoyongan mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas. Mingyu mengumpat-ngumpat.

"Ck, teman sialan! Coba lihat aku jadi telat pulang, dasar bodoh. Kawan macam apa kalian hah?" Mingyu merancau sambil terus berusaha bangkit.

Pandangannya blur semua, kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Dengan langkah terseok-seok Mingyu bangkit meninggalkan sofa itu. meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk.

Dengan jalan sempoyongan, Mingyu berusaha menyeruak ditengah keramaian bar dan dentuman music. Mulutnya terus mengumpat, mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat kasar yang bagai peluru meninggalkan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar linglung, tangannya meraba-raba mencari pegangan.

Seorang wanita yang ada disitu meraih pegangannya, sedetik sebelum. . .

BRUK!

Mingyu jatuh pingsan persis didepan ujung heels wanita itu. Membuat sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: kayaknya mulai kebaca ya alurnya, duh gak seru ya :'v tapi tenang aja, untuk yang ini author gak bakal sejahat di Get Down kok, yang ini bakal lebih melankolis kayanya. Dan, siapa yang baper keinget mantan yang nongol? Tiati ya, dia bakalan nongol di chap selanjutnya. Maaf yang ini kurang feel, soalnya masih awal ya, jadi begini deh. Btw yang review hm, lumayan juga bikin terhura.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap. Sampai sebuah derit menandakan pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk sambil memapah seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Wanita itu tampak kesusahan memapah si pria, sehingga terkesan menyeretnya sekuat tenaga.

BRUK!

Wanita itu mendorong si pria keras-keras. Hingga sosok bertubuh tinggi besar itu terlentang diranjang. Matanya terpejam erat. Sementara akohol menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kena kau, Kim." Desis wanita itu. Berjalan menyalakan lampu. Kemudian ia masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

Wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dibalut handuk, padaha ia tak habis mandi. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok pria yang tertidur pulas karena mabuk itu.

Melepas handuknya, dan masuk kedalam selimut tebal. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia membuka jas pria itu, Kim Mingyu. Dan juga kancing kemejanya. Menanggalkan kemeje itu sehingga tubuh bagian atas Mingyu terekspose.

Wanita itu menyeringai lebar, kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan dileher Mingyu, meninggalkan jejak lipstick nya yang berwarna merah terang.

Meraih ponselnya. Lalu memeluk tubuh Mingyu dari samping. Berpose terpejam.

Cekrek!

Dan sebuah foto berhasil didapatkannya. Seriangaian itu semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain, Wonwoo berjalan gelisah di ruang tamu. Jam sudah menunjukan tepat tengah malam. Tapi Mingyu belum juga pulang. Fikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Ia merasa firasatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi setelah ia hubungi, ponsel Mingyu tak aktif.

Si kembar sudah tidur sejak pukul setengah Sembilan. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih terjaga di rumah itu. Para penjaga keamanan, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo sendiri.

Jihoon yang terduduk disofa menopang dagunya dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Beberapa kali ia jatuh tertidur namun bangun lagi.

"Wonu-ya, sudahlah. Mungkin dia menginap di rumah Tuan Chwe." Ujar Jihoon, sambil menguap. Mata sipitnya berair. Menandakan ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tapi aku cemas, Jihoonie. Meskipun dia sudah sering begini, tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini aku benar-benar cemas. . . rasanya. . . seperti ada suatu hal buruk yang telah terjadi.. . " Wonwoo meringis, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Jihoon bangkit. Menghampiri Wonwoo, menggandeng tangan putih pucat itu. Menuntunnya duduk bersama di sofa.

"Percayalah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. . ." Jihoon mengusap punggung Wonwoo. Tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Ta-tapi. . . aku. . . hiks. . ." Dan, lolos sudah isakan itu. Air mata mulai mengalir dikedua pipi Wonwoo. Menimbulkan jejak air mata yang cukup kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Jihoon mengela nafas, tangannya bergerak menghapus aliran air mata itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Percayalah, besok pasti Mingyu sudah pulang." Ujar Jihoon menenangkan.

Wonwoo terdiam. Masih terisak kecil.

"Istirahatlah, Wonu-ya. . . ini sudah sangat larut, kau pasti kelelahan." Ujar Jihoon lagi.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lemah. Jihoon tersenyum,kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian.

"Aku tidur dulu Wonu-ya." Ujar Jihoon terdengar parau dikarenakan kantuk.

"Huft. . . baiklah. Percayalah Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu takkan mengingkari janjinya." Bisiknya penuh harap.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Kaki-kakinya yang kurus dan panjang terus melangkah, menghampiri sebuah pintu berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu eboni itu. Pintu kamarnya dan Mingyu. Tapi sebelum ia masuk kekamar itu, Wonwoo menyempatkan masuk kekamar berpintu baby blue yang berada persis di sebelah kamarnya.

Pintu bercat baby blue dengan sebuah papan nama berhiaskan salah satu tokoh kartun popular dengan nama, 'Kim Kyungwon & Kim Minwoo' kamar tidur si kembar. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

Dengan perlahan, memutar knop pintunya. Kepalanya melongok masuk kedalam. Lampu ruangan itu sudah dimatikan, tapi lampu tidur yang berada di nakas menyala terang.

Wonwoo menghampiri salah satu ranjang itu. dia tersenyum. Mengamati wajah pulas anak bungsunya yang terlelap. Manis. Wonwoo gemas sendiri karenanya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Minu-ya, mimpi indahlah~" Bisik Wonwoo lembut, mengusap sayang surai Minwoo yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Senyum Wonwoo kembali mengembang. Boneka itu adalah buatannya, ia yang menjahit sendiri boneka itu saat mengandung Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

Chu~

Wonwoo mengecup lembut kening Minwoo yang tertutup surainya yang hitam dan lebat. Membetulkan letak selimut Minwoo, kemudian bangkit.

Wonwoo beralih pada ranjang yang satunya. Menatap Kyungwon yang tertidur pulas. Wajah Kyungwon begitu mirip Mingyu. Dan karenanya, mengingatkannya kembali pada rasa cemasnya. Tapi Wonwoo berusaha meredamnya.

Wonwoo mengusap sayang surai Kyungwon.

"Kau harus lebih ceria, Kyungie~ tak seharusnya kau tertutup seperti Eomma, itu tak baik, sayang~" Ujar Wonwoo, teringat betapa emonya Kyungwon. Wonwoo menyesali dirinya yang menurunkan sifat itu pada Kyungwon.

"Mimpilah yang indah, Eomma mencintaimu." Bisik Wonwoo lagi. Ia merunduk, mencium kening dan pipi chubby Kyungwon. Mengusak surainya lembut. Perlahan perasaannya kembali tenang.

Wonwoo bangkit, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, setelah menoleh sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Wonwoo kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Masuk kedalam ruangan itu. meletakkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi ada disaku celana piyamanya. Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Mulai terlelap. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Tuhan menjaga Mingyu yang masih belum juga pulang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi tangannya sudah meraba-raba sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya. Tempat yang biasanya-dan seharusnya- di isi Mingyu. Kosong, yang ia dapati hanya sprei yang dingin seperti semalam. Itu artinya, Mingyu masih belum pulang juga. Wonwoo bangkit. Fikiran paniknya kian menjadi-jadi. Ia gelisah, air matanya sudah serasa hampir keluar tapi ditahan.

"Kau kemana, Gyu? Haruskah aku mencarimu keluar sana?" Batinnya miris. Ia bingung harus menghubungi siapa. Ia tak punya kontak Vernon, dan tak mungkin juga menghubungi Seungcheol. Karena setahu Wonwoo, Seungcheol sedang berbulan madu di Hawaii bersama Jeonghan.

Wonwoo bangkit. Meninggalkan ranjangnya masih dalam keadaan kusut bekas tidur. Meraih handuk, masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mencoba mendinginkan fikirannya lewat aliran air dingin. Mungkin bisa menyegarkannya.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menuruni tangga. Tubuhnya yang ramping terbalut celana jeans hitam panjang yang longgar dan sweater berwarna pastel yang oversize, seperti biasanya. Ia tetap terlihat manis meski wajahnya tampak murung. Kakinya yang panjang dan kurus terus melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Si kembar pasti sudah menunggu disana, untuk sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungwon-nie, Minu-ya~" Sapa Wonwoo, mencoba membuat suaranya setenang mungkin seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Eomma!" Minwoo menyahut dengan ceria.

"Eomma kenapa lama cekali cih, Minu cudah lapal tau!" Keluh Minwoo, dengan poutnya.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Kyungwon dan Minwoo duduk bersebelahan. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia sarapan masing-masing.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai sarapannya. Tapi jangan lupa berdoa, ya." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya. Menarik sepiring salad sayuran dan pancake berlumur sirup lemon kesukaannya.

"Tunggu!" Minwoo menginterupsi.

"Ya! Ada apalagi?!" Kyungwon protes, wajah emonya-yang mirip Mingyu- terlihat jengkel.

"Tunggu, Appa dimana? Kita halus menunggu Appa!" Sahut Minwoo menjelaskan, ia menoleh kekanan kekiri, mencari sosok Mingyu.

Wonwoo serasa ingin menangis karenanya. Minwoo bertanya dimana Appanya, tapi bahkan Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu dimana Mingyu sekarang. Ia tak dapat kabar sama sekali.

"Hm. . . Appa sudah berangkat kekantor tadi pagi, katanya buru-buru." Bohong, Wonwoo berbohong. Tak mungkin ia berkata kalau Mingyu belum pulang kan? Ia tak ingin membuat Minwoo berfikir macam-macam.

"Isshhh, Appa jahat. Ya cudah, kita makan caja!" Ujar Minwoo, kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Sementara Kyungwon juga sudah makan dengan tenang.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. "Astaga, kenapa aku bisa merasa seburuk ini?" Batin Wonwoo miris.

Acara makan pagi itu selesai sudah, sekarang saatnya si kembar berangkat sekolah. Mereka sudah rapih mengenakan seragam Taman kanak-kanak itu. Tas mungil berkepala boneka itu juga sudah berada dipunggung Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Sepatu mungil mereka sudah terpakai rapih.

"Eomma, celus Minu dan Kyungie hyung belangkat cekolahnya dengan ciapa kalau Appa cidak ada?" Tanya Minwoo bingung, ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kita akan belangkat dengan Jihoon ahjussi, Minu-ya." Komentar Kyungwon, sambil memasukkan susu kotak kedalam ransel mungilnya.

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Tapi. . ." Minwoo menunduk, memainkan ujung sepatunya di lantai. Wonwoo mengerti, anak bungsunya itu tengah merajuk.

"Ya sudah, berangkat dengan Eomma saja, ya." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

Minwoo mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat begitu semangat. "Mansae! Belangkat dengan Eomma!" Girang Minwoo, menghambur memeluk kaki Wonwoo yang berdiri tak jauh didekat Kyungwon.

"Tapi yang mengemudi Seokmin ahjussi, ya?" Wonwoo berjongkok, membenarkan letak dasi pita mungil yang dipakai Minwoo.

Dua bocah itu mengangguk serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari baru saja mulai menghangatkan dunia. Sinarnya yang hangat dan terang menyapa seluruh penghuni dunia yang sudah mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah itu berdiri gagah di kawasan elit Gangnam, apartemen dengan gaya Eropa berlantai sepuluh, yang berdiri ditengah-tengah bar dan tempat hiburan Gangnam.

Seberkas cahaya menembus celah gorden. Posisi kamar itu yang berada di lantai tiga gedung apartemen itu membuat sinar mentari leluasa menyelinap kedalam ruangan. Sinarnya yang cukup menyengat itu mulai mengusik tidur lelap seorang pria tampan. Sementara jam didinding itu menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan pagi.

Pria tampan itu mulai menggeliat. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang serasa begitu berat. Dengan perlahan, Ia bangkit. Mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang. Mulai menyempurnakan pandagannya yang blur, sedang kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

Samar-samar pandangannya mulai jernih kembali. Ia menoleh, mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Dimana ini? Ini bukan kamar tidurnya, ataupun salah satu kamar dirumahnya. Mingyu memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut. Perutnya serasa mual.

Pria itu bangkit, meninggalkan ranjang. Berlari menuju salah satu pintu yang diyakininya sebagai pintu toilet. Dengan langkah rusuh Mingyu membuka pintu toilet. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa mual yang begitu menyerangnya. Efek terlalu banyak minum setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah mabuk.

Mingyu meraih wastafel, menenggelamkan hampir setengah wajahnya disana. Tangannya bertumpu pada keran, sementara tangan yang lainnya memegangi perutnya yang serasa melilit. Mingyu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana.

"Hoek! Hoek. . . argh. . ." Suara sumbang itu terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

Cukup lama Mingyu muntah-muntah seperti itu, sampai yang keluar hanya cairan kental kekuningan yang pahit. Tangannya memutar keran. Membasuh mulutnya yang serasa pahit. Kemudian mencuci tangannya.

Mingyu membasuh wajahnya, mencoba menyegarkan dirinya. Ia memegangi perutnya. Menatap bayangannya dicermin lebar di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan lesu. Dan juga, cukup pucat.

"Vernon Chwe sialan! Choi Seungcheol brengsek! Wen Junhui keparat! Yao Mingming sialan!" Makian itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal, mungkin kalau keempat orang yang diumpatnya itu ada dihadapannya, dapat dipastikan empat pria tampan itu pasti sudah menerima minimal dua bogem mentah dari Mingyu. Beruntungnya, Mingyu sendirian di ruangan itu.

Mingyu terduduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dingin dibelakangnya. Napasnya tersenggal. Ia merasa peningnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Mualnya sudah agak berkurang tapi ia masih merasa enek, dan juga jangan lupakan suhu tubuhnya yang serasa membakar dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bangkit dari duduknya, keluar kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan. Ia serasa ingin pingsan. Tapi Mingyu berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia harus segera pulang, ia harus segera menemui Wonwoo. Ia tahu istrinya itu pasti mencemaskannya.

Mingyu memungut kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan juga jasnya. Memakainya dengan cepat. Ia begitu sibuk sampai tak menyadari, kalau sosok lain yang tertidur di tempat tidur itu juga sudah terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa sebuah suara.

Mingyu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menegakkan telinganya. Tunggu, suara siapa itu? bukankah ia sekarang berada di kamar atas dari bar milik Vernon? Atau kamar hotel mungkin? Lalu siapa yang bicara padanya itu. jangan bilang kalau. . .

Mingyu menoleh, menatap tajam pada wanita cantik yang duduk diranjang sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang naked dengan selimut. Mingyu terbelalak.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Mingyu, panic mulai menyerangnya. Jangan bilang kalau ia melakukan hal laknat itu lagi-tidur dengan para wanita jalang- ia sudah berjanji pada Wonwoo takkan pernah melakukannya lagi.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Mungkin memang ada baiknya kau tahu namaku, karena semalam kau suah menyetubuhiku." Ujar wanita itu, terlihat begitu santai. Wanita itu sangat cantik, wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun bersamaan, tubuhnya ramping dan surainya panjang. Siapapun pasti terpesona padanya. Tapi Mingyu tak peduli akan hal itu. Persetan, dia sudah punya Wonwoo yang sudah terbukti mampu membahagiakannya.

Mingyu melotot. Responnya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wanita itu. Mingyu terlihat geram, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu lagi? Mabuk sialan.

"Bajingan kau, Vernon Chwe, Choi Seungcheol, Yao Mingming, Wen Junhui, teman macam apa kalian, kubunuh kalian nanti!" Geram Mingyu dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Dan giginya bergemeretak. Ia kecewa, dan marah. Entah pada siapa.

Mungkin pada kawan-kawannya yang sudah membuatnya mabuk dan secara tak langsung membuat seperti ini. Atau pada dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah melanggar janji yang ia berikan pada Wonwoo. Entahlah, intinya Mingyu merasa ingin mengamuk sekarang.

Mingyu masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, sampai wanita itu bicara lagi dengan gayanya yang tenang dan khas.

"Aku Chou Tzuyu, dan aku ingin kau menikahiku. Bertanggung jawablah dengan perbuatanmu, aku ini bukan wanita jalang." Ujarnya, tersenyum manis, yang serasa mengerikan bagi Mingyu.

Spersekian detik ruangan itu hening. Tzuyu menunggu jawaban Mingyu, dan pria tampan itu bergeming ditempatnya. Kepalanya yang pening berusaha keras mencerna perkataan Tzuyu.

"Bi-bisa kau ulangi? Telingaku agak berdengung tadi. . ." Lirih Mingyu, berharap kalau ia salah dengar. Direguknya paksa ludahnya sendiri, panic itu menjalar sampai kekepalanya. Dan ia merasa semakin pening mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikahiku, Tuan Kim Mingyu yang terhormat." Ulang Tzuyu, dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

Mingyu semakin terbelalak. "APA KAU BILANG?" Bentaknya. Mingyu merasa kepalanya hampir meledak karena luapan emosi.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

Note: Holaa, author update dua chap lagi, da nada kemungkinan ini ff baru di update lagi abis lebaran '-' tapi pengennya sih sebelum lebaran di update lagi, baru abis itu libur bentar dan dilanjut abis lebaran. Tapi doakan saja ya, semoga penyakit mager author tidak menyerang waktu-waktu kritis. Maaf kalo yang chap empat ini agak berbelit gimana/? Karena author mengusahakan TBC-nya saat menggantung, biar pada blingsatan *ketawa jahat* soalnya author itu suka banget bikin orang penasaran, dan itu adalah gaya nulis author :') tapi makasih lho buat reviewnya, terharu ya. Apalagi yang udah setia dari season 1, duh jadi lope-lope. Kalo kalian semangat reviewnya, author juga bakalan cepet updatenya. Karena review kalian itu penyemangat author. Oh iya, author milih Tzuyu bukan karena author mau bikin kalian benci dia atau begimana, tapi Cuma dia yang-menurut author- sering ngerecokin Meanie didunia nyata '-' dan menurut author tampangnya mendukung *tidak terima protes* dan Line-nya juga mendukung. Kan kalo make cast cewe yang lebih tua dari Mingyu nya gak lucu, ntar kesannya si Mingyutem doyan tante girang lagi -,- udah cukup duet My ear's candy kemaren aja yang bikin author pen jorogin Mingyu kejurang bareng itu tante cantik :') udah ah, kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya inimah.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu semakin terbelalak. "APA KAU BILANG?" Bentaknya. Mingyu merasa kepalanya hampir meledak karena luapan emosi.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Tzuyu, masih dengan begitu tenangnya.

"Aku sudah beristri, kau tahu?!" Sahut Mingyu, masih dengan suara meninggi. Tzuyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh begitu? Salahmu sendiri meniduriku." Kecam Tzuyu, yang kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dengan terbalut selimut. Menghampiri Mingyu dengan membawa ponselnya. Menekan-nekannya sambil berjalan mendekati Mingyu.

Pria itu menatapnya horror. 'Mau apa wanita sialan ini?' maki Mingyu dalam hati. Ya, Mingyu kesal, luar biasa kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia disuruh menikahi orang yang baru dikenalnya-tapi sudahditidurinya ini-katanya.

"Kau lihat ini? Bagaimana kalau ini kuperlihatkan pada istrimu?" Tzuyu menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Sebuah foto. Gambar saat mereka berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang.

Mingyu melotot. Tangannya berusaha merebut ponsel itu.

"A-ang!" Tzuyu menjauhkan ponselnya sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, berbalik menjauhi Mingyu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

Pria tampan itu menunduk, aura kelam menguar jelas dari tubuhnya.

"Kita buat kesepakatan saja." Ujar Mingyu akhirnya, nada suaranya terdengar begitu berat dan mencekam.

"Bagus, kesepakatan macam apa?" Tzuyu menyahut, sambil menundukkan dirinya kembali di ranjang.

"Aku akan menikahimu, tapi kau tak boleh perlihatkan itu pada istriku." Sahut Mingyu, mendongak. Menatap Tzuyu, menuntut persetujuan.

"Boleh, hanya itu?" Entengnya, merebahkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

"Aku akan menikahimu, hanya jika benih yang keluar semalam, tumbuh dirahimmu. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku hanya menikahimu sampai bayinya lahir. Setelah itu, menghilanglah dari hidupku selamanya." Putus Mingyu, dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

Tzuyu mengangkat alisnya. Seringai kecil terpatri disudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Sahut wanita itu, suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

"Aku menunggu sampai sebulan untuk melihat hasilnya. Dan selama itu, kuharap kau tidak tidur dengan pria lain terlebih dahulu, agar hasilnya meyakinkan." Decih Mingyu, tersenyum sinis, mengejek.

Tzuyu mengeraskan rahangnya. Kalimat terakhir Mingyu menohok dirinya.

"Bajingan! Sudah kubilang aku bukan wanita jalang!" Makinya.

"Ya, ya terserahlah. Aku tak peduli." Ujar Mingyu, sambil berjalan menuju knop pintu segera setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Sudah jelas,kan." Sahut Mingyu, berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Tzuyu yang kian memperlebar seriangaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengemudikan mobilnya, tapi sebelumnya, ia mampir di sebuah toko pakaian terlebih dahulu. Membeli satu setel kemeja dan celana hitam panjang. Tak mungkin ia pulang kehadapan Wonwoo dengan kemeja penuh bercak lipstick dan celana super kusut begitu. Sudah jelas Wonwoo akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan mudah.

Mingyu mengganti pakaianya di toilet umum, lalu bergegas kembali setelah membuang kemeja dan celana itu di tong sampah pinggir jalan. Kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Dia ingin segera pulang. Dia rindu Wonwoo, dia rindu anak-anaknya. Perasaan itu tak terbendung lagi. Apalagi rasa bersalah yang kini ikut menghimpit hatinya. Tapi ia ingin segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin belari dari pos jaga menuju gerbang. Bergegas membukakan pintu saat melihat mobil yang ia tahu benar, adalah milik majikannya di depan gerbang.

Mobil Ferrari merah itu masuk dan Mingyu membawanya menuju garasi. Seokmin tercengang melihatnya, biasanya Mingyu akan memintanya untuk memarkir mobil di garasi. Tapi pelayan itu hanya terdiam. Membiarkan Tuannya yang tampan itu bergegas masuk rumah setelah memarkir mobilnya di garasi.

Mingyu belari menuju teras, dengan cepat ia masuk kepintu utama. Wajahnya gelisah, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, semntara mulutnya terus memanggil-manggil.

"Kim Wonwoo! Kim Wonwoo!" Panggilnya, sambil emnyusuri rumah itu.

Mingyu melirik sekilas jam dinding. Pukul sebelas, seharusnya Wonwoo ada di rumah. Biasanya ia sedang menonton siaran tv atau membaca majalah di ruang keluarga.

"Wonu-ya! Aku pulang!" Panggilnya lagi. Namun tak ada sahutan.

Jihoon berjalan menghampiri dari arah dapur. Menghampiri Mingyu.

"Tuan, Wonu sedang menjemput Minu dan Kyungwon sekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Ujar Jihoon, kalem.

Mingyu tersentak mendengarnya. Seketika rasa bersalah menjalar sampai kekepalanya.

"A-apa?" Ulangnya, nada suaranya terdengar hampir menangis. Dramatis, memang. Tapi salahkan perasaan Mingyu yang benar-benar kacau.

"Eh? Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Jihoon terlihat heran dengan sikap Tuannya yang jauh lebih dramatis dari biasanya. Ia merasa ada yang janggal.

Mingyu mendudukkan drinya di sofa, mengacak surainya frustasi. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar,

"Jihoon-ya, tolong buatkan Americano untukku." Suruh Mingyu akhirnya.

"Ba-baik!" Sahut Jihoon, sambil mengangguk cepat, meski ia masih merasa heran. Pemuda mungil itu berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Mingyu terdiam. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Berusaha meredam kepanikan dan rasa bersalahnya. Jangan sampai karena gugup ia keceplosan mengenai kejadian semalam.

Jihoon berjalan dengan langkah tenang, tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah cangkir porselen dengan Americano hangat yang masih mengepul diatasnya. Dan juga, sepiring kue kering. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, setiap kali Mingyu minum kopi, maka harus ada kue kering bersamanya.

"Ini, tuan." Jihoon meletakkan American dan kue kering itu dimeja, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara lucu menginterupsi.

"Ya, Kyungie hyung, itu pelmennya punya Minu!"

Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati sosok tiga orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya berada diambang pintu. Mingyu memasang wajah tenangnya. Berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

"Gyu, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo, menatap senang sosok jangkung yang duduk disofa sambil menyeruput Americano nya.

Mingyu menoleh. Tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, anak-anak Appa sudah pulang sekolah rupanya!" Sapa Mingyu pada Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang sekarang berlari kearahnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Wonwoo untuk meninggalkan kesan cueknya seperti biasa.

Wonwoo mendekatinya. Duduk di sebelah Mingyu, sementara dua bocah lucu itu tengah naik kepangkuan Mingyu dengan gerakan rusuh.

"Appa jahat, kenapa Appa pelgi kekantol cebelum mengantal Minu cekolah?" Tanya Minwoo, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, ia sudah mengerti kalau Wonwoo pasti membohongi dua bocah itu. Wonwoo hanya membalas lirikannya dengan tatapan singkat.

"Maafkan Appa, tadi ada rapat penting. Tapi sekarang Appa sudah pulang." Ujar Mingyu, memperjelas kebohongan Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Kyungwon dan Minwoo ganti seragam dulu dengan Jihyung Ahjumma, ya?" Suruh Mingyu akhirnya.

"Baik, Appa!" Sahut Kyungwon dan Minwoo serempak. Kedua bocah itu berlalu dari sana sambil mengulum permen apel yang ada ditangannya masing-masing.

"Gyu, kau kemana saja baru pulang? Kau membuatku cemas!" Tanya Wonwoo, tangannya reflek memukul bahu Mingyu agak keras.

Mingyu memeluknya. "Maaf ya, semalam aku menginap di rumah Vernon." Sahut Mingyu. Bohong, Mingyu berbohong.

Wonwoo terdiam. Membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya erat. Wonwoo percaya kalimat Mingyu barusan, tapi nuraninya tidak. Ia tahu, Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka. "Lain kali, kalau menginap begitu telfon dulu, kabari aku!" Protes Wonwoo, berusaha menutupi rasa tidak percayanya.

Mingyu mengangguk. Kembali memeluk Wonwoo erat. 'Maafkan kebohonganku, Wonu-ya' Bisik Mingyu dalam hati.

'Aku tahu kau berbohong Gyu, dimana kau tidur semalam? Aku mencium parfum wanita ditubuhmu.' Ringis Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia merasa sesak sekarang, air matanya hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ditahannya. Sakit sekali.

Wonwoo hanya membalas pelukan Mingyu tanpa sepatah katapun. Tak ingin rasa sesaknya membuat suaranya bergetar.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, udara cukup dingin, meski tak sedingin malam-malam sebelumnya, tapi suhu udara cukup untuk memaksa orang-orang mengenakan pakaian hangat mereka. Dan malam itu, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

Rumah mewah dan megah itu sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa penjaga keamanan yang berkeliling memeriksa keadaan sambil membawa senter dan merekatkan mantel mereka. Sedangkan penghuni rumah, sudah mulai terlelap tidur. Mengakhiri hari yang panjang dan melelahkan dengan beristirahat di kasur hangat dan empuk mereka.

Ruangan di lantai dua itu sudah dimatikan lampunya. Hanya lampu tidur diatas nakas berbentuk payung itu yang menerangi sekeliling. Menimbulkan efek remang-remang. Hening, hanya terdengar detak jarum jam dan deru halus suara mesin penghangat ruangan.

Pria tampan itu menaruh ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kemeja nakas. Mulai menyamankan posisinya diranjang. Menarik sebatas dada selimut beludru tebal itu.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping, menghadap Wonwoo yang sudah terlelap. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan bantalan kepalanya sendiri. Sementara tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Meski wajahnya memancarkan rasa bersalah yang dalam. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak dari pipi Wonwoo keatas, mengusap surainya sayang. Kemudian kembali menelesuri lekuk wajah Wonwoo yang begitu sempurna. Lagi, Mingyu merasakan dirinya jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada sosok yang saat ini seranjang dengannya.

"Wonu-ya. . . kau berjanji akan tetap bersamaku, kan? Apapun yang terjadi?" Bisik Mingyu pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Matanya memanas. Ia kecewa, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang telah mengkhianati Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini, tak mungkin ia menyalahkan Seungcheol, Mingming, Junhui, bahkan Vernon sekalipun. Salahnya sendiri termakan bujukan teman-temannya sendiri. Salahnya sendiri minum begitu banyak. Salahnya sendiri tidur dengan wanita itu, salahnya sendiri tak bisa memutar waktu. Dan benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Mingyu mengadili dirinya sendiri, dia adalah terdakwa, dan Wonwoo adalah korbannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya adalah motif pengadilan, dan Tzuyu? Entahlah, Mingyu tak tahu harus menempatkannya dimana. Yang pasti, ia benci dengan wanita itu. Walau ia tak bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini pada wanita itu, tapi Mingyu membencinya.

Air mata mengalir setetes dari pipi Mingyu. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan isakan. Tak ingin Wonwoo terbangun. Tak ingin Wonwoo bertanya kenapa ia menangis, ia ingin menyembunyikan semuanya dari Wonwoo. Biarlah ia menyelesaikannya tanpa sepengetahuan sosok manis itu, Mingyu tak ingin Wonwoo menderita lebih jauh, sudah cukup ia dulu begitu menyia-nyiakan Wonwoo.

Tidak, Mingyu takkan membiarkan Wonwoo-nya tersakiti lagi. Cukup luka masa lalu yang membuat bekas dalam reung hati sosok itu. Jangan biarkan hatinya koyak lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Wonwoo. Maafkan aku, untuk kali ini lagi." Lirih Mingyu. Ia bergerak, mengecup hangat kening Wonwoo.

Setetes air mata bergulir membasahi helaian surai Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian mengceupi kedua mata Wonwoo yang tertutup rapat, mencium hidung bangirnya sejenak, dan terakhir melumat juga mengecup singkat bibir tipis dan ranum itu.

"Tidurlah sayang, dan berjanjilah akan tetap disampingku."

Mingyu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Menghapus air matanya, menutup rapat kedua manik itu. sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan dengkuran halus terdengar, menandakan Mingyu sudah jatuh tertidur pulas. Sosok manis yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya itu bergerak pelan. Bangkit terduduk. Menatap lekat Mingyu yang tertidur pulas.

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo hanya pura-pura tidur tadi. Dan ia mendengar semua kalimat Mingyu dengan jelas. Ia sudah menduganya, firasatnya benar. Sudah terjadi suatu hal diluar sana. Dan Mingyu menyembunyikannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Gyu? Apa itu suatu yang buruk sampai kau menangisinya?" Lirih Wonwoo. Matanya serasa memanas. Wonwoo mendongak, mencoba menahan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Wonwoo meraba dada kirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut hebat disana. Sesak, dan sakit. Terlalu perih. Bahkan sesak itu juga berdampak pada tenggorokannya, sehingga ia tak bisa berkata sepatahpun. Kecewa, dan sedih bahkan marah bercampur aduk disana, menyeretnya kedalam perasaan perih yang tak terperikan. Dan tak satupun bisa menariknya dari sana.

Air mata yang dicoba ditahannya meleleh melintasi pipi pucatnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya. Meski akhirnya membuat bahunya bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

Hatinya terluka. Ia merasa sayatan baru menganga lebar disana. Luka lama yang dulu ditinggalkan Yongguk, kini menganga kembali. Hatinya yang sudah setengah mati ia berusaha balut selama lima tahun terakhir dengan kebahagiaan, kini kembali tersakiti. Dan kali ini Minggyu sendiri yang mengoyaknya, membuat luka baru yang bahkan dokter manapun takkan sanggup mengobatinya.

Wonwoo kembali menangis, bahunya semakin bergetar, ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya. Meski pada akhirnya, isakan itu terdengar juga.

Wonwoo berbalik memunggungi Mingyu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal.

Sampai akhirnya ia lelah menangis dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.Wonwoo terbangun saat dirasanya silau mentari pagi mengusik tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan dengan mentari pagi. Ia menoleh kesamping, dan mendapati sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya kosong. Wonwoo merabanya. Masih hangat, itu artinya Mingyu belum lama meninggalkan tempat tidur itu.

Kriet. . .

"Kau sudah bangun, Wonu-ya?" Sapa Mingyu,yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Wonwoo menoleh, dugaannya benar, Mingyu belum lama meninggalkannya tidur sendirian.

Wonwoo hanya bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandran ranjang. Ini hari Minggu, tapi suaminya itu sudah terbangun dan bahkan mandi sepagi ini. Sementara jam beker berbentuk bola di meja nakas itu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya. Bukannya segera berpakaian, ia justru menghampiri Wonwoo. Duduk di tepi ranjang, berdekatan dengan Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya ada yang beda disini." Ujar Mingyu, memandangi wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung karenanya. "Kenapa? Wajahku aneh?" Tanya Wonwoo, bingung. Jangan bilang kalau Mingyu mengatainya jelek secara tak langsung karena dia sudah menemukan yang lain diluar sana. Wonwoo merasa hatinya bergetar. Ia tahu itu, Mingyu pasti menemukan seseorang diluar sana, dan terjadi sesuatu antara mereka. Meski Wonwoo tak tahu siapa orangnya, tapi instingnya berkata demikian.

"Matamu, sayang. Matamu terlihat agak bengkak dan sembab. Apa kau habis menangis, hm?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian, mengelus lembut surai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik napas lega. "Benarkah?" Tanya Wonwoo balik. Tak mungkin ia jujur kalau ia menangis karena prasangka nya sendiri terhadap Mingyu.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecupi mata Wonwoo kiri dan kanan. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Iya sayang, kau terlihat murung belakangan ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu disini, selama aku pergi kemarin?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian, meraih tangan Wonwoo. Meremasnya hangat.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. 'Bukan disini Gyu, tapi disana. Saat kau pergi itu, apa yang terjadi padamu disana?' Wonwoo membatin. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedikit jenuh saja." Sahut Wonwoo, lagi dia berbohong.

Pada awalnya Wonwoo sudah menduga hal ini. Ia akan sering berbohong karenanya. Karena sebuah kebohongan, akan menimbulkan kebohongan-kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohongan yang awal. Dan Wonwoo benci semua ini.

"Begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar, bersam Minu dan Kyungie?" Tawar Mingyu, kali ini ia bangkit. Menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Mulai berpakaian.

"Terdengar bagus. Tapi. . . kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo buntu. Ia tak punya ide sama sekali.

"Ke Arcade? Inu dan Kyungie belum pernah kesana, kan?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian. Dengan tenang ia berganti pakaian begitu saja didepan Wonwoo.

Tak peduli wajah Wonwoo yang merona karena pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan. "Arcade? Bagus juga." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Putus Mingyu, setelah ia selesai berpakaian. Tubuhnya terbalut celana jeans panjang berwarna putih kebiruan dengan atasan kaos hitam yang bergambar abstrak berwarna putih diatasnya.

"Aku mandi dulu." Wonwoo beringsut meninggalkan ranjang. Menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Minu-ya, Kyungie-ya!" Panggil Mingyu, sambil menuruni tangga. Didapatinya anak-anaknya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, ada Jihyun yang memegangi mangkuk. Sepertinya menyuapi si kembar.

"Appa!" Seru Minwoo spontan, berlari menyambut Mingyu. Membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh gemas karena Minwoo memeluk kakinya tiba-tiba.

Kyungwon masih di sofa, tangannya sibuk memainkan sesuatu yang entah apa namanya. Mungkin bola.

"Appa, Kyungie Hyung cidak mau makan." Adu Minwoo, melirik sekilas Hyungnya yang terduduk malas di sofa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan menaikkan kedua kaki mungilnya di sofa.

Mingyu beralih menatap Kyungwon. Menghampirinya sambil menggandeng Minwoo.

"Ada apa, Kyungwon-ie? Kau tak mau makan?" Tanya Mingyu, memastikan.

Kyungwon menoleh sekilas. Kemudian kembali sibuk memainkan sesuatu yang ada ditangannya sejak tadi.

"Aku tak suka salapannya." Singkat Kyungwon, begitu cuek. Sementara Jihyun, hanya diam saja. Sadar dengan posisinya yang hanya maid di rumah itu.

"Kenapa? Apa masakannya tak enak?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tanya cajah pada Jihyun Ahjumma." Sahut Kyungwon, cuek. Salahkan Wonwoo yang menurunkan sifat emo dan tertutupnya, dan salahkan Mingyu yang menurunkan sifat cuek dan menyebalkannya. Sehingga Kyungwon menjelma menjadi anak yang luar biasa menjengkelkan selain luar biasa menggemaskan.

Mingyu melirik Jihyun, meminta penjelasan.

"Begini tuan, Kyungwon meminta untuk dibuatkan sup macaroni, dan saya sudah membuatkannya. Tapi kemudian dia menolak makan, dengan alasan rasanya tak seenak buatan Seungkwan-ssi." Sahut jihyun seadanya.

Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya. Teringat saat dulu Wonwoo yang bersikeras ingin memakan sup rumput laut buatan Mingyu dengan resep Eommanya, ternyata yang dulu itu permintaan Kyungwon saat masih didalam perut.

"Lalu harus bagaimana, Kyungie?" Tanya Mingyu, merebut perlahan mainan digenggaman Kyungwon. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyungwon merenggut tak terima mainannya diambil.

Mingyu mengamati sejenak benda ditangannya. Ia tak merasa membelikan mainan itu untuk Kyungwon. Bentuknya sangat aneh. Seperti bola, tapi kenyal sekali.

"Ini apa, Kyungie?" Heran Mingyu. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Itu telul, Appa." Sahut Kyungwon kalem. Mingyu mengernyit.

"Telur?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

"Itu telur yang cudah dilendam dengan ail cuka celama dua malam." Sahut Kyungwon menjelaskan. Mingyu tercengang mendengarnya. Jangan bilang kalau Kyungwon suka melakukan eksperimen kimia diam-diam. Dia masih balita!

"Apa?" Keterkejutan itu tak dapat Mingyu diredam. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah bermain dengan bahan kimia berbahaya!" Ujar Mingyu menyelidik.

Kyungwon merebahkan kepalanya di sofa. Acuh tak acuh. "Cidak, Jihoon Ahjussi yang melakukannya, Kyungie hanya membeli petunjuk cajah." Sahutnya enteng.

Seketika Mingyu memanggil Jihoon.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Jihoon yang kebingungan dengan cara memanggil Mingyu yang tak biasanya, menghampiri dengan wajah heran.

"Apa benar kau yang sudah membantu Kyungwon membuat ini?" Tanya Mingyu, menunjukkan telur tadi.

"Be-benar, Tuan." Jihoon bergidik melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya akan marah.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?" Mingyu mencoba menahan marahnya. Benarkan, dia harus mulai membatasi bacaan Kyungwon, jangan sampai ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang beda dari yang lainnya.

"Ma-afkan saya, Tuan. Kyungwon suka sekali menonton acara pelajaran-eksperimen-Kimia di tv, dan dia menangis saat saya menolaknya membantu." Ujar Jihoon, menundukkan kepalanya.

Bersamaan itu, Wonwoo datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" Tanyanya, bingung melihat Mingyu yang mengeraskan rahangnya dan Jihoon yang menunduk takut seperti itu.

"Lihat ini!" Mingyu menunjukkan telur yang sudah berubah menjadi bola super kenyal itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang salah dengan telur itu?" Heran Wonwoo. Ia sudah tahu, saat sekolah dulu, Wonwoo cukup pandai dalam bidang sains.

"Kyungwon sudah melakukan hal semacam ini, padahal usianya baru akan menginjak enam tahun." Erang Mingyu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyungwon dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ia menyakitinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya dia berbakat jadi ilmuwan, kan?" Wonwoo balik bertanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Astaga Kim Wonwoo, aku tak ingin Kyungwon dewasa sebelum waktunya. Aku hanya ingin dia tumbuh seperti anak lainnya. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi nerd karena kebanyakan berkutat dengan buku dan hal-hal yang seharusnya belum dia pelajari!" Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan. Memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Ada-ada saja.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, jadi tidak mengajak mereka ke Arcade?" Tanya Wonwoo, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu merenggut masam mendengarnya. Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya menanggapi reaksi Mingyu tersebut. Baru juga Wonwoo berfikir mereka tak jadi pergi, detik berikutnya Mingyu berkata,

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi."

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Yuhuuu akhirnya update juga, ini ngebut lho ngerjainnya, author kerja rodi. Siang bantuin mamah masak dan bikin kue sorenya jaga warung dan malamnya ngelong ngerjain ini *duh numpang curhat* tapi demi readers tercintamah gapapa. Walaupun banyak yang siders juga allhamdullillah :') dan buat yang mau review mah author banyak-banyak terima kasih. Iya author tau yang inimah gak seseru Get Down, tapi tolong Amy juga dinantikan karena ini seasons keduanya Get Down, sempet putus asa buat ngelanjut ini fict, lantaran menurut author pribadi, konsepnya kurang greget :')

Iya, author bakal update nya dua chap sekaligus terus menerus. Supaya apa? Biar cepet kelar, soalnya author orangnya bosenan. Mohon pengertiannya *deep Bow*

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, kita kemana cih?" Tanya Minwoo, yang saat ini duduk di pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Kita akan ke Arcade." Sahut Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Alcade?" Ulang Minwoo, merasa asing dengan kata tersebut. Wonwoo mengangguk cepat mengiyakan.

Akhirnya, Mingyu memutuskan tetap pergi ke Arcade, dengan alasan dia harus membawa Kyungwon ketempat bermain anak seusianya. Jangan lagi dia bermain-main dengan bahan Kimia yang ada didapur, itu membuat Mingyu gila. Mengingat, saat ia sekolah saja Mingyu tak pernah mengerjakan tugas Kimianya. Buku catatannya kosong sepanjang tahun, jika saja dia tidak membayar seorang temannya yang pandai untuk mengerjakan semua tugas KImianya. Mingyu lebih suka melihat Kyungwon dan Minwoo bermain sepak bola dihalaman atau mewarnai buku bergambar, seperti anak-anak seusianya.

Tapi sayangnya, Wonwoo adalah sosok Eomma yang membiarkan anaknya berekspresi. Dan lagi pula, menurutnya yang dilakukan Kyungwon adalah hal yang biasa saja. Dan tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Kyungwon hanya merendam telur dengan cuka dan membuat telur itu menjadi bola. Apa itu suatu masalah? Tidak,kan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai~" Ujar Mingyu, yang saat ini membelokkan mobilnya masuk kedalam basement salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan santai menyusuri Mall itu, mereka sedang menuju Game Zone dimana Arcade berada. Mingyu menggandeng Kyungwon, dan Wonwoo menggandeng Minwoo.

Begitu memasuki Arcade yang luas itu, Minwoo memekik kegirangan, melihat berbagai macam mesin permainan yang disediakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungwon yang tetap tenang, meski matanya juga menunjukkan binar antusias seorang bocah seusianya.

"Lihat, bukankah mainan seperti ini jauh lebih menarik daripada merendam telur didalam cuka?" Mingyu berjongkok, menyamankan tingginya dengan Kyungwon yang diajaknya bicara.

Kyungwon tersenyum. Manis. Senyumnya begitu mirip dengan Mingyu. Lalu mengangguk cepat membuat helaian surainya bergerak lucu.

"Eomma Minu ingin yang itu!" Minwoo mulai menunjuk, dan kemudian menyeret Wonwoo menuju permainan yang diinginkan.

Mingyu membeli begitu banyak koin, sehingga mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya.

.

.

.

"Ayo pukul itu, Minu-ya, Kyungie!" Wonwoo ebrseru heboh menyemangati kedua anaknya yang sedang memainkan 'Pump it Up!' permainan memukul kepala boneka yang keluar bergiliran dengan sebuah palu plastic. Dimana jika semakin banyak boneka yang dipukul, semakin tinggi skornya. Dan semakin banyak pula karcis hadiah yang keluar dari mesin itu.

PUK PUK PUK!

PUK! PUK! PUK!

Kyungwon memukulkan palunya dengan cepat. Gerakannya begitu gesit dan tanggap. Setiap kepala boneka keluar, selalu berhasil dipukulnya. Sehingga skornya naik terus menerus. Mingyu yang berdiri disampingnya melebarkan matanya. Terpukau dengan yang dilakukan Kyungwon. Padahal Mingyu sendiri kewalahan kalau bermain itu, saking cepat dan banyaknya kepala boneka yang keluar.

"Huwa! Kyungwon hebat!" Seru Mingyu mengacungkan jempolnya. Kyungwon hanya tersenyum lebar atas pujian Appanya.

"Eomma! Minu cidak mau main itu lagi!" Minwoo memberenggut sambil melempar palunya asal keatas mesin permainan itu. Wonwoo tertawa karenanya. Reaksi Minwoo persis sekali dengan reaksinya sendiri saat memainkan itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal Kyungwon Hyung memainkannya dengan baik." Ujar Wonwoo, sedikit menggoda Minwoo. Dan hasilnya, bocah itu cemberut.

"Pokoknya Minu cidak mau!" Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya.

Wonwoo menggiring Minwoo untuk bermain yang lain, begitupun dengan Mingyu. Seharian, mereka bermain.

.

.

.

"Eomma~ Minu lapal~" Rengek Minwoo sambil menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah menunggui Kyungwon yang tengah memainkan sebuah game tembak-tembakkan. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan Kyungwon beum juga kalah.

"Tembak yang itu! yang itu juga!"

DOR DOR!

YOU WINNER!

Sebuah tulisan besar muncul dilayar, yang menandakan game itu berakhir dan Kyungwon memenangkannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Sejak tadi Kyungwon bermain dengan serius, setiap game yang dicobanya, pasti dimenangkannya. Dan menghasilkan begitu banyak karcis hadiah. Wonwoo sendiri sudah menjinjing dua buah boneka besar dari mesin permainan mengambil boneka yang dimainkan Kyungwon tadi. Semnetara Minwoo, dia memang tak memenangkan satupun game, tapi bocah lucu itu menikmatinya.

"Gyu, ayo sudah. Minwoo sudah merengek ingin makan." Tegur Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang baru saja hendak menggiring Kyungwon kepermainan yang lain.

Mingyu nyengir. Ia melirik jam tangannya sudah jam satu siang, waktunya makan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku menukar ini dulu." Ujar Mingyu, menunjukkan setumpuk karci hadiah yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Whoah! Daebak! Kyungie kau berbakat jadi gamers!" Ujar Wonwoo, terkejut melihat banyaknya karcis hadiah itu, sementara ia sendiri tak mendapatkan satupun.

Kyungwon hanya tersenyum lucu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu atas pujian Eommanya. Ugh, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Wonwoo membawa Minwoo keluar Arcade, menunggu Kyungwon dan Mingyu di depan pintu masuk. Tak berselang lama, mingyu datang menyusul sambil menggandeng Kyungwon.

"Dapat apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, mereka mulai berjalan mencari restoran cepat saji.

"Lihat sendiri." Sahut Mingyu, melirik benda yang digenggam Kyungwon.

Wonwoo memperhatikan baik-baik. Detik berikutnya ia berdecak kagum.

"PSP?" Ujar Wonwoo tak percaya. Seingatnya, itu adalah PSP model tetrbaru yang dilihatnya di online shop kemarin.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalau sudah begini, dia akan terus main game." Keluh Mingyu kemudian. Dan Wonwoo tertawa.

"Nanti juga kalau sudah masuk sekolah dasar Kyungie akan berhenti main game, iya kan, sayang?" Tanya Wonwoo, yang ditimpali dengan anggukan antusias Kyungwon.

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saja. Mingyu sengaja memilih duduk dekat jendela. Kyungwon duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Minwoo di sebelah Wonwoo. Sang Eomma pergi memesan makanan.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Wonwoo kembali dengan nampan di tangan kanan dan kirinya, bersama seorang pelayan yang membantunya membawakan pesanan mereka.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Minwoo setelah menyodorkan makanan masing-masing.

"Celamat makan!" Seru Minwoo ceria, dia begitu lapar.

"Eits, tunggu!" Mingyu menginterupsi. Minwoo yang sudah bersiap memakan makannya berhenti, kembali cemberut.

"Ayo berdoa dulu." Ujar Mingyu mengingatkan.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk, kemudian menengadahkan tangannya dan mulai berdoa. Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya, begitupun Mingyu.

Akhirnya, acara makan siang itupun berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

*1 bulan kemudian*

Waktu selalu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Hari demi hari berlalu menjadi pekan, dan pekanpun tampaknya tak betah berlama-lama sehingga berubah menjadi bulan. Tak terasa sebulan sudah sejak kejadian itu. Dan sampai detik ini, Mingyu masih menyembunyikan semuanya dari Wonwoo. Menutup rapat semua itu tanpa menyisakan celah sedikitpun bagi Wonwoo untuk mengintip. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti Wonwoo kembali. Cukup dengan luka masa lalu, biarlah masalah yang ini ditanggungnya sendiri. Ia akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya. Lagipula, ia sudah tak pernah berhubungan apa-apa dengan Tzuyu, jangankan bertemu muka, mendengar kabarnyapun tidak. Dan Mingyu bersyukur akan hal itu. Berharap selamanya saja ia begini, tak usah bertemu dengan wanita brengsek-ini menurut Mingyu- itu lagi.

Malam itu, udara cukup dingin. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kediaman keluarga Kim sudah mulai sepi. Seokmin dan beberapa penjaga keamanan masih setia mengitari halaman dan memeriksa keadaan. Ada juga yang terjaga di pos seperti biasanya.

Jihoon baru saja selesai mengunci semua pintu dan memeriksa semua jendela, sebelum ia berpapasan dengan Wonwoo yang berjalan dari arah dapur. Kebetulan kamar Jihoon terletak di bagian belakang rumah-dekat dapur- sehingga ia pun berpapasan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau belum tidur, Wonu-ya?" Sapa Jihoon. Wonwoo menoleh, tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin meminum susu hangat dulu sebelum tidur, Jihoonie, udaranya cukup dingin." Sahut Wonwoo, sambil meletakkan kembali gelas yang ada ditangannya kedapur.

Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar, aku jadi ingin cepat bergelung didalam selimut." Ujar Jihoon, menggosok telapak tangannya. Wonwoo tertawa.

"Aku juga, ingin cepat bergelung dalam selimut dan memeluk Mingyu agar lebih hangat." Ujar Wonwoo, tersenyum menggoda kearah Jihoon.

Pria mungil bersurai jingga itu mencibir mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Ya! Mentang-mentang sudah punya pasangan!" Keluhnya, agak jengkel.

Wonwoo kembali tertawa. Dan asli Jihoon jadi jengkel sungguhan.

"Makanya, cepatlah menikah dengan Jisoo hyung, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai!" Ucap Wonwoo ringan, dan blak-blakan.

Jihoon membulatkan mata sipitnya, pipinya bersemu malu mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Jangan-jangan rasa sukanya pada Jisoo selama ini tercium oleh Wonwoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku dan Tuan Hong tidak punya hubungan apapun!" Sungut Jihoon, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Bukan tidak punya, tapi belum punya. Aku yakin, kalian pasti akan menikah suatu saat nanti!" Kata Wonwoo lagi, entah sejak kapan dia jadi suka menggoda orang seperti ini. Mungkin tertulari Mingyu?

"Sudah hentikan! Kau ini!" Ujar Jihoon kesal bercampur malu, lihat saja wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ketelinganya.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tertawa puas. "Kau merona!" Ujar Wonwoo disela tawanya.

"Aissh! Kalau saja aku tak takut pada Tuan Kim, kulempar kau keluar jendela!" Sungut Jihoon, melipat tangannya didada, membuang wajahnya kesamping.

Wonwoo meredakan tawanya. Sadar candaannya sudah mulai keterlaluan. "Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Jihoonie, selamat bermimpi indah bersama Jisoo hyung!" Ujar Wonwoo, kali ini dia ambil langkah seribu. Dengan cepat meninggalkan Jihoon yang terbelalak mendengar ucapan salamnya.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya. Mingyu sudah berada di ranjang lebih dulu, ia Nampak serius dengan gadgetnya. Seperti biasa, Mingyu akan memeriksa perkembangan terbaru seputar dunia bisnis property sebelum tidur. Agar ia tak ketinggalan berita.

"Gyu?" Sapa Wonwoo.

Mingyu menoleh, mematikan gadgetnya dan menaruhnya di nakas.

"Mau cuddling? Udaranya dingin." Ujar Wonwoo, menggerling nakal kearah Mingyu. Membuat pria Tan itu membalas kerlingannya dengan seringaian.

"Boleh. Tapi dengan dua ronde tambahan?" Sahut Mingyu, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Kalau dengan ronde tambahan bukan hangat, tapi panas." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tapi panasnya akan bertahan sampai besok pagi." Ujar Mingyu tak mau kalah. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, terakhir kali kita melakukannya, dihentikan Minu ditengah-tengah~" Rengek Mingyu. Wonwoo memutar matanya jengah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, hanya dua ronde."

Dan dengan cepat Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kebawahnya.

Mingyu mulai menciumi bibir Wonwoo, melumatnya kembut, dan mengulum bergantian bibir atas dan bawahnya. Mingyu mengigit pelan bibir bawah Wonwoo, membuat sosok manis itu mengerang pelan dan membuka mulutnya, memberikan celah bagi lidah Mingyu untk meneusup masuk. Mingyu membelai lidah Wonwoo dengan lidahnya, mengulum lidah mungil dan basah itu, membuat saliva mereka berlelehan keluar. Mengalir deras lewat sudut bibir Wonwoo yang mendongak.

Mingyu menurunkan ciumannya. Mengecupi dagu Wonwoo, dan terus turun menuju lehernya. Pria tammpan itu mengigit bagian bawah telinga Wonwoo dengan taringnya. Membuat Wonwoo semakin mendongak, dan mengekspose leher putih dan mulusnya. Memberikan lahan yang lebih luas untuk ciuman Mingyu.

Mingy uterus mengecupi lehernya, menjilatnya dan bahkan menghisapnya kuat. Mengigit-gigit kecil yang menimbulkan bercak merah terang yang kontras dengan kulit putih Wonwoo.

Tangan pria berkulit tan itu bergerak membuka kaus yang dipakai Wonwoo, melemparnya asal kelantai. Mingyu mulai mengulum nipple kanan Wonwoo, sementara tangan kirinya memelintir nipple kiri Wonwoo. Membuat sosok manis itu mengerang kenikmatan dan menggelinjang.

"Argh. . . Min-gyuhhh~ akhh. . " Desah Wonwoo, Mingyu memposisikan tiga jarinya dimulut Wonwoo, membiarkan si manis menghisap kuat tiga jarinya itu. membuat saliva kembali berlelhan disudut bibirnya.

Mingyu mulai menurunkan ciumannya lagi. Kali ini ia berhadapan dengan bagian bawah Wonwoo. Tangannya menarik cepat celana pendek Wonwoo, membuat sosok manis itu hanya terbalut celana dalamnya yang sudah mengembung.

Mingyu mengelus gundukkan itu. hingga Wonwoo menggelinjang lagi.

"Akh~ Gyuh~~" Desahnya.

Mingyu menjilati paha Wonwoo, bermaksud menggodanya. Mengcup dan menghisapnya, menimbulkan bercak keunguan di paha putih itu. Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu pelan. Nafsunya sudah naik keubun-ubun, tapi Mingyu terus saja menggodanya.

"Sabar, sayang~ aku tak ingin ini cepat berakhir." Ujar Mingyu, kembali merunduk menciumi bibir Wonwoo yang sudah memerah dan agak bengkak itu.

Peluh mengucur dari pelipis Wonwoo, membuat rambut dan tbuhnya basah kuyup. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinganya, bibirnya agak membengkak. Dan pandangannya sayu. Wonwoo menatap mingyu pasrah saat pria tampan itu melepas kuluman lidahnya.

Mingyu tertegun. Pemandangan yang begitu menggodanya. Mingyu mulai tak sabar, ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Menanggalkan pakaian dalamnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

Mingyu menarik pelan bahu Wonwoo, membuatnya bangkit berdiri. Meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamkannya kejuniornya yang agak menegang itu.

Wonwoo dengan begitu semangat mulai mengocok junior Mingyu, meremasnya dan mempercepat kocokannya.

"Anghhh. . . akhh~ fasshhhterrhhh~ohhh. . ." Desah Mingyu, memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo membungkuk, kemudian mulai mengulum junior Mingyu. Membuat si empunya semakin mengerang kenikmatan.

Wonwoo mempercepat kulumannya dan memeprkuat hisapannya. Dapat dirasakannya junior panjang Mingyu menghentak tenggorokannya. Lagi dan lagi. Menimbulkan sensasi baru baginya.

"Arghh! Fasteerhhhhh!" Mingyu ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Merasakan nikmatnya juniornya dhisap kuat oleh Wonwoo. Sementara sosok manis itu hanya terus mempercepat kulumannya, merasakan junior Mingyu menebal dan semakin menegang sempurna.

BYUR!

"Arghhh! Eunghh~~" Mingyu melenguh, merasakan cairannya melebur didalam mulut Wonwoo. Dengan napas tersenggal, diraihnya dagu Wonwoo, kembali mencium bibirnya. Membagi cairannya sendiri.

Setetlahnya, Mingyu mendorong pelan tubuh kurus Wonwoo hingga berbaring. Tangannya menggenggam junior Wonwoo, kemudian merunduk. Kembali mengecupi dan menghisap kuat leher Wonwoo yang sudah dipenuhi kiss mark. Sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak memelintir nipple Wonwoo.

Sosok manis itu mendongak dengan napas terburu, tubuhnya tak sanggup menerima tiga kenikmatan sekaligus yang Mingyu berikan. Ia merasakan perutnya melilit seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang disana. Napasnya tersenggal, dadanya naik turun.

"Ming-hhh gyuhh. . . akh. . . akhhhh. . .ssshhhhh~" Wonwoo terus mendesah nyaring. Seiringan dengan tempo kocokan Mingyu yang semakin cepat.

BYUR!

Wonwoo klimaks, dan cairannya membasahi perutnya sendiri dan juga tangan Mingyu. Pria tampan itu bangkit, kemudian menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran cairan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum manis, membalas tatapan sayu Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan, dilebarkannya paha Wonwoo, menaikkan sebelah kakinya kepundaknya. Mengekspos holenya yang memerah dan berkedut sempurna.

Mingyu memasukkan dua jarinya, mengaduk hoel Wonwoo dengan gerakan menggunting dan in-out yang lembut.

"Aghh~ Gyuhhh. . .sshhh. .." Wonwoo kembali melenguh. Mencengkeram erats prei berusaha menyalurkan nafsunya.

Mingyu menambah satu jarinya, dan mulai memaju mundurukannya dengan cepat. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat dilihatnya Wonwoo yang kembai mengerang dan mendesah nyaring. Membangkitkan birahinya.

"Aghhh, . . gyuhhh shshhh.. . theresshhh~" Erang Wonwoo, Mingyu mempercepat jarinya. Namun perlahan, ia menariknya. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Mingyu terhkekeh karenanya.

Pria tampan ia memposisikan juniornya, dengan gerakan pelan ia mulai memasukkan juniornya yang berurat dan kecoklatan itu. menembus hole Wonwoo yang sempit. Bersamaan itu, mingyu mengulum bibir Wonwoo, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan sosok manis dibawahnya terbiasa dengan holenya yang terisi penuh juniornya. Mingyu sudah tak pernah melakukan permaianan kasarnya. Ia thu itu menyiksa Wonwoo.

"Bergeraklah, gyu~" Lirih Wonwoo, membenamkan kepalanya dibantal.

Mingyu menurut, kemudian mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan. Menghentak juniornya lembut didalam sana.

"Akh! Akh! Gyuh! Fashhhterhhh~" Desah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai mempercepat genjotannya. Membuat juniornya menghentak kuat hole Wonwoo. Pria tampan itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati juniornya yang dicengkeram erat oleh hole Wonwoo yang sempit.

"Aghh! Akh! Anggghhhh. . . sshhhh. . ~" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat, sementara mulutnya tak henti mendesah. Air matanya mengalir. Tak sanggup menampung kenikmatan yang menerjang tubuhnya. Wonwoo merasakan dirinya melayang. Bersamaan dengan genjotan Mingyu yang semakin cepat.

"Ahhh~~ Wonuhh-yahh~~" Mingyu mengerang nikmat ditengah kegiatannya menggenjot hole sempit Wonwoo.

Semakin cepat dan semakin nyaring pula desahan nikmat mereka yang silih berganti memenuhi ruangan. Bergantian dengan derit tempat tidur yang menandakan betapa panasnya permainan mereka.

"GYUHHH!"

"ARGHH!"

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan. Mencapai klimaks bersama. Mingyu mengusap peluhnya. Menarik perlahan juniornya dari hole Wonwoo, merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah sosok manis yang terkulai lemas disebelahnya.

"Tidurlah sayang. Kaupasti lelah." Bisik Mingyu, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh naked mereka sampai sebatas dada. Wonwoo mengangguk, memeluk erat Mingyu dan mulai terlelap.

Samar-samar, dengkuran halus mereka mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Drtt. . . drt. .

Mingyu terbangun karena getar ponselnya dinakas. Ia bangkit dengan mata memerah. Dalam hati mengutuk siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan selarut ini. Dengan cepat ditekannya layar ponsel itu agar tak menimbulkan gaduh yang bisa membuat Wonwoo terbangun.

Matanya melirik jam beker yang ada di nakas, pukul tiga pagi. Dan ia kembali bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

Mingyu membuka kotak masuk. Sebuah pesan bergambar dari nomor tak dikenalnya. Matanya dengan seksama memperhatikannya.

Sebuah gambar testpack bergaris dua yang dicollage dengan sebuah gambar hasil USG yang menampilkan gundukan kehitaman kecil di tengahnya.

Mingyu mengernyit.

-Ini hasil test kehamilanku bulan ini. Aku telat menstruasi tiga minggu, maka aku segera memeriksanya. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Aku positif mengandung anakmu, Kim Mingyu. Chou Tzuyu-

Mingyu menggeram. Dalam hati ia kembali mengutuk,

"Dasar sialan!" Umpatnya pelan. Menatap sejenak Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas berdempetan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Wonu-ya. . ." lirihnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: oh ya, mengenai Kyungwon yang aneh begitu, itu emang begitu kok. Author gak lagi ngelantur :') nantinya keanehan Kyungwon itu akan berdampak di chap selanjutnya. Di ff yang ini sengaja author keluarin NC nya soalnya mau libur lebaran yak :'v biar author tenang gitu liburnya. Soalnya mau liburan ketempat nenek pan '-' dan author sangat berterima kasih sama yang review apalagi yang selalu setia dari seasons 1 sampai sejauh ini *hug* oh ya, yang ini jangan dikacangin ya :') Author juga minta maaf karena ngasih part NC dibulan puasa :') Minal aidzin wal faidzin, selamat menyambut hari raya Idul fitri. Pai-pai sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Dan ini sengaja di post pas comeback seventeen biar greget gitu. Yang mau beli albumnya, beliin author juga yak *plak

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini benar-benar sejuk, mungkin karena hujan yang sempat mengguyur dua jam lalu. Sehingga menyisakan embun-embun yang masih menetes didedaunan. Tempat tinggal Seungcheol terletak di sebuah kompelk elit. Dimana gedung-gedung megah tinggi menjulang.

Sebenarnya, rumah itu baru ditempati Seungcheol dan Jeonghan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mereka memutuskan membeli sebuah rumah untuk tempat tinggal bersama mereka. Karena dulu Seungcheol tinggal di apartemen dan Jeonghan tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Changwon. Setelah menikah, tentu saja mereka harus punya rumah, seperti pasangan lainnya.

Rumah bercat putih itu cukup mewah, namun tidak semewah rumah yang ditempati Mingyu. Alasannya singkat, karena Jeonghan menyukai kesederhanaan. Dia ingin hidup bersahaja disebuah rumah yang tak terlalu mewah dan mencolok. Menurutnya, rumah tidak harus mewah dan megah. Yang terpenting hangat dan nyaman. Karena itulah, Seungcheol membiarkan Jeonghan mencari sendiri rumah impiannya. Dan, pilihannya jatuh pada rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas berpagarkan besi berwarna putih yang agak tinggi.

Pagi itu, Jeonghan keluar rumah, saat didengarnya denting bel berbunyi. Sosok cantik itu membuka pintu. Dan kemudian, ia tertegun. Ia kira yang datang adalah tukang Koran pagi atau pengantar susu langganannya yang datang setiap pagi. Namun, dugaannya salah.

Yang ada didepannya adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang usianya sepantaran atau lebih tua dari si kembar Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

Jeonghan menepuk bahu mungil itu, membuat bocah laki-laki itu berbalik menampakkan wajahnya. Dan, demi apapun, Jeonghan terkejut. Wajah bocah itu sangat familiar baginya. Wajahnya mirip. . . astaga! Mirip Seungcheol! Pekik Jeonghan dalam hati.

Kedua marbel bulat hitam itu menatap lekat Jeonghan dihadapannya. Membuat sosok cantik itu agak salah tingkah.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Jeonghan, sambil berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Jeonghan ingat, pintu pagarnya saat pagi sampai sore hari tak pernah dikunci. Dan lagipula, ia belum menyewa satpam, karena belum sempat mencarinya di biro penyaluran tenaga kerja.

Bocah mungil itu tersenyum lebar. Jeonghan berdegup. Senyum yang sama persis dengan senyum Seungcheol. Apa ia tak salah lihat?

"Annyeonghacheyo~ namaku Choi Seunghyub, kata Eomma, aku bica ketemu Appa dicini. . . nama Appaku Choi Seungcheol~" Ujar bocah itu memperkenalkan diri dengan lengkap dan gayanya yang lucu.

DEG!

Jeonghan membeku seketika ditempatnya. Anaknya Seungcheol? Jangan bilang kalau Seungcheol berbohong mengenai statusnya? Hatinya seketika terasa berdenyut. Cobaan macam apa ini? Ia dan Seungcheol baru sebulan lebih menikah!

"Seungcheol-ah! Seungcheol-ah!" Panggil Jeonghan agak kencang. Ia yakin suaranya pasti terdengar, karena Seungcheol sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, di sebelah ruang tamu.

Tak seberapa lama, sosok pria tampan ebrmata bulat itu muncul. "Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menghampiri Jeonghan yang berdiri di ambang pintu depan.

"Lihat!" Tunjuk Jeonghan. Fikirannya terasa blank. Bingung harus bagaimana.

Seungcheol menatap bocah kecil yang ditunjuk Jeonghan. Seketika pandangannya melebar.

Pria tampan itu berjongkok, kemudian meraih amplop yang digenggam bocah lucu itu.

Merobek sisinya, Seungcheol membaca isi amplop itu. Hanya sehelai surat yang ada.

-Choi Seungcheol, ini aku Lee Yubi. Aku menyerahkan anak kita agar kau rawat. Tahun ini dia masuk sekolah dasar, aku tak sanggup membiayai hidupnya lagi. Maka kuantarkan dia padamu. Sudah seharusnya sebagai ayahnya kau merawatnya. Dia juga belum memiliki dokumen kenegaraan, kuharap kau urus itu. tak masalah, tak usah akui aku sebagai ibunya. Buat dia melupakanku saja. Lee Yubi-

Seungcheol meremas surat itu dengan senyum kecut. Lalu beralih menatap Seunghyub yang berdiri canggung didepannya. Bocah itu begitu polos dan lugu, terlalu polos untuk mengerti kalau kenyataan dia adalah anak yang lahir diluar nikah. Hanya hasil pelampiasan nafsu Ayahnya pada seorang pelacur bar yang miskin. Dan tentu saja, hubungan itu ditentang oleh orang tua Seungcheol.

"Jeonghannie, bisa kita bicarakan ini didalam?" Tanya Seungcheol lembut, beranjak bangkit dari jongkoknya. Jeonghan mengangguk singkat. Ia benar-benar bingung sepertinya.

Seungcheol menggiring Jeonghan dan Seunghyub masuk, lalu menutup pintunya. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berwarna krem kalem.

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya. Membasahi tenggorokannya dengan liurnya sendiri. Bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Begini, Yoon Jeonghan. . . Seunghyub-bocah ini- adalah anakku. Dulu, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku adalah seorang pria brengsek yang senang bermain-main dengan para pelacur dibar untuk melampiaskan nafsuku. Dan Seunghyub, adalah satu-satunya benihku yang tumbuh menjadi manusia. Dia anakku, anak kandungku. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menerimanya seperti kau menerimaku, karena Ibunya sudah angkat tangan untuk merawatnya." Ujar Seungcheol, panjang lebar. Dibeberapa kalimat ia terdengar tersenggal karena gugup.

Hening menjemput suasana, seketika sunyi senyap. Hanya bunyi detik jam dan cicit burung diluar. Jeonghan masih terpaku mencerna ucapan Seungcheol, sementara pria tampan itu membisu menanti jawaban Jeonghan. Sedangkan Seunghyub, hanay menatap polos dua orang didepannya.

Beberapa jeda kemudian, jeonghan bangkit dari kerterpakuannya. Menghampiri Seunghyub.

"Annyeonghaseyo Choi Seunghyub, ini aku, Yoon Jeonghan. Mulai hari ini, aku adalah Eomma mu untuk selamanya~" Ujar Jeonghan lembut dan tulus, tersenyum manis sambil mengusak surai hitam Seunghyub.

Seungcheol terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia fikir Jeonghan akan menolaknya, ia fikir keluarganya akan kena masalah, atau mengalami keretakan. Faktanya, Jeonghan bersedia menerima Seunghyub di antara mereka, bahkan mendaulat dirinya sebagai Ibu dari bocah lucu itu. Seungcheol tersenyum bahagia. Menghambur memeluk Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih, Yoon Jeonghan, terima kasih sudah mengertiku!" Bisik Seungcheol sambil medekap erat Jeonghan. Sementara yang dipeluknya hanya tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungcheol benar-benar yakin bahwa Jeonghan adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mendampinginya. Betapa tulus hatinya!

"Annyeong, Seunghyub-ie, Aku Choi Seungcheol, akulah Appamu. Dan ini, Yoon Jeonghan. Dia adalah Eommamu. Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal disini bersama kami~" Ucap Seungcheol, menangkup pipi Seunghyub.

"Appa! Eomma!"

.

.

.

.

.  
Wonwoo tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, sampai sebuah pesan masuk menginterupsinya. Jeonghan, yang mengirimkan sebuah sapaan bersama sebuah gambar. Wonwoo mengamatinya. Mengerutkan keningnya. Foto Jeonghan bersama seorang anak berusia sekitar enam tahunan.

Wonwoo mengetikkan jarinya, 'Anak siapa itu, hyung?' kirim.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, Jeonghan sudah membalasnya. 'Anakku.'

Dan Wonwoo mengernyit. Yang benar saja! Menikah baru sebulan lebih sudah punya anak seusia Minwoo dan Kyungwon! Desis Wonwoo dalam hati.

'Mau menemaniku berbelanja hari ini?' Tanya Jeonghan kemudian. Wonwoo tampak berfikir sebentar. Minwoo dan Kyungwon sedang mengikuti les music siang ini. Seharusnya sebentr lagi mereka pulang.

'Boleh!' sahut Wonwoo.

Kemudian sosok manis itu beringsut meninggalkan ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkir mobilnya di basement sebuah apartemen mewah. Meski baru sekali, dia sudah mengingat alamatnya dengan baik. Pria tampan itu turun dengan wajah masam. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dalam hati berusaha menahan jangan sampai amarahnya memancing sisi lain dirinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tertidur. Sisi kelam dirinya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan.

Mingyu menghela napas, mencoba membuat langkah senormal mungkin jangan sampai ia terlihat bergetar karena emosinya sendiri. Dengan langkah tegap, pria itu mulai mengyusuri lorong apartemen itu. Masuk kedalam lift, dan menekan tombol menuju lantai tiga.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu mentari tak begitu terik. Cuaca cerah tapi berwan. Angin semilir berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Membuat seorang wanita muda dan cantik memilih duduk di kursi kayu balkon kamarnya ditemani secangkir kopi dan sepiring camilan. Sementara sejak tadi, ponselnya terus menempel di telinganya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Apapun, asalkan itu untukmu, bukanlah perkara sulit." Ujar wanita itu.

"Hah. . . benar, kau harus antisipasi kemungkinan itu. . . bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi, pada seseorang yang sedang menelfonnya.

"Baiklah. Kau urus saja yang itu. iya, aku juga mencintaimu." Dan percakapan itu diakhiri.

Belum ada semenit wanita itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat cangkir kopinya, sebuah ketukan-atau mungkin gedoran- terdengar.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Wanita itu bangkit, menuju pintu. Bermaksud melihat siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya menggedor pintu kamar apartemennya.

"BUKA, CHOU TZUYU SIALAN!"

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah tak asing dengan suara siapa di balik pintu itu. Orang yang memang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai tipis.

Sambil meringis, Tzuyu membuka pintu.

"Apa kau tak bisa bertamu sedikit lebih sopan?" Ujarnya, dengan gayanya yang tenang.

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu mengirim gambar itu padaku?!" Maki pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Menandakan emosinya sudah meluap sampai keubun-ubun.

Tzuyu menutup pintu. Agar taka da tetangga lain yang terganggu dengan percakapan mereka yang sepertinya akan saling meneriaki.

"Kufikir kau cukup mengerti bahwa maksudku, aku sekarang mengandung anakmu." Sahut Tzuyu, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Raut wajahnya tak menyiratkan kekhawatiran sedikitpun.

"Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti berdusta!" Murka Mingyu kemudian.

"Lalu, kau ingin bukti apa untuk meyakinkanmu? Hm?" Tantang Tzuyu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandang remeh Mingyu.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang, dan buktikan lewat pencocokan DNA." Ujar Mingyu, dengan nada suara yang dalam dan berat. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha Manahan tangannya jangan sampai mengubah benda disekitarnya menjadi alat untuk membunuh.

Hening sesaat. Tzuyu tertegun dengan kening mengernyit. Sementara Mingyu membisu menanti jawaban, sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh, aku tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu." Sahut wanita itu, penuh percaya diri. Membuat Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Bagus, kita pergi sekarang juga kerumah sakit. Aku yang tentukan tempat tes DNA nya." Uajr Mingyu dengan smirk, dia yakin betul kalau janin yang dikandung Tzuyu sudah pasti bukan anaknya. Tak mungkin, mereka hanya melakukannya sekali, tak mungkin semudah itu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkir mobilnya di sebuah rumah sakit internasional terbesar di Korea Selatan. Tempat dia akan melakukan tes DNA dengan janin yang dikandung Tzuyu. Ia tahu, bahwa rumah sakit itu memiliki peralatan tercanggih terbaru, dimana hasil tes DNA bisa keluar dari laboratorium hanya dalam jangka waktu dua jam lebih. Dia tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, karena itu akan memperbesar kemungkinan Tzuyu bertindak curang. Semisal, dengan menukar hasil tes atau bahkan menukar bahan tes. Seperti yang sering dilihatnya dalam drama-drama.

Setelahnya, Mingyu menyeret paksa tangan wanita itu masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Bisa pelan sedikit? Tanganku lecet kalau kau cekal begini!" Gerutu Tzuyu, yang merasakan pergelangan tangannya terjepit dalam cekalan Mingyu.

"Berisik." Ketus Mingyu. Membuat wanita yang diseretnya itu bersungut-sungut kesal.

Mingyu menghampiri resepsionis, mengatakan tujuannya, dan resepsionis itu memanggil kawannya. Kemudian Mingyu dan Tzuyu diantar kelantai tiga untuk melakukan tes itu.

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan serba putih, tempat seorang Dokter tua yang terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan rambut memutih dan kaca mata bulat membingkai wajahnya yang kurus.

Mingyu bukannya orang yang pandai berbasa-basi, jadi dia langsung mengatakan tujuannya sesaat setelah Dokter itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Mari, Tuan Kim, saya akan mengambil darah anda." Ujar Dokter itu. Dan Mingyu mengikutinya.

Mingyu direbahkan pada sebuah kasur busa dan Dokter itu mulai mengambil peralatannya dari lemari besi berpintu bening. Mingyu melirik, sebuah suntikkan dan alat lainnya.

Proses itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, dan setelahnya, giliran Tzuyu yang melakukannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan anda menunggu diluar, hasil tes nya akan keluar dua setengah jam lagi." Ujar Dokter itu.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Tzuyu terduduk di ruang tunggu. Sejak tadi Mingyu terlihat begitu serius. Ia sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. Berhasil meredam sisi buasnya yang hampir saja terbangun. Begitu larut dengan fikirannya hingga tak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Ia terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa hasilnya akan negative, ia yakin akan hal itu. Terlalu bodoh untuk percaya begitu saja pada wanita jalang itu. Fikir Mingyu.

Sementara Tzuyu sendiri, duduk tenang dengan earphone menyumpal telinganya. Sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tak pernah sedetikpun benda itu lepas dari genggamannya. Sesekali wajahnya Nampak menunjukkan ekspresi. Gelisah, cemas, dan bahkan terkadang seringai tipis.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Itu artinya, sudah hampir dua jam setengah mereka duduk disitu. Menunggu hasil tes DNA tersebut. Tapi tampaknya, pintu ruang laboratorium itu belum juga hendak terbuka.

Mingyu memejamkan mataya. Bangkit. Berjalan mengitari ruangan itu. Raut cemas dan kesal tampak bercampur di wajahnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tak sabar. Jantungnya terus berpacu sejak tadi. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini. Kalaupun semisal hasilnya positif, Mingyu sudah mulai memikirkan jalan keluar lain. Semisal, menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk menikahi Tzuyu, atau menyogok seseorang untuk membuat Tzuyu keguguran. Atau menyogok Tzuyu dengan sejumlah besar harta asal jangan menikah dengannya. Ia pasti bisa atau sudah gila jika sampai melakukannya. Tidak, kehadiran Tzuyu jelas ancaman terbesar dalam hidupnya dan merupakan kesalahan fatal. Dan Wonwoo pasti takkan memaafkannya. Mingyu tak bisa membayangkan sosok manis kesayangannya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia sampai menikahi Wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Di satu sisi, Wonwoo sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama si kembar. Menonton acara keluarga yang tayang sore itu. pukul lima nanti Jeonghan akan datang untuk mengajaknya belanja, dan itu masih satu setengah jam lagi. Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya agak heran karena tak biasanya Jeonghan mengajaknya berbelanja di luar. Biasanya, sama sepertinya Jeonghan lebih suka memesan lewat online shop dan menunggu barangnya datang di rumah, dari pada harus repot-repot pergi ke Mall untuk emncari sesuatu. Mengingat, jeonghan seseorang yang cukup sibuk. Karena sekarang ia sering menjadi pemasok bunga untuk acara-acara pesta dan pernikahan atau semacamnya.

"Eomma, Miu mau Apel." Ujar Minwoo tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartun Pororo yang sedang ditontonnya. Kyungwon terlihat anteng tiduran di karpet berbulu itu sambil menonton tv.

"Hm? Baiklah, Eomma ambilkan sebentar." Ujar Wonwoo lalu beranjak bangkit dari tempat itu. Menuju dapur.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kulkas. Menaruh beberapa buah apel keatas piring yang dipegangnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan, Tuan?" Sapa seorang maidnya.

"Oh, tak apa, Seoyeon-ssi. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau kerjakan yang lain saja." Sahut Wonwoo, dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo, meski statusnya majikan dirumah itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun menyuruh-nyuruh para maid dan butler seenaknya. Ia hanya akan minta tolong jika benar-benar diperlukan. Hanya tidak ingin bersikap berlebihan.

Wonwoo meraih pisau buah yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudian membawanya bersama piring apel itu keruang keluarga tadi. Tempat sikembar berada.

"Siapa yang mau apel?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri dan mulai mengupasi apel-apel merah itu.

"Minu! Minu mau eomma!" Sahut Minwoo ceria. Menghambur menghampiri Wonwoo disofa. Menunggu Eommanya mengupas apel dengan sabar.

"Hyungie tak mau?" Tanya Wonwoo, saat menyadari Kyungwon tak bereaksi.

Kyungwon menoleh, "Mau!" Ujarnya mengangguk lucu. Wonwoo gemas karenanya. Kyungwon bangkit menghampiri Wonwoo, dan mendudukkand irinya disisi lain sofa yang jatuh.

"Sebentar Eomma kupas dulu." Ujar Wonwoo. Dengan telaten ia mengupasi apel itu satu persatu. Lalu memotongnya.

Entah karena pisaunya terlalu tajam atau licin karena permukaan apel itu lembab, pisau itu tergelincir dari permukaan apel saat Wonwoo mengirisnya, dan tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya yang teriris. Setetes darah menetes.

"Akh!" Ringis Wonwoo, sambil menatap jarinya. Luka yang cukup lebar. Entah emngapa ia ingat Mingyu, dan perasaannya kembali cemas.

"Sebentar ya, sayang." Uajr Wonwoo, melepas pekerjaannya dan bangkit untuk mengobati jarinya.

"Eomma~" Erang Minwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju dapur, mencari kotak p3k.

"Seoyeon-ssi, tolong kau iris apel yanga da di ruang keluarga untuk si kembar, aku harus mengobati jariku." Ujar Wonwoo.

Gadis maid itu menoleh. Terlihat cemas saat menyadari darah menetes di sepanjang jalan Wonwoo menuju dapur.

"Tuan, darahnya banyak sekali!" Cemasnya.

"Akh tak apa, cepat hampiri si kembar, Minu ingin makan apel. Aku bisa mengurus lukaku sendiri." Ujar Wonwoo, sambil membuka kotak p3k. membasahi kapas dengan caira alkohol dan kemudian mengompres lukanya agar darahnya berhenti.

Wonwoo membalut lukanya dengan kasa dan plester. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak. Rasa cemasnya akan Mingyu datang kembali. Wonwoo menghela napas, mencoba berfikir positif. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau saat ini Mingyu sedang bekerja di kantornya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam. Dihadapannya, Tzuyu berdiri dengan tenang. Tangan Mingyu memegang sebuah amplop putih berlabel rumah sakit. Hasil tes DNA itu sudah keluar. Dan sejak tadi, amplop it uterus berada digenggaman Mingyu. Tzuyu bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tentu saja, Mingyu takkan membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhnya.

Dengan agak perlahan, Mingyu merobek salah satu sisi tepi amplop itu. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Ini penentuan keluarganya. Jangan sampai ia menikahi wanita dihadapannya ini. Tidak, itu mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan.

"Huft. . ." Tzuyu menghela napas panjang, jengah dengan cara Mingyu yang terkesan dramatis.

Mingyu menarik selembar kertas dari amplop itu. Membacanya dengan seksama. Perlahan, garis-garis membentuk kerutan terlihat jelas dikeningnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Kemudian kembali membaca surat itu dari awal.

"Tidak, ini tak mungkin. Ini pasti salah. Dia pasti dokter gadungan." Ujar Mingyu cepat, dia segera bangkit. Meremas amplop itu.

"SIALAN!" Makinya. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sementara itu, Tzuyu berjongkok memungut kertas itu. Kemudian membacanya.

"INI PASTI SALAH! ARGHHHH!" Teriak Mingyu frustasi.

Tzuyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa kubilang? Sudah jelas ini anakmu." Ujarnya sinis.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, hendak menampar wanita itu. namun dengan gerakan cepat dan ringan, Tzuyu menahannya.

"Aku akan melapor polisi atas kasus penganiayaan kalau sampai tanganmu itu melukaiku." Uajrnya, menatap Mingyu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menarik senyum picik.

"ARGHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Holla! Long time no see, pada kangen gak nih? Gak ada yang yang kangen ya, yasudahlah. Maaf ya, hiatusnya lama bener, author juga sebenernya pengen cepet update. Tapi gimana, author nulis ff berdasarkan mood, kalau lagi mood, update cepet bener dah. Tapi kalo lagi gak mood, ya gini. Belakangan banyak banget yang ngancurin mood ampe males nulis :') tapi author berusaha keras maksain nulis biar gak kena Writer Block :') makanya, maaf kalo chap yang ini kurang ngefeel, dan kayanya, AMY bakal lebih panjang dari Get Down, jadi harap ditunggu kelanjutannya ^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah berkilat itu diparkir di depan tangga rumah dengan serampangan. Dari arah gerbang, seorang butler datang menghampiri tuannya. Mingyu melempar kuncinya, dan dengan sigap Seokmin menangkapnya, untuk kemudian memasukkan mobil mewah itu kedalam garasi.

Pria tampan itu berjalan dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya snediri.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!" Panggilnya dengan kencang.

Wonwoo yang terduduk sambil menyisir rambut Minwoo di ruang tamu tercengang dengan tingkah Mingyu yang tak seperti biasanya.

"A-da apa, Gyu?" Sahutnya heran.

Jihoon sedang memakaikan sepatu Kyungwon. Rencananya, sore itu Jeonghan akan datang dan mengajak Wonwoo juga si kembar pergi berbelanja. Dan mereka tengah bersiap menunggu kedatangan Jeonghan.

Mingyu berjalan cepat menghampiri Wonwoo, menarik tangannya kasar. Menyeretnya. Wonwoo terbelalak, tidak, jangan bilang kalau.

"Ada apa, Gyu? Kenapa kau menyeretku?!" Protes Wonwoo, jujur, ia merasa takut sekarang. Teringat kembali dengan perlakuan Mingyu dimasa lalu padanya, jangan bilang kalau. . .

"DIAM KAU!"

Deg!

Wonwoo merasakan kakinya lemas. Dia hapal betul adegan ini. Dan arah tujuan Mingyu, ia sudah dapat menebaknya. Seketika matanya memanas.

"Gyu, kau kenapa? Kenapa seperti inilagi?!" Wonwoo mencoba menarik tangannya, linangan air mata mulai menetes.

Mingyu tak peduli. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ketelinganya. Emosinya sudah naik keubun-ubun. ia ingin segera melampiaskannya. Sisi kelam itu, Mingyu sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Diseretnya Wonwoo yang tak berdaya menuju ruang bawah tanah yang sudah cukup lama tak pernah digunakannya-tapi masih dibersihkan para pelayan- dengan langkah tergesa.

Mingyu membuka kunci ruangan itu, dengan kasar ia mendorong Wonwoo keranjang yang ada ditengah ruangan. Kemudian berbalik menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Melempar anak kunci itu sembarangan entah kemana. Kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu bringsut mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang. Peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sementara tangannya meremas erat sprei. Menandakan ketakutannya.

"Mi-Mingyu. . . kau. . . tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" Parau Wonwoo, suranya bergetar karena tangis. Mingyu menunduk, menyahut dengan suara dalam.

"Diamlah, Wonwoo." Suaranya sangat lain dari biasanya. Begitu dalam dan berat. Dan jujur, Wonwoo merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding karena hal itu.

Mingyu membuka laci nakas disebelahnya, sementara Wonwoo mengikuti pergerakannya dengan pandangan horror. Mingyu menaruh cambuk, silet, cockring, dan nipple sucker diatas meja. Benda yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya. Bentuknya masih utuh, seperti terakhir kali ia menyimpannya. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Tidak, jangan lagi.

"Mi-Mingyu. . ." Ucap Wonwoo tertahan.

"Diamlah." Sahut Mingyu, masih dengan suara berat dan dalamnya.

Mingyu merangkak, menarik Wonwoo hingga sosok itu terjatuh dibawahnya. Dengan kasar, Mingyu meraih dagu Wonwoo. Ditatapnya sosok ringkih itu dengan pandangan nyalang. Kemarahannya tercetak jelas diraut tampannya.

Mingyu melepas sabuknya, mengikat kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan sabuk itu, dan membawanya keatas. Kemudian, dengan kasar Mingyu melepas paksa sweater yang dipakai Wonwoo dan menarik celananya sampai kebawah. Melempar pakaian itu asal.

Pria tampan itu meraup bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar. Mengulumnya, dan agak keras sampai Wonwoo sendiri merasakan cairan kental dan amis merembes kedalam mulutnya.

"Unghhmmmm. . arghh. . ." Wonwoo menggeram pelan, bibirnya terasa perih akibat gigitan Mingyu. Tapi pria tampan itu tak peduli, justru menarik lidah mungil Wonwoo dan mengulumnya posesif.

"Argh!" Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu memasang nipple sucker di dada kirinya, dan kemudian memelintir nipple kanannya. Air mata Wonwoo mulai menangis. Ia benci hal ini, kenapa jiwa psycho Mingyu yang sudah lama tertidur harus bangun kembali. Siapa yang dengan beraninya membangunkannya? Wonwoo mengutuk siapapun orang itu.

Mingyu menurunkan ciumannya, menghisap kuat leher putih itu dan menyapu permukaan kulitnya dengan lidah. Menimbulkan bercak keungun dan lelehan liur disana.

"Anghh. . . shhh. .." Wonwoo mendongak, Mingyu menghisap dan menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat. Itu menyakitkan.

Tangan pria tampan itu bergerilya turun, mengusap paha dalam sosok manis itu. membuatnya panas dan menggelinjang. Mingyu meraba-raba, dan tangannya berhenti pada gundukkan disana. Meremasnya.

"Arghhh!" Erang Wonwoo. Juniornya yang berkedut serasa ngilu saat diremas.

Mingyu menghentikan kulumannya di leher Wonwoo. Ia turun, berhadapan dengan gundukkan dibawah sana. Menarik underwear Wonwoo dan melemparnya. Membuat junior Wonwoo menyembul dari sana. Mingyu menyeringai. Tangannya mulai mengurut dan memijat batangannya. Mengocoknya dengan irama yang sarkatis.

Sementara tangan kanannya mengocok junior Wonwoo, mulutnya menghisap nipple Wonwoo. Tangan kiri Mingyu meraba nakas. Dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Arghhh. .. enghhh.. . . sshhh Min-gyuhhhh. . ." Lenguh Wonwoo, ia merasa dadrnya sakit akibat nipple sucker itu dan juga kuluman Mingyu yang kasar.

Sret sret sret

"Arghh! Hen-tikanhh!" Wonwoo meringis dengan air mata berlelahan saat merasakan pahanya disayat tipis-tipis oleh Mingyu. Membuat darah mengintip dari sana. Mingyu menghentikan kulumannya pada nipple Wonwoo, dan beralih menjilati luka sayatan itu. menimbulkan perih yang luar biasa karena liurnya.

"Shhhhh. . ." Ringis Wonwoo. Perih.

Mingyu mempercepat kocokannya, dan kembali memperkuat kulumannya. Sementara tangan kirinya tak hentik membuat sayatan sayatan pendek di paha Wonwoo.

"Akhhh! Eunggghhh arghhh . .."

Desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan itu. mingy uterus mempercepat kocokannya saat dirasanya junior Wonwoo mulai menebal dan berkedut sempurna dalam genggamannya.

"ARGHHH!" Wonwoo menggeram frustasi saat tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menghentikan kocokannya dan justru memasang cockring disana.

"Sabar, sayang. Aku bahkan beluma apa-apa." Mingyu ekmbali melumat kasar bibir tipis Wonwoo yang memerah. Menghisapnya kuat dan membekapnya.

Pria tampan itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Melepas kemeja dan celananya dilantai. Tanpa menyisakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya.

Mingyu menyeringai. Mendekati kepala Wonwoo. Tangannya memijat pelan juniornya sendiri. Kemudian mengarahkannya kemulut Wonwoo. Memaksanya untuk menghisap.

"Uhuk!" Wonwoo hampir tersedak karenanya.

Mingyu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sementara Wonwoo juga dengan pasrah mulai mengulum dan menghisap junior Mingyu. Membuat ritme yang bertabrakan dan sangat tak berirama. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ohyeashhh. . . shhh. . . akhhh. .. " Mingyu melenguh dan mendesah kenikmatan. Matanya memejam sempurna, mersakan sensasi nikmat atas blow job yang sedang diterimanya. Sementara Wonwoo kewalahan karena harus mengulum junior Mingyu yang besar itu.

Semakin cepat Mingyu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Membuat juniornya menebal dan menegang sempurna didalam hisapan Wonwoo.

"Oh SHITS!" Maki Mingyu saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik dagu Wonwoo. Kembali mengulum bibirnya. Liur dan cairan kentalnya berlelehan disudut bibir Wonwoo. Membuat permainan mereka kian panas dan erotis.

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo yang sudah pasrah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya lemas dan penuh bekas luka. Mingyu menyeringai. Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya.

Dengan tak sabaran Mingyu melebarkan paha Wonwoo, menaikkan sebelah kakinya kepundaknya. Mengocok pelan juniornya sendiri, sebelum mengarahkannya pada rectum Wonwoo.

"AKH!" Wonwoo terkejut karena Mingyu menghentak masuk juniornya tiba-tiba. Air matanya semakin merembes. Holenya terasa panas dan perih. Serasa terbakar dan robek.

Mingyu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat menggonjot hole Wonwoo dengan kasar dan bersemangat. Napasnya menggebu-gebu emosinya sudah bercampur dengan birahi yang naik sampai keubun-ubun.

"Arghh sshakit! Akh! Anghh!" Wonwoo terus-terusan mengerang dan merintih kesakitan akibat genjotan kasar Mingyu.

"Eumhhhh. . . ashhh. . .shhhh. . ." Sementara Mingyu mendesah kenikmatan diatasnya. Mengabaikan sosok dibawahnya yang mengerang dan merintih kesakitan.

Mingyu semakin gila dengan genjotannya. Juniornya diremas dan dicengkeram erat oleh hole Wonwoo, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Ini yang diinginkannya, pelampiasan atas dirinya yang lain.

Ctar! Ctar!

Mingyu melecutkan cambuknya beberapa kali, mencambuk perut rata Wonwoo dan paha mulus-yang kini dipenuhi luka sayatan itu- membuat Wonwoo semakin kesakitan. Air mata sudah deras sejak tadi. Dan mulutnya tak henti terisak dan merintih.

Brugh!

Mingyu membalik Wonwoo kasar, menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuatnya menungging. Dengan senyum iblis dia kembali menggenjot hole itu. sementara tangannya tak henti melecutkan cambuknya. Mengenai punggung dan bokong Wonwoo.

"Arghhh. . . anghh akh! Akh! Akh!"

"Shhhh. . . ohhh yeashhh shhhh ahhh. . ."

Desahan dan rintihan silih berganti memenuhi ruangan itu. sementara suara lecutan cambuk juga ikut mendominasi.

Mingyu melepas nipple sucker dan cockring Wonwoo, kemudian kembali mengocok junior Wownoo dengan cepat, seiringan dengan genjotannya yang semakin cepat.

"ARGHHH!"

"EUNGHH!"

Lenguhan panjang keduanya terdengar bersamaan. Mingyu tersenyum puas sambil mengusap peluhnya.

BRUK!

Sementara Wonwoo ambruk jatuh pingsan setelahnya.

Selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong~ Minu-ya, Kyungie, Eomma kalian mana?" Sapa Jeonghan yang tengah menggandeng seorang bocah berusia enam tahunan.

Minwoo menggendikkan bahunya. Tanda tak tahu.

"Diculik Appa." Kalem Kyungwon. Dan Jeonghan menganga mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Ujarnya heran. Jihoon yang berdiri tak jauh disitu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?

"Eum. . . Wonwoo sedang tak bisa ditemui,T-"

"Panggil saja aku Jeonghan Hyung!" Jeonghan menyela ucapan Jihoon.

"Wonwoo sedang tak bisa ditemui, Jeonghan hyung, dia sedang bersama Mingyu. Sesuatu hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan. . ." Lirih Jihoon, wajahnya sudah memerah. Entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada Jeonghan. Jihoon sudah tahu pasti, kalau Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo keruang bawah tanah, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Oh begitu, sayang sekali. Ya sudah, sampaikan saja salamku pada Wonwoo. Bye, aku pulang saja!" Ucap Jeonghan kecewa.

"Dah, Minu-ya, Kyungie, sampai nanti~" Jeonghan berlalu masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan rumah itu.

Jihoon mereguk paksa ludahnya. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, sebuah apartemen yang mewah. Seorang wanita cantik terduduk dibalkon menikmati hembusan angina sore yang sejuk. Secangkir the hangat dan stoples kue kering menemani duduknya. Wanita itu tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang disebrang sana melelaui ponselnya.

"Oh begitu, kau tahu, aku terkejut. Tapi aku berusaha setenang mungkin~" Ujarnya dengan wajah santainya.

"Bagus, kau memang yang terbaik. Kau atur saja semuanya~"

"Ya, bisa dibilang, langkah pertama sukses. Tinggal langkah selanjutnya saja. Oh begitu? Baiklah, aku mengerti. . ."

"Bye, aku mencintaimu." Wanita itu menutup sambungan telepon.

Kemudian kembali terduduk tenang. Sementara senyum iblis melekat dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

Review please!

Note: tetep diusahain update dua chap meski maksa. Mangapin yak, author pan sibuk persiapan tahun ajaran baru, maklum masih sekolah. Tapi tetep di rview ini chap meski pendek '-' author bikinnya begadang ini. Jam setengah dua malem. Supaya bisa update secepatnya. Tolong dihargai. Kalau mau kritik atau apa jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kalau malu di kolom review, PM aja okay~ ^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari itu cukup cerah. Mentari baru saja naik sepenggalah dan sinarnya terasa hangat membelai kulit dengan terpaan angina sejuk. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih sedikit. Burung-burung sudah berhenti menyanyi sejak setengah jam lalu, dan sekarang aktifitas mulai berjalan seperti biasanya.

Pria bersurai jingga itu berdiri dengan langkah gugup didepan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam didepannya. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk, tapi ia masih saja ragu. Jihoon menggeleng pelan, membuat surainya bergoyang lucu. Memejamkan matanya, memantapkan diri.

Tok! Tok!

Beberapa ketukan yang tak terlalu kencang, namun Jihoon yakin sekali kalau orang dibalik pintu itu pasti mendengarnya. Karena rumah itu selalu tenang seperti biasanya, ditambah, yang biasanya agak membuat gaduh-Minwoo dan Kyungwon- sedang pergi sekolah. Jadi rumah itu jelas begitu tenang bahkan sepi pada jam segini.

"Wonu-ya, makan, kau belum makan sejak semalam!" Ujar Jihoon kemudian.

Tak ada sahutan. Jihoon mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dengan agak cemas ia kembali mengetuk.

Lagi, hening. Jihoon mendengus. Kemudian beralih pada nakas disebelahnya, membuka lacinya. Dan meraih kunci cadangan dari dalam sana.

Dengan agak ragu, pria itu memasukkan anak kunci kedalam lubangnya. Memutarnya perlahan, dan kemudian mendorong knopnya. Pintu terbuka.

Kepalanya melongok kedalam ruangan itu. Dan didapatinya seseorang yang tengah terduduk memunggunginya. Menatap kearah jendela yang tertutup gorden begitu mencekam.

"Wonu-ya, kau sedang apa?" Jihoon menghampiri. Kemudian memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Wonwoo yang terbalut piyamanya.

Wonwoo menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab berlelehan air mata. Dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Pandangannya hampa. Seolah fikirannya kosong.

"Err- kau kenapa, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon hati-hati. Meringis pelan.

"A-aku.. . " Wonwoo tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suranya terdengar parau dan agak lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa Tanya padaku kalau ada sesuatu." Ucap Jihoon tak sabar.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Mingyu kembali seperti itu?" Tanyanya pelan. Suaranya sangat dalam dan berat. Tersirat jelas luka yang mendalam diraut wajahnya yang kaku dan kosong.

Jihoon terhenyak. Benar, apa yang membuat Mingyu kembali bersikap kejam? Dia sudah tak perna begitu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jihoon mengigiti bibirnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eum. . . mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dikantornya?" Dengung Jihoon, ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Wonwoo terdiam. Detik berikutnya ia menggeleng lemah.

"Tak mungkin, dia selalu berusaha sabar kan selama ini?" Balas Wonwoo, balik bertanya. Jihoon kembali berfikir. Benar, selama beberapa tahun belakangan, Mingyu bisa begitu sabar menghadapi masalah pekerjaannya. Apalagi saat Mingyu arus menyelesaikan proyeknya yang dulu sempat diganggu Yongguk. Mingyu melewatinya dengan kepala dingin dan tak membiarkan jiwa kelamnya ikut campur sedikitpun.

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Larut dengan fikiran masing-masing. Wonwoo menyeka bekas air matanya. Dan berusaha mengembalikkan ketenangannya. Ekspresinya suda mulai kembali normal.

"Err. . . aku tak tau Wonu-ya. Kalau menurutmu, Tuan Kim begitu karena apa?" Kali ini Jihoon balik bertanya setelah emrasa fikirannya buntu.

"Menurutmu, mungkinkah kalau Mingyu mendapat teror?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian. Jihoon berfikir sejenak, bukankah dulu Mingyu begitu karena terlalu overprotektif pada Wonwoo akibat teror dari Yongguk? Lalu, kalau memang teror, siapa yang menerornya.

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan pria lain selain Yongguk sebelum kau menikah, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon, menurutnya ini pasti ada hubungannya.

Wonwoo menggelng cepat. "Tidak, tak pernah ada." Sahutnya lirih.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Wong Yibo?" Jihoon teringat sesuatu. Dulu Wonwoo pernah kabur hanya karena Yibo, kan?

Wonwoo meringis mendengarnya. "Tidak, Jihoonie, Yibo sudah tak pernah menghubungiku tiga tahun belakangan. Terakhir yang kudengar, dia kembali ke negaranya." Sahut Wonwoo. Jioon mengangguk. Tapi fikirannya semakin buntu karena kemungkinan yang ada.

"Apakah. . . Mingyu. . . berselingkuh?" Lirih Wonwoo dengan suara tercekat. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran kalimatnya itu. sebab, sudah dua kali dia mencium bau parfum wanita dari tubuh Mingyu. Mengingatnya, membuat Wonwoo merasakan dada kirinya berdenyut.

"Hah?" Jihoon ternganga mendengarnya. "Lho, kalau memang benar, kenapa dia yang marah-marah?" Bingung Jihoon. Rasanya mustahil, kalau Mingyu yang selingkuh, Mingyu juga yang emosi sampai membangunkan sisi kelamnya. Agak konyol.

"Entahlah." Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang.

Hening beberapa jeda. Wonwoo kembali melamun. Dan Jihoon masi sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Yasudahlah, ayo makan dulu, Wonu-ya. Kau belum makan sejak semalam." Ajak Jihoon akhirnya. Daripada pusing-pusing memikirkan masala itu, mending ia mengajak Wonwoo makan dulu. Ia tak ingin Wonwoo jatuh sakit lagi.

Sosok manis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Jihoonie. Aku tak lapar. Sama sekali tak berselera." Tolak Wonwoo halus.

"Oh ayolah, kau harus makan. Kau tak kasihan, Seungkwan sudah memasak sarapan dan aku juga sudah menyiapkannya. Tak boleh disia-siakan!" Protes Jihoon. Tak terima dengan penolakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Yasudah, bawa sarapannya kesini." Sahut Wonwoo akhirnya.

Jihoon tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, aku ambilkan dulu." Dan kemudian Jihoon berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpennya dimeja. Berbagai macam berkas berserakan dihadapannya. Sejak tadi ia tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Fikirannya kalut. Ia benar-benar bingung. Sejak bangun tidur pagi tadi, ia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk sisi kelamnya yang bangun dan tak bisa dikontrolnya. Ia cemas.

Ia takut Wonwoo emngetahui semuanya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin al itu terjadi. Tidak, Mingyu akan emncari jalan bagaimanapun caranya. Wonwoo harus tetap bersamanya.

Pintu diketuk. Membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

"Masuk." Sahutnya ketus. Sama sekali tak bergairah bekerja.

Sekertasinya, Hwang Chaeyeon masuk. Membawa sejumlah berkas.

"Ini proposal mengenai pembangunan Real Estate yang anda minta, Tuan." Ujar wanita itu. meletakkan berkas-berkas dihadapan Mingyu.

"Ya, kalau sudah kembalilah keruanganmu." Suruh Mingyu kemudian. Wanita itu mengangguk paham lalu keluar lagi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih saja emrasa frustasi dengan keadaannya.

Samar-samar terdengar ponselnya bergetar. Mingyu menarik laci dekat lututnya, meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak disana.

"Halo?"

"Cih brengsek! Dasar jalang! Berani-beraninya kau menelfonku!" Maki Mingyu begitu tahu ia bicara dengan siapa.

"Mimpi. Sampai mati pun aku takkan sudi melakukannya." Decih Mingyu lagi. Jengkel luar biasa.

"Keparat kau! Dasar jalang!" Maki Mingyu lagi, sesaat sebelum ia memutus sambungan telefon dan menaruh kasar ponselnya disaku. Mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Chou Tzuyu sialan!" Geram Mingyu dengan suara rendah. Pria itu bangkit, menyambar jasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruanganya.

Saat melintasi koridor, Mingyu melongok kedalam ruang kerja sekertarisnya.

"Hwang Chaeyeon, aku ada urusandiluar hari ini. Kalau ada sesuatu, kau tangani saja!" Ujar Mingyu, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gedung perusahaan itu.

Melajukan mobil hitam berkilatnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

Dua bocah itu turun dari mobil dengan gerakan lincah. Ransel berkepala boneka berada dipunggung mereka. Seragam taman kanak-kanak menandakan mereka baru pulang sekolah. Dengan wajah ceria Minwoo dan Kyungwon berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Minu pulang~" Seru si bungsu ceria.

"Aku pulang. . ." Kyungwon bicara sambil melempar tasnya kesofa, kemudian dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Tangannya memegang PSPnya, bermain game.

"Eomma! Minu pulang~" Seru Minwoo lagi, saat ia tak mendapat respon dari siapapun.

Jihoon datang menghampiri dari dapur. "Wah, kalian sudah pulang. Ayo makan siang dulu, Ahjusii sudah siapkan makanannya!" Ajak Jihoon.

"Eomma dimana, Ahjuci?" Tanya Minwoo, saat ia tak mendapati sosok Wonwoo menyambutnya.

"Eum, Eomma mu sedang tidur, katanya dia agak kelelahan." Sahut Jihoon kalem.

"Eomma cakit?" Tanya Minwoo lagi. Terlihat wajah mungilnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Tidak, hanya kelelahan sedikit saja. Nanti juga sembuh." Balas Jihoon, berusaha agar Minwoo tidak khawatir.

"Ya sudah, ayo, Minu dan Kyungie makan dulu." Ajak Jihoon lagi.

"Hu'um." Minwoo meraih tangan Jihoon, menggandengnya. Sedang Kyungwon masih bertahan dengan posisinya bermain game.

"Kyungie~" Panggil Jihoon, ia tahu betul Kyungwon pasti mendengar ajakannya.

"Iya, iya, Kyungie makan!" Kyungwon terlihat agak bersungut-sungut sambil meletakkan PSP nya kasar disofa. Kemudian ikut mengekori Jihoon menuju ruang makan bersama Minwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkir Lambhorginie hitamnya dibasemenet apartemen itu. dengan agak serampangan dia menutup pintu dan mendengus kasar. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dan ia berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan masuk kedalam apartement itu.

Mingyu masuk kedalam lift yang ada diujung koridor, dan kemudian mengumpat tak sabar selama lift naik menuju kelantai tiga. Menemui seseorang yang sudah berani-beraninya mengusik kehidupannya yang harmonis.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Pintu diketuk-lebih tepatnya digedor- oleh pria tampan berjas hitam dengan plat putih itu. tangannya yang kekar kembali menggedor saat gedoran pertamanya tak kunjung mendapat sahutan.

"Keluar kau, jalang!" Makinya, kesal bukan main.

Kriet. . .

Pintu terbuka, dan sesosok wanita cantik memakai strapdress selutut berwarna hitam keluar. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak tenang. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. Tapi Mingyu mengartikannya sebagai ejekan.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Kim yang suka menggedor." Ujar wanita itu, menyindir Mingyu yang kini mendengus kasar sambil melenggang masuk.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, dengan rahang yang mengeras dan kaki yang diangkat dengan pongahnya. Emmbuat Tzuyu mendecak sebal melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku takkan basa basi. Sudah kuputuskan, aku takkan menikahimu." Ujar Mingyu, membuka topic pembicaraan dengan tak sabaran dan langsung kepokoknya.

Tzuyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tak bisa begitu, kau sendiri yang sudah menjanjikannya, Kim Mingyu. Kufikir kau cukup terhormat untuk tidak menjilat ludahmu sendiri." Ujar Tzuyu tenang, dengan senyum sinis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ck, Persetan! Siapa yang peduli janji pada seorang wanita jalang sepertimu?!" Balas Mingyu geram. Tzuyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku memang jalang, tapi kau sama saja. Karena kau mau tidur dengan wanita jalang." Ujarnya sambil tertawa sinis. Mingyu menggeram rendah. Merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

"Brengsek! Kau yang membawaku bersamamu! Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mabuk dan tergeletak mengenaskan di bar sampai sadar!" Sembur Mingyu dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

"Oh, bukankah aku hanya menolong orang sebenarnya? Kau mabuk dan terjatuh persis diujung heelsku, lalu aku menolongmu. Bukankah ini terdengar seperti kau tak tahu terima kasih?" Tanya wanita itu lagi, kesinisan begitu kental mendominasi kalimatnya.

"Cih, sialan!" Maki Mingyu sabil membuang mukanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Sesekali dengusan terdengar dari Mingyu, sementara Tzuyu tetap tenang dikursinya.

"Begini saja, kau tinggal pilih, mau menikah dengan pria lain atas biayaku, atau kau mau terima uang-berapapun jumlah yang kau inginkan- dan pergi dari hidupku selamanya." Kali ini Mingyu berusaha bernegosiasi dengan penawaran.

Jika wanita lain yang gila harta, pasti sudah dengan bodoh menyetujuinya. Tapi Tzuyu tidak, bukan itu yang ia targetkan. Dan lagipula, ia sudah cukup kaya. Kalau hanya beberapa ratus juta saja, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Orang tuanya adalah bangsawan di Taiwan.

"Tidak, keduanya. Aku hanya akan mau jika kau menikahiku. Begitu saja." Ujar wanita itu, dengan setiap penekanan ditiap katanya.

"Oh, kau memilih yang kedua. Baguslah." Racau Mingyu, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan buku ceknya. Merobek selembar dan menandatanganinya.

"Ini, kau bisa tulis berapapun yang kau mau dank au bisa mencairkannya dibank manapun." Uajr Mingyu sambil bangkit.

Tzuyu tertawa hambar melihat selembar cek yang disodorkan Mingyu.

"Tidak terima kasih, Tuan Kim. Aku lebih suka kalau anakku mendapatkan Ayahnya." Ujar Tzuyu. Yang membuat telinga Mingyu panas bukan main.

"Aku bersumpah! Aku sangsi akan anak itu!" Ujarnya murka. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tzuyu meraih cek itu, dengan begitu ringannya ia merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian mengawurkannya di depan wajah Mingyu yang sudah merah padam.

"Bajingan kau Chou Tzuyu!" Mingyu bergerak maju, tangannya sudah siap untuk mencekik wanita itu.

"Oh oh, kau tahu, kamar ku ini disertai cctv, dan aku akan melaporkanmu kalau berani menyakitiku!" Ancam wanita itu dengan seringai iblisnya.

Mingyu membuang muka. Dongkol dan marah menyatu didalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia harus ingat imagenya sebagai salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan. Ia tak ingin bisnisnya hancur karena masalah pribadi yang konyol ini. 

"Lalu, kau maunya bagaimana, sialan? Aku ini sudah beristri, dan aku takkan mau menikah lagi! Kau harus tahu, aku seorang pria dengan dua anak!" Teriak Mingyu kesal.

"Bukankah mauku sudah jelas, aku hanya ingin anakmu ini mendapat Ayahnya. Dan lagipula, kau sendiri yang berjanji untuk menikahiku setelah sebulan. Ini sudah hampir dua bulan!" Sahut Tzuyu menantang.

Mingyu menggeram.

"Brengsek, kau jalang!"

Dan Tzuyu kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya!" Jeonghan memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan ceria setelah mengucap salam dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh Jihoon.

Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah majalah menoleh, menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan datar. Yang membuat Jeonghan mengernyit karenanya.

"Kau sakit, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan saat mendapati leher Wonwoo terbungkus syal biru mudanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Hanya ingin memakai saja." Sahut Wonwoo berbohong, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak biasanya Wonwoo begini.

"Kau tak sedang berusaha membohongiku, kan? Kalau ada sesuatu, bicaralah. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit memberi saran atau setidaknya, menyemangatimu." Ucap Jeonghan lembut, meremas hangat tangan kanan Wonwoo. Tapi sosok manis itu hanya tertawa hambar.

"Aku tak apa. Tak usah terlalu berlebihan, Hyung." Balasnya. Berbohong sekali lagi.

Jeongahan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku takkan memaksa kalau kau memang tak ingin cerita." Ujar Jeonghan, ia tahu betul Wonwoo tengah membohonginya.

Wonwoo sedikit kikuk karenanya. Merasa bersalah karena ia tahu membohongi Jeongahan percuma saja. Jeonghan terlalu tulus untuk dibohongi.

"Oh ya, itu siapa yang bersamamu, Hyung?" Tunjuk Wonwoo pada bocah laki-laki yang berdiri dibalik bahu Jeonghan. Usahanya untuk mengalihkan topic permbicaraan.

Jeonghan yang duduk disebelah Wonwoo menoleh, mengikuti arah telunjuk Wonwoo. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum sambil menarik anak laki-laki itu duduk dipangkuannya. Sementara Wonwoo mengamati bocah itu dengan teliti.

"Dia anakku, namanya Choi Seunghyub." Ujar Jeonghan memperkenalkan anak laki-laki itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Anak? Adopsi?" Tanya Wonwoo, dengan wajah bingung.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Bukan, dia anak kandungnya Seungcheol." Sahut Jeonghan seadanya.

"Heh?" Wonwoo tercengang mendengarnya.

"Sssht, tak boleh begitu Wonu-ya. Aku meneriamnya, karena kutahu anak ini tak salah apapun. Kalau memilih, dia juga tak mau jadi anak diluar nikah. Tapi mulai sekarang, dia adalah anakku, aku akan mengakuinya sebagai anak kandungku karena Eommanya sudah tak sanggup merawatnya lagi karena masalah biaya." Jelas Jeonghan panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu. Dia tampan ya, mirip seungcheol Hyung." Gumam Wonwoo sambil tersenyum pada Seunghyub.

"Ayo kenalan dulu, Seunghyubie, ini Wonu Eomma, dia teman Eomma, dan dia Eommanya MInwoo dan Kyungwon." Ujar jeonghan pada Seunghyub.

"Annyeonghasaeyo, Choi Seunghyub imnida, salam kenal~" Ujar Seunghyub dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Benar-benar mirip Seungcheol.

"Annyeong, Seunghyubie, kau bisa memanggilku Wonu Eomma, mengerti?" Wonwoo mengusak lembut surai Seunghyub.

"Mengerti!" Sahut Seunghyub, lucu. Dan Wonwoo gemas karenanya.

"Lihat, anakku tak kalah menggemaskannya kan dengan si kembar?" Ujar Jeonghan dengan nada agak sombong.

Wonwoo mencebik mendengarnya. "Minwoo dan Kyungwon tetap yang paling menggemaskan." Ujar Wonwoo penuh penekanan. Dan pecahlah derat tawa diantara mereka.

"Oh ya, Minu dan Kyungie kemana, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan saat tak mendapati dua bocah lucu itu.

"Mereka bermain dihalaman belakang. Biar kupanggilkan." Sahut Wonwoo sambil bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan Jeonghan duduk berdua dengan Seunghyub di ruang tamu.

Tak seberapa lama, Wonwoo kembali sambil menggandeng Kyungwon dan Minwoo. Lalu kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Jeonghan. Minwoo duduk dipangkuannya, sementara Kyungwon duduk dibelakang Wonwoo sambil mengintip lewat bahu Eommanya.

"Ayo, Minwoo, Kyungwon, kenalan dengan teman barumu." Ujar Wonwoo pada Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

"Oh ya, Seunghyub ini setahun lebih tua dari Minwoo dan Kyungwon." Ujar Jeonghan mengingatkan.

"Ayo Minu dan Kyungie beri salam pada Seunghyub hyung-nya." Ujar Wonwoo lagi.

"Anneyeonghasaeyo~" Ujar Minwoo dan Kyungwon bersamaan. Minwoo terlihat agak malu-malu. Sementara Kyungwon tetap emo seperti biasanya.

"Seunghyubie, ini Minu dan Kyungwon, mereka adalah temanmu sekarang." Ujar Jeonghan, mengelus rambut Seunghyub. Bocah itu mengangguk, merespon kalimat Eommanya.

"Oh ya, Wonu-ya, sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu pergi berbelanja, aku harus membeli pakaian dan juga kebutuhan Seunghyub." Ujar Jeonghan.

"Yasudah, aku siap-siap dulu sebentar." Ujar Wonwoo. Dan Jeonghan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Hola,, author update nih, sorry banget updatenya ngaret, soalnya sibuk banget. Author banyak kegiatan disekolah, pulang kerumah sore terus dan cape banget jadi males ngetik dan jadi ngaret update tapi tetep paksain ngetik disela-sela. Kadang-kadang suka nyuri-nyuri ngetik sebelum tidur walau mata udah belekan. Dan btw, yang review sepi ya? Fict ini gak seru sih ya tapi gapapa, tetep bakal dilanjut buat yang setia. Dan kalo jujur, ini baru mulai konfliknya. Masih agak jauh dari kata END jadi tolong bersabar dan tetap review ^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi!" Sebuah sapaan familiar menyapa pendengaran Jihoon yang sedang membereskan majalah di ruang tamu. Ia bergegas menghampiri pintu depan. Dan, dengan agak bersemu ia ersenyum menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Maaf Tuan Hong, ada keperluan apa? Kebetulan baik Wonu maupun Tuan Kim sedang tak ada dirumah." Ujar Jihoon sambil menunduk. Mencoba meminimalisir degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku memang tak mencari mereka." Sahut Jisoo kalem. Tersenyum ramah dan menyuguhkan tatapan yang menyejukkan.

Jihoon tertegun. Sejenak ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bingung dengan jawaban yang Jisoo berikan.

"Lalu, anda ada perlu dengan siapa, tuan?" Tanya Jihoon kemudian.

Jisoo kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dan demi apapun, Jihoon merasakan jantungnya sudah lumer didalam sana.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." Dan, Jihoon kembali tertegun. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketidak percayaan.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Keterkejutannya tak mampu disembunyikannya.

Jisoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jihoon.

"Hanya sebentar, lagipula aku sudah izin pada Wonu untuk membawamu pergi. Aku janji, takkan lebih dari dua jam." Ujar Jisoo kemudian. Dan Jihoon tambah ternganga.

"Yasudah, ayo pergi. Waktu kita terbatas, Jihoonie~" Ujar Jisoo, menarik tangan Jihoon yang masih terpaku dan hanya pasrah saat Jisoo menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil pria tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hngg, hyung, yang ini bagus." Wonwoo menarik sebuah pakaian anak dari gantungan, dan menunjukkanya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menoleh, memperhatikan pakaian yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo. Lalu menangguk, dan Wonwoo memasukkan baju itu kedalam keranjang belanja Jeonghan.

Saat ini mereka tengah disibukkan membeli pakaian untuk Seunghyub. Jeonghan benar-benar berniat menghabiskan uangnya. Dia sudah membeli berbelas-belas setel, dan masih ingin membeli. Katanya, Seunghyub tak punya pakaian sehelaipun dirumah, jadi dia harus membeli begitu banyak.

Minwoo, Kyungwon, dan Seunghyub sibuk bermain sendiri. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berada dekat situ. Mengabaikan Eomma mereka yang sibuk memilih pakaian.

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar, maka dia memeriksanya. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo, Jisoo hyung?"

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Tak apa. Tapi jangan terlalu lama pulangnya." Wonwoo senyum-senyum sendiri menanggapi kalimat Jisoo diseberang sana.

"Baiklah, Bye, bersenang-senanglah!" Dan Wonwoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Jeonghan melirik Wonwoo yang masih senyum sendiri dengan wajah idiot.

"Err, Wonu-ya, kau taka pa? apa kau lelah?" Jeonghan meliriknya cemas, jangan-jangan Wonwoo jadi sakit karena sudah menemaninya berputar-putar mall dari satu toko ketoko lainnya membeli begitu banyak pakaian anak.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Wonwoo, masih dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan senyum mu itu?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Ah, tadi Jisoo hyung menelponku."

"Benarkah? Apa katanya?" Jeonghan tampak tertarik dengan kalimat Wonwoo.

"Katanya dia ingin mengajak Jihoon kencan diluar." Sahut Wonwoo dengan tenang.

"Eh? Apa?"

.

.

.

.

Jisoo menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran mewah. "Kuharap kau belum makan." Katanya pada Jihoon, sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju parkiran mencari ruang parkir yang kosong untuk mobilnya. Jihoon hanya terdiam dengan wajah blushing.

Mereka turun bersamaan, dengan lembut Jisoo menggiring Jihoon berjalan disampingnya. Smenetara sosok bersurai jingga itu tertunduk dengan canggungnya.

Mereka duduk berhadapandidalam restoran itu. Jisoo memanggil pelayan, dan mereka memesan.

"Kau belum makan kan? Kuharap ini masih pantas disebut makan siang." Gumam Jisoo. Sementara Jihoon hanya menangguk, tak sanggup berkata karena gugup bukan main.

Apa-apaan ini, Tuan Hong menagjakku keluar dengan mendadak seperti ini, aku kan jadi tak bisa siapa-siap! Rutuk Jihoon dalam hati.

"Tu-"

"Panggil saja aku Jisoo hyung." Sela Jisoo lembut. Dan Jihoon mereguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Jisoo hyung." Dan Jihoon kembali terdiam.

Hening beberapa saat. Keduanya larut dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Jihoonie~"

Jihoon mendongkak merespon panggilan Jisoo. Terdengar aneh, tapi entah kenapa Jihoon menyukai panggilan itu. selama ini, hanya Wonwoo yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Apa. . . kau sedang tertarik pada seseorang?" Tanya Jisoo kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Pertanyaanku lancang ya. Baiklah, lupakan saja." Jisoo meralat ucapannya. Dan Jihoon mengernyit. Apa-apaan sih ini?!

Pelayan mereka datang. Menaruh pesanan Jisoo dan Jihoon didepan mereka masing-masing. Dengan agak canggung keduanya mulai bersantap.

"Makanlah yang banyak, supaya kau tumbuh sehat." Ujar Jisoo dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Err, Hyung, aku sudah tak mengalami pertumbuhan lagi, masaku sudah habis." Erang Jihoon pelan. Dan Jisoo tertawa.

"Benarkah? Habisnya kau imut dan mungil sekali sih." Jisoo pura-pura mengeluh.

Blush!

Wajah Jihoon sudah semerah strawberry matang. Dia terlihat makinmenggemaskan bagi Jisoo. Jihoon pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan, sibuk dengan makanannya. Sesaat, ia bergerak meraih minumannya.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya, menatap sesuatu yang berada didasar gelas. Dia meraih garpu, dan mengambil benda itu dengan ujung garpunya. Sebuah cincin, Jihoon mngernyit.

"Punya siapa ini?" Bingungnya, mengamati cincin tersebut. Jisoo berdehem.

"Itu untukmu." Sahut pemuda bermarga Hong itu kalem.

"Heh?" Dan lagi-lagi Jihoon terkejut. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali blushing. Mendapati namanya dan nama Jisoo terukur dibagian dalam cincin itu.

Hening sesaat, Jisoo mempersiapkan dirinya. Perlahan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum berucap,

"Maaf Lee Jihoon, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi sebenarnya, aku sudah menyu-tidak- mencintaimu sejak lama. Hanya saja aku belum punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang, aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Dan lagi, Jihoon tercengang. Dia bahkan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ketelinga. Malu sekaligus senang.

Jisoo bergeming, menanti jawaban Jihoon. Ia sedikit cemas, khawatir Jihoon menolaknya. Ini pasti menyakitkan baginya.

Dengan perlahan, Jihoon menangguk. Dan Jisoo melebarkan matanya senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo mengantarkan Jihoon kembali persis seperti katanya, tidak lebih dari dua jam. Dan kemudian, ia pamit pulang karena harus melanjutkan prakteknya di rumah sakit. Jihoon melangkah masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia merasa langkahnya sangat ringan dan seolah ia sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga. Begitu bahagia sampai-sampai ia tak sadar pandangan ngeri yang dilempar Seokmin karena Jihoon terus saja menebar senyum idiotnya.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, manatap jari manisnya yang kini dihiasi sebuah cincin perak bermata berlian biru pemberian Jisoo. Hatinya kembali melayang.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Teriakan nyaring itu merusak mood Jihoon. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, dan mendapati Mingyu yang datang sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Dimana Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon?" Tanya Mingyu tak sabar.

"Dia sedang keluar bersama Tuan Yoon Jeonghan bersama Minu dan Kyungwon, Tuan Kim." Sahut Jihoon menjelaskan.

Mingyu menatap nyalang dan mengerang kesal. Mamki-maki sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang menatapnya bingung.

Jihoon bergidik. Mengerikan sekali menemui Mingyu disaat begitu.

.

.

.

."Terima kasih, Wonu-ya, aku pamit dulu. Sampai nanti!" Jeonghan melambai sambil membawa keluar mobilnya dari halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dan si kembar yang masih berada diteras.

Setelah Jeonghan meninggalkan pagar rumahnya, baru ia bebralik masuk dan menggiring si kembar kedalam. Ada keceriaan diwajahnya. Setidaknya, Jeonghan sudah membantunya melupakan sedikit masalah Mingyu.

Minwoo dan Kyungwon langsung dibawa para maid untuk dimandikan karena hari sudah sore. Sementara Wonwoo, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sebuah suara berat menyapanya. Wonwoo menoleh. Dan mendapati Mingyu yang telentang diranjang.

"Hm, iya. Aku habis menemani Jeonghan hyung belanja." Sahut Wonwoo, tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Begitu? Kau berani pergi tanpa seizinku."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah boleh keluar sejak kelahiran Minwoo dan Kyungwon?" Heran Wonwoo. Jangan bilang kalau. . .

"Tidak! Pokoknya mulai detik ini kau tak boleh keluar rumah lagi! Kau tak boleh pergi dariku barang semenitpun!" Ujar Mingyu, bangkit terduduk dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa, Gyu? Kenapa kau begini lagi?!" Wonwoo sudah hampir menangis mendengarnya. Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan tatapn tajam yang mengintimidasi.

"Pokoknya kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak!" Jawab Mingyu bersikeras dengan rahang yang menegas.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia harus memepertahankan kebebasannya.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku tak mau!" Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu menggeram mendengarnya.

Ctar!

Tanpa diduga, Mingyu mencambuknya, entah sejak kapan cambuk pendeknya itu sudah berada digenggamannya.

"ARGH!" Wonwoo terjatuh sambil meringis menahan sakit pada pahanya yang terkena cambukan Mingyu. Perih sekali, apalagi saat ini ia hanya memakai sehelai celana kain yang tipis berwarna biru tua.

"Turuti ucapanku, jangan sampai cambukku ikut bicara." Ujar Mingyu tegas. Berbalik menuju pintu dan menutupnya. Terdengar bunyi gemerincing kunci yang menandakan Mingyu mengunci pintu dari luar. Mengurung Wonwoo yang masih tertunduk sambil memegangi pahanya. Sementara air matanya sudah berlelehan membasahi pipi pucatnya.

". . . Hiks, kenapa kau begini lagi, Gyu. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kediaman keluarga Kim sudah sepi. Jihoon baru saja selesai memeriksa seluruh pintu dan jendela, dan menguncinya apa bila belum dikunci. Seokmin berkeliling halaman memeriksa keamanan. Sebagian besar ruangan lampunya sudah dimatikan.

Tapi Kim Mingyu masih berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya. Sampai sebuah dering panggilan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Halo?"

"Brengsek. Beraninya kau menelfonku dijam segini!" Maki Mingyu setelah tahu siapa yang menelfonnya. Mendengus kasar.

"Apa maumu hah?" Makinya lagi. Geram setengah mati. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di sadaran kursi kerjanya, mencoba meredam kekesalannya.

"Bajingan! Aku tak sudi. Sampai kapanpun!"

"Ck, aku bukanlah orang rendahan sepertimu. Dasar jalang!" tak hentinya makian itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bangkit, kemudian berjalan dengan gelisah sambil tetap bicara.

"Yak! Terkutuk kau!" Mingyu mengakhiri telefonnya dengan umpatan yang cukup keras.

PRAK!

Melempar ponselnya kedinding untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Membiarkan benda tipis dan kotak itu hancur berkeping-keping sampai komponennya terlepas semua. Mingyu mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"ARGHHH! SIALAN!"

Dengan langkah kasar ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. naik kelantai dua. Menuju kamarnya. Tempat ia mengunci Wonwoo sejak tadi sore.

Mingyu menutup pintu lagi. Didapatinya Wonwoo tertidur dengan wajah sembab dan tampak murung. Ia mendengus lagi. Sudah pasti Wonwoo menangis sejak ia tinggal, kan.

Mingyu menyalakan lampu tidur dinakas, dan mematikan lampu utama. Sehingga ruangan jadi gelap, hanya bagian dekat ranjang saja yang terang karena lampu tidur itu. Pria tampan itu menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan, memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo. Tangannya meraih surai Wonwoo, mengusapnya sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus begini lagi. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu, Wonu-ya, aku ak ingin makhluk sialan itu mengusikmu dan membuatmu pergi dari sisiku, maka dari itu, aku harus mengurungmu kembali."

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening Wonwoo pelan, kemudian kedua matanya, kecupannya turun dihidung bangir sosok manis itu, dan terakhir melumat lembut bibirnya sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun membuatmu pergi dariku."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Yang ini maksa ya? Gak ngefeel ya? Iya author tau itu T_T ini gegera maksain nulis disaat buntu :'V tapi tenang aja, chapter selanjutnya dijamin bikin blingsatan lagi. Sabar, ini masih awal soalnya. Gak kerasa udah chapter 10 dan kayanya masih lama endingnya :'v tolong reviewnya~

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dengan kepala pening. Semalam ia tertidur dengan perut kosong dan wajah sembab. Perutnya sakit terasa melilit dan kepalanya pusing sekali. Tangannya memegangi keningnya. Mencoba menahan pening yang menyerangnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Wonwoo meraih ponselnya di nakas.

Mendial nomor seseorang.

"Jihoonie? Tolong bawakan obat sakit kepala dan sarapan kekamarku." Lirihnya pelan.

"Cepatlah." Ujarnya, sebelum menutup sambungan telefon. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang. Merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran ranjang. Mencoba meminimalisir peningnya.

Ceklek.

Suara kunci diputar mengalihkan pandangannya. Knop diputar, dan detik berikutnya kepala Jihoon menyembul masuk. Dengan seulas senyum manis selamat pagi.

"Sarapan datang~" Jihoon tersenyum riang. Karena akhirnya, Wonwoo meminta makan juga. Padahal sebelumnya ia menolak.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Wonwoo, menyodorkan nampan sarapannya. Dan menaruh segelas susu dimeja.

Wonwoo dengan cepat memakan sarapannya. Sandwich daging asap dengan sup macaroni. Perutnya sangat lapar. Ia tak mau maag nya sampai kambuh lagi. Karena, ia merupakan penderita maag kronis.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Wonu-ya, aku tahu kau lapar." Jihoon mengelap sudut bibir Wonwoo yang belepotan kuah sup dengan tisu. Membuat sosok manis itu agak memelankan kegiatan makannya.

Hening mendominasi ruangan itu. hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang dipakai Wonwoo menabrak mangkuk supnya. Jihoon sedang membuka gorden-gorden itu. Membiarkan sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk kedalam. Membuka jendela-jendela dan balkon, sehingga angina segar berhembus masuk. Dan Jihoon mematikan pendingin ruangan.

"Cuacanya bagus, hari ini. Wonu-ya!" Ujarnya semangat. Wonwoo sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa Jihoon sesemangat itu. Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi padanya. Fikir Wonwoo. Diam-diam ia mulai curiga.

"Apa Minu dan Kyungie sudah berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Wonwoo, menghabiskan sandwichnya.

Jihoon mengangguk cepat, menyahut dengan semangat berlebih. "Hm! Tadi pagi aku mengantarnya!" Sahutnya, bahkan dengan senyum yang lebar. Wonwoo menyipit, semakin curiga.

"Apa Mingyu juga sudah pergi kekantor?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Menyusut sisa-sisa susu vanilla yang membekas disudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

Jihoon kembali mengangguk. "Iya, Tuan Kim berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ada pertemuan bisnis dengan kolega asing." Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo, duduk disampingnya. Mulai membereskan bekas makan Wonwoo.

Sementara sosok manis itu mengamat-ngamati penampilan Jihoon dari ujung rambut sampai kebawahnya. Mencari-cari suatu hal berbeda yang kiranya bisa membuat Jihoon berubah menjadi sangat semangat seperti sekarang. Tapi. . . Wonwoo tak menemukan satupun yang salah atau berbeda. Lalu, kenapa?

Jihoon yang merasa diperhatikan risih ditatapi begitu. Menoleh, hingga bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan milik Wonwoo. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Kemudian berpaling canggung.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon. Pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan piring kotor dan gelas bekas sarapan Wonwoo tadi.

"Tidak. . ." Wonwoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya. ". . .hanya saja kau semangat sekali hari ini. . . Jihoonie~ apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya, menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

Jihoon salah tingkah. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Err. . . sebenarnya. . ." JIhoon mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagu. Haruskah ia bilang kalau sekarang ia dan Dokter Hong Jisoo memiliki hubungan special? Secepat ini? Tapi. . . taka da salahnya kan?

Jihoon berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri. Tak sadar Wonwoo yang sudah mengerutkan kening menunggu jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?" Kejar Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya. . . eum. . . kemarin. . " Jihoon merasakan pipinya bersemu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kemarin Dokter Hong Jisoo menyatakan perasannya padaku. . . dan dia memberiku cincin ini." Jihoon menunjukkan jarinya.

Blush!

Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dia memang agak pemalu. Wonwoo menatap intens cincin yang melingkar dijari Jihoon.

"Whoah! Berlian biru!" Serunya kagum. Jisoo hyung benar-benar serius, fikirnya.

Jihoon semakin bersemu.

"Selamat, Jihoonie! Akhirnya kau tidak single lagi!" Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. Dan Jihoon mengangguk senang.

"Sudah ya, Wonu-ya. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Jihoon pamit sambil membawa nampan bekas sarapan itu keluar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terduduk diranjangnya.

Wonwoo meraih obat sakit kepalanya. Meminumnya dengan segelas air. Dan kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang.

"Hm. . .Jihoon sangat beruntung. Kuharap kalian segera menikah." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terduduk diantara para koleganya. Mengikuti rapat bisnis dengan serius. Pria tampan itu memakukan pandangannya pada layar proyektor yang terpampang dihadapannya. Tapi fikirannya tidak disana. Konsentrasinya terbagi. Semua ini karena e-mail sialan yang diterimanya tadi pagi.

Mingyu mendengus pelan. Sebisa mungkin terlihat wajar didepan para koleganya.

"Jadi, apa ada yang ditanyakan?" Hwang Chaeyeon, sekertaris Mingyu yang setia. Saat ini tengah berdiri didepan memaparkan proposalnya. Dan beberapa orang yang ada diruangan itu mengangkat tangannya, bertanya.

Rapat berjalan kondusif seperti biasanya. Dalam proyek kali ini, Mingyu akan membangun beberapa pavilliun dan Villa untuk penginapan didaerah pegunungan. Ia juga sedang membangun komplek perumahan di distrik sebelah.

"Baiklah, pembahasan kali ini kita akhiri di sana, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya." Chaeyeon membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat memberi hormat, dan tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri rapat itu.

Mingyu masih terpaku, tak sadar kalau rapat itu sudah selesai. Ia hanya memasang senyum hambar saat para koleganya menyalaminya sebelum keluar ruangan.

Chaeyeon membereskan kembali berkas-berkasnya kedalam map. Dan kemudian menghampiri Mingyu saat pria itu memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanyanya, mendudukkan diri dikursi yang berada dekat Mingyu.

"Hm. . . aku akan bertanya, tapi pertanyaan ini, bukanlah masalah bisnis. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius." Ujar Mingyu.

"Oh begitu, tak apa. kalau saya bisa menjawab, saya akan jawab." Sahut Chaeyeon, dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasanya.

Mingyu bergerak gusar. Salah tidak ya dia bertanya tentang hal yang membuatnya gusar ini pada Chaeyeon? Hm, dicoba tak masalah kan, lagipula Chaeyeon adalah pegawainya yang sangat setia. Sudah bekerja padanya lebih dari tujuh tahun.

"Ini hanya perumpamaan saja ya. . ." Mingyu menarik napas. Chaeyeon menatapnya, sedikit penasaran. Tak biasanya bosnya bersikap begitu. Mingyu dikenal tegas dan dingin selama ini.

"Kalau semisal. . . kau tahu suamimu diam-diam berselingkuh dan menikah dengan yang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan. . .?" Tanya Mingyu ragu.

Chaeyeon agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh? Maksud Tuan suami saya berselingkuh?"

Mingyu gelagapan. "Ini hanya perumpamaan, jangan salah paham. Suamimu tidak selingkuh." Erang Mingyu frustasi. Chaeyeon terdiam dengan wajah kosong sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Saya pasti merasa sangat kacau kalau begitu, mungkin saya akan minta cerai dan pergi dengan anak-anak saya." Sahut Chaeyeon akhirnya.

Mingyu terhenyak. Kakinya serasa lemas mendengarnya.

"Seorang istri itu hatinya rapuh, Tuan. Dia pasti sangat kecewa saat tau suaminya yang selama ini dicintainya dengan tulus mengkhianatinya. Pengkhianatan itu adalah pengajuan dosa yang paling sulit diampuni dalam suatu hubungan." Jelas Chaeyeon panjang lebar.

Selesai sudah. Mingyu merasa dirinya tercebur kedalam ambang keputus asaan.

"Apa masih ada yang harus saya jawab?" Tanya Chaeyeon, saat ia merasa kalimatnya tak direspon.

"Ti-tidak, kembalilah keruanganmu." Sahut Mingyu akhirnya. Chaeyeon tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang terlarut dalam fikiran-fikirannya. Mingyu mendengus lagi. Yang ditanyakan nya pada Chaeyeon tadi adalah perumpaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu reaksi Wonwoo kalau semisal sosok manis itu tahu ia memiliki anak dengan orang lain-walaupun demi Tuhan dia membenci Chou Tzuyu- tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo suatu saat nanti.

Dan, dia merasa hancur saat mendengar kemungkinan besar Wonwoo akan meminta cerai dan meninggalkannya, bersama Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Itu artinya, ia akan hidup sendirian. Dan, ia takkan membiarkannya.

Diraihnya ponselnya, mengirim pesan.

Tak sampai lima menit, pesan balasannya datang.

From: Chou Tzuyu

-Yasudah, kalau kau tak mau menikahiku besok, maka akan kukirim foto dan buki kehamilanku pada istrimu detik ini juga-

"Argh!" Mingyu mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Menggeram kesal.

"CHOU TZUYU SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jika orang selalu berkata, terjebak dalam labirin tak berujung adalah hal yang mengerikan, makan Wonwoo tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi dia tak terjebak dalam labirin, ia terjebak dalam keobsesifan seorang Kim Mingyu, lagi.

Tempat dimana ia tak bisa berpaling barang sejenakpun. Tak bisa pergi barang selangkahpun. Dan itu dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Mingyu sudah menyuruh seluruh butler dan maid untuk mengawasinya, tak membiarkannya keluar dari gerbang rumah barang selangkahpun. Tidak, bahkan untuk mengantar Minwoo dan Kyungwon ketempat les.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas panjang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa. Menatap hampa tayangan tv didepannya. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya.

Tangannya mengganti saluran tvnya, mencari-cari acara yang layak ditonton. Jam segini biasanya hanya ada acara kuliner dan traveler dan sejujurnya, Wonwoo sedang tidak mood menontonya. Sehingga ia mengganti channelnya lagi. Dan berhenti pada tayangan kartun Pororo. Kartun kesukaan Kyungwon.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

-Wonu-ya, mau temani aku keluar lagi, hari ini?- Dari Jeonghan. Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. Kemudian mengetikkan balasannya.

-Eh? Kenapa begitu? Yasudahlah, aku pergi dengan Seunghyub saja- Dan Wonwoo tidak membalas lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jam segini ia hanya dirumah sendirian bersama para butler dan maid. Jihoon sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sehingga Wonwoo benar-benar kesepian.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Mematikan tv, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, apa kita jadi pergi ke Baskin Robins?" Tanya Seunghyub, pada Jeonghan yang sedang sibuk dengan catatan pekerjaannya. Jeonghan melirik sekilas bocah lucu yang tadi didudukannya di kursi dekat jendela dengan stoples plastic besar camilan.

"Sebentar lagi, Seunghyubie sayang, Eomma masih sibuk sekarang." Sahut Jeonghan lembut, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran didepannya.

Seunghyub mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya. Jeonghan mendudukkannya di kursi yang cukup tinggi. Dan itu membuat Seunghyub tak bisa turun sendirian. Mungkin, Jeonghan memang sengaja, agar Seunghyub tak merecokinya dulu saat bekerja di toko bunganya itu.

Seunghyub mengamati sekelilingnya. Toko bunga Jeonghan yang sekarang sangat luas, hampir empat kali lipat dari pada miliknya di Changwon. Dan meskipun baru buka, ia sudah mendapat banyak pesanan. Mungkin Seungcheol memasang iklan di media cetak dan media social.

Seunghyub diam-diam mengulurkan tangannya, meraih bunga aster yang terdapat dalam sebuah wadah yang besar tak jauh darinya. Memetiknya satu. Kemudian kembali memakan camilannya. Jeonghan masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pesanan dan bon tagihan di meja kasir. Hingga mengabaikan Seunghyub begitu saja. Untungnya, Seunghyub adalah tipe anak yang sebelas dua belas dengan Kyungwon. Pendiam dan cuek.

Seunghyub merogoh lagi bunga aster biru muda yang disembunyikannya di kantong celananya. Tersenyum lucu.

"Bunga ini cocok untuk Minu~" Ujarnya pelan, dengan kikikan kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dengan serampangan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan-nekan layarnya dengan cepat dan gelisah. Tak sampai semenit, dia sudah selesai mengirim pesan pada seseorang diujung sana.

"Lihat saja, kalau aku tak bisa menggunakan jalur damai, maka kita gunakan jalur gila-ku." Mingyu menyeringai, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan mewah. Kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. Sesekali ia menyeringai, sesekai mngernyit. Dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Matanya menatap satu persatu barang diruang kerja kantornya yang mewah dan elegan itu. lemari berkas yang terbuat dari baja berlapis silver, bingkai-bingkai foto keemasan yang berisi foto dirinya bersama kolega bisnis, lalu meja yang terdapat ditengah sofa merah maroonnya yang angkuh. Menatap dalam bunga mawar dan bunga matahari yang dipadukan bersama daffodil biru di mejanya. Ia mengernyit.

Siapa coba yang menyusun bunga macam begitu? Jelek sekali fikirnya. Merah, kuning dan biru disatukan dalam vas keramik berwarna gading. Cih, jangan bilang kalau Chaeyeon yang menyusunnya lagi. Mingyu tahu betul sekertarisnya itu punya selera yang payah dalam menyusun bunga.

Tapi Mingyu tak peduli lagi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar-gambar klasik yang terbingkai rapih eboni hitam mengkilat di dinding depannya. Lukisan-lukisan kuno yang entah zaman kapan dibuatnya.

Pintu diketuk, membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu dari aktifitasnya mengamati isi ruangannya sendiri.

"Masuk!" Suruhnya dengan suara yang tegas.

Seorang pria muda dan tampan masuk. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Dan pakaiannya rapih. Mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana biru muda tanpa jas. Begitu sesuai dengan usianya yang memang lebih muda dari Mingyu beberapa tahun.

"Ada keperluan apa, Tuan Kim?" Tanya pemuda itu, Lee Chan namanya.

Mingyu berdehem. Dan menyuruh Lee Chan duduk di kursi seberang Mingyu. Dan pemuda itu menurut. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan terdiam beberapa saat.

Lee Chan adalah anak buah kepercayaan Mingyu. Dia tidak bekerja di perusahaan, tapi lebih seperti pesuruh pribadi Mingyu. Tugasnya mencari atau menyelidiki hal-hal diluar perusahaan. Atau hal yang lebih bersifat mendesak. Seperti saat dulu ia bertugas mencari informasi tentang Wonwoo, lalu tentang Yongguk, dan lain sebagainya.

Mingyu membuka laci kecil didekat kakinya. Merogohkannya tangannya kebagian dalam laci itu. mencari-cari sesuatu. Sampai kemudian, tangannya keluar mangangkat sebuah amplop cokelat yang tipi dengan ujung tertutup rapat dan agak kusam karena terlalu lama ditaruh ditempat tertutup.

Mingyu melempar amplop itu dimeja, persis dihadapan Lee Chan yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Buka, dan amati." Suruh Mingyu dingkat dan dingin. Ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya pada kaki kanannya, lalu menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

Chan meraih amplop itu. Merabanya sebentar. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa isinya. Tapi kemudian, ia langung membuka ujung amplop yang tidak dilem itu. Mengeluarkan beberapa helai foto dan secarik kertas berisi alamat.

"Namanya Chou Tzuyu, dan sekarang dia sedang hamil." Ucap Mingyu.

Chan memperhatikan sosok dalam foto itu. Seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan strap dress sepaha berwarna merah dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai. Mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Cantik, fikirnya kemudian.

"Lalu. . . anda ingin saya menyelidikinya?" Tanya Chan, menarik kesimpulan. Karena biasanya Mingyu akan menyuruhnya begitu.

Mingyu menggeleng. Membuat Chan menaikkan sebelas alisnya.

"Buat dia keguguran. Bagaimanapun caranya." Ujar Mingyu dengan suara yang dalam dan seringai iblis disudut bibirnya.

"Eh?" Chan mendelik. Didunia ini hanya beberapa orang yang tahu Mingyu punya jiwa psycho. Ayah dan Ibunya, Lee Jihoon, Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin, Seungcheol, dan terakhir, Lee Chan.

"Dibunuh juga tak apa. Tapi yang paling penting, kau harus membuat dia keguguran. Tererah kau mau menculiknya kedokter aborsi atau bagaimana, pokoknya bayinya harus gugur." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar, semakin lama seringaiannya pun itu melebar.

Chan terhenyak. Ini pertama kalinya disuruh Mingyu melakukan criminal seperti itu. ia disurh mengugurkan bayi wanita itu? berarti membunuh kan? Membunuh bayinya? Seketika jantung pemuda itu berdegup keras.

"Ta-tapi Tuan. . ."

"Bunuh bayinya, atau kau yang kubunuh."

Glek!

Chan mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Ia bia mendengar jantungnya berhenti berdegup kencang dan mungkin dia akan mati beberapa detik lagi. Tubuhnya kaku, dan mulutnya membiasu. Dilemma. Ia tahu, Mingyu psycho.

"Cepat, Lee Chan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!"

Chan bangkit dengan agak sempoyongan. Meraih salah satu lembar foto itu dan menarik secarik kerta berisi alamat itu. Memasukkannya dengan kasar kedalam saku celananya.

"Ba-baiklah, Tuan." Ujarnya tergagap.

Mingyu tersenyum puas. "Jangan kembali sebelum berhasil!" Pesannya sambil melambai.

Chan mengangguk, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah gemetar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sementara Mingyu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ide blirian, tanpa harus turun tangan, ia bisa membuat Tzuyu pergi dari hidupnya. Cerdas kau, Kim Mingyu! Batin pria tampan itu, yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Maaf ya, sekarangmah updatenya gak bia fast kaya dulu. Soalnya udah mulai aktif sekolah lagi sekarangmah tapi selalu diusahain update secepatnya, mhon dukungannya ^^ konfliknya mulai serius noh :'v

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Lee Chan melirik alamat yang ada ditangannya sekali lagi. Kemudian memperhatikan bangunan di depannya. Persis. Ini alamat yang ditujunya. Dengan langkah berat, Chan melangkah memasuki halaman apartemen mewah itu.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang membawanya masuk melwati pintu utama, melewati resepsionis dan langsung menuju kelift. Menunggu beberapa menit didepan lift yang tertutup.

"Huft. . . percayalah pada dirimu, Lee Chan!" Ujarnya pelan, mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri. Misi yang diemban nya kali ini berat. Ia tak biasa mengerjakan tindak criminal. Tapi Mingyu tak dapat ditolak. Chan lebih baik melaksanakan perintah tuannya, menggugurkan kandungan wanita itu, daripada nyawanya sendiri yang gugur. Chan bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan pria tampan itu. Dan dari dalam lift itu melengganglah sesosok wanita cantik dalam balutan pakaian kasualnya. Chan membeku sejenak. Hanya matanya yang mengekori gerakan wanita itu. Itu dia, wanita itu Chou Tzuyu!

Chan membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung sempit Tzuyu yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Chan memantapkan hati. Tzuyu pasti tak mengenalnya, kan? Pasti tidak akan terlalu sulit.

Setelah Tzuyu keluar, Chan mulai mengikutinya. Dia bergegas masuk kemobilnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan depan gedung apartemen itu. Menunggu Tzuyu melintas.

Tak lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna putih melintas, kaca mobil itu terbuka. Dan tampaklah sosok cantik wanita itu yang kini mengemudi. Chan menstater mobilnya, mulai membuntuti mobil putih itu dengan mobil sport hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

Chan menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran Taiwan. Kemudian menatap bangunan didepannya. Saat dilihatnya sosok yang dibuntutinya masuk kedalam restoran itu, diapun ikut masuk.

Menatap sekeliling, dan pandangannya berhenti pada kursi kosong dekat jendela. Yang berjarak sekitar tiga meja dari Tzuyu yang agak kepojok ruangan. Chan duduk. Kemudian meraih buku menu. Sesekali melirik Tzuyu lewat ekor matanya, sementara wajahnya tertutup buku menu hampir seluruhnya.

Dilihatnya Tzuyu yang melambai pada pelayan, tersenyum ramah-seolah sudah sangat akrab- kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk buku menu, memesan makanan.

"Tuan, anda ingin pesan sesuatu?" Seorang pelayan mengejutkan Chan. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Ia berdehem sejenak. Kemudian mengamati buku menu yang sudah digenggamnya sejak tadi.

"Hm, yang ini. Dan minumnya yang ini." Ujar Chan, asal tunjuk saja. Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanananya, kemudian berlal untuk menyiapkannya.

Chan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Mencoba rileks, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia yakin betul, Tzuyu pasti tak menyadarinya dari tadi. Buktinya, wanita itu tetap tenang dan ceria seperti biasanya.

Restoran mewah itu tak begitu ramai. Chan menjamin, bahwa pengunjung restoran Taiwan itu memang didominasi oleh turis Taiwan atau orang-orang Tiongkok. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang Korea yang berada disitu. Dan sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Chan mengunjungi retoran Taiwan bergaya Chinese itu.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Ujar seorang pelayan, meletakkan pesanan Chan dimeja. Dan kemudian membungkuk pamit.

Chan menatap makanan didepannya. Entahlah dia tak tahu apa namanya. Ya sudah makan saja. Fikirnya, lagipula hanya olahan daging saja, takkan burukkan?

Pemuda itu sesekali terus mengawasi Tzuyu, jangan sampai ada pergerakan sedikitpun yang luput dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon ahjuci~" Minwoo berlari menghampiri Jihoon yang sudah melebarkan tangannya didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Kyungwon berjalan belakangan sambil menggenggam erat tali ransel yang menggantung dipundaknya.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Jihoon, menggandeng Kyungwon. Sementara Minwoo ada digendongannya.

"Ahjuci, hali ini kita pulang naik apa?" Tanya Minwoo. Biasanya, yang bertugas mengantar dan menjemput si kembar sekolah adalah Mingyu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia begitu sibuk. Sehingga Jihoon pun yang melakukan tugas itu. Wonwoo sudah dua hari menjalani masa kurungannya lagi, entah sampai kapan.

"Kita naik taksi saja, Minu dan Kyungie belum pernah naik taksi, kan?" Tanya Jihoon ceria, tersenyum lebar, mengimbangi semangat Minwoo yang sudah bersorak dipelukannya.

Mungkin bagi anak seusia Minwoo dan Kyungwon, taksi terdengar menarik. Apalagi mereka belum pernah menaikinya. Selama ini, mereka selalu dibawa dengan mobil pribadi Appa mereka yang mewah.

"Nanti Minu mau duduk dekat pak copilnya." Ujar Minwoo semangat.

"Kyungie dibelakang saja." Celetuk Kyungwon.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju halte terdekat, sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"Ayo, kuantar saja, ini sudah siang. Kasihan Minu dan Kyungwon-nya." Ujar sebuah suara dengan kalem dan lembutnya. Jihoon merasakan kakinya melemas. Ia hapal betul suara siapa itu.

Seorang pria tampan yang masih mengenakan jas dokternya, berdiri di hadapan mereka. Hong Jisoo, yang sedang istirahat siang dari jam prakteknya. Kebetulan ia masih senggang sampai satu jam kedepan.

"Eh, taka da Jisoo hyung, kebetulan Minu dan Kyungie ingin mencoba naik taksi." Jelas Jihoon, dengan senyumnya yang terlihat kikuk karena gugup.

"Doktel ahjuci, Minu naik mobilnya doktel ahjuci cajah, ya!" Ujar Minwoo, saat melihat mobil Jisoo yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Boleh, lagipula kalau kalian jalan sampai ke terminal taksi, kasihan Jihoon ahjusinya, nanti kelelahan kan?" Ujar Jisoo pada Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

"Eungg, ayo cepat. Kyungie ingin cepat pulang~" Rengek Kyungwon. Sepertinya kepanasan, karena mentari memang cukup terik.

"Baiklah, ayo naik."

"Hngg, makasih hyung." Ucap Jihoon kaku. Jisoo tersenyum tipis.

"Tak usah sungkan, Jihoonie~" Dan akhirnya, merekapun pulang dintar Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Drt. . . Drtt. . .

Getar bising itu menginterupsi kegiatan dua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pria tampan bertubuh jangkung itulah yang tengah memeluk posesif sosok manis yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Mingyu berdecak sebal. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas di dekatnya, dan meraih ponselnya tersebut. Sementara Wonwoo masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah tenangnya. Tadi, Mingyu baru saja pulang dari kantornya dengan kepala pening efek proyek-proyek pembangunannya. Dan mendapati Wonwoo yang tertidur sejak siang tadi, dan masih belum terbangun sampai sore ini.

Mingyu memeriksa ponselnya. Sebuah e-mail masuk. Mingyu membacanya. Kemudian memperhatikan gambar yang tertera didalamnya. Detik berikutnya, ia menggeram rendah. Melirik Wonwoo yang masih lelap dalam pelukan tangan kirinya.

"Bodoh. Dasar tak bisa diandalkan!" Umpatnya pelan. Mingyu bangkit. Meninggalkan ranjangnya.

Tangannya yang panjang dengan sigap meraih mantel cokelatnya. Ini sudah hampir gelap. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sekali lagi. Sebenarnya dia tak rela meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja, masih ingin mendekap hangat tubuh kurus itu. Tapi urusannya benar-benar mendesak. Ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

Mingyu merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo yang terlelap. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, mimpi indahlah. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ujarnya, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memacu kecepatan mobilnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi jalan raya dengan nyalang. Emosi sudah tertahan sampai keujung jari-jarinya yang memegang erat stir kemudinya.

Mulutnya mengatup rapat-rapat, sementara rahangnya mengeras. Ekspresinya benar-benar mengerikan.

Tak sampai seperempat jam, Ferrari merah itu sudah terparkir di basement apartemen mewah itu.

Derap langkahnya memecah keheningan koridor apartemen itu, langkahnya terus berayun. Ia naik lift, menuju lantai tiga. Masih dengan ekspresi mengerikan, Mingyu menyusuri lorong itu, dan langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sudah beberapa kali dimasukinya.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Mingyu menggeram. Tak seberapa lama, pintu terbuka, dan muncullah sosok pria muda yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Lee Chan, tersenyum lebar. Penampilannya santai, hanya terbalut celana jeans hitam panjang yang ketat, dan kemeja putih polos yang pas ditubuhnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Kim." Sapanya ramah. Tapi Mingyu justru curiga dengan keramahan itu. ada pria muda di apartemen Chou Tzuyu?

Begitu Mingyu masuk, langkahnya langsung disambut suara tenang Tzuyu yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah.

"Wah, responmu cepat sekali ya, Kim. Padahal baru setengah jam sejak aku mengirim e-mail." Komentar Tzuyu, menaruh majalahnya. Melipat tangannya dengan angkuh.

Ditengah-tengah ruangan, tampak sosok Lee Chan terikat pada sebuah kursi yang didudukinya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tapi Mingyu hapal betul itu anak buahnya. Mingyu menggeram. Chan dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Dia suruhanmu, kan? Kau menyuruhnya untuk mencelakaiku agar kau tak jadi menikahiku, begitu? Ck, ck, ck, kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira Mingyu sayang!" Seru Tzuyu dengan pongahnya. Berdiri, dan berjalan mengitari sosok Chan yang tetap menunduk.

"Oh ya, tadi dia kepergok olehku saat mencoba menyalip mobilku agar menabrak pembatas jalan. Dia terlalu bodoh Mingyu-ssi. Seharusnya kau cari yang lebih berotak dan berpengalaman dari dia. Sepertinya dia pesuruh murahan. Kerjanya saja tak becus." Komentar Tzuyu sombong, bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang guru yang sedang mengomentari muridnya yang suka membolos.

"Tutup mulutmu, Chou Tzuyu. Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu." Geram Mingyu sinis. Tidak terima anak buahnya dikata-katai. Yang secara tak langsung Tzuyu mengatainya tak mampu membayar pembunuh untuk melakukan rencananya.

"Oh ya, dan maaf ajudanku agak kasar saat menangkapnya." Tzuyu melirik sosok pemuda tadi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil memainkan ponsel dan mengemut lollipop.

"Kenalkan, namanya Park Minhyuk. Wajahnya memang sama lugu nya dengan suruhanmu ini, tapi dia jauh lebih berotak dari pada pemuda itu!" Tunjuk Tzuyu pada Chan yang tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudah diam! Aku muak dengan ocehanmu! Katakana saja apa maumu!" Bentak Mingyu akhirnya.

Tzuyu menyeringai. "Kita kegereja sekarang juga, lakukan pemberkatannya mala mini juga." Ujarnya.

"Kau gila! Chou Tzuyu! Sebenarnya apa maumu mengganggu hidupku?!" Mingyu Nampak berang.

"Apa mauku? Aku hanya mau kau tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu." Tantang Tzuyu dengan pongahnya. Mingyu berdecih sekali lagi.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau boleh pilih gerejanya, dan kalau kau ragu, jadikan suruhanmu itu saksinya." Celoteh Tzyu saat Mingyu larut dalam fikirannya.

"Aku sudah beristri, Chou Tzuyu." Erang Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Sudahlah, lagipula aku takkan ganggu istrimu. Aku hanya ingin anak ini lahir punya ayah. Itu saja." Sahut Tzuyu sekenanya.

Mingyu terdiam. Masih hanya dalam fikirannya. Otak dan nuraninya berperang hebat sekarang. Sesekali dia mengurut pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut.

Chan mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan takut-takut dia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan memelas. Mingyu meliriknya sekilas.

"Buka ikatannya, Chou." Suruh Mingyu.

Tzuyu melirik Minhyuk sedang bermain game di ponsel. "Park, buka ikatannya." Suruh wanita itu.

Minhyuk bangkit. Dan membukakan ikatan Chan. Membuat pemuda itu bisa bernapas dengan normal lagi.

"Tuan, maafkan saya." Sesal Chan. Tidak tahu kalau masalahnya serumit ini.

Tzuyu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Otakmu lambat sekali Kim, dalam menarik keputusan." Sinisnya. Mingyu serasa ingin melemparnya keluar jendela. Kalau saja ia tak ingat diluar itu ramai orang.

Ruangan itu masih hening. Keempat orangnya masih terdiam. Hanya seekli terdengar gerakan rusuh Minhyuk yang tengah bermain game sendirian.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu."

"Sekarang?!"

"Iya, sekarang."

Dan Chan terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Sementara Tzuyu dan ajudannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mingyu menunduk, menenggalamkan wajahnya dalam ekspresi murung.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun, mengucek matanya lucu dan menguap pelan. Menoleh sekelilingnya. Dan mendapati sisi kusut disebelahnya kosong. Padahal tadi, dia ingat betul Mingyu datang dan ikut tertidur bersamanya. Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul delapan malam. Kemana perginya? Tak biasanya Mingyu keluar lagi setelah pulang dari kantor, kecuali ada urusan yang benar-benar mendesak.

"Kau kemana, Gyu?" Lirihnya. Wonwoo beringsut. Bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidur. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Bermaksud menengok Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang ada dikamar sebelah. Perlahan, Wonwoo memutar knop pintu. Dikiranya kedua anaknya itu sudah tertidur.

Ternyata, baru Minwoo yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Sementara di ranjang sebelah, Kyungwon masih asik membaca buku cerita sambil duduk bersilan diatas selimutnya yang terlipat rapih.

"Lho, Hyungie belum tidur?" Tegur Wonwoo sambil memasuki kamar itu. Kyungwon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan datarnya. Wonwoo meringis. Kyungwon benar-benar mirip Mingyu yang cuek saat begitu.

"Belum, Eomma. Sebental lagi. Ceritanya sedikit lagi selesai." Sahut Kyungwon kalem. Kembali fokus dengan buku cerita bergambarnya. Matanya terlihat berbinar menatap buku itu, meski mulutnya terkatup rapat. Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia tahu betul, Kyungwon sangat suka membaca. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minwoo yang lebih suka bermain lego dan sejenisnya.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, bacalah sampai selesai. Tapi jangan sampai terlalu malam. Kalau sudah selesai, langsung minum susunya lalu tidur ya?" Wonwoo melirik botol susu yang tergeletak di nakas. Kyungwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Eomma tinggal ya, selamat malam." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, mengusak surai Kyungwon, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kurus melangkah menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya haus, Wonwoo bermaksud mengambil segelas air di dapur. Saat ia berada diambang pintu, didapatinya Jihoon yang duduk di kursi makan sambil tersenyum idiot menatap ponselnya.

Wonwoo menyeringai kecil. Terlintas ide untuk mengintip apa yang dilihat Jihoon. Maka iapun mengendap-ngendap. Menyelinap kebelakang punggung Jihoon. Kemudian melongokkan kepalanya dari bahu pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Menatapnya seksama. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu terkikik pelan.

Jihoon sepertinya begitu asik dengan objek ditangannya, sampai tak sadar kalau Wonwoo saat ini berdiri dibelakangnya dan tengah menahan tawa.

"EKHEM!" Wonwoo berdehem pelan, sengaja mengalihkan konsentrasi Jihoon. Pemuda imut itu tergagap. Kemudian buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya kesaku. Alhasil, Wonwoo kembali terkikik dengan wajah geli karena Jihoon.

"Wo-Wonu-ya!" Seru Jihoon gelagapan. Wonwoo menampilkan cengiran usilnya.

"Begitu asiknya ya orang yang sedang kasmaran!" Goda Wonwoo dengan cengirannya. Wajah Jihoon memerah. Ia kepergok Wonwoo sedang chat dengan Jisoo.

"Kau belum tidur, Wonu-ya? Ini sudah hampir jam Sembilan." Gumam Jihoon, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wonwoo terkikik geli karenanya.

"Taka pa, Jihoonie. Tak usah malu dan tak usah disembunyikan. Aku mendukung hubunganmu!" Ujar Wonwoo santai. Berjalan mendekati meja makan, menuang air yang terdapat dari teko bening diatas meja kedalam gelas beningnya.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku, Wonu-ya! Kau sendiri sudah seperti orang gila kalau Mingyu telat pulang! Uring-uringan terus! Sama saja!" Protes Jihoon. Namun detik berikutnya, dia menampar pelan mulutnya.

Wonwoo menunduk setelah menghabiskan segelas air. Auranya muram. "Selamat malam, Jihoonie. Aku tidur dulu. Tolong periksa pintu dan jendelanya sebelum tidur. Dan jangan lupa matikan lampu ruang makannya." Wonwoo bangkit. Dengan agak lesu berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dalam hati merutuki mulutnya yang tak terkontrol. Padahal biasanya ia pandai sekali menjaga kalimatnya terhadap Wonwoo, akrena ia tahu sahabat-sekaligus Tuan-nya itu agak sensitive. Apalagi kalau menyangkut rumah tangganya.

"Bodohnya, Lee Jihoon!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang pemberkataan di gereja itu sepi. Hanya ada lima orang di podium sana, dan dibangku penonton yang paling belakang, duduk seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan upacara pemberkatan pernikahan di depan sana.

Seorang pendeta tua berjubah, membacakan isi kitabnya dengan khidmat. Lalu memberikan khotbah-khotbah. Sementara dua orang didepannya berdiri kaku.

Sang pria yang mengenakan mantel cokelat memasang wajah masam dan melempar tatapan tajam sejak tadi. Tangannya terkepal erat. Mulutnya mengatup rapat. Mencoba menahan sumpah serapahnya jangan sampai lolos.

Sedangkan sang wanita, terlihat tenang. Wajah cantiknya menatap dingin dan angkuh bersamaan. Tapi gesturnya sangat rileks. Ia jauh lebih menguasai dirinya dari pada pria di sebelahnya. Mereka tengah melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan.

Sementara dua orang pria muda yang berdiri dibelakang pengantin itu hanya menunduk. Yang bercelan biru muda menunduk dengan pandangan bersalah yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya. Sementara yang satu, sejak tadi mengulum seringai kemenangan.

"Silahkan mencium pengantinmu."

Mingyu berjengit. Ia sudah mengutuk-ngutuk dan bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Dengan kaku dan rahang mengeras, ia mengecup sekilas pipi wanita cantik didepannya. Sejenak bayangan sesosok manis menghantuinya. Ia pasti gila sekarang.

Sementara wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tatapan matanya merendahkan sosok didepannya.

Mingyu berbalik setelah upacara itu selesai. Dengan langkah tergea dan serampangan, ia meninggalkan altar dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Luapan emosi bergejolak didalam dirinya. Wajah Wonwoo membayang dibenaknya. Rasa bersalah dan kemarahan bertabrakan keras memunhi ruang dirinya. Ia agak sesak sekarang. Di satu sisi, Mingyu berusaha menahan dirinya yang lain. Ia tak ingin menyakiti siapapun sekarang. Ia tersiksa. Butuh ketenangan.

Chan mengikuti tuannya yang berjalan meninggalkan gereja itu dengan cepat.

Berselang berapa lama, Tzuyu dan bodyguardnya keluar. Tzuyu melipat tangannya didada. Menyeringai lebar, detik berikutnya ia tertawa iblis. Sementara pemuda disebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil memasukkan tangannya disaku. Mulutnya mengemut sebatang lollipop.

Tzuyu berbalik.

"Bagus, Park Minhyuk. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku akan menelfonmu lagi kalau perlu."

"Baik, Nona. Saya permisi." Minhyuk berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sementara Tzuyu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Emngawasi mobil Ferrari Mingyu yang melaju meninggalkan parkiran. Mulai melewati gerbang dan mulai menghilang ditengah keramaian jalan raya. Sementara sebuah mobil lainnya menyusul mobil Ferrari itu. ikut meninggalkan parkiran.

Tzuyu tersenyum lagi, kemudian dengan langkah angkuh ia berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. Membuka pintunya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi. Tangannya meraba dashboard. Meraih sesuatu yang datar dan tipis dari sana. Menekan-nekan layarnya sejenak. Kemudian membawanya ketelinganya.

"Halo?"

Tzuyu tertawa pelan. "Iya, sudah. Misi pertama selesai. Tinggal langkah selanjutnya."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku tahu tugasku dengan baik. Yasudah, sampai nanti. Aku mencintaimu." Tutupnya. Menaruh ponselnya di jok sebelahnya, kemudian menstater mobilnya. Mulai melajukan mobil mewah itu meninggalkan parkiran gereja itu. Berlalu membelah jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Huft. . . bau-bau end masih jauh yak jadi harap bersabar. Dan sejujurnya, author gemes sendiri ama jalan ceritanya :'v entah kenapa :v tapi feedbacknya jangan lupa ya, author butuh review untuk evaluasi. Karena sejujurnya kurang pede ama ini ff, rasanya kurang memuaskan gitu. Kruang greget, jadi minta sarannya ya~ dan yang minta dipanjangin, ini udah dipanjangin. Kalo kepanjangan entar bacanya boring, jadi mending segini aja. Ini juga author udah pegel :') tapi kalo buat readersnya okeh aja dah.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang dapat meneduhkan hatinya. Ia ingin ketenangan. Bukan bar dan pelampiasaan sesaat lainnya.

Berselang setengah jam kemudian, pria tampan itu menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah pagar besi tinggi. Salah satu rumah mewah di komplek elit. Mingyu menurunkan kaca mobilnya, berteriak agak kencang memanggil satpam yang ada dipos penjagaan.

Dan menit berikutnya, mobil Ferrari merahnya melenggang masuk kehalaman luas rumah itu. setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Mingyu membawa langkahnya menyusuri teras rumah itu.

Setelah mengucap salam, Mingyu masuk. Dan menghambur memeluk sosok paruh baya yang menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, Gyu-ya? Tak biasanya kau begini." Nyonya Kim terkekeh pelan. Anak sulungnya ini masih saja manja padahal sudah beranak dua.

"Eomma~" Erang Mingyu, tetap memeluk wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya tersebut. Rindu.

"Tak biasanya kau datang sendiri. Wonu dan cucu Eomma, kemana?" Tanya nyonya Kim, mengelus sayang surai Mingyu.

Pria tampan itu melepas pelukannya. Menggeleng lesu. "Mereka di rumah, Eomma. Aku pergi sendiri." Sahut Mingyu seadanya.

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan keningnya. Firasatnya sebagai seorang Ibu tak pernah salah, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara anak-anaknya itu. Sejenak tangannya yang rapuh terulur mengusap punggung lebar Mingyu.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Tanyanya. Biasanya, percuma saja bertanya ada masalah apa, karena Mingyu sedang buruk moodnya.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Belum, aku baru pulang dari kantor." Bohongnya. Mingyu mengigit bibirnya. Saat sekolah dulu ia memang sering berbohong pada Eommanya, untuk menutupi ulangannya yang jelek atau kegiatan membolosnya. Dan biasanya, Eomma nya akan tahu semua kebohongannya pada akhirnya. Jujur, Mingyu takut kebohongannya kali ini akan diketahui juga oleh Eommanya. Seorang ibu terlalu tulus untuk dibohongi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau pergilah dulu mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Ujar Nyonya Kim lembut, mengusap bahu anaknya pelan. Mingyu mengangguk. Kemudian beranjak.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim baru saja selesai meletakkan panci ramyun nya di atas meja makan, saat didapatinya Mingyu datang dengan handuk kecil tersampir diatas pundaknya. Menggosok helaian rambutnya yang masih agak basah dengan handuk itu.

Malam ini, Nyonya Kim tahu Mingyu benar-benar punya masalah. Dia terlihat murung. Dan untuk menyenangkannya, wanita itu rela turun kedapur untuk membuat ramyun. Diluar udara cukup dingin, semangkuk ramyun panas adalah pilihan yang tepat, kan.

"Ayo makan dulu." Ujar Nyonya Kim, tersenyum hangat. Mingyu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Wonwoo. Ia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu istrinya, tapi. . .

Mingyu menggeleng pelan sambil meraih sumpitnya. Mulai melahap makannya dengan lahap. Masakan Eommanya adalah yang terlezat baginya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihatnya makan selahap itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Mingyu sudah menghabiskan ramyunnya. Dan beralih meneguk susu hangatnya. Seketika moodnya membaik. Perutnya terasa nyaman dan fikirannya mulai tenang. Pilihannya tepat, seorang ibu selalu mampu memperbaiki mood anaknya.

"Sekarang, ceritakan, masalah apa yang menimpamu kali ini." Ujar Nyonya Kim lembut tapi menuntut. Jarinya bertaut menopang dagunya. Menunggu jawaban anaknya.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak Eomma, tak ada masalah apapun. Aku hanya tiba-tiba rindu saja pada Eomma." Sahut Mingyu. Menunduk, menghindari tatapan Eommanya.

Nyonya Kim mendesah kecewa pelan. Ia sudah tahu Mingyu pasti menghindar.

"Ya sudah, tak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau cerita. Tapi, sebaiknya kalau punya masalah apapun dengan Wonu atau siapapun, bicarakan baik-baik. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

"Iya Eomma." Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat. Larut dengan fikirannya.

"Kau mau menginap?" Tanya Nyonya Kim kemudian. Mingyu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja."

"Tapi ini sudah larut, Gyu." Sergah Nyonya Kim. Diluar udara cukup menusuk kulit dan ini sudah hampir jam dua belas lewat. Sangat larut, kan? Itu karna Mingyu berlama-lama saat mandi air hangat tadi.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa, Eomma. Aku tak ingin Wonu mencariku." Ujarnya lembut. Nyonya Kim mengangguk pasrah. Mingyu sangat keras kepala. Jadi, lebih baik dibiarkan saja.

"Aku pulang dulu, Eomma." Mingyu bangkit.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Eomma."

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun saat dirasanya ada sekelebat bayangan yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur di sebelahnya. Memicingkan matanya, mencoba mempertajam pengelihatannya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan. Sepi. Hanya ada dia.

Wonwoo berdengung kecil. Padahal tadi ia lihat sendiri ada yang masuk kekamarnya, dan ia juga mendengar suara pintu ditutup kembali. Tapi,. . . Wonwoo bergidik pelan karenanya. Hantu,kah? Jangan bilang kalau itu arwah Yongguk yang tak tenang dan ber-

"Kenapa terbangun, hm?"

"WAA!"

Wonwoo merenggut dan memegangi dadanya. Raut terkejut masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Sementara pria tampan yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya tergelak karna respon sosok manis itu.

Mingyu beringsut. Membimbing Wonwoo menyandar dibahunya.

"Terkejut, hm?" Tanyanya pelan. Wonwoo mengangguk. Dengan malu di sembunyikannya wajahnya pada ceruk leher Mingyu.

Mingyu terkekeh. Wonwoo benar-benar manis saat seperti ini. Tangannya beralih mengeratkan pelukan.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu." Ujar pria tampan itu lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

Si manis mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mingyu. "Kau kemana saja, baru pulang jam segini?" Wonwoo melirik jam beker di nakas samping. Pukul dua dini hari.

"Hm, aku lembur." Sahut Mingyu, bohong. Entah keberapa kali ia berbohong pada Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku percaya." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat mengantuk. Mingyu mengusak surainya pelan. Ucapan Wonwoo terdengar menyindirnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur lagi, ini sudah malam, sayang~" Ajak Mingyu, meraih pundak Wonwoo dan merebahkannya.

Kedua berhadapan. Tangan Mingyu melingkari pinggang Wonwoo yang tidur menyamping. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur~" Ujarnya, menguap pelan. Mingyu mendekat, mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Tidurlah yang nyanyak, Wonu-ya."

.

.

.

.

*5 bulan kemudian*

Jihoon masih setia menggenggam tangan Jisoo yang menuntunnya. Sehelai kain hitam menutupi pandangan Jihoon. Sedang kedua tangannya sejak tadi dintuntun Jisoo.

"Hyung~ sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup begini?" Rengek Jihoon. Ia sudah gemas sendiri ingin membuka penutup matanya. Tapi sejak tadi, Jisoo tak mengizinkannya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang~" Sahut Jisoo kalem.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan Jihoon merasa kalau udara dingin menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya yang putih. Jisoo mengulum senyumnya.

"Sebentar, biar kubuka penutupnya, tapi kau harus tetap memejamkan mata." Ujar Jisoo hangat, mengusak pelan surai Jihoon.

Sosok bersurai jingga itu bersemu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia berfikir kalau Jisoo akan memberinya kejutan romantic seperti di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton bersama Wonwoo. Jihoon juga merasakan perutnya seakan diterbangi kupu-kupu. Bulan ini hubungannya dengan Jisoo sudah memasuki bulan keenam. Tak terasa, waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya. Meskipun mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan perasaan mereka. Cinta seolah terus menerus mengalir memenuhi rongga jiwa keduanya.

Jisoo berjalan kebelakang Jihoon, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut ia menarik simpul pada penutup mata Jihoon, dan menarik kain itu turun, memasukkannya kedalam saku. Jihoon maih patuh dengan memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan, Jisoo meraih pinggang kecil Jihoon, merengkuhnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu. Dengan angat lembut diraihnya tangan kiri Jihoon. Yang kemudian, dipasanginya cincin berlian putih yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Kau boleh buka mata." Bisik Jisoo tepat ditelinga Jihoon. Membuat sosok itu bergidik pelan karena geli. Jisoo mengulum senyum.

Kedua mata sipit Jihoon memandangi tangan kirinya. Di jari manisnya, sebuah cincin berlian putih tersemat menghiasi, bersebelahan dengan cincin pertunangannya dengan Jisoo yang ia pakai dijari tengah.

"Hyung~ apa maksudnya ini?" Jihoon kebingungan, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menangis.

Jisoo membalikkan tubuh Jihoon.

"Lee Jihoon, mau kah kau menikah denganku? Hidup bersamaku sampai kita tua nanti, membangun sebuah keluarga bersamaku?" Tanya Jisoo, suaranya agak tersendat. Mungkin karena ia tiba-tiba saja gugup.

Jihoon terharu. Sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. Sebuah senyum manis melengkung dibibirnya.

"K-kau melamarku, hyung?" Gugup Jihoon, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Jisoo mengangguk lembut dengan pandangan teduh.

"Hyung~ a-aku mau, hyung. Aku mau menikah denganmu, aku mau hidup bersamamu sampai kita tua, dan aku mau membangun keluarga bersamamu, hiks!" Isakan kecil mengakhiri jawaban Jihoon, dengan air matanya emngalir deras dikedua pipinya. Jihoon menghambur memeluk Jisoo yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Terima kasih, Jihoonie~" Jisoo memeluk erat Jihoon yang tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Dapat dirasakannya kemejanya basah, Jihoon menangis dipelukannya. Perasaan haru menyelimuti mereka.

Jihoon tak menyangka, Jisoo benar-benar memberikan kejutan romantic untuknya. Ia dengan mata tertutup, dibawa kesini. Atap sebuah planetarium dengan ratusan lilin yang mengelilingi membentuk symbol hati. Sementara tak jauh dari sana, sebuah meja makan tersedia dengn hidangan yang sudah tersaji-lengkap dengan tudung sajinya- dan seikat mawar berada di vas, ditengah-tengah meja. Ini benar-benar persis seperti khayalannya. Drama! Sungguh drama! Tapi Jihoon menyukainya.

"Sssht, jangan menangis. Jangan membuatku cemas." Jisoo menghapus air mata Jihoon dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, kemudian, mengecup kedua mata Jihoon bergiliran. Jihoon memejamkan matanya, tersenyum kecil. Dulu, ia sering iri pada Wonwoo yang selalu mendapat kecupan di mata dari Mingyu, kini, ia pun mendapatkannya.

"Jihoon-ah! Lihat, bintangnya cantik!" Ujar Jisoo, menatap kearah langit.

Jihoon mendongak. Terkagum-kagum. Ribuan bintang menghampar dengan indahnya. Sementara Jihoon sibuk mengaggumi bintang dan menghitung rasi bintang yang ada malam itu, Jisoo meraih ponselnya. Menekan-nekannya dengan cepat, kemudian memasukkannya kembali kedalam aku celananya. Tersenyum cerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat bintangnya sambil makan malam?" Tawar Jisoo, pada Jihoon yang kini terlihat menggosokkan tangannya. Mungkin kedinginan. Udara malam cukup menusuk mala mini.

Jisoo menuntun Jihoon menuju meja makan itu. Di salah satu kursi, tergeletak sebuah mantel tebal dengan leher berhiaskan bulu-buluan. Jisoo meraihnya. Kemudian memakaikannya pada Jihoon yang hanya mengenakan hoodie tipis.

"Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan, Jihoon-ah."

Dan, Jihoon merasakan wajah sampai ketelinganya memanas. Ia pasti sudah sangat bersemu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv saat dirasanya ponselnya bergetar. Dengan agak malas, diperiksanya ponsel itu. Sebuah pesan singkat. Wonwoo membacanya.

-Terima aksih atas rencana super dramatismu, Wonu-ya, lamaranku berhasil. Jihoon sudah sangat memerah sekarang- Jisoo hyung.

Wonwoo mengulum senyumnya membaca pesan dari Jisoo itu. Kemudian, tangan-tangannya yang panjang dari lincah bergerak membalas pesan kiriman Jisoo.

-Apa kubilang, Jihoon itu penggemar drama! Selamat ya, hyung!- Kirim.

Wonwoo masih tersenyum-senyum idiot. Ia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk dipakainya menggoda Jihoon nanti.

Tak sampai semenit, pesan berikutnya datang. Wonwoo dengan semangat membukanya. Tapi. . . itu bukan dari Jisoo, itu dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Wonwoo mengernyit membaca pesan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya bagai dipukul palu godam dan ia pening seketika.

"Wonu-ya!" Wonwoo dengan cepat menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku. Menoleh, menatap Mingyu yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo canggung. Pesan tadi terus menghantui fikirannya.

Mingyu menghampiri. Mengusak surainya. "Ini sudah malam. Kemana Jihoon pergi?" Tanya Mingyu heran. Pasalnya, sejak ia pulang tadi ia tak menemukan Jihoon. Dan karena Jihoon tak ada, Mingyupun jadi mandi bersama si kembar-karena mereka taka da yang memandikan, Minwoo dan Kyungwon selalu menolak mandi bersama Wonwoo, entah apa alasannya- dan jujur, Mingyu tak begitu suka mandi bersama Minwoo dan Kyungwon, karena mereka terus saling mencipratkan air saat didalam bathub.

"Dia baru akan pulang besok." Sahut Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu mengernyit.

"Dia tak izin padaku!" Dengus Mingyu, ia paling tak suka saat ada pegawainya yang tak disiplin. Itu sangat menganggu.

"Aku sudah mengizinkannya. Tadi sore Jisoo hyung menjemputnya." Balas Wonwoo lagi.

"Dokter Hong Jisoo?"

"Ya, Jisoo hyung melamar Jihoon malam ini, makanya mereka pergi." Tandas Wonwoo akhirnya, Mingyu sudah mengerti sekarang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah larut." Mingyu melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"Hmm." Dengung Wonwoo, menyahuti ajakan Mingyu. Pria tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan kemudian diraih Wonwoo dengan agak canggung. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kamar tidur mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, dua orang pria tampan tengah duduk menunggu di lobi bandara, bagian kedatangan luar negeri.

"Sebentar lagi tiba." Ujar yang berambut hitam, melirik jam tangan rolex yang melingkari tangannya. Sementara yang disebelah hanya acuh tak acuh.

Keduanya masih terdiam. Yang berambut hitam menghanyutkan dirinya dalam alunan music dari earphone yang mengalir ditelinganya. Sementara yang berambut pirang hanya diam saja. Menit demi menit berlalu. Si rambut hitam kembali melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas, harusnya yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

"Mingming gege!" Seru sebuah suara dengan ceria. Sosok berambut hitam yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, mendongak. Dan mendapati sesosok pemuda jangkung dan kurus dengan surai seperti permen kapas memanggilnya. Berjalan menghampirinya dengan semangat sambil menarik sebuah koper yang cukup besar.

"Minghao!" Seru Mingming, senyum merekah. Akhirnya yang ditunggunya datang. Adik sepupunya, Xu Minghao, yang baru tiba dari Tiongkok.

Minghao menghambur memeluk Mingming, mengabaikan pria pirang di antara mereka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

"Ge, aku takut tahu, aku takut pesawatnya oleng dan jatuh. Hu, aku tak ingin lagi naik peawat." Oceh Minghao setelah melepas pelukannya. Mingming terkekeh.

"Tapi kalau kau tak naik pesawat lagi, kau tak bisa pulang, Hao-ya." Sahut Mingming.

"Oh ya, dia-" baru juga Mingming akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang pemuda pirang tampan disebelahnya, Minghao langsung memasang wajah tak suka.

"Kenapa gege membiarkan dia ikut menjemputku, sih? Menejengkelkan saja!" Ketus Minghao, dengan gayanya yang polos dan agak kekanakan.

"Hei, tak boleh begitu!" Cela Mingming akan ucapan sepupunya.

Pria pirang itu mendengus sesaat. Ada desakan amarah yang menghampirinya. "Maaf, karena aku sendiri yang ingin menjemputmu." Dengung pemuda itu.

Minghao masih acuh tak acuh. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menghambur memeluk pria tampan bersurai pirang itu. Tidak, jangan pernah. Ia sudah membangun benteng selama bertahun-tahun untuk menghadapi pria itu. jangan sampai bentengnya runtuh hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah mereka bertemu.

Minghao meraih kopernya kembali. "Ya sudah, ge, ayo ketempatmu, aku ingin istirahat." Rajuk Minghao. Mingming tersenyum, mengusak surainya perlahan. Sepupunya memang menggemaskan.

"Iya, mari kubantu bawakan kopermu," Mingming mengambil alih koper besar berwarna putih itu dari tangan Minghao.

Keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu. sedangkan pemuda pirang itu masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Mengusak frustasi surai pirangnya,

"Wo ai ni, Xu Minghao!"

Dan, sayangnya ucapannya itu hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Karena Minghao sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan orang. Dengan langkah kasar, ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu.

.

.

.

.

Rembulan bersinar dimalam yang cerah itu. Bintang-bintang menghiasi cakrawala. Membentuk gugusan rasi bintang yang cantik dan berkilauan. Sementara dibawahnya menghampar kerlip lampu-lampu kota yang mempercantik kota Seoul dimalam hari. Menimbulkan kesan semarak.

Dari salah satu gedung-gdung bertingkat dan deretan perumahan di komplek elit, sebuah rumah mewah dan megah berdiri. Bangunan itu tampak sepi, karena penghuninya sudah beranjak menjelajahi mimpi indah. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang penjaga keamanan yang terkantuk-kantuk di pos jaga dengan secangkir kopi hangat untuk mengusir lelah.

Dari jendelanya, tampak semua ruang tidur sudah dimatikan lampunya. Menandakan pemilik kamar itu sudah tertidur. Tetapi, meski semua lampu sudah padam-pengecualian lampu teras dan balkon- tidak semua penghuni rumah itu tertidur. Para butler dan maid sudah lelap. Tapi masih ada satu orang yang terjaga, atau lebih tepatnya terbangun karena suatu hal.

Pria muda berkulit putih pucat itu terduduk sambil menyandar pada sandaran ranjangnya yang mewah dan nyaman. Sementara didekatnya, sesosok tampan terlelap sambil menelusupkan wajahnya dipinggang pria manis itu, sedang satu tangan kekar pria tampan itu memeluk erat sosok disebelahnya.

Wonwoo dengan perlahan menguap. Matanya tampak memerah. Ia mengantuk, tapi tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Fikirannya gelisah. Dengan ragu di bukanya nakas di sebelahnya. Merogoh sebuah benda kotak dan tipis dari dalam sana.

Dengan agak gugup Wonwoo menekan-nekan layar ponsel itu. Sesekali melirik kesebelahnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Mingyu tampak begitu pulas. Membuat Wonwoo yakin kalau kegiatannya ini tidak diawasi.

Wonwoo menatap nanar ponselnya. Menampilkan sebuah singkat yang diertai dua buah gambar. Ia merasa hatinya pilu. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi, pertama-tama, ia ingin memastikan dulu kebenaran pesan itu.

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir serius, tatapannya menatap lurus dan ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ia ingin sekali keluar dan membuat janji dengan pengirim pesan aneh itu. Tapi disisi lain, tak mungkin Mingyu membiarkannya keluar. Apa perlu dia kabur lagi seperti dulu? Tapi itu tindakan yang buruk untuk diketahui Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya.

Menoleh kesamping, Mingyu begitu lelap sambil memeluknya. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap sayang helaian surai Mingyu yang lebat.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Gyu?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Holaaa, im back! Setelah selama seminggu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang mulai menggunung, author akhirnya bisa update. Buah dari begadang tiap malem dan tidur siang yang kurang :'v harap dihargai, setelah author fikir-fikir ada baiknya alurnya dicepetin, biar jangan terlalu bertele-tele. Karena itu, untuk chap kali ini dicepetin, semoga tetep kerasa feelnya yak, oh ya review nya ekarang ma sepi, jadi ketahuan, mana yang readers yang bener nungguin FF ini mana yang Cuma numpang lewat doing :v tapi gapapa, author suka 3 makasih buat yang udah setia sampai sejauh ini

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Pagi belum benar-benar menyapa, karena faktanya sekarang baru pukul empat pagi. Dan kabut tipis masih menyelimuti bangunan-bangunan itu. segelintir orang sudah mulai terbangun. Tapi mereka yang memiliki jadwal agak siang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Biasanya Jeon Wonwoo akan terbangun pukul tujuh, dan pergi mandi lalu sarapan pada pukul setengah delapan. Tapi pagi ini, ia terbangun oleh igauan yang cukup mengganggunya. Keberisikan itu berasal dari sosok di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo terduduk sambil mengucek matanya lucu dan menguap sesekali. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Jam bangunnya masih cukup jauh. Dan jujur, ia tak rela meninggalkan alam mimpinya begitu saja sebenarnya. Tapi suara igauan it uterus menggangunya. Mau tak mau ia bangkit.

Wonwoo menoleh, dan terdiam beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya pandangannya melebar. Terbelalak kaget. Tangannya terulur mengguncang-guncang sosok yang mengigau disebelahnya.

"Mingyu-ya! Gyu!" Panggil Wonwoo sambil mengguncang bahu Mingyu.

Pria tampan itu masih memejamkan matanya erat. Keringatnya bercucuran. Dan mulutnya terus meracau dan mengigau. Sesekali terdengar Mingyu mengigaukan ibunya, Ayahnya, dan bahkan adik perempuannya yang kuliah di Inggris.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Panik menyerangnya. Telapak tanganya yang menempel di kening Mingyu merasakan suhu yang teramat panas. Mingyu demam. Dan tampaknya cukup parah karena dia sampai mengigau.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya. Menelfon Jihoon.

"Jihhonie! Bangunlah! Cepat suruh Seokmin menyiapkan mobil! Kita perlu kerumah sakit sekarang, cepat!" Perintahnya panic, Wonwoo memang mudah cemas.

Wonwoo mengusap keringat Mingyu dengan tissue disebelahnya. Dan tangan-tanagn besar Mingyu meraih jari-jarinya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Wonu-ya, aku jangan tinggalkan aku. . ." Igau Mingyu dengan suara lirih, menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

Wonwoo terhenyak. Igauan Mingyu menggetarkannya. Ia serasa ingin menangis sekarang.

"Aku akan berusaha Gyu, aku akan berusaha bertahan untuk keluarga kita. . ." Isak Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang selalu dikatakan Mingyu pada Wonwoo, beberapa bulan belakangan ini Mingyu begitu sibuk. Katanya, ia sedang menangani beberapa proyek sekaligus. Ia juga sedang jengkel pada para penduduk di pedalaman yang susah ssekali diajak bernegosiasi untuk proyeknya dalam pembelian tanah. Dan karena ia menangani banyak proyek di luar kota, membuatnya jadi sering berpergian keluar kota. Setingaknya, sudah enam kali dalam lima bulan terakhir ini Mingyu pergi keluar kota. Dan kemarin lusa, ia menghilang selama dua hari. Baru kembali pada malam hari pukul sepuluh, dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dua hari saat kepergian Mingyu tanpa kabar, memeang hujan deras. Dan Wonwoo cemas setengah mati selama menunggu Mingyu. Ia begadang, dan ditemukan Jihoon pada pagi harinya tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu.

Wonwoo selalu percaya, saat Mingyu mengatakan alasanya. Ia tak pernah berani meragukan kalimat Mingyu, meski sebenarnya iapun ragu. Tapi meragukan kalimat Mingyu hanya membuat keraguannya semakin bertambah, dan itu menyakitinya.

Dan hari ini, Mingyu dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ini pasti karena kermarin ia basah kuyup oleh air hujan dalam keadaan lelah. Sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya merosot. Padahal biasanya, Mingyu cukup sulit jatuh sakit.

Wonwoo mengayunkan kakinya. Udah dua puluh menit ia duduk disitu sejak Mingyu dibawa kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Dokter yang menangani Mingyu adalah Jisoo. Wonwoo lega sebenarnya, karena Mingyu dirawat oleh orang ia percaya.

Wonwoo menumpu dagunya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya condong kedepan. Matanya terpejam, ia mengantuk. Sejak tadi kantuknya kembali menyerang. Dan ia mulai tenggelam dalam rasa bosan.

Kriet. . .

Tap. . . tap. . . tap. . .

Wonwoo tersentak, dengan cepat ia menoleh. "Jisoo h- Dokter Hong, bagaimana keadaannya? Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo cepat, menghampiri Jisoo yang keluar ruangan dengan wajah kalem dan teduhnya seperti biasa.

"Dia tak apa, Wonu-ya. Dia demam karena kelelahan dan kehujanan. Menginap dua hari disini sudah cukup untuk memulihkan tenaganya." Sahut Jisoo kalem. Menepuk pundak Wonwoo memberi semangat.

Wonwoo menarik napas lega. Wajahnya terlihat membaik, tidak secemas tadi. "Syukurlah.. ." Lirihnya.

"Jangan terlalu cemas, ia akan dipindahkan keruang rawat, dan sebaiknya ia istirahat dulu. Akrena sepertinya ia kurang istirahat juga." Jelas Jisoo lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah ya, Wonu-ya, aku harus kembali keruanganku." Pamit Jisoo. Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah cukup siang ketika sebuah mobil menepi di halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Sebuah mobil yang sudah familiar bagi Jihoon. Dan begitu pemiliknya keluar, benar saja. Yang datang adalah Jeonghan dan Seunghyub.

Jeonghan menggandeng Seunghyub yang terlihat ceria dalam gandengannya. Keduanya menghampiri Jihoon.

"Hai, Jihoon-ssi." Sapa Jeonghan dengan seulas senyum diujung sapaannya.

"Hai, Jeonghan hyung, ada keperluan apa?" Balas Jihoon. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengelap meja depan kursi-kursi jati yang ada di teras.

"Wonu ada?" Tanya Jeonghan. Seunghyub terlihat menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Eomma, Seunghyub ingin bermain dengan Minu dan Kyungwon." Rajuk sosok mungil itu.

"Wonu sedang taka da di rumah, Hyung." Sahut Jihoo, setelah tadi ia sempat di sela Seunghyub saat hendak bicara.

"Eh? Tak biasanya. Bukannya Mingyu melarangnya keluar?" Heran Jeonghan. Karena seingatnya, terakhir Wonwoo berkata kalau ia tak boleh keluar oleh Mingyu lagi.

"Iya, tapi sekarang ia di rumah sakit." Sahut Jihoon kalem.

"Wonu sakit?!" Seru Jeonghan. Seketika ia menjadi panic, pasti Mingyu telah melakukan sesuatu pada Wonwoo sampai ia sakit begini. Terka Jeonghan dalam hati.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tuan Kim yang sakit. Tadi pagi ia demam dan suhunya sangat tinggi, sehingga Wonu memutuskan untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Dan sampai sekarang ia belum pulang." Sahut Jihoon menjelaskan.

"Jihoonie Ahjuci!" Terdengar seruan mungil dari dalam. Sepertinya suara Minwoo.

"Eomma, Seunghyub kedalam ya!" Dan Seunghyub segera berlari menghampiri sumber suara itu. Sedang Jeonghan hanya mengulum senyum karenanya.

"Sebenarnya, Seunghyub meminta untuk bermain bersama si kembar, dan sebenarnya aku ada urusan dalam waktu dua jam kedepan. Bolehkah aku menitipnya disini, Jihoonie? Kufikir karena disini ramai, aku lebih tenang meninggalnya. Lagipula ada Minu dan Kyungie juga." Jelas Jeonghan akhirnya.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya, taka pa. Hyung. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih, Jihoonie. Aku pamit dulu, kalau ada apa-apa telefon aku saja!" Ujar Jeonghan, sambil melangkah pergi.

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan yang masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya. Dan melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah yang luas itu. Jihoon bergumam.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau ini hari Minggu." Dengungnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terduduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang inap Mingyu. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. Kemudian sesekali merubah posisinya menjadi menyandar dengan tangan terlipat didada. Mingyu sudah tertidur sejak sarapan tadi. Dan ia merasa bosan.

Wonwoo meraih sakunya. Merogoh ponselnya yang sejak tadi di kantonginya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Selama beberapa jeda, Wonwoo tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah membut keputusan.

Dengan lincah tanggannya bergerak mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Dan wajahnya kembali terlihat cemas. Wonwoo bangkit, meninggalkan ruangan itu. ada yang harus diselesaikannya.

.

..

.

.

.

Wonwoo membawa langkahnya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, menuju pintu utama. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kurus terus berayun semakin meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ini waktu yang tepat. Mingyu sedang sakit dan tak mungkin ia bisa mengejarnya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya. Sejak kemarin ia dihantui rasa penasaran yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Ia ingin tahu-sangat- siapa yang sudah mengiriminya pesan semacam itu. ingin memastikan, bahwa pesan itu untuknya atau hanya salah kirim.

Tadi Wonwoo sudah mengajak orang itu bertemu, dan dia sudah setuju. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di alah satu kafe yang cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit. Wonwoo tak ingin Mingyu tahu akan hal ini.

Wonwoo menyetop taksi, dan ia masuk kedalamnya. Meninggalkan jalan raya depan rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, taksi itu menepi dan masuk kehalaman depan Kafe itu untuk parkir. Wonwoo turun setelah membayar dan kemudian beranjak memasuki Kafe itu.

Sejenak, langkahnya terhenti. Wonwoo menarik napasnya sejenak. Kemudian memantapkan tekad. Ia sudah siap apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia ingin segera tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama lima bulan belakangan ini. Ia sudah lelah merana menunggu Mingyu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi suaminya itu tak juga buka mulut. Terus-terusan bersandiwara tak terjadi apapun. Dan Wonwoo juga tak berani mengutarakan firasatnya. Ia takut.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya, dan menelfon orang itu sambil masuk kedalam Kafe.

Matanya yang sipit dan tajam memandang sekeliling. Mencari-cari sosok yang bicara dengannya ditelfon, dan ia mendapati seorang wanita melambai kearahnya. Wonwoo memutus sambuangan telefon, kemudian menghampiri wanita itu.

.

.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Dua cangkir Moccachino hangat mengepul di depan mereka, sementara masing-masing piring kecil berisi seporsi brownis cokelat yang agak pahit- unuk menyeimbangkan raa manis dari mocchachino- terhidang di hadapan mereka.

Wonwoo merogoh sakunya. Ia harus cepat selesaikan semuanya. Ia bukan orang yang pandai berbasa-basi, jadi dia akan langsung kepoint nya saja. Dan menurutnya, lebih cepat ia tahu akar permasalahannya, akan lebih baik.

Wonwoo menyodorkan ponselnya di depan wanita cantik yang tenang itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah pesan bergambar padanya.

"Apa kau yang mengirimnya? Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Wonwoo datar, sebisa mungkin mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, agar gugupnya tidak menyeruak kepermukaan.

Wanita itu berdehem pelan. Lalu mengulas enyum cantik yang memikat. Wonwoo melipat tangannya, menunggu kalimat wanita itu, tubuhnya menyandar. Berusaha rileks.

"Sebelumnya, biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Chou Tzuyu. Aku berkebangsaan Taiwan dan sudah hampir setahun lebih menetap di Korea." Ujar Tzuyu, masih dengan gayanya yang tenang dan khas.

Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Dan aku adalah istri kedua Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi." Lanjut Tzuyu, kali ini kalimatnya penuh penekanan. Dan diakhiri dengan seriangaian.

Wonwoo terbelalak dengan rahang jatuh. Seandainya ia punya penyakit jantung, pasti ia sudah mati karena serangan jantung sekarang.

"A-pa? j-jangan asal bicara!" Sergah Wonwoo panic, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Dan kepalanya mulai pening. Dugaannya benar.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku asal bicara. Saat ini aku mengandung anak Kim Mingyu, seperti bisa kau lihat sendiri." Sahut Tzuyu, mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Wonwoo tercekat. Paru-parunya serasa kosong dan ia sulit bernapas sekarang. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Ti-dak, aku tak percaya. . . " Lirihnya, Wonwoo sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Kalimat Tzuyu menohoknya, serasa begitu menyodok hatinya. Sesak dan ngilu sekali.

Tzuyu meraih tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Dan kemudian menarik kertas-kertas dari dalam amplop itu.

"Ini buktinya, ini hasil USG-ku, Tes DNA, dan juga surat-surat pernikahan kami. Memangnya MIngyu tak cerita ya?" Tzuyu pura-pura bertanya dengan nada ramah, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menghina Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama. Asli. Semuanya. Ia tahu betl mana berkas palsu dan asli-karena dulu ia sempat bekerja di sebuah Lembaga pegadaian surat-surat berharga yang membuatnya hapal betul mana surat palsu dan asli, sebelum ia bekerja sebagai model majalah dewasa dan berakhir menjadi istri Mingyu- Wonwoo merasa jantungnya sudah merosot jatuh menyatu dengan lambung dan usus besarnya sekarang. Perutnya melilit, dan kepalanya semakin pening. Matanya memanas. Air mata menggantung diujung kedai matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Mingyu mengenalmu. . .?" Lirih Wonwoo, berusaha meredam isakannya. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Tzuyu. Tidak, itu akan merusak harga dirinya.

"Kau ingat, saat Vernon Chwe mengadakan pesta bujangan? Aku juga diundang karena aku adalah rekannya saat sekolah dulu. Dan saat itu, Mingyu jatuh pingsan tepat didepan kakiku. Aku berusaha menolongnya yang mabuk, tapi ternyata, saat aku membawanya keapartemenku, dia secara tak sadar melakukannya-bisa disebut memaksa- dan semuanay terjadi begitu saja tanpa kendaliku." Ujar Tzuyu bercerita panjang lebar.

Tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Wonwoo meremas ujung sweaternya dari balik meja.

"Lalu, kami membuat perjanjian. Jika selama sebulan tak terjadi apa-apa, maka Mingyu bebas dan aku akan mengganggap semuanya hanya mimpi saja. Tapi nyatanya, sebulan kemudian aku hamil. Dan aku menuntutnya bertanggung jawab. Ia menolak, mungkin karena ia terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin anakku lahir dalam keadaan ber ayah, dan kemudian, dia selalu mengelak. Dia bahkan sempat menyuruh orang untuk mencelakaiku, tapi Tuhan selalu membela yang benar. . . dan akhirnya, kami menikah. Hanya pemberkataan, karena aku tak butuh pesta atau semacamnya, yang penting kami sudah sah secara hukum." Tzuyu mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang dan dramatis sambil mereguk mocchachino nya.

Wonwoo menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang kacau. Air matanya sudah emnganak sungai dipipinya yang putih. Bahunya bergetar, tapi tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar darinya karena Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tzuyu menyeringai semakin lebar di balik cangkir kopinya.

"Dan oh ya, terakhir aku memintanya untuk tinggal serumah, karena perutku sudah membesar dana ku cukup kesulitan hidup sendiri, dan ternyata ia menolak. Katanya karena ia sudah serumah denganmu, dan Wonwoo-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama kalian? Kau yang udah pernah mengandung pasti tahu bagaimana repotnya perut besar ini, kan?" Tanya Tzuyu, nada suaranya terdengar dibuat-buat. Namun Wonwoo terlalu lugu untuk menyadarinya.

Wonwoo bangkit. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Namun kemuraman menguar kuat darinya. Ia merasa hancur sekarang. Entah keberapa kali Mingyu membuatnya hancur seperti ini, tapi ia selalu berhasil menata kembali dirinya. Tapi untuk kali ini. . .

Wonwoo tak yakin dia sanggup melakukannya.

"Cukup, Tzuyu-ssi. . . hiks, terima kasih atas informasimu. Aku permisi!" Wonwoo dengan agak serampangan melangkah. Membuat kakinya menabrak kaki meja dan cangkir mocchachinonya tumpah ke meja. Wonwoo tak peduli. Ia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan kafe.

Meninggalkan tumpahan mocchachino yang berserak karenanya, meninggalkan brownisnya yang bahkan belum di sentuhnya, dan meninggalkan Tzuyu yang masih terduduk tenang dengan seringai iblis yang begitu lebar.

"Kena, kau, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Heyaq, mulai serius, hati-hati greget :v karena author juga gemes sendiri nulisnya :v semoga ngefeel ya~ dan jangan lupa feedbacknya. Maaf kalau sekarang updatenya lama, karena tugas sekolah yang menggunung T_T

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan begitu cepat, bahkan bisa disebut berlari. Ia ingin segera menjauh, ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan Kafe tempat wanita itu berada. Perasaannya kacau, dan fikirannya kalut. Air mata sudah merembes membasahi pipinya bahkan meluncur deras dan mengguyur kerah pakaiannya.

Setelah cukup jauh, pria itu tak tahan lagi untuk berlari, energinya serasa lenyap entah kemana. Semangatnya punah begitu saja. Isakan kecil terus lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dia tetap menunduk, mengabaikan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh. Dan juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang mengumpat-umpat karena disenggolnya. Wonwoo tak peduli.

Dengan lemas ia mendudukkan dirinya di halte yang sepi. Siang itu cuaca agak mendung. Dan halte itu cukup sejuk untuk beristirahat. Wonwoo melemaskan kakinya, sementara tangannya menghapus air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir di sana.

Hatinya remuk. Hancur berkeping-keping. Seolah-olah dia adalah patung kaca rapuh yang jatuh karena dibanting. Hancur tak bersisa. Wonwoo bahkan mendengar sendiri retakan hatinya.

Napasnya agak sesak, karena tangis yang mengeringkan tenggorokannya dan isakan yang menghalangi oksigen. Perutnya serasa melilit karena rasa sakit itu. Wonwoo mencengkeram dada kirinya. Tempat bersarangnya ribuan sembilu yang menikamnya sampai ke ulu hati. Memukul-mukul dada kirinya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang menikamnya, tapi pukulan itu justru terasa semakin menyakitkan lukanya, karena ia terlalu kuat memukulnya. Emosinya menggelegak naik. Percampuran antara marah, kecewa dan jengkel yang berubah menjadi tangis memilukan. Wonwoo benci semua ini.

"Bodoh. . . kau bodoh. . .hiks. . .benar-benar!" Serunya dengan isakan. Semakin mencoba Wonwoo menahan tangisnya, semakin menjadi-jadi isakannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia secengeng ini.

Dia mencintai Mingyu. Wonwoo mempertaruhkan segalanya atas tiga kata itu. Mingyu memilikinya secara utuh, menggenggamnya. Dan Wonwoo tak dapat berpaling. Tapi bagaimana bisa Mingyu memiliki yang lain? Dianggap apa dia selama ini?

Hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama hampir tujuh tahun, musnah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Lima bulan lebih Mingyu membohonginya. Sekarang dia tahu semuanya, dia mengerti. Mengapa Mingyu kembali lagi seperti dirinya yang dulu, mengapa ia dikurung lagi. Kini Wonwoo punya jawabannya, semua itu semata-mata keegoisan Kim Mingyu semata. Wonwoo sakit hati.

Mingyu selalu ingin memilikinya, tapi bahkan pria itu sendiri tak puas hanya dengan dirinya. Apa salahnya sampai di permainkan seperti ini? Ini menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat Eommanya. Dulu Eommanya juga sering menangis dan mengeluh sakit hati karena dikecewakan. Wonwoo mendengar dari tetangga-tetangganya, bahwa Appanya berelingkuh, tapi Eommanya tak pernah mengatakan sepatahpun saat ia bertanya. Eommanya hanya akan menangis dengan air mata berlelehan yang memperlihatkan betapa perih hatinya. Sekarang, Wonwoo tahu rasanya. Kenapa dia juga harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti Eommanya?

Cukup lama Wonwoo terduduk dan menangis di halte itu. Beruntunglah ia karena halte itu cukup sepi. Sehingga tak begitu memalukan untuknya meluapkan emosi dalam bentuk tangis.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat. Isakannya mulai reda, meski air matanya masih mengalir. Pelan-pelan dia memikirkan semuanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, ia bahkan bisa menjamin kalau dirinya takkan sanggup muncul di hadapan Mingyu, ia sedang sangat membenci Kim Mingyu.

Bagaimana kalau ia bunuh diri saja? Menyusul Yongguk begitu. Sempat terlintas jalan pintas itu dalam benaknya. Tapi Wonwoo menepis. Bagaimana dengan Minwoo dan Kyungwon? Mereka masih terlalu kecil. Dan tampaknya Tzuyu bukan ibu tiri yang baik. Wonwoo tak mau anak-anaknya mengalami nasib seperti Cinderella yang disiksa Ibu tiri dan saudari tirinya. Tidak, ia takkan membiarkannya.

Maka Wonwoo memikirkan jalan yang lain. Bagaimana kalau ia minta cerai saja? Ia benar-benar tak tahan. Tapi, bukankah sangat disayangkan hubungan serius selama bertahun-tahun roboh karena sebuah guncangan semacam ini? Dan bukankah kalau ia berpisah dengan Mingyu, Minwoo dan Kyungwon akan jadi anak broken home? Tidak, Kyungwon pasti menjelma jadi anak paling mengerikan kalau sampai ia broken home. Wonwoo menggeleng kuat sambil mengusap air matanya kasar dengan lengan bajunya.

Atau, ia suruh saja Mingyu memilih antara dirinya dan Tzuyu, tapi hei, Mingyu adalah Raja dari semua raja, ia pasti menolak untuk memilih dan justru mencambuknya.

Wonwoo mengehmbuskan napas kasar. "Payah! Benar-benar payah!" Keluhnya.

Atau. . . dia teruskan saja sandiwaranya, selama ini ia selalu bisa berakting dengan baik guna menutupi kecurigaannya kan, dan sekarang, setelah kecurigaannya jadi nyata, akankah ia masih sanggup berakting seperti itu? Wonwoo ragu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melakukan white lies.

Di saat seperti itu, Wonwoo benar-benar larut dalam fikirannya. Memikirkan berbagai macam gagasan dan akibat-akibatnya. Ia ingin sekali lepas dari Mingyu untuk sementara ini, setidaknya sampai fikirannya tenang.

Saking larutnya, Wonwoo tak menyadari sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya. Dan sesosok jangkung yang sudah begitu lama tak menemuinya terlihat. Pria itu masih sama seperti yang dulu, muda, segar, dan tampan. Pria tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya, agak ragu dengan sosok yang menunduk dalam di depannya. Tapi akhirnya, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari sebuah tangan yang terulur kehadapan wajahnya. Dan ketika ia menatap pemilik tangan itu, pandangannya beradu dengan sebuah tatapan lembut yang sertai seulas senyum ramah dan manis.

"Hai, hyung." Sapa pria itu.

Wonwoo sebisa mungkin berusaha menghilangkan jejak air matanya. Tapi tetap saja, bekas tangisnya tertinggal jelas di wajahnya.

"H-hai." Sahutnya parau. Suaranya agak serak.

Pria itu, Wong Yibo, mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Wonwoo menggeser duduknya sedikit. Padahal space untuk Yibo duduk masih cukup luas. Yibo mengulum senyumnya.

"Tak apa hyung, anggap saja aku temanmu seperti kau mengganggap Lee Jihoon." Gumam Yibo, yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

Yibo mengarahkan pandangannya pada lalu lintas didepannya.

"Udaranya cukup lembap dan cuacanya agak mendung. Memang mendukung sekali untuk menangis, ya? Tapi omong-omong, apa yang membuatmu menangis, hyung?" Tanya Yibo lagi. Ia terdengar ingin memperbaiki diri. Dulu ia mencampakkan Wonwoo begitu saja, dan sekarang ia sadar posisinya.

"Ti-tidak." Lirih Wonwoo. "Aku tak-apa. . ." Dengungnya kemudian.

"Hyung." Panggil Yibo, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Percayalah, wajahmu terlalu lugu untuk berbohong. Semuanya tergamabar jelas bahkan hanya lewat sorot matamu." Ujar Yibo. Dan Wonwoo kembali menunduk.

Lalu mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sampai bermenit-menit lamanya.

Yibo bangkit. "Ya sudah, Hyung. Kalau kau memang tak mau cerita, bukan masalah bagiku. Aku pamit dulu." Ujarnya, sambil beranjak menuju mobilnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya ragu. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat tergerak, tapi tak terdengar apapun. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Yibo-ssi." Panggilnya.

Yibo menarik simpul senyumnya. Tanpa berbalik ia menyahut, "Hngg. . . ya?"

"A-aku. . . ma-maukah kau menemaniku makan es krim?" Lirih Wonwoo.

Yibo berbalik, menghampirinya kembali. "Masih suka es krim rupanya, ya sudah ayo. Tak jauh dari sini ada Baskins Robins." Yibo mengulurkan tangannya, dan Wonwoo meraihnya.

Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil sport hitam mewah melaju meninggalkan halte yang kosong dan hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Wonwoo masuk dan duduk disebelah kursi kemudi, ia dikejutkan dengan suara hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Airnya mengucur deras seolah-olah ditumpahkan dari langit dengan ember yang begitu besar. Wonwoo mendengus. Moodnya semakin buruk.

Yibo memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Mengawasi arus lalu lintas dibalik kaca mobil yang berembun dan aliri air hujan.

"Hujan deras begini, masih mau makan es krim?" Tanya Yibo, melirik Wonwoo dengan ekor matanya.

Wonwoo menunduk. Lalu menggeleng lemah. "Kita pergi kemana saja, sesukamu." Sahut Wonwoo lemah. Ia terlalu malas bahkan untuk bicara, sama sekali tak ada gairah.

Yibo tersenyum simpul. "Mau coba makan ramen dan teh hijau hangat?" Tawar Yibo kemudian.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil di sebelahnya. Menatap lelehan air hujan di luar. Menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hujan! Huweee. . . Jihoon ahjuci!" Minwoo merengek dan menangis keras dari dalam tenda yang ada di halaman belakang. Tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Ssshtss! Minu-ya, tidak usah menangis, Hyung menemanimu!" Seunghyub mengusap-usap punggung Minwoo yang menangis. Wajah mungil Minwoo memerah dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dipipinya. Menatap sendu Seunghyub.

"Jangan menangis, ya! Tak apa-apa, hanya hujan saja." Seunghyub tersenyum manis dan menghapus air mata Minwoo dengan jempol-jempolnya yang mungil dan merah.

"Tapi dingin cekali, Minu ingin kedalam, di cana ada jaket rajutan buatan Eomma dan cucu hangat." Minwoo kembali merengek dengan lirih dan menunduk.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi Jihoon Ahjussi pasti kesini." Seunghyub mengedipkan matanya lucu lalu kembali tersenyum manis. Minwoo ikut-ikutan tersenyum karenanya.

Sementara di teras belakang, Kyungwon yang sedang duduk-setengah rebahan- di kursi malas dengan PSP nya, menatap malas hujan yang turun begitu derasnya tiba-tiba. Berdecak sebal karena suara efek di game nya jadi tak terdengar akibat bisingnya suara hujan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Adiknya dan Seunghyub di dalam tenda yang ada di dekat pohon itu. dan wajah emo Kyungwon terlihat semakin malas. Dengan gontai ia bangkit dan meraih dot susunya. Berjaln masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jihoon ahjussi!" Panggilnya. Namun tak terdengar sahutan.

Kyungwon membawa langkahnya kedapur, tempat biasanya Jihoon berada. Dan benar saja, Jihoon sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Sepertinya sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Jihoon ahjussi." Panggil Kyungwon malas, suaranya terdengar seperti Shinchan.

Jihoon berbalik. Dot susu berada di genggamannya. "Ya? Ada apa Kyungie? Susunya kurang?" Jihoon berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungwon.

Jari telunjuk Kyungwon menunjuk kearah pintu halaman belakang.

"Minu dan Seunghyub ada di dalam tenda di luar sana." Ujarnya dengan nada yang datar dan ekspresi yang begitu seadanya. Jihoon terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Astaga! Ahjussi lupa!" Dengan cepat Jihoon emnyambar payung dan jas hujan. Berlari secepatnya kehalaman belakang.

Meninggalkan Kyungwon yang menatapnya malas.

.

.

Jihoon membuka payungnya lebar-lebar dan segera berlari menyeberangi halaman belakang. Menuju tenda tempat Seunghyub dan Minwoo berada. Tadi mereka memeang tengah bermain rumah-rumahan didalam tenda itu. Sedangkan Kyungwon seperti biasa lebih suka menyelesaikan stage game Mario Bross-nya. Dan cerobohnya, Jihoon kelupaan saat meninggalkan mereka untuk merebus air.

"Minu-ya~ Seunghyubie~" Panggil Jihoon. Kedua bocah itu menyembul dari dalam tenda. Minwoo langsung mengulurkan tangannya, minta di gendong.

"Ini, Seunghyubie pakai ini ya," Jihoon memberikan sehelai jas hujan plastik. Seunghyub mengangguk patuh, kemudian merentangkan jas hujan itu dan memakainya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya terbungkus plastic dan terlihat seperti boneka yang dibungkus. Jihoon tertawa pelan. Lucu sekali, fikirnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kedalam. Itu, Kyungwon sudah menunggu. Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati Kyungwon yang jongkok di pintu masuk. Terlihat sekali kalau versi mungil dari Mingyu itu terlihat kedinginan dan menghindari cipratan hujan.

Jihoon menggandeng Seunghyub dan berjalan perlahan menyeberangi halaman. Sementara Kyungwon mengamatinya dari kejauhan sambil mengulum dot susunya.

"Huwaa~ akhirnya campai~~" Minwoo berseru ceria sambil melompat turun dari gendongan Jihoon. Sementara pria bersurai jingga it melipat payungnya, menaruhnya di sudut dinding dan kemudian melepas jas hujan yang dipakai Seunghyub.

"Ayo masuk kedalam, ahjussi punya sup krim jagung dan cokelat panas!" Ajak Jihoon pada ketiga bocah itu. ketiganya menurut, dan berjalan memasuki rumah beriringan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menghentikan gerakan pulpennya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Bergumam kecil,

"Huft. . . .Hujannya deras sekali. . ."Keluhnya, mengeratkan mantel putihnya. Kemudian ia teringat Seunghyub. Ini sudah lebih dari lima jam sejak ia menitipkan Seunghyub pada Jihoon. Ia cemas dan rindu. Sebenarnya, Jeonghan tak perlu khawatir. Karena ia percaya, Jihoon pasti mengasuh anaknya dengan baik. Lagipula di sana juga ada Minwoo dan Kyungwon, sehingga Seunghyub ada yang menemani.

Awalnya, Jeonghan hanya akan pergi selama dua jam ketoko bunganya. Untuk mengurus-ngurus beberapa data dan juga kwitansi. Sedang selebihnya, ia akan membiarkan pegawainya yang mengurus. Namun ternyata, ada sebuah urusan mendesak yang harus di selesaikannya.

Dan sekarang. . . ketika pekerjaannya itu sudah selesai dan hari sudah mulai sore, hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Membuatnya terjebak di dalam toko bunganya sendiri. Tokonya itu berada ditengah-tengah jajaran toko lainnya. Dan parkirannya berada di seberang jalan yang merupakan tempat parkir umum yang disewakan oleh pemilik setempat. Jeonghan tak bawa payung ataupun jas hujan untuk menyeberang, sehingga ia harus menunggu sampai hujannya reda.

"Seunghyubie~ maafkan Eomma. . ." Lirihnya. Jeonghan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan masing-masing semangkuk sup krim jagung dan segelas cokelat hangat, Seunghyub dan Minwoo duduk di ruang keluarga. Tv dinyalakan. Dan mainan mereka berserakan di atas karpet beludru itu. Sementara Kyungwon duduk di atas sofa menonton serial Pororo, Minwoo dan Seunghyub lebih suka duduk di atas karpet dan bermain kerajaan-kerajaan.

Seunghyub mengikat sebuah sapu tangan milik Jeonghan di lehernya, membuatnya seolah-olah jubbah pangeran yang panjang. Kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Minwoo yang duduk sambil memperhatikannya.

Seunghyub merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. Dan kemudian mendapati sekuntum aster biru yang sudah kumal dan terlipat-lipat. Menyodorkannya pada Minwoo yang menatapnya bingung. Minwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip lucu, tanda tak mengerti.

"Bunga ini Pangeran persembahkan untuk yang mulia~" Ujar Seunghyub, meniru kata-kata dalam drama Saeguk yang pernah ditontonnya.

Minwoo terenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang mungil dan putih. Tertawa nyaring. "Terima kasih, pangeran~" Kemudian Minwoo meraih bunga aster biru itu, dan menggenggamnya.

Lalu, keduanya sama-sama berdiri berhadapan, aling bergenggaman tangan, dan entah kenapa seolah terdengar backsound piano yang mendayu-dayu. Persis seperti adegan dalam drama-drama di tv. Sampai sebuah suara lucu bernada datar menginterupsi senyum Seunghyub dan Minwoo. Dan menyebabkan backsound piano itu lenyap entah kemana.

"Kepala kalian menutupi tv-nya, Eddy jadi tak kelihatan." Keluh Kyungwon yang duduk menyandar di sofa dengan kaki melingkari toples cheese ball-nya.

Seunghyub dan Minwoo menoleh, kemudian cengengesan. Dan masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam-kedua tangan- mereka berjalan miring berpindah tempat.

Jihoon yang mengamati dari jauh sambil merangkai bunga tertawa melihat tingkah lucu tiga bocah itu. saking kencangnya, wajah pria mungil itu sampai memerah ketelinganya. Benar-benar merasa geli.

"Apa yang diidamkan oleh Eomma dari tiga bocah itu saat mengandung mereka, sampai mereka selucu itu?" Gumamnya disela tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kedai mungil dan hangat di tepi jalanan Hongdae, dua orang duduk berhadapan. Persis disebelah jendela kaca lebar yang kerainya hanya diturunkan setengah. Keadaan dalam kedai itu agak remang-remang, karena factor mendung di luar dank arena lampu ruangannya yang memang berwarna kemerahan. Kedai itu bergaya Jepang, karena mamng merupakan kedai ramen yang pengelolanya adalah orang Jepang asli.

Di meja persegi yang berada di tengah-tengah dua orang itu terdapat dua mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul panas dengan kuah pekat merah yang menggugah selera. Aromanya bercampur dengan aroma the hijau hangat yang ada di dalam cangkir-cangkir kuno bergambar ksatria Jepang dengan tongkat dan samurainya.

"Wah, hujannya masih belum reda." Gumam yang bersurai pirang, meraih sumpitnya dan mulai menyantap Ramennya yang masih panas.

"Benar." Sahut yang satunya, bergumam rendah. Kemudian ia mereguk isi cangkirnya. Dan kembali mengamati keluar jendela yang hanya tertutup setengah oleh kerai bambu.

Keduanya kemudian sama-sama menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Membiarkan kuah ramen yang pedas dan hangat menguyur lambung mereka dan membuat sekujur tubuh menjadi hangat dan berkeringat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada kedai Jepang di Hongdae." Gumam Wonwoo, ditengah kesibukannya mengunyah makanannya.

Yibo tertawa pelan menanggapinya. "Mana mungkin kau tahu, Hyung. Kedai ini baru buka beberapa bulan, dan kau tidak pernah keluar rumah beberapa bulan terakhir, kan?" Balas Yibo, giliran bertanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdengung pelan. "Dari mana kau tahu aku tak pernah keluar rumah lima bulan belakangan?" Tanya Wonwoo heran. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, agak curiga.

Yibo tertawa lagi. "Dari salah Chanyeol hyung, kau lupa ya, kalau Tuan Kim Mingyu yang terhormat itu adalah rekan Sepupuku?" Balas Yibo. Ramennya sudah habis, hanya menyisakan kuah pekat bercampur saus. Maka ia pun emngangkat mangkuknya, kuahnya masih hangat. Dengan pelan Yibo menyeruput kuah ramen itu. merasakan kenikmatan bumbunya yang mengaliri lidahnya.

"Hmm, Nakamoto Yuta memang yang terbaik dalam hal ramen." Gumam Yibo, setelah membuat mangkuknya kering kerontang.

"Siapa, Naka-. . .?" Tanya Wonwoo, melirik Yibo lewat sudut matanya, dan kembali manyumpit ramennya.

"Pemilik kedai ini, salah satu teman baikku saat kuliah dulu. Nakamoto Yuta." Sahut Yibo, menjelaskan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah seorang pelayan membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk dan cangkir kosong mereka, keduanya menyamankan posisi duduknya. Berbincang sejanak sambil menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Jadi hyung. . . apa sekarang kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. . .?" Tanya Yibo, melirik sekilas kepada sosok yang duduk didepannya. Sebenarnya ia penasaran, apa yang membuat Wonwoo bisa berada di halte dalam keadaan menangis.

Wonwoo menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Yibo, kemudian memandang keluar.

"Maaf. . . aku masih belum bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun. . ." Lirih Wonwoo. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh mengalir. Kenapa Yibo membahas perkara itu lagi disaat moodnya sudah baikan? Itu benar-benar membuatnya kembali teringat, akan luka menganga yang sekarang tertoreh jelas di permukaan hatinya.

"Ssst. . . jangan menangis. Tak masalah kalau kau tak ingin cerita, aku akan coba mengerti." Ujar Yibo, tangannya terulur, menghapus lelehan air mata Wonwoo.

"Hujannya sudah agak reda. Aku akan membayar dulu, hyung tunggu disini. Setelah itu akan kuantar kau pulang." Ujar Yibo, tersenyum tipis sambil beranjak bangkit.

Baru selangkah Yibo meninggalkan kursinya, sebuah tangan meraihnya. Membuatnya kembali membalikkan badan, Yibo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung Wonwoo yang menarik ujung jarinya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku menginap ditempatmu, malam ini. . .? aku sedang tak ingin pulang kerumah. . ." Lirih Wonwoo, memandang Yibo dengan tatapan sendu yang memelas.

Yibo tercengang mendengarnya. Tapi, ia tak salah dengar, kan? Yibo berkedip beberapa kali. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang barusan itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hngg?"

"Tak boleh. . . ya?" Dengung Wonwoo dengan nada kecewa.

"Eh, boleh. Tentu saja boleh. Bukan masalah berarti. Lagipula di apartemen ku ada satu lagi kamar yang kosong. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri." Ralat Yibo dengan penjelasan panjang.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Yibo-ah. . . terima kasih." Gumamnya. Yibo mematung dengan terpana.

Bagaimana bisa aku move on kalau kau semanis ini, Wonu hyung? Gumam Yibo dalam hati. Ia kembali berbalik, menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan yang tadi di santap mereka.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Tiati baper :v Review jangan lupa :v

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun dengan kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Tangannya yang panjang dan kekar merabanya, dingin. Menandakan kursi itu sudah sejak lama kosong.

"Wonu-ya. . . " Panggil Mingyu dengan suara serak dan lirih. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya terdapat dirinya.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Mingyu, dengan perlahan dia bangkit terduduk. Kepalanya masih agak pening. Tapi demamnya sudah turun.

Mingyu meraih ponselnya, baru saja ia hendak mendial nomor Wonwoo, pintu terbuka. Dan menyembullah sosok Seokmin dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa, Lee Seokmin?"

"Eungg, ini Tuan, Jihoon hyung menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan untuk anda dan Wonu hyung." Sahut Seokmin, melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tas kain berisi kotak makan dan ebuah kantung berisi buah-buahan.

"Kau tahu dimana Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Heh? Saya tak tahu tuan, bukannya sejak tuan dibawa kerumah sakit ia terus menemani tuan?" Seokmin balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar tak tahu kemana Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus. "Kemana perginya dia saat begini?" Geram Mingyu jengkel.

"Saya permisi, Tuan." Seokmin kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jari-jari panjang Mingyu bergerak cepat menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Menelfon seseorang.

"Nomor yang ada tuju-"

Pip.

Mingyu mendengus jengkel. "Kau dimana, Jeon Wonwoo?!"

Mingyu kembali menelfon seseorang, kali ini Jeonghan. "Maaf Jeonghan-ssi, apa Wonu ada bersamamu?"

"Eh? Bukannya Jihoon bilang ia menemanimu di rumah sakit?" Terdengar suara bingung Jeonghan dari seberang sana.

Mingyu mendengus. "Ya sudah, terima kasih." Mingyu menutup sambungan telefon.

Terakhir yang hendak dihubunginya adalah Jisoo, tapi baru juga tangannya bergerak mencari kontak Jisoo, dokter muda dan tampan itu memasuki ruangan dengan mengenakan jas putihnya dan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Saatnya untuk pemeriksaan, Kim Mingyu-ssi." Ujar Jisoo ramah, dengan senyum teduhnya yang khas.

"Apa anda tahu kemana perginya Jeon Wonwoo, Dokter Hong?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya, menghentikan kegiatannya dengan table keehatan Mingyu.

"Tidak, terakhir saya menemuinya di ruangan ini." Sahut jisoo kalem.

Mingyu kembali mendengus. Kemudian berbaring dan membiarkan Jisoo memeriksa keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil putih yang sudah ternodai oleh cipratan air hujan berwarna kecokelatan pada bagian bawahnya menepi. Berhenti persis beberapa langkah di depan anak tangga terakhir dari sebuah rumah mewah dan megah di depannya.

Beberapa detik berikutnya setelah mesin mobil itu dimatikan, sesosok cantik keluar. Berjalan dengan wajah sumeringah menaiki anak tangga itu. Menghampiri seorang maid yang sedang mengepel bagian ujung dari teras yang lebar itu.

"Annyeong Jihyun-ssi!" Panggil Jeonghan, pada maid itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian menyandarkan sejenak gagang pel nya pada dinding di sebelahnya.

"Ya, Tuan Yoon?" Balas Jihyun, menghampiri Jeonghan dengan perasaan sungkan layaknya seorang pelayan yang menyambut tamu majikannya.

"Jihoon ada?" Tanyanya,

"Ada di dalam, Tuan. Apa perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Akh, biar aku sendiri yang masuk, bagaimana?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi. Jihyun mengangguk. Seluruh penghuni rumah itu sudah amat mengenal Jeonghan dan keluarganya, karena mereka sudah sering berkunjung dan dikenal sebagai kerabat majikan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk saja, Tuan. Maaf saya permisi." Kemudian Jihyun membungkuk sekilas, dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Jeonghan memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah ringan.

"Jihoonie!" Panggilnya nyaring. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok Jihoon yang tadi dititipinya Seunghyub. Jeonghan sangat ingin bertemu dengan puteranya itu.

Jihoon muncul dari ruang keluarga. Dengan sisa-sisa tawa yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Oh, Jeonghan Hyung, Seunghyub sedang bermain bersama Minu dan Kyungie." Ujar Jihoon, sambil tersenyum manis.

Jeonghan menggangguk, lalu menghampiri.

Di ruang keluarga, Seunghyub tampak sedang bermain super hero bersama Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Seunghyub berperan sebagai Hero berkekuatan super dengan jubbah imaginer yang berkibar di belakangnya. Sedangkan Minwoo berperan menjadi korban kejahatan, dan Kyungwon ambil posisi sebagai monster pemalas yang menculik Minwoo.

"Hei Monster jahat, kembalikan Kim Minwoo! Hadapi aku kalau berani!" Tantang Seunghyub dengan suaranya yang dibuat seolah-olah menggema.

Kyungwon memasang wajah datar. "Kyungie tak jahat. Hanya ada satu orang jahat di rumah ini, dan itu Mingyu Appa." Sahut Kyungwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tidak terima dengan perkataan Seunghyub.

"Eh, hyungie tidak sesuai cerita tuh." Protes Minwoo yang menyembul dari balik punggung Kyungwon.

"Biarin." Ketus Kyungwon. Berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk cemberut.

"Yah. . . Kyungwon tak seru." Keluh Seunghyub sambil melepas saputangan Jeonghan yang dipakainya sebagai jubbah.

Dan permainan pun selesai. Selalu, dengan akhir yang mengenaskan.

"Seunghyubie, Eomma datang~" Terdengar suara lembut jeonghan yang mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya. Seunghyub langsung berlari memeluk kaki Jeonghan begitu melihatnya.

"Eomma lama sekali." Keluh Seunghyub, mendongakan kepalanya, menatap jeonghan dengan matanya yang bulat dan bersinar. Jeonghan tertawa.

"Maaf ya, tadi hujannya deras sekali."

Minwoo dan Kyungwon sekarang duduk bersebelahan. Menatap Eomma dan anak itu bergantian. Mereka rindu Wonwoo. Sejak bangun tidur tadi, Wonwoo sudah tak ada.

"Hiks, Eomma~" Rengek Minwoo pelan. Menundukkan wajahnya. Kyungwon memeluknya dari samping.

"Lho, Eomma kalian belum pulang juga?" Tanya Jeonghan kaget. Minwoo dan Kyungwon mengangguk.

"Wonwoo bilang akan menunggui Mingyu sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan Jisoo hyung bilang, Mingyu sudah boleh pulang besok pagi. Ia hanya demam saja." Jelas Jihoon yang baru muncul.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, Jihoon-ah, sampaikan salamku pada Wonu kalau ia pulang nanti ya, aku pamit dulu." Ucap Jeonghan sambil menyalami Jihoon.

"Dan. . . oh ya. . ." Jeonghan merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Dan kemudian mengeuarkan dua bungkus plastic.

"Ini untuk Minu, dan yang ini untuk Kyungie." Jeonghan memberikan masing-masing bungkusan itu pada si kembar yang masih berpelukan.

"Terima kasih Jeonghan eomma!" Kompak Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Jeonghan trsenyum ramah.

"Sudah ya, Eomma dan Seunghyub hyung pulang dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Sebagian besar penduduk kota Seoul sudah mulai membenamkan diri dalam mimpi indah mereka. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni berkerlip indah menyemarakkan malam yang sunyi. Halte-halte sudah mulai ditinggalkan, dan supir-supir angkutan umum terkantuk-kantuk di kursi kemudinya.

Sementara bangunan sebuah apartemen tampak mulai meredup semua lampunya. Hanya tersisa sebuah ruangan yang masih menyala terang.

Di bingkai jendela, Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya sambil menyandar pada kusen kayu di belakangnya. Menatap cantiknya kerlip lampu kota yang berwarna-warni. Sementara langit masih mendung dan agak berkabut sisa hujan siang tadi.

"Minu-ya, Kyungie-ya maafkan Eomma." Lirih Wonwoo. Membiarkan wajahnya di terpa angina malam yang cukup menusuk kulit lewat celah jendela yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Wonwoo merasakan perasaannya membaik.

Ia bukannya mau lari dari kenyataan ataupun meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ibu begitu saja. Wonwoo hanya butuh waktu untuk berfikir, untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kalut dan bimbang. Dalam diam ia memutuskan untuk memendam rapat dulu semua yang diketahuinya, sampai waktunya tiba.

Tok Tok!

"Aku masuk ya!" Terdengar sebuah seruan ringan dari luar. Membuat Wonwoo sontak membalikkan badan.

Yibo masuk dengan surai pirangnya yang masih agak basah dan kaus hitam serta celana celana training selutut yang membalut tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk lipatan sebuah selimut tebal dan hangat.

"Kau mandi selarut ini, Yibo-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo, bergumam kecil. Yibo tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ia berjalan mendekati single bad itu. Meletakkan selimutnya di sana. "Hm, ya. Aku terbiasa mandi sebelum tidur. Dan hyung, ini selimutmu. Kudengar kau tidak tahan dingin. Dan kalau masih kurang, nyalakan saja penghangat ruangannya." Ujar Yibo menanggapi.

"Dan. . . apa kau lapar?" Tanya Yibo kemudian. Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, lagipula kita baru selesai makan malam tiga jam yang lalu, Yibo-ah." Sahut Wonwoo kalem.

"Begitu. Ya sudah, aku kekamarku dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, ya!" Yibo berkata sambil menghampiri pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu ia menoleh, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya jenaka. Wonwoo tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya, meraih daun jendela dan kemudian menutupnya rapat. Menguncinya. Kemudian mulai merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Menjemput mimpi di malam sunyi.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal dari kamarnya. Senin pagi dan ia sudah mendapati kebisingan. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu berembun untuk mendengar tangisan yang histeris itu.

BRAK!

Terbawa suasana, Jihoon menjadi panic dan tanpa sadar ia membuka pintu dengan sangat keras. Mengejutkan dua bocah mungil yang terduduk di ranjangnya masing-masing.

Yang tadi menangis itu Minwoo, sedang Kyungwon terbangun karena tangis adiknya. Jihoon berjalan cepat menghampiri Minwoo dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"Minu kenapa, hm?" Tanyanya, mengusap-usap punggung sempit Minwoo.

"Hiks. . . Eomma dimana ahjuci. . . Eomma dimana? Minu mau eomma, hiks~" Isak Minwoo di sela tangisnya. Jihoon meringis.

"Sebentar lagi pulang, sabar ya~" Ucap Jihoon menenangkan. Kemudian di bawanya Minwoo dalam gendongannya, dan Kyungwon di gandengnya. Keluar ruangan. Hari ini mereka sekolah, jadi Jihoon akan menyuruh para maid untuk memandikan Minwoo dan Kyungwon sementara dirinya menyiapkan sarapan. Seungkwan baru saja selesai memasak beberapa saat tadi.

Jihoon membawa Minwoo dan Kyungwon kedapur. Mendudukkan Minwoo di kursi makan dan Kyungwon yang berdiri dengan setengah terpejam.

"Seungkwan-ah, bisa suruh Jihyun dan Soyeon untuk memandikan dan mempersiapkan Minu dan Kyungwon kesekolah?" Tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan yang baru selesai menyuci buah mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan mangkuk buah itu di meja dan segera berlalu.

Berselang berapa lama, Seungkwan kembali dengan dua maid, yang kemudian segera memandikan Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

"Hyung, apa hari ini Tuan Kim dan Wonu hyung pulang?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Jihoon menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menuang susu kedalam gelas-gelas tinggi itu. Berfikir sesaat.

"Jisoo Hyung bilang sih, begitu. Harusnya mereka pulang hari ini. Mungkin agak siang atau sore. . ." Sahut Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja hendak melangkah kakinya kedalam rumah setelah mengantar Minwoo dan Kyungwon sekolah, ketika terdengar deru mesin mobil dan pintu gerbang yang dibuka. Jihoon membalikkan badannya. Dan tersenyum simpul. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah pulang.

Seokmin menghambur membantu Mingyu turun dari mobil, tapi pria tampan itu menepis, dan dengan wajah masam melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Jihoon mengikuti gerakannya dengan lirikan, dan ia jadi terheran-heran. Sementara Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan menggendikkan bahu atas sikap Mingyu.

"Tuan Kim kenapa, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon heran. Seokmin berlalu untuk memarkir mobil kedalam garasi.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin efek demam kemarin." Mirisnya. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Yang benar saja!

Wonwoo menepuk pelan bahu Jihoon kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dengan kasar membanting pintu eboni bercat hitam itu. Kemudian melempar tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia sudah sehat, segar bugar. Hanya saja wajahnya masih sedikit pucat sisa demam kemarin. Tapi ia benar-benar jengkel setengah mati. Ia jengkel pada Wonwoo yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Pasalnya, Wonwoo baru muncul di rumah sakit pada pukul tujuh, saat Dokter Hong baru selesai memeriksa Mingyu dan memberitahunya kalau ia sudah boleh pulang. Dan ia bisa segera bersiap pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi.

Yang membuat jengkel Mingyu adalah, sudah Wonwoo menghilang sejak kemarin siang, baru kembali keesokkan harinya, ditambah saat kembali Wonwoo tak berkata sepatahpun. Wonwoo selalu mengelak saat Mingyu bertanya dari mana saja ia seharian kemarin.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Tempramen buruknya jadi semakin buruk karena moodnya yang hancur.

Terdengar pintu kamar itu dibuka, dan derap langkah yang tenang memasuki ruangan. Mingyu mengintip sekilas lewat celah matanya, lalu kembali memjamkan mata. Ia sedang tak ingin bertatapan dengan Wonwoo, yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang. Bersebelahan dengannya.

"Gyu, mau langsung istirahat?" Tanya Wonwoo. Menaruh ponselnya di nakas. Kalimatnya memang penuh perhatian, tapi Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang kelewat datar dan wajah yang dingin.

Mingyu berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Sudah menghilang seharian, saat kembali Wonwoo berubah jadi dingin seperti ini. Mingyu bangkit, menatap tajam Wonwoo jauh kedalam bola matanya.

"Jawab aku. Kemana kau pergi kemarin Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu tegas dan angkuh. Wonwoo mendengus, lalu membuang muka.

"Apa tak ada pertanyaan lain yang bisa kau ajukan selain itu, Gyu?" Elak Wonwoo. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati akan tutup mulut mengenai kepergiannya kemarin.

"Jawab saja!" Bentak Mingyu geram.

"Kemanapun, terserah aku, kan? Korea adalah negera merdeka, dan aku bukanlah hamba sahaya. Tak seharusnya kau mengekang kebebasanku." Ketus Wonwoo sambil bangkit, hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab kemana kau pergi sampai baru kembali pagi tadi?!" Suara Mingyu mulai meninggi. Kejengkelannya meningkat drastic dari yang tadi. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan emosi.

"Huft. . . cuacanya sangat bagus, sepertinya menyenangkan berjalan-jalan di halaman bersama Michi. Lagipula, Michi sudah tak pernah diajak bermain, kan?" Gumam Wonwoo, kembali melantur dari alur pembicaraan.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. "Jeon Wonwoo!" Bentaknya murka. Wonwoo bergetar mendengarnya. Tapi ia akan tetap bertahan.

Mingyu bangkit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci nakas. "Jangan sampai cambukku yang bertanya padamu." Dengung Mingyu sambil menggemeretakkan giginya.

Wonwoo berbalik. Menatap sinis Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku lebih suka ditanya oleh cambukmu dari pada kau." Datar Wonwoo, tatapannya menantang.

"Oh begitu? Sekarang aku tahu kemana kau pergi kemarin. Kau pasti menemui Wong Yibo, kan? Hanya dia yang membuatmu jadi pemberontak seperti ini!" Geram Mingyu dengan nada rendah yang mengerikan. Ia mirip seperti singa yang siap mengamuk sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Wonwoo. Dan menit berikutnya, Wonwoo menyesali kalimatnya yang ketus itu.

Ctar! Ctar!Dua kali cambukan dan Wonwoo ambruk dengan lutut yang berdebum keras dilantai. Ia meringis. Merasakan punggungnya perih dan panas bercampur di garis yang memanjang.

"Sakit.. . . hiks.. " Wonwoo mulai menangis. Dipejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan ngilu dan perih dipunggungnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab, Jeon Wonwoo!" Bentak Mingyu.

"Sssh. .. tidak. . . sampai kapanpun. . ." Lirih Wonwoo.

"ARGH!"

Ctar! Ctar!

Beberapa kali Mingyu mengayunkan cambuknya dnegan brutal dan selalu mengenai punggung Wonwoo. Sampai sosok berkulit pucat itu meringkuk di lantai dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Hentikan. . . Gyu. . . kumohon. . . hiks. ." Erang Wonwoo bercampur dengan isak tangisnya.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Gejolak emosinya begitu menggelegak. Ia memang sangat pencemburu dan temperamental. Napasnya tersenggal.

"Lee Jihoon! Lee Jihoon!" Panggil Mingyu sambil menyeruak keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang meringkuk mengenaskan dengan pakaian di bagian punggungnya yang robek. Sementara luka cambuk itu mengintip dengan darah segar menyembul keluar.

.

.

Baru selangkah, Jihoon sudah muncul di hadapan Mingyu yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Rupanya Jihoon memang sedang berniat menemui Mingyu, karena ada seorang tamu di depan.

"Tuan, ada seorang tamu mencari anda di depan." Ujar Jihoon, menyahuti panggilan menggelegar Mingyu.

"Kau urus Jeon Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu dingin, bergerak cepat menuruni tangga. Bermaksud menemui tamu itu. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang kebingungan dengan kalimatnya.

Mingyu menyibak rambutnya, dan merapihkan kemejanya. Memperbaiki penampilannya jangan sampai kelihatan kalau ia baru saja mencambuki istrinya sendiri.

"Ya, ada yang bis-" baru juga Mingyu akan mengatakan kalimat sapaan formalnya, sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya mengejutkannya.

Seorang wanita tinggi dengan tubuh ramping yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sekarang wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang dibingkai surai hitamnya yang lebat. Tersenyum manis namun memuakkan bagi Mingyu.

"Mau apa kau kemari, jalang?!" Jengkel Mingyu. Emosinya menggelegak kembali.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin tinggal serumah denganmu, lagipula istrimu sudah mengizinkanku." Sahut Tzuyu ringan.

"APA?! SIALAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon yang masih kebingungan segera masuk kekamar Wonwoo. Di dapatinya Wonwoo yang meringkuk lemah di lantai dengan pakaiannya yang agak sobek. Samar-samar dilihatnya darah menyembul dari luka di punggung Wonwoo. Jihoon meringis. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Wonu-ya~" Jihoon menghampiri, membantu Wonwoo bangkit. Dengan tubuh lemas dan agak terseok-seok Wonwoo bangkit dengan bantuan Jihoon yang merangkul pundaknya.

Jihoon membaringkan Wonwoo di ranjang. Dengan cepat dibukanya laci nakas, dan di ambilnya kotak p3k. Jihoon meraih tisu, kemudian mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang berlelahan di pipinya yang pucat. Samar-samar isakan kecil masih terdengar dari Wonwoo.

"Sini, biar ku obati lukamu." Jihoon dengan lembut meraih ujung pakaian Wonwoo, menariknya keatas dan melepasnya. Jihoon berjengit. Mendapati bekas cambukan yang melintang dan berbekas begitu jelas di punggungnya. Warna merah kebiruan dengan kulit yang mengelupas dan darah menyembul itu, terlihat begitu kontras dengan punggung Wonwoo yang berkulit putih pucat.

"Pasti sakit sekali," Ringis Jihoon prihatin. Wonwoo diam saja. Ia hanya menatap sayu apa yang ada didepannya.

'Wonwoo pasti terluka sekali' batin Jihoon. Tangannya mulai bergerak membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka di punggung Wonwoo dengan telaten. Sesekali ia meringis, seolah-olah ikut merasakan perih. Padahal Wonwoo saja tak bergeming, meski saat ini dinginnya alkohol mengompres lukanya.

Setelah beberapa menit ruangan itu hening, Jihoon bangkit. Menimbulkan bunyi derit pelan yang memecah kesunyian. Langkah kakinya yang tenang terdengar menggema saat ia melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti bagi Wonwoo.

Jihoon membuka lebar-lebar lemari Wonwoo. Pakaian apa yang harus dipakaikannya pada Wonwoo saat sosok itu sakit begini? Jihoon menimbang-nimbang. Isi lemari Wonwoo kebanyakan Sweater dan kaus, hanya ada beberapa kemeja dan dua buah jas yang jarang sekali dipakainya.

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, Jihoon meraih sebuah sweater hangat dan lembut berwarna merah jambu pastel yang menyembul di antara sweater Wonwoo yang berwarna mencolok. Jihoon merabanya, sweater itu sangat halus bahannya, sehingga ia piker itu takkan sakit kalau menggesek luka di punggung Wonwoo. Kemudian Jihoon meraih celana kain berwarna putih yang longgar-dan menjadi lebih longgar lagi karena kaki Wonwoo sangat kurus- kemudian membawa nya menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, ganti pakaianmu, ya." Jihoon menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo yang terbangun dengan lesu. Kemudian perlahan-lahan menarik keatas pakaiannya.

"Padahal sweater ini lucu sekali, ada kepala kelinci di depannya, sayang, bagian punggungnya sudah koyak." Keluh Jihoon mengamati pakaian Wonwoo yang baru saja di lepasnya.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas sweater bergambar kelinci itu. Wonwoo jadi ingat, kalau ia membeli sweater itu bulan lalu di olshop, setelah melihat iklannya di tv. Tapi Wonwoo diam saja. Ia tak mood untuk bicara meski hanya sepatah.

Kemudian Jihoon meneruskan acaranya mengganti pakaian Wonwoo. Sedang yang di rawatnya hanya diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di teras rumah, Mingyu dan Tzuyu sedang berdebat sengit. Mingyu terlihat jelas menahan amarah dan dongkolnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ketelinga dan giginya bergemeletuk. Tangannya mengepal erat dan buku-bukunya memutih. Mingyu terlihat mirip tokoh Hell Boy saat ini. Dan itu sangat mengerikan.

Sementara di hadapannya, Tzuyu berdiri angkuh dengan wajah tenangnya yang terkesan meremehkan. Sejak tadi, tangannya sesekali mengelus perutnya yang membesar. Senyuman tipis terus melengkung sejak tadi, yang terlihat seperti ejekan bagi Mingyu.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang, mengizinkan? Wonwoo mengizinkanmu? Mustahil!" Mingyu menyeringai, menatap Tzuyu dengan congkaknya. Ia terlihat makin mengerikan sekarang.

"Kalau tak percaya, panggil saja. Dan Tanya dia olehmu sendiri." Sahut Tzuyu tenang.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian melambai memanggil Seokmin yang berdiri di pos penjagaan mengamati pertengkaran mereka dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Melihat lambaian tangan Mingyu, Seokmin langsung berlari menghampiri.

"Ya, tuan?" Seokmin agak ngos-ngosan.

"Panggil Jeon Wonwoo kemari." Suruh Mingyu cepat. Seokmin mengangguk patuh penuh rasa sungkan, kemudian segera bergegas menuj lantai atas.

Setelah kepergian Seokmin, Tzuyu berujar sedikit mengejek Mingyu,

"Omong-omong, istrimu tampan juga ya? Dan sepertinya ia jauh lebih pantas denganku daripada kau." Ujar Tzuyu sambil melempar tawa meledek.

Mingyu terbelalak. "Sialan! Wonwoo tak mungkin tergoda dengan wanita jalang sepertimu!" Maki Mingyu jengkel.

"Oh, kau benar. Wonwoo kan bukan kau, iya kan, Tuan Kim?" Ejek Tzuyu lagi.

Tangan Mingyu terangkat hendak menampar Tzuyu, melayang cepat, dan sesaat sebelum tangannya sempat menampar wajah di hadapannya itu, sebuah tangan kurus dan putih menahan tangannya.

"Gyuh~" Serak Wonwoo dari belakang. Membuat kedua orang itu menoleh, Mingyu membalikkan badannya. Diam-diam Tzuyu mengulum seringainya.

"Nah, Wonu-ya, sekarang jawab? Apa kau sudah mengizinkan wanita ini untuk tinggal bersama kita?" Tanya Mingyu tak sabar. Wonwoo mengernyit. Seingatnya ia belum mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu.

Wajah pucat Wonwoo bergeming beberapa saat, sampai bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil berkata, "Belum." Singkatnya dengan suaranya yang serak.

Tzuyu pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Begitu, Wonu-ssi? Aku tak mengerti kau seperti itu." Keluhnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu dan tetap berdiri di belakang Mingyu. Dadanya menempel pada punggung lebar Mingyu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak lebar Mingyu.

Mingyu muak dan jengah mendengar ucapan Tzuyu. Tapi amarahnya masih cukup menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau begitu, Wonu-ssi, bolehkah aku tinggal bersama kalian? Hanya sampai bayiku lahir. Kau pasti kasihan, kan, kalau bayi ini lahir dalam kesendirian?" Tanya Tzuyu, ucapannya kembali menyulut amarah Mingyu.

"Ya!"

Wonwoo terdiam. Menunduk dengan wajah muram. Kesuraman mengelilinginya.

"Kita bisa mengusirnya, Wonu-ya. Tidak usah kasihan padanya."

"Padahal kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Kim Mingyu!" Sela Tzuyu dengan suara meninggi, ia berakting seolah hampir menangis. Gemeletuk gigi Mingyu kembali terdengar.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Murka Mingyu.

"Kau mengizinkanku, kan? Wonu-ya?" Tzuyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah memelas.

"A-aku. . ." Wonwoo berkata dengan ragu. Ia terdiam sesaat. Dua orang di depannya menatapnya serius. Lebih-lebih Mingyu.

". . . a-aku. ..m. . ." Wonwoo merasa lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya kaku sekali. Ia kesulitan untuk bicara.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata. Menghindari tatapan dua orang didepannya. Menggenggam erat tangannya. Berdoa semoga keputusannya inilah yang terbaik.

". . . ak-u. . . meng-. . . izinkanmu. . ." Dan setetes air mata membasahi pipi putih itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Bentak Mingyu menggelegar.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" Bentak Mingyu lagi, menatap tajam Wonwoo yang menunduk, isakan samar terdengar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Dia istrimu, Kim Mingyu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya?!"

"Dia sedang mengandung bayimu?!"

"Aku bahkan ragu kalau itu bayiku!"

"Tapi hasil USGnya asli!"

Tzuyu menatap jengah pasangan yang bertengkar sengit didepannya. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah bosan.

Sampai suara mungil dan lucu menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Eomma, Appa! Minu dan Kyungie hyung pulang!" Ujar Minwoo dengan ceria dan nyaring. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali ransel beruangnya yang menggantung di pundaknya. Di belakangnya, Kyungwon menyusul dengan PSP di tangan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sontak menoleh. Mingyu terbelalak. Begitpun Wonwoo yang hampir menangis.

Minwoo menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluk kakinya. "Eomma, Minu lindu Eomma. Eomma jangan tinggalin Minu lagi, yah?" Minwoo menatap Wonwoo dengan puppy eyesnya.

Wonwoo berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Minwoo. Mengusap helaian surai Minwoo yang lembut dan tebal.

"Iya sayang, maaf yah. Kemarin Eomma menemani Appa di rumah sakit." Sahut Wonwoo. Kyungwon juga sudah berdiri di depannya.

Kyungwon menaruh pspnya di tas. Kemudian beralih menata Mingyu yang berdiri kaku dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kemalin, kata Jihoon ahjussi, Appa sakit, ya? Coba sini Kyungie periksa." Ujar Kyungwon lucu dengan wajah datarnya. Emo style yang kental.

Mingyu juga berjongkok. Membiarkan Kyungwon meraba dahinya.

"Eum. . . sedikit panas, Kyungie fikir orang seperti Appa tak bisa sakit. . ." Gumam Kyungwon pelan. Mingyu terperangah mendengarnya.

Tzuyu hampir saja meledakkan tawanya mendengar gumaman Kyungwon. Lucu, fikirnya. Jadi, mereka anak-anak tiriku? Fikir Tzuyu lagi.

Kyungwon berbalik, menatap Tzuyu dari atas sampai bawah dengan polosnya. Membuat Tzuyu serasa dikuliti. Dan ia berdehem pelan dengan tenang.

"Bukannya ahjumma yang ada di pesta Jeonghan Eomma, ya?" Tanya Kyungwon. Mingyu tercengang. Benar, ia baru ingat. Yang waktu itu bertanya toilet padanya adalah Chou Tzuyu.

"Hm, ya."

"Jadi, ahjumma kecini mau Tanya toilet lagi?" Tanya Minwoo polos. Tzuyu sweatdrop mendengarnya. Untuk apa dia jauh-jauh kesini Cuma untuk Tanya toilet?

"Sudah, Minu dan Kyungie masuk yuk! Ganti pakaian!" Wonwoo memecah kesunyian dan menggendong Minwoo sementara Kyungwon di gandengnya.

Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Tzuyu yang saling berhadapan kembali.

"Bagaimana? Kau dengarkan?" Tzuyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mingyu jengkel, ia mengangkat tangannya kembali hendak menampar Tzuyu.

Namun lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh Tzuyu. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau harus tahu kalau Ayahku adalah duta besar Taiwan untuk Korea Selatan." Ujarnya manis. Mingyu serasa ingin memenggalnya sekarang.

Mingyu berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kim, dimana kamarku?"

"Lee Jihoon! Urus makhluk ini!"

Jihoon muncul dari pintu, sejak tadi ia memang mengintip dari celah gorden. Wajahnya datar. Jihoon terlihat tak suka dengan kehadiran Tzuyu. Dari pertengkaran Mingyu dan Tzuyu saja ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau mingyu terpaksa. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo selugu itu? Jihoon berniat segera memberitahu Wonwoo tentang hal itu.

"Baiklah, Nona, ikut dengan saya." Ujar Jihoon datar.

"Uhh, kau lucu sekali!"

Jihoon melirik sinis Tzuyu dengan ekor matanya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendudukkan Minwoo di kasur dengan wajah sendu. Sebisa mungkin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jangan sampai ia menangis di hadapan Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang tak mengerti apapun. Wonwoo berbalik, mendongak sebentar. Rasa sakitnya menghujam sampai keulu hati. Membuatnya sulit bernapas dengan kerongkongan tercekat. Sesak. Bahkan perutnya mulai melilit karena Wonwoo tak melampiaskan tangisnya. Ia meringis. Kemudian berjalan menuju lemari bercat putih dengan gambar Spiderman di pintunya. Lemari Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

Di kasur, Minwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung Wonwoo dengan lekat. Sesekali mengedip bingung dengan tingkah Eommanya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungwon di sebelahnya sedang membuka sepatunya, tapi diam-diam Kyungwon pun ikut memperhatikan Wonwoo dari ekor matanya.

"Sin-I Eomma gantikan pakaian kalian-" Suara Wonwoo terdengar tercekat dan agak tersenggal. Raa sesaknya terlalu parah hingga nada suaranya terdengar parau dan aneh. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha keras agar jangan sampai ia menangis.

Wonwoo mulai melepas kancing-kancing seragam Minwoo, dan mulai mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian sehari-hari. Wonwoo memakaikan sehelai kaus kuning bergambar perahu pada ubuh mungil Minwoo.

"Eomma, kenapa ahjumma yang waktu itu di pesta Jeonghan Eomma ada di sini?" Tanya Minwoo polos, menuntut Wonwoo lewat pandangannya yang lugu dan seolah berhasil menjebol pertahanan Wonwoo-yang sejak tadi menahan tangisnya-

OHOK!

Wonwoo tertohok sekali mendengarnya. Satu yang baru ia sadari, jadi yang waktu itu di pestanya Jeonghan itu Chou Tzuyu? Entah kenapa Wonwoo meraa kalau sebenarnya Mingyu mengenal Tzuyu saat itu, dan berbohong pada Wonwoo dengan mengatakan kalau Mingyu tak mengenalnya. Wonwoo merasa hatinya bagai diremas-remas oleh sebuah tangan raksasa sampai tak berbentuk, yang kemudian di siram dengan air perasan jeruk nipis bercampur cuka dan garam. Perih sekali.

Gagal sudah. Setetes air matanya jatuh melintasi pipi-pipinya yang putih dan sudah memerah itu. persis di hadapan Minwoo yang masih menatapnya lugu. Wonwoo menunduk, masih berusaha menyembukan air matanya.

"Eomma-menangis?" Kyungwon menghampiri, jari-jarinya yang mungil meraih dagu Wonwoo, mengangkatnya. Mempertemukan tatapannya yang polo situ dengan mata sembab Wonwoo. Sementara Minwoo semakin mengerjap bingung.

"Ti-dak, sayang. Eomma hanya kelilipan debu sa-ja. . ." Bohong Wonwoo, padahal jelas-jelas isakan mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Eomma tak boleh bohong. Eomma cendili yang bilang begiitu pada Minu." Ujar Minwoo dengan polosnya.

Dan, hancur sudah. Wonwoo tak tahan lagi.

"Ma-af yang sayang, Eomma ada keeprluan lain. Biar Eomma panggil maid untuk mengganti seragam kalian. Ja-ngan lupa makan siang." Pesan Wonwoo dengan tersenggal-senggal, ia sudah membalik punggungnya, bahunya terlihat bergetar.

Wonwoo keluar, dan mendapati Jihyun yang tak jauh darinya sedang membersihkan hiasan dinding di koridor itu.

"Jihyun-ssi!" Panggil Wonwoo setengah berteriak, karena tangisnya yang benar-benar tak dapat ditahannya.

Jihyun menoleh, lalu menghampiri. "Ya?" Sahutnya sopan.

"To-long gantikan pakaian Minu dan Kyungie, dan ajak mereka makan!" Suruh Wonwoo dengan isakan yang memenggal kalimatnya. Wonwoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Jihyun menatapnya heran. Wajah Wonwoo sudah memerah dengan lelehan air mata yang menganak sungai sampai kerahangnya.

Dengan agak serampangan, ia bahkan sempat menabrak pelan bahu Jihyun. Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Jihyun menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Wonwoo tak peduli lagi dengan Jihyun yang masih terheran-heran di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan agak kencang, dan kemudian menguncinya rapat-rapat. Berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Dan menangis sejadinya di sana. Habis sudah. Ia rasa benar-benar hancur sekarang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kim Mingyu berhasil menghancurkannya lagi.

Wonwoo menyesali dirinya juga yang mengizinkan Tzuyu untuk tinggal. Tapi, Wonwoo bukanlah seseorang yang egois. Ia bukannya peduli pada Tzuyu, ia hanya tak tega pada bayi yang dikandung wanita itu. Bayi itu anak Mingyu, dan ia juga punya hak untuk tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Wonwoo sakit sekali memikirkannya. Mingyu bahkan bisa-bisanya memiliki anak dengan yang lain. Sedangkan dirinya, untuk berpaling saja sulit sekali.

Wonwoo sesak, dengan agak kasar ia memukul-mukul dada kirinya. Berusaha menggantikan rasa ngilu dan perih hatinya itu dengan rasa sakit dari pukulannya.

"Bodoh! Hikss. . . Benar-benar bodoh! Hikss! Aku benci! Hiks. . ." Erang Wonwoo disela-sela tangisnya. Kedua pipinya yang sembab memerah dan hidungnya juga sudah memerah. Matanya basah dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya dengan lengan sweater merah jambunya, tapi tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hikss. . . kenapah. .. kenapa tak bisa berhenti. . ." Wonwoo bertambah jengkel karenanya. Sekarang, lengkap sudah. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan jengkel beradu satu memenuhi ruang-ruang dirinya.

Wonwoo menyerah, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal dalam keadaan tengkurap. Membiarkan air matanya merembes membasahi bantalnya. Wonwoo tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk melapangkan hatinya yang sempit oleh rasa sakit dan perih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terduduk di ruang kerjanya dengan wajah ditekuk dan ekspresi masam. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kalimatpun sejak tadi meninggalkan teras. Ia jengkel, jengkel sekali. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo mengizinkan wanita itu serumah berama mereka.

"Arghhh!" Mingyu mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"CHOU TZUYU SIALAN!" Makinya kesal dan jengkel.

Mingyu menenggelamkan bahunya di kursi kerjanya yang tinggi itu. Memejamkan matanya erat. Menunduk dalam sampai dagunya nyaris menyentuh dadanya. Dengan hembusan napas panjang yang sesekali terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Tzuyu berjalan mengintari kamar yang cukup luas itu. Menurutnya, kamar itu merupakan kamar tamu. Karena letaknya di lantai dasar dan bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Lagipula, perabotannypun simple saja. Hanya terdapat sebuah kasur yang cukup luas di tengah, sebuah meja nakas dengan lampu tidur, dan lemari dengan cermin lebar di pintunya. Juga meja laci yang cukup panjang di sudut ruangan. Diatas meja itu terdapat vas bunga dan guci-guci kecil berukiran Chinese. Sedang dinding bagian atas meja itu terdapat sebuah lukisan-yang entah apa itu- Tzuyu menyapukan pandangannya kearah lain. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Selain gorden berwarna gading yang menutupi jendela.

Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Membiarkan koperya tergeletak begitu saja. Dan pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat.

Tangannya mulai menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Mengirim pesan pada seeorang.

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Tzuyu menyeringai lebar.

Sambil merebahkan tubuh, Tzuyu berbisik di sela seringaiannya.

"Babak baru dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Holla author is back! Lama ya kita gak saling menyapa lewat note ini. Maaf kalau update-an yang kali ini kurang memuaskan, karena otak author sedang terhimpit. Disekolah banyak kegiatan menjelang Hut RI dan kebetulan author termasuk oknum yang sibuk dan dicari para Seongsaenim :'v tapi tetap berusaha ngetik buat readers. Meski kemaren sempet kelabakan karena mesti mempelajari materi segunung buat lomba tapi Allhamdulilah gak keteteran *eh malah curhat* oh ya, buat yang masih setia sampai saat ini untuk review dan follow author, makasih :* Mohon dukungannya~ karena author masih newbie disini ^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya, sekarang waktunya makan malam!" Jihoon mengguncang pelan bahu Wonwoo yang masih terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap.

Wonwoo menggeliat. Kemudian bangkit sambil mengucek matanya lucu. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Dan ekspresinya lesu sekali.

"Sebentar, aku akan membasuh wajahku dulu." Pamit Wonwoo, masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jihoon menunggunya, ia membereskan kasur Wonwoo selama yang ditungguinya di kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Wonwoo keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, membukanya dan meraih sehelai kaus berwarna putih dari dalam sana. Memakainya. Kemudian kembali menghampiri Jihoon yang baru selesai meraihkan ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih, ayo kita turun." Ajak Wonwoo datar. Dari nada suaranya, Jihoon menyimpulkan kalau Wonwoo sedang dalam mood yang tak stabil.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Apa. . . 'dia' sudah di sana?"

"Hm? Siapa? Tuan KIm? Ya, Tuan Kim yang paling duluan duduk di meja makan." Sahut Jihoon, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung siapa yang Wonwoo maksud.

Wonwoo mendesah pelan sambil menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi 'dia' Jihoonie, seharusnya kau mengerti maksudku." Ringis Wonwoo pelan.

Jihoon berfikir. Wajahnya terlihat semakin kebingungan dari balik poni jingganya. Jihoon menggendik pelan. Lalu teringat sesuatu,

"Oh, maksudmu wanita itu?" Tanya Jihoon balik, ia baru ingat kalau sekarang di rumah besar itu ada penghuni baru.

Wonwoo menatapnya sekilas, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Belum, tuh. Tadi kupanggil, dia menolak. Katanya dia tak biasa makan malam dan masih kenyang." Jelas Jihoon kemudian.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, kau tahu, kan. Wonu-ya. Seperti di tv, para wanita sangat memperhatikan berat badannya. Tidak boleh naik barang se-ons pun." Keluh Jihoon kemudian.

"Tapi dia sedang hamil, Jihoonie!" Seru Wonwoo kaget.

Jihoon tercengang dengan respon Wonwoo. Ini pertama kalinya, Wonwoo peduli pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah seharusnya Wonwoo membenci wanita itu, Chou Tzuyu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sepeduli itu padanya, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon balik. Agak jengkel juga sebenarnya. Menurut Jihoon, Wonwoo terlalu baik. Hingga dapat dimanfaatkan atau ditipu dengan mudah.

Wonwoo berdehem. Wajahnya berubah kecut kembali. "Aku tak peduli padanya, Jihoonie. Seujung kukupun tidak. Yang kupedulikan adalah bayinya. Aku belajar bayak dari Jeonghan Hyung, ketika aku menerima Mingyu, maka aku juga harus mencoba menerima hal-hal lainnya yang menyangkut dengannya." Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar.

Jihoon tertegun. Benar juga, Jeonghan sangat baik. Ia menerima dengan hangat kehadiran Seunghyub yang merupakan anak Seungcheol dengan orang lain. Jadi, sekarang ini Wonwoo sedang meneladani sikap Jeonghan? Tapi hei, keadaannya berbeda! Fikiran Jihoon berkecamuk.

Saat menuju ruang makan, Wonwoo berbelok. "Kau duluan saja, aku akan panggilkan Tzuyu-ssi dulu."

Jihoon menganga karenanya. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu? Jihoon jengkel.

"Kau terlalu baik apa terlalu bodoh, sih, Wonu-ya?" RIngis Jihoon pelan. Untuk apa coba, Wonwoo peduli pada orang yang jelas-jelas menghancurkan keluarganya? Jihoon mendesah pelan, bukan, Wonwoo bilang ia peduli pada bayinya, bukan Tzuyunya. Tapi, sama saja, kan?

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Menepis fikiran-fikirannya, dan kembali berjalan keruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu didepannya. Sekali, taka da sahutan. Maka ia mengetuk sekali lagi.

"Chou Tzuyu-ssi!" Panggil Wonwoo kemudian.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tzuyu yang sudah mengenakan piyamanya. Menatapnya malas.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Sekarang waktunya makan malam!" Sahut Wonwoo, berusaha senormal mungkin. Walau sebenarnya ia terlihat menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Aku diet." Singkat Tzuyu.

"Itu tak baik bagi kandunganmu, Tzuyu-ssi. Kau harus makan yang banyak. Biar bayimu tumbuh ehat dan kuat. Kau tak maukan, bayimu hanya sebear botol saat dilahirkan?" Balas Wonwoo kemudian. Memprotes kalimat Tzuyu.

Tzuyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku udah minum susu Ibu Hamil dan vitamin ibu hamil, jadi seharusnya taka da masalah." Sergah Tzuyu.

"Ayolah, kau tak akan gemuk kalau hanya makan malam. Lihat diriku, aku makan malam setiap hari tapi tubuhku tetap kurus." Wonwoo tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Itu karena kau banyak fikiran, tekanan batin setiap hari." Ketus Tzuyu yang mulai jengkel.

UHUK!

Wonwoo merasa hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena kalimat Tzuyu yang menohok hatinya itu.

"Tidak juga, hidupku bahagia. Setidaknya, sebelum kau merusaknya." Balas Wonwoo, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Giliran Tzuyu yang merenggut tak suka.

"Iya, aku makan!"

Dan Wonwoo terenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Tzuyu datang bersamaan di meja makan. Sudah ada Mingyu, Minwoo, dan Kyungwon di sana. Duduk menunggunya.

"Ck, kenapa kau harus memanggilnya, Wonu-ya? Padahal biarkan saja dia mati kelaparan." Dengus Mingyu, menatap sinis kehadiran Tzuyu yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kalau yang mati hanya dia, aku tak masalah. Tapi bayi diperutnya akan mati juga, padahal bayi itu anakmu." Entah apa yang terjadi, lidah Wonwoo dengan begitu lancar mementahkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan padanya.

Mingyu tertegun dan menatap Wonwoo tajam. Apa-apaan, fikirnya.

"Aku takkan mati hanya karena tak makan, jadi tak usah terlalu berharap, Tuan Kim yang terhormat." Sahut Tzuyu, tenang dan santai seperti biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja, Minu dan Kyungie sudah lapar." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya.

Dan, acara makan malampun berlangsung lebih kelabu dan lebih hening dari biasanya. Minwoo dan Kyungwon makan sambil menunduk. Seolah-olah mengerti kalau tiga orang dewasa di depan mereka itu sedang saling memusuhi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

"Minu dan Hyungie setelah sikat gigi, langsung tidur, ya." Wonwoo membungkuk, dan mengusap bergantian surai Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, Eomma!" Sahut dua bocah itu kompak. Wonwoo tersenyum semakin manis. Jihoon berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ayo, sikat gigi bersama Jihoon ahjussi." Ujar Jihoon. Menggandeng tangan Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

Wonwoo meneruskan langkahnya kembali menuju kamarnya. Setelah kakinya menapak lantai kamar, ia langsung menutup pintu. Meregangkan tangan, dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Perutnya masih terasa penuh, akan tidak nyaman kalau ia langsung tidur. Maka Wonwoo memutuskan duduk dulu di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Wonwoo membuka beberapa olshop yang sering di kunjunginya. Memeriksa katalog barang-barang baru. Ia terlihat serius dengan ponselnya.

"Hm, yang ini lucu sekali. Bulan depan Minu dan Kyungwon ada karnaval, kan?" Wonwoo bergumam sendiri. Mengamati kostum hewan-hewan di katalog olshop itu.

"Minu pasti sangat lucu dengan kostum Pikachu ini." Gumam Wonwoo lagi, membayangkan tubuh mungil Minwoo dengan wajah menggemaskannya tersenyum manis mengenakan kostum Pikachu. Wonwoo jadi terkikik sendiri.

Kemudian Wonwoo kembali melihat-lihat yang lain. "Kalau Minu Pikachu, lalu Kyungwon apa? Yang kemarin super hero, kan?" Wonwoo terus bergumam. Ia terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Jack Frost?" Gumam Wonwoo sambil membayangkan Kyungwon dengan wajah emonya memakai kostum Jack Frost. Kemudian mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah, yang Pikachu dan Jack Frost!" Putus Wonwoo akhirnya.

Karena Wonwoo sudah berlangganan dengan olshop itu, maka tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memesan. Tangannya yang lentik dan kurus bergerak cepat dilayar ponselnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Wonwoo bergumam. "Selesai!"

Wonwoo meregangkan tangan, dan kemudian menaruh ponselnya di nakas samping. Ia sudah cukup nyaman untuk berbaring. Sampai suara pintu membuatnya sontak menoleh.

Didapatinya sosok tinggi Mingyu masuk, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya Mingyu mengunci pintu.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo. Menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajam diwajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa gugup karena pandangan itu. maka iapun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wonu-ya." Panggil Mingyu berbisik. Kemudian meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat.

Glek. "Umm?" Sahut Wonwoo gugup. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menjalari dirinya.

Mingyu mendekat. Wonwoo semakin gugup.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan gunakan benda-benda yang kau benci itu." Bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Mingyu mulai mengulum telinganya dan menelusuri lehernya dnegan lidahnya ayng dingin dan basah. Wonwoo menggelinjang. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasakan celana dalamnya basah.

Mingyu mengecupi lehernya yang putih dan mulus, menjelajahinya dengan lidah panjangnya, mengulum dan menghisap. Sesekali mengigit dan menggesekkan gigi taringnya pada permukaan kulit lehernya yang sensitive itu. Meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan berlumur liur yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Eungh~" Lenguh Wonwoo pelan, napasnya mulai memburu dan dadanya naik turun.

Mingyu meraih dagu Wonwoo, kemudian meraup bibir merahnya dengan belahan bibirnya yang menggoda. Melumat dan mengulumnya. Melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam, menarik lidah mungil Wonwoo untuk saling melilit. Menimbulkan suara kecipak dan saliva yang mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut bibir merah-yang sekarang semakin memerah- itu.

"Anghh~ Gyuh~~" Wonwoo menggelinjang tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan gerah saat Mingyu menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaosnya. Mengusap perutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan dingin. Wonwoo bergetar. Mingyu mulai memilin nipplenya dan memelintirnya pelan.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya, ia bemain dengan tenang. Bibirnya terus melumat bibir Wonwoo sementara lidahnya mengaduk-ngaduk isi mulut Wonwoo. Membuat sosok manis itu mulai sesak karena kurangnya oksigen.

Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu dengan telapak tangannya. Menatap pria tampan didepannya dengan tatapan sayu yang begitu menggoda. Mingyu mengesampingkan poni Wonwoo yang mulai lepek.

Perlahan, tanpa Wonwoo sadari Mingyu sudah melucuti pakaiannya. Mingyu membuatnya mabuk dalam ciuman panasnya. Sehingga saat ia tersadar, tubuhnya sudah ttak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya pasrah. Nafsunya sudah terlanjur naik keubun-ubun. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja permainan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengecupi leher putih itu sampai kedadanya. Kemudian mengulum salah satu nipplenya, sementra yang lainnya dipelintir dengan jari-jarinya yang kekar dan panjang. Wonwoo memejamkan mata. Ia tak sanggup begini. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Kecupan dan hisapan Mingyu terusn menuruni tubuh Wonwoo, hingga pada akhirnya, ia berhenti tepat dihadapan selangkangan Wonwoo. Menatap sejenak pemandangan menggoda dan penuh gairah didepannya.

Tubuh Wonwoo sudah penuh kiss mark dari leher sampai keujung perutnya. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya naik turun. Dengusan nafas Wonwoo terdengar jelas memecah keheningan kamar itu. Mingyu menyeringai. Melirik sinis junior Wonwoo yang mengacung tegak di hadapannya.

Wonwoo membuang wajahnya kesamping. Pipinya sudah bersemu dan menjalar sampai ketelinganya.,

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Gyuh." Erang Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya.

Perlahan, tangannya yang besar dan panjang mulai menggenggam junior Wonwoo yang menegang. Mengurutnya perlahan, dan kemudian mulai mengocoknya dengan ritme yang beraturan. Semakin lama, semakin cepat. Wonwoo menggelinjang tak keruan. Tangannya meremas sprei erat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Mulutnya tak henti mendesah dan melenguh penuh nafsu.

"Eunghh~ akh. .. Minhh-gyuhh. . . fassh-terhhh. . . ah. .. hah. . ."

Mingyu menyeringai di sela senyum lembutnya. Kemudian memperceat kocokannya pada junior Wonwoo yang semakin menegang dan menebal sempurna.

Wonwoo terus-terusan menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya terpejam. Peluh mengucur deras di pelipisnya dan mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Sela matanya tampak berair. Benar-benar tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Mingyu merunduk, membuka lebar mulutnya. Sejenak dihentikannya kocokannya. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang kecewa, padahal ia sudah hampir sampai.

Dengan salngat lembut dan perlahan, Mingyu mengulurkan lidahnya, menjilati ujung junior mungil yang mengeluarkan precum itu. Menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual. Wonwoo menggeliat lagi, merasa dirinya dipermainkan. Perutnya melilit karena orgasmenya tertunda.

"Gyuh~~~" Rengek Wonwoo kemudian.

"Kita bahkan belum apa-apa, Wonu-ya." Sahut MIngyu kalem. Kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menjilati junior Wonwoo dari ujung sampai kepangkalnya.

"Gyuh, janganh- mengejek-kuhh. . ." Erang Wonwoo dengan napas tersenggal. Mingyu gemas melihatnya.

Dengan kasar dikulumnya junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengeluar-masukkannya dengan gerakan sedang. Wonwoo tanpa sadarmengikuti gerakannya. Tangannya bahkan sudah memegangi bagian belakang kepala Mingyu.

"Gyuh- fass. . .-terh~" Lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu memercepat kulumannya. Dan tangannya mengusa-usap bagian dalam paha Wonwoo. Membuat sosok yang terbaring lemah itu semakin menggelinjang karena tubuhnya terus-terusan memenas. Desahan erotis terdengar menggema, bersyukurlah karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

"Akh! Akh! Fashhterhh eungh~"

Semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya Mingyu merasakan junior Wonwoo berkedut dan menebal di dalam kulumannya.

"Eungh~~" Lenguhan panjang mengakhiri kuluman Mingyu. WOnwoo klimaks pertamanya.

Mingyu bangkit, meraih dagu Wonwoo dan kembali menciumnya. Berbagi cairan kental itu bersama. Membuat liurnya semakin berlelehan keluar. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, mingyu memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam hole Wonwoo.

"Akh!" Wonwoo terbelalak. Merasakan jari-jari panjang Mingyu yang emngaduk-ngaduk holenya dengan gerakan menggunting. Antara nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur dengan sensasi ciuman panas mereka.

Mingy uterus mengulum dan melumat bibir Wonwoo, berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit pada holenya. Mingyu menambah satu jarinya lagi. Dan Wonwoo memejamkan matanya kembali dengan setetes air mata jatuh keluar.

"Apa sudah bisa?" Tanya Mingyu, melepas ciuman mereka. Wonwoo mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipi merona. Mingyu gemas karenanya.

Perlahan, Mingyu melebarkan paha Wonwoo. Menaikkan sebelah kaki panjang dan putih itu keatas pundaknya. Kemudian secara lembut memasukkan juniornya yang panjang dan berurat itu kedalam hole Wonwoo yang berkedut di depannya.

Wonwoo terpejam. Merasakan bagaimana junior besar Mingyu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Setelah seluruhnya masuk, Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat. Menunggu Wonwoo terbiasa dnegan juniornya yang tertanam di dalam holenya.

"Bergerakhlah, Gyuh." Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal. Entah kenapa bagi Mingyu onwoo terlalu polos untuk berkata begitu, meski 'bergeraklah' bukan kata-kata vulgar.

Mingyu mulai menghentak-hentakkan juniornya di hole Wonwoo dnegan gerakan berirama. Menggenjotnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Fashh terhh eungh. . ." Desah Wonwoo diselingi isak tangis. Dia terlihat frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang menghentak tubuh kurusnya.

Mingyu mempercepat gerakannya. Ia mulai tak sabar sekarang.. dengan agak kasar Mingyu mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat juniornya k-hentak dan mengenai titik terdalam Wonwoo. Sosok dibawahnya itu memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya terus-terusan melenguh.

"Sshhh. . . akhhh gyuhhh. . . fasshh terhhh anghhh. . . eungh!"

"Argh!" Mingyu menggeram tertahan. Ia juga memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana hole sempit Wonwoo mencengkeram batang juniornya.

Ruangan ber-ac itu terasa begitu panas karena kegiatan dua insan itu. Desahan dan lenguhan silih berganti menggema dengan erotisnya. Derit tempat tidur menandakan betapa bergairahnya permaianan mereka.

Semakin cepat, Mingyu sudah tak tahan lagi. Juniornya melesak masuk kedalam Wonwoo.

"AKHHH!"

"ARGHH!"

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan. Peluh mengucur deras ditubuh mereka.

"Aku mengantuk." Lirih Wonwoo dnegan napas tersenggal. Dia kelihatan benar-benar lelah.

Mingyu mengangguk, menarik juniornya dan melempar tubuh kekarnya kesebelah Wonwoo. Menaikkan suhu AC-nya sehingga ruangan itu lebih dingin sekarang. Sedang Wonwoo sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dibalik selimut tebal. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat bercampur cairannya sendiri.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Wonu-ya."

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berdiri dari balik gorden. Ia tengah mengintip dari jendela kearah luar. Di dapatinya di teras sana, Tzuyu sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang.

Tak sampai lima menit, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang, tapi tidak masuk kehalaman. Jihoon mengernyit. Di ikutinya Tzuyu yang berjalan kegerbang dengan ekor matanya.

Wanita itu membuka gerbang dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil itu. Melaju meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Kim. Jihoon semakin keheranan. Kemana perginya Tzuyu larut malam begini? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah dua belas.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali kekamarnya setelah memastikan pintu terkunci.

.

.

.

.

"Park, antarkan aku ke apartemen yang waktu itu!" Perintah Tzuyu pada pria muda yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Baik!" Sahut Park Minhyuk kemudian.

Mobil mereka melaju membelah jalan-jalan malam kota Seoul yang tetap semarak. Tidak peduli meski waktu sudah benar-benar larut.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Mobil itu sudah terparkir rapih di basement apartemen. Tzuyu dan Minhyuk berjalan keluar. Tzuyu yang berjalan lebih dulu, sementara MInhyuk mengekor dibelakang.

Mereka naik kelantai tiga, dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Tzuyu mengetuknya. Terdengar umpatan-umpatan ringan dari dalam sana. Tampak pemilik pintu itu merasa terganggu tidurnya. Tzuyu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Pintu terbuka, dan sesosok pria tampan bersurai pirang keluar dari sana.

"Oppa!" Sapa Tzuyu ceria. Pria yang terlihat mengantuk itu menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Tzuyu dan Minhyuk masuk.

Mereka kemudian duduk bertiga di sofa-sofa kulit berwarna maroon itu.

"Park Minhyuk, coba ambil tiga kaleng soda dari dalam kulkas." Suruh pria pirang itu pada Minhyuk, yang disuruh patuh saja. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan melaksanakan perintah itu.

"Ada apa kau datang jam segini?" Tanya Pria itu dengan tangan mengucek matanya, terlihat jelas ia baru bangun tidur. Suaranya parau.

"Aku sudah serumah dengan Kim Mingyu." Ujar Tzuyu dengan senyum manisnya.

Pria itu melebarkan pandangannya. "Bagus! Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan!" Katanya memuji. Tzuyu tersenyum senang.

Minhyuk datang dan meletakan tiga kaleng soda di meja. Salah satunya diminum pemuda itu.

"Jadi, rencana awal kita sudah berhasil. Sekarang menuju babak berikutnya. Kau sudah tahukan apa tugasmu selanjutnya?" Tanya pria pirang itu dengan seringaiannya.

Tzuyu mengangguk semangat. "Aku harus menghancurkan kehidupan mereka dari dalam."

"Bagus, dan kemudian, satu langkah lagi."

"Setelah itu, kita menikah?!" Seru Tzuyu. Semangat bukan main. Ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada pria dihadapannya, sampai mau saja disuruh sebegitu rupa.

"Iya, nanti. Aku akan membawamu kabur ke Taiwan dan kita menikah disana." Sahut Pria tampan itu dengan senyum yang meyakinkan.

"Tapi ingat, kau harus mengahancurkan kehidupan Kim Mingyu itu sehancur-hancurnya, supaya ia mengerti, apa yang namanya sakit hati!"

Dan tawa iblis terdengar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang duduk dengan tenang di ruang tv bersama Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Minwoo sedang tiduran di sofa dengan kepala mungilnya di pangkuan Wonwoo. Sedang Kyungwon duduk di sebelah Eommanya sambil memeluk sebungkus besar keripik kentang. Mereka sedang menonton serial super hero kesukaan Minwoo, karena Kyungwon jauh lebih suka Pororo dari pada Ben10.

Sampai ketenangan itu mulai diusik oleh Tzuyu yang tiba-tiba mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka. Beberapa kali wanita itu lewat kedepan tv tanpa sepatah katapun. Wonwoo meliriknya acuh tak acuh. Tapi lama-lama, itu menganggunya juga.

"Ya! Ahjumma, Minu tidak bisa lihat Ben-nya!" Marah Minwoo dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, Tzuyu-ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo, mencoba menengahi.

"Aku mencari barangku." Sahut Tzuyu singkat. Kali ini ia agak membungkuk dengan kesusahan-karena perutnya membesar- untuk menengok ke kolong nakas.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Lipstick-ku." Sahut Tzuyu.

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi. Sudah duduk sana, perut besarmu menghalangi tv-nya, Minu jadi protes." Jengkel Wonwoo. Padahal Cuma lipstick saja, cibir Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Tidak semudah itu, Wonwoo-ssi. Itu barang limited edition, dan hanya di jual satu di Korea." Sahut Tzuyu lagi. Masih sibuk mondar-mandir. Sebenarnya Tzuyu jengkel juga, ia merasa di ejek oleh Wonwoo karena perutnya yang membesar.

"Kalau begitu beli di luar negeri." Sahut Wonwoo kalem.

"Sudah habis, stock-nya." Sergah Tzuyu.

"Susah sekali! Kenapa tidak telepon pabriknya saja untuk memproduksinya lagi?!" Asli. Wonwoo benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

Pasalnya, Minwoo terus merengek dan Kyungwon jadi teriak-teriak kesal karena merasa diberisiki.

"Ya! Kim Minu, kau berisik sekali!" Kyungwon merenggut sambil melempar kantong cemilannya. Dan membuat kepingan kripik kentang itu berserakan di lantai. Kyungwon benar-benar mirip Mingyu sekarang.

"Ihh, Kyungie Hyung, itu lihat klipiknya mengotoli lantai, Hyung jolok!"

Dan Wonwoo merasa kepalanya hampir pecah karenanya. Di tambah Tzuyu yang terus mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Ya! Diamlah!" Bentak Wonwoo akhirnya, suara beratnya terdengar mengerikan. Sontak membuat Minwoo dan Kyungwon berhenti, begitupun Tzuyu yang tercengang menatapnya.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu, Chou Tzuyu-ssi. Kau bisa pakai lipstick yang lain! Atau kalau tidak, kau bisa membeli yang baru, kalau kau tak punya uang cukup, Mingyu akan membelikannya untukmu, jadi tolong berhenti mencari, dan lagipula memangnya kau tak kasihan pada bayimu? Dia pasti lelah kau bawa mondar-mandir seperti itu." Omel Wonwoo panjang lebar. Wonwoo meringis, ia terlihat hampir menangis sekarang.

Minwoo menunduk dengan bibir bergetar. Masih kaget dengan bentakan Wonwoo. Mungkin sebentar lagi MInwoo-

"Huwaaa! Eommaaaa!" Menangis. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

Tzuyu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. ia tak mau disalahkan atas tangisan Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang semakin mengamuk karena terlalu berisik.

"Ya, berisik!" Omel Kyungwon dengan wajah yang sudah sangat masam dan aura emonya yang menguar.

Wonwoo meraih Minwoo kedalam pelukannya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan bocah kecil itu.

"Jihyun-ssi!" Panggil Wonwoo. Seorang maid menghampirinya,

"Ya, ada apa?" Sahut Jihyun, dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Tolong ambilkan dot susu Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Ada di dapur. Lalu, tolong bersihkan kripik yang berserakan itu." Ucap Wonwoo. Jihyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian pergi.

Minwoo dan Kyungwon baru bisa kembali tenang setelah mengulum dot susunya masing-masing. Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya pelan. Terasa pening atas kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baru sehari saja sudah begini, apa lagi kalau seterusnya?" Gumam Wonwoo, meringis pelan. Baru sehari Tzuyu tinggal bersama mereka, keadaannya sudah begini, apa lagi kalau berhari-hari. Wonwoo menatap prihatin pada kepingan kripik yang sedang dibersihkan Jihyun di lantai. Menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

.

Tzuyu kembali kekamar dengan wajah masam. Ia tak berhasil menemukan lipsticknya. Padahal ia yakin betul kalau ia menaruhnya di kamarnya, bagaimana bisa hilang? Tzuyu merenggut. Lipstick itu mahal sekali. Dan stocknya terbatas. Ia susah sekali mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang, dengan berat hati harus membiarkannya hilang.

"Benar-benar menjengkelkan." Gumam Tzuyu mengingat kejadian tadi. Tzuyu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Saat ia menempelkan kepalanya di bantal, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah bantalnya. Maka ia kembali bangkit untuk memriksanya.

Jari-jari lentik wanita itu terulur dan merogoh bagian bawah bantalnya. Menarik sesuatu dari bawah sana.

Tzuyu mengamatinya, lalu berseru nyaring, sambil melempar benda itu.

"KYAAA!" Jeritnya histeris, ia merasa jantungan sekarang.

Tzuyu mencoba menstabilkan napasnya sekarang. Setelah agak tenang, Ia merunduk, tangannya menggapai benda yang tadi dilemparnya itu. Memperhatikannya seksama dengan kening mengernyit.

Tzuyu memperhatikan benda itu. Sebuah boneka, kalau ia tak salah ingat, tokoh itu adalah Ken, pasangannya Barbie. Tzuyu merenggut kesal sekarang. Ia sudah tahu kemana hilangnya lipstick mahalnya.

"Anak-anak sialan!" Makinya pelan.

Boneka Ken itu bagian kepalanya tercoreng moreng oleh warna merah dan membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Tzuyu hapal betul, kalau coretan warna merah itu adalah lipstick mahalnya.

"Awas saja!"

.

.

.

.

Mingyu membalik-balik dokumen di hadapannya. Keningnya terlihat mngerut, menandakan kalau ia sedang tak puas dengan lembaran di hadapannya. Setumpuk file yang masih terbungkus rapih dalam map-nya menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Itu artinya, Mingyu sudah duduk di kursinya tiga jam lebih sejak rapat terakhirnya hari ini. Dan juga, Mingyu sudah melewatkan jam makan siangnya begitu saja. Pekerjaan kali ini benar-benar tak bisa di tinggalnya. Kotak makanan tergeletak di meja seberang sana, yang berhadap-hadapan dengan sofa. Beberapa meter dari meja kerja MIngyu.

"Bodoh. Dasar tak becus." Desis Mingyu jengkel. Di lepasnya dokumen itu begitu saja ke meja. Dan kemudian ia meraih gagang telepon kantor dengan wajah masam.

"Hwang Chaeyeon, suruh Kwon Soonyoung kehadapanku, sekarang!" Perintah Mingyu tegas, dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon setelah sekertarisnya menjawab 'iya' dari seberang sana.

Mingyu mehempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya yang tinggi dan empuk. Menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya, sedang wajahnya tertekuk. Dagunya yang panjang dan lebar nyaris menyentuh dadanya. Saking dalamnya Mingyu menunduk.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk, dan Mingyu menyahut dengan suara dalam.

"Masuk!"

Seorang pria sebaya Mingyu masuk, mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu yang formal. Ia masuk dengan wajah sungkan yang terlihat cemas, Kwon Soonyoung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menyapa atasannya itu.

"Ya, Tuan Kim?" Sahut Soonyoung. Berdiri di depan meja kerja Mingyu dengan wajah menunduk dan tubuh menegang. Soonyoung ketakutan.

Prak!

Mingyu melempar lembaran dokumen kehadapan Soonyoung. Membuat pria itu terkejut dan tubuhnya agak mengejang. Soonyoung semakin mengigiti bibirnya. Mingyu mengerikan sekali sekarang.

"Bisa katakana sesuatu, Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman harimau.

"Begini. . . Tuan. . . para warga itu tidak mau di gusur dengan baik-baik, mereka bersikeras mempertahankan tanahnya dengan alasan peninggalan nenek moyang." Sahut Soonyoung, penjelasan yang terbata dan tersenggal-senggal oleh napas panjang.

"Bahkan nenek moyang mereka sudah habis di lahap cacing." Cibir Mingyu kesal.

"Saya juga sudah meminta mereka dan menaikkan harga ganti rugi, tapi mereka tetap bersikeras, Tuan. Ma-afkan saya." Soonyoung menunduk dan membungkuk di akhir kalimatnya.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Proyeknya kali ini adalah membangun komplek perumahan di sekitar pemukiman kumuh yang ada di perbatasan kota Seoul. Dan, susah sekali menyuruh warga-warga itu untuk pindah atau pulang kekampung halaman meski dengan uang ganti rugi yang mahal. Susahnya begini, karena perusahaannya adalah Swasta. Padahal tanah itu milik pemerintah. Dan pihak pemerintah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan penggusuran sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak pakai aparat keamanan?" Tanya Mingyu tajam. Soonyoung mereguk paksa ludahnya.

"Sudah, Tuan. Tapi mereka menyerang dengan benda tajam."

"Astaga, para aparat itu bawa pistol, kan? Jangan bilang yang kau suruh adalah aparat keamanan setempat." Cela Mingyu lagi. Ia terlihat ingin mengunyah Soonyoung hidup-hidup.

"Tentu saja, tidak." Cicit Soonyoung. Ia tidak tahu salahnya dimana. Ia sudah berusaha, kan?

"Lalu? Apa mesti aku yang datang dengan alat berat itu dan melindas rumah-rumah kumuh itu? hah?" Tanya Mingyu dingin.

Soonyoung menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi." Soonyoung kembali membungkuk.

"Bagus, kembalilah kepekerjaanmu. Dan kembali dengan laporan kalau penggusuran itu sukses, atau rumahmu yang kugusur dengan kedua tanganku." Ujar Mingyu, dingin. Dengan cueknya dia memeriksa dokumen-dokumen lain yang masih menumpuk. Mengabaikan Soonyoung yang memucat di tempatnya.

"Saya permisi, Tuan!"

Soonyoung pergi dengan langkah serampangan karena takut dan gugup. Dengan cepat berlari meinggalkan ruangan Mingyu. Sementara atasannya itu kembali larut dengan kegiatannya, memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Tzuyu berada di rumah itu. Dan sudah seminggu pula Wonwoo setiap hari menahan tangis. Bukan karena sedih dengan kehadiran Tzuyu, tapi karena jengkel dengan sikap wanita itu yang menurutnya kekanakan karena selalu ribut bersama Kyungwon. Hanya Kyungwon, karena Minwoo lebih suka menangis dari pada teriak saat ada masalah sepele.

Setelah yang kemarin itu masalah lipstick dipakai Kyungwon untuk make up horror boneka Ken-nya, lalu masalah rambut Tzuyu yang di tarik Kyungwon-sebenarnya Kyungwon berniat mengambil debu yang menempel di ujung rambut Tzuyu, tapi karena dia belum sampai tingginya, maka terkesan menjenggut Tzuyu dari belakang- dan yang terakhir, sebotol parfume Prancis Tzuyu yang dipakai Kyungwon untuk eksperimen reaksi kimianya, mencampur minyak wangi dan detergen untuk menghasilkan pembilas pakaian super wangi. Wonwoo hampir migraine karena semua masalah sepele itu.

Dan pagi ini, entah apa lagi.

.

.

Wonwoo mengurut dada saat melihat Tzuyu dengan kasar menaruh gelas di meja makan. Mengejutkan Kyungwon dan Minwoo. Sejak keberadaan Tzuyu, Mingyu selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kekantor hingga tak pernah ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

PRAK!

Kyungwon melempar sendoknya. Dan menyebabkan mangkuk sup krimnya tersenggol dan sedikit tumpah.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Wonwoo mengerang frustasi.

"Coba kau minum sendiri, Wonu-ssi. Apa-apaan dengan susu hamilku ini!" Balas Tzuyu bersungut-sungut, mendelik tajam kearah Kyungwon.

"Kyungie, kau apakan susunya, sayang?" Wonwoo mencoba bersikap lembut. Ia hapal betul dengan kelakuan Kyungwon.

Bocah mungil itu menarik gelas berisi tiga perempat cairan putih itu, kemudian mencium aromanya. Sementara MInwoo yang di sebelahnya berkedip lucu menatapnya dari balik hoodie Pikachu. Seolah-olah saudara kembarnya itu adalah Sherlock Holmes yang sedang mengendus racun.

"Ahjumma salah ambil, yang ini bukan susu milik ahjumma. Ini punya Kyungie." Sahut Kyungwon kalem.

"Apa? Itu susu punyamu? Rasanya aneh!" Protes Tzuyu sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ini bukan susu." Sahut Kyungwon kalem. Membetulkan poninya yang di tata mirip jack Frost, karena hari ini mereka akan karnaval.

"Lalu, apa?" Tanya Tzuyu kaget. Wonwoo juga ikut mngernyit.

"Kalau susu hamil punya Ahjumma, Kyungie kasih minum Michi, Michi lagi hamil lho, Eomma!" Oceh Kyungwon, tak peduli dengan omelan Tzuyu.

"Eh, Michi hamil?"

"Tadi Jihoon ahjuci yang bilang." Sahut Minwoo kalem, masih berkedip-kedip karena bingung. Kostum Pikachu yang dipakainya membuat Minwoo terlihat seperti Pokemon tersesat yang sedang kebingungan.

"Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, itu apa?!" Tunjuk Tzuyu pada cairan putih di gelasnya.

Tak seberapa lama, Seungkwan datang menghampiri meja makan. "Minu-ya, ini sudah Seungkwanie ahjussi buatkan bekalnya." Ujar Seungkwan, tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan kotak makan.

"Uhh, pudding cokelat kelapa." Minwoo mengintip isi bekalnya.

"Itu santan, Tzuyu ahjumma." Ucap Kyungwon akhirnya. Wonwoo ternganga, dan detik berikutnya tertawa lepas.

"Masa iya kau tak bisa membedakan santan dan susu, Tzuyu-ssi?!" Tanya Wonwoo masih sambil tertawa.

Tzuyu memutar bola matanya, jengkel. Ia merasa kalau selama ia tinggal di rumah itu, ia terus-terusan di kerjai Kyungwon. Ingin rasanya ia memukul atau melakukan sesuatu pada bocah emo itu untuk membalas kejengkelannya.

"Lho, ini kan santan yang akan kubuat pudding, pantas tak ada, jadi anda yang mengimbilnya?" Tanya Seungkwan, mengambil gelas berisi santan itu. kemarin Minwoo memesan bekal kesekolahnya ingin pudding cokelat kelapa, karena itulah Seungkwan membeli santan yang sudah siap pakai dan menaruhnya di gelas.

"Ya!, Kim Kyungwon, kau sengaja, ya?" Tanya Tzuyu dengan suara meninggi.

"Tolong jangan membentaknya, Tzuyu-ssi! Kyungwon hanya anak kecil!" Balas Wonwoo tak terima.

Seungkwan pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil menggerutu membawa gelas santannya.

"Sengaja, apa? Kyungie hanya memberi Michi susu saja, kan susu itu untuk yang hamil." Kalem Kyungwon, mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Tapi itu untuk orang, bukan kucing!"

"Suka-suka Kyungie dong. Lagipula hanya segelas. Ahjumma pelit!" Cibir Kyungwon akhirnya. Tzuyu menganga jengkel mendengarnya. Dengan langkah kasar ditinggalnya meja makan. Samar-samar terdengar gerutuan Tzuyu dan bantingan pintu kamarnya.

Wonwoo mengulum senyum. Kyungwon lucu sekali.

"Eomma, hari ini Eomma akan ke sekolah Minu, kan?" Tanya Minwoo, menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh harap.

Wonwoo terdiam. Hari ini adalah karnaval terakhir Minwoo dan Kyungwon di Taman Kanak-kanak, karena besok sudah wisuda. Dan Wonwoo baru sadar, kalau sebentar lagi kedua anaknya akan masuk sekolah dasar. Wonwoo menunduk, ia sangat ingin menyaksikan karnaval itu. Apalagi Minwoo dan Kyungwon akan pentas dalam sebuah drama.

"Nanti Eomma Tanya Appa, kalau bisa Eomma akan datang." Sahut Wonwoo, mengusak sayang surai Minwoo dan Kyungwon bergantian.

"Huft. . . ya cudah, minu berangkat dulu." Minwoo bergerak turun dari kursinya. Menggendong tas berkepala beruangnya, dan berjalan kearah Wonwoo.

"Eomma, Minu cekolah dulu." Ucap Minwoo, mencium tangan Wonwoo dan memeluk kakinya sebentar. Wonwoo tersenyum hangat membalasnya. Begitupun Kyungwon.

Setelah kedua anak itu berjalan menjauhinya, Wonwoo menatap punggung-punggung sempit keduanya. Wajahnya sendu. Kasihan sekali Minwoo dan Kyungwon, anak-anak lain pasti datang bersama orang tuanya. Gumam Wonwoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, berikut ini akan saya perlihatkan polygon-"

Drrt drrt

Getar itu menghentikan kalimat Chaeyeon yang sedang mempersentasekan dokumennya. Semua mata melirik Mingyu, sumber kebisingan itu. Mingyu berdehem sejenak. Lalu mengisyaratkan keluar sebntar kepada peserta meeting yang lain. Dan mempersilahkan Chaeyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mingyu berjalan keluar ruangan, dengan agak kesal di rogohnya ponselnya di saku. Dan menatap nama penepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Wonwoo. Mingyu mengernyit. Tak biasanya Wonwoo menelfon di saat jam kerja.

"Halo?"

"Tidak."

"Kubilang tidak ya, tidak. Tak usah menangis begitu."

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah! Pergilah bersama Lee Jihoon dan Seokmin!"

Mingyu merenggut dan mematikan sambungan telepon. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruangan, meneruskan pertemuan bisnisnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya di saku dengan wajah gembira. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya. Kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Bergegas berganti pakaian.

Entah karena terlalu bahagia dan semangat atau apa, dalam waktu sepuluh menit Wonwoo sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Ia sudah mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja baby blue yang terlihat pas ditubuh kurusnya. Wonwoo menata rambutnya sebentar, lalu langsung berlari keluar ruangan setelah mengenakan sneakers putihnya.

"Jihoon! Lee Jihoon!"

"Ada apa, Wonu-ya?" Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan merangkai bunga-nya di ruang tamu, dan menoleh cepat kearah Wonwoo.

"Antar aku."

"Eh? Kemana? Memangnya boleh?"

"Aku sudah izin, antar aku kesekolah Minu dan Kyungie, aku ingin lihat acara karnaval mereka." Sahut Wonwoo, semangat setengah mati.

Jihoon tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah, tapi omong-omong, kau tak ikut pakai kostum pokemon juga seperti Minwoo, Wonu-ya?" Ejek Jihoon sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Ya! Yang karnaval anak-anakku, bukan aku!" Protes Wonwoo. Jihoon terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi!"

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Meninggalkan sepasang mata yang diam-diam mengintip mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah mobil yang digunakan Wonwoo dan Jihoon keluar gerbang dan menghilang dari pandangan, Tzuyu kembali menutupkan gorden di depannya. Kemudian dia mulai melangkah dengan tenang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengendap-ngendap kearah ruang kerja Mingyu yang sepi. Keadaan rumah benar-benar tenang. Hanya ada seorang pemuda penjaga keamanan di luar sana, dan para maid sibuk di ruang pakaian dan dapur. Ada juga yang membersihkan kaca di luar. Sehingga Tzuyu merasa leluasa untuk melaksanakan niatnya.

Wanita itu masuk kedalam ruang kerja Mingyu, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia mulai menghampiri lemari-lemari berkas Mingyu. Mulai mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Holaa~ huhuhuhu, authornya sakit. Hidung berair, mata merah dan kepala migraine pas ngerjainnya, jadi mohon maaf kalo gak maksimal dan kurang gregetnya. Disini author ceritain lagi kelakuan unik Kyungwon. Jangan lupa feedbacknya

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

"Cepat Jihoonie, cepat!" Wonwoo berucap dengan tidak sabarnya, memperingati Jihoon yang baru selesai memarkir mobilnya. Dan kemudian Jihoon segera berlari setelah mendengar teriakan Wonwoo.

"Ya! Sabar sedikit!" Gerutu Jihoon.

Wonwoo tersenyum polos dengan begitu lebarnya, habisnya aku tak sabar untuk melihat pementasan drama Minwoo dan Kyungwon." Sahut Wonwoo, masih dengan senyum kelewat bahagianya.

Wonwoo dengan antusias menggamit tangan Jihoon, lalu segera menggandeng-atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya- kedalam area sekolah.

Mereka berjalan memasuki aula tempat pementasan drama itu berlangsung. Ketika masuk, drama sudah dimulai. Tapi kursi bagian depan masih tersisa yang kosong. Dan Wonwoo dengan kelewat semangat-sampai terlihat tak tahu malu- membawa Jihoon dan mereka duduk di depan. Tak peduli tamu yang lain melirik mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa sudah cukup lama mulainya?" Bisik Wonwoo pada seorang Ibu di sebelahnya. Wanita itu menggeleng lembut dan menyahut ramah,

"Belum, ini masih permulaannya saja." Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapi kalimat ramah Ibu tersebut. Kemudian mulai fokus dengan pementasan di depannya.

Kyungwon muncul dengan pakaian pangerannya. Ia terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan. Rupanya mereka mementaskan drama Cinderella. Kyungwon berperan sebagai pangeran, sedangkan Minwoo berperan sebagai peri yang membantu Cinderella- bukan Ibu Peri tapi Peri saja-

Wonwoo tersenyum geli beberapa kali. Ia juga tertawa saat menyaksikan lucunya balita-balita itu mengucapkan dialog dengan tercadel-cadel. Wonwoo terlihat begitu ringan, dan bahagia. Seolah tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Jihoon yang di sebelahnya diam-diam meliriknya. Mendapati Wonwoo yang dalam keadaan sebahagia itu, perlahan senyum manis Jihoon mulai melengkung indah. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelimutinya. Akhirnya, senyum tulus yang selama ini lenyap, kini terbit kembali.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bertepuk tangan heboh sekali, setelah pementasan drama itu selesai. Jihoon yang disebelahnya hanya bertepuk tangan seadanya, mencoba mengimbangi Wonwoo yang benar-benar bersemangat.

"Kyungwon hebat, Minu lucu sekali!" Gumam Wonwoo berulang-ulang.

"Kkk~ memang benar." Sahut Jihoon mengiyakan.

"Acaranya sudah selesai Wonu-ya, ayo kita pulang."

"Uhh, padahal aku belum ingin pulang." Keluh Wonwoo sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Dari jauh terlihat Minwoo dan Kyungwon berlari menyerbu kearah mereka. Kyungwon sudah mengenakan kembali kostum Jack Frost nya dan Minwoo sudah terbalut lucu dalam hoodie Pikachu nya yang berwarna kuning terang. Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Eomma, Minu mau ec klim." Minwoo mendongak menatap Wonwoo dengan puppy eyesnya. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung pakaian Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon, "Di dekat sini ada Baskin Robins, kan?" Ujarnya, seolah memberi kode.

Jihoon menyahut pasrah, "Baiklah kita pergi makan es krim." Ujarnya. Jihoon bukannya pelit waktu, ia hanya tak ingin kena damprat Mingyu jika membiarkan Wonwoo-dan juga si kembar- terlalu lama di luar.

Mereka masuk ke mobil, menuju Baskin Robins.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari kursi yang kosong. Sampai kemudian, ia melihat seseorang melambai padanya dari meja panjang yang ada di pojok ruangan. Jeonghan, bersama Seunghyub.

Wonwoo tersenyum cerah, kemudian segera menggandeng Minwoo dan Kyungwon menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Wah, tumben kau keluar, Wonu-ya!" Sapa Jeonghan senang. Ia merasa senang juga kalau Wonwoo bebas berkeliaran di luar.

"Huft. . . ini hanya untuk beberapa jam saja." Sahut Wonwoo se adanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Jeonghan. Sementara Minwoo duduk di sebelah Seunghyub, dan Kyungwon duduk di sebelah Minwoo. Posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan tiga bocah lucu itu. Jihoon menyusul duduk di sebelah Wonwoo setelah memesankan es krim bagi mereka.

"Hyung juga tumben makan es krim."

"Seunghyub yang minta." Sahut Jeonghan, melirik Seunghyub yang asik bercanda dengan Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

Tak berapa lama, es krim pesanan mereka datang.

Saat es krim Minwoo dan Kyungwon datang, saat itulah es krim Seunghyub habis.

"Eomma, Hyubie mau lagi es krim-nya~" Seunghyub mengigit sendok es nya sambil menatap Jeonghan penuh harap. Padahal ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk besar es krim vanilla dengan saus strawberry dan blueberry.

"Nanti perutmu sakit, sayang. Kau sudah makan semangkuk besar!" Tolak Jeonghan. Ia memang cukup disiplin dalam pola makan Seunghyub. Jangan sampai anak kesayangannya itu makan melampaui batas yang diaturnya.

"Segelas kecil saja, Eomma~" Rengek Seunghyub.

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Baiklah, hanya segelas kecil." Jeonghan bangkit, dan pergi mengambilkan es krim untuk Seunghyub.

"Uhh, Hyungie, Minu mau coba punya hyungie." Ujar MInwoo, menyodorkan sendoknya kearah mangkuk Kyungwon.

Kyungwon menepis, menarik mangkuknya menjauh dari Minwoo. Lalu menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak, makan saja punyamu, Minu-ya."

"Huweee eomma. . ."

"Hum, Kyungie tak boleh pelit." Nasihat Wonwoo.

"Kyungie tak pelit, Eomma~" Sahut Kyungwon kalem.

"Ini, Minu-ya, punya ahjussi saja." Ujar Jihoon, menyodorkan mangkuk es krimnya. Kebetulan ia memesan es krim yang sama dengan Kyungwon. Dan kebetulan juga, Jihoon tak terlalu suka makan yang manis-manis.

Jeonghan datang dengan gelas baru, dan kemudian mereka larut dalam obrolan berbagai topic.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sepi dan tenang. Cahayanya agak remang-remang. Mungkin karena gordennya tertutup dan sinar mentari yang masuk hanya lewat celah ventilasi. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat susunan sopa yang empuk. Sebuah meja di tengah ruangan, dan nakas dengan tv 21 inchi di atasnya. Cukup sederhana namun terkesan elegan karena perabotnya yang mahal.

Seorang pria tampan rebahan sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya di sopa. Di meja sebelahnya terdapat sekaleng keripik dan sebotol cola yang baru dibuka. Di bagian luar botol itu terdapat titik-titik embun, yang menandakan bahwa cola itu baru di keluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

"Bagus, cari berkasnya seperti yang waktu itu kuberitahu. Atau kalau kau masih bingung, kirim pesan saja. Nanti kujelaskan. . ."

"Iya sayang, aku tahu. Bersabarlah~ sebentar lagi saatnya tiba, hanya dua bulan lagi~" Ujarnya, pada seseorang di seberang sana yang tengah di teleponya.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Jangan rewel, oke? Aku sudah mengatur segalanya, kau hanya perlu ikuti petunjukku saja, dan kita akan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan." Ucap pria tampan itu lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti!" dan sambungan telepon di tutup.

Pria itu bangkit, meraih botol colanya dan menenggaknya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak membuka galeri ponselnya. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada sebuah foto.

"Kim Mingyu sialan! Kau akan tanggung akibatnya!" Ujarnya kemudian, senyumnya lenyap. Bergantikan dengan geraman rendah serta seringaian mengerikan.

"Kau harus jadi milikku. . ." Tangannya mengelus layar ponselnya, yang menampilkan sosok manis bersurai hitam di layar itu. Seorang pria mungil yang tersenyum manis menatap kamera, dengan pria tampan itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kembalilah padaku. . ." Lirihnya, kali ini setitik air mata menetes.

"Hahahaha! Aku benar-benar gila karenamu!"

.

.

.

.

Mobil mereka sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah itu. Jihoon sudah turun, dan begitupun si kembar. Tapi Wonwoo masih duduk di tempatnya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Wajahnya di tekuk.

"Wonu-ya." Tegur Jihoon, menepuk bahunya pelan. Wonwoo menoleh perlahan,

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jihoon, tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya. Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo belum ingin pulang, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Tzuyu. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang mengizinkannya.

Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih menatapinya. Dengan langkah gontai, masuk kedalam.

"Minu-ya, Kyungie-ya, ganti baju dengan Jihyun ahjumma, ya. Setelah itu makan siang. . ." Ucap Wonwoo, pada MInwoo dan Kyungwon yang sedang duduk di sopa.

"Baik, Eomma!" Sahut dua bocah itu.

"Jihyun-ah, tolong gantikan pakaian MInu dan Kyungwon." Ucap Wonwoo, pada Jihyun yang kebetulan sedang lewa di sana.

"Baiklah." JIhyun mengangguk patuh, kemudian mulai menjalankan perintah Wonwoo.

Sementara sosok tinggi bertubuh kurus itu mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya masih di tekuk seperti tadi. Wonwoo akan di kamarnya saja, supaya ia tak mengurusi keributan-keributan yang ditimbulkan Minwoo dan Kyungwon bersama Tzuyu.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menepikan mobilnya persis di depan tangga rumah. Dari arah gerbang, Seokmin yang baru selesai menutup gerbang kembali datang menghampiri.

Mingyu membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian tangannya menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Seokmin. Sementara Seokmin yang sudah paham, langsung meraihnya. Masuk kemobil untuk memarkir mobil itu di garasi.

Mingyu mengacak pelan surainya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya, pukul sepuluh malam. Wonwoo pasti sudah tidur. Makan malampun sudah lewat.

Ketika Mingyu masuk rumah, keadaan rumah itu sudah sepi. Dugaannya benar, Wonwoo sudah tidur. Begitupun anak-anaknya. Dan ia juga berharap Chou Tzuyu sudah tertidur, karena ia muak sekali kalau harus melihat wajahnya.

Mingyu naik keatas, menuju kamarnya. Perutnya serasa mulas melilit. Hari ini ia hanya makan sekali, saat jam makan siang. Itupun sangat sedikit, karena ia benar-benar sibuk. Proyek yang ditanganinya kali ini cukup menyita perhatiannya di kantor.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tidur tertelungkup. Dengan langkah tenang ia menghampiri sosok itu. setelah menaruh tas kerja dan melempar jasnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ia tak tega. Tapi,

"Wonu-ya." MIngyu mengguncang pelan bahu Wonwoo.

"Hngg." Wonwo menggeliat karenanya. Kemudian merubah posisinya. Membuat wajahnya yang tadi tersembunyi terlihat oleh Mingyu. Tampak jelas wajah putih itu agak ucat dan bekas air mata terlihat jelas di sana.

Mingyu mengernyit. "Kau menangis?" Tanyanya heran.

Wonwoo bangkit. Mengucek matanya lucu. Menatap Mingyu yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Gumamnya pelan. MIngyu mengangguk, mengusap surainya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian. Wonwoo menunduk. Menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya kenakalan kecil yang ditimbulkan Kyungwon." Mingyu tersenyum.

"Temani aku makan malam, ya?" Pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo menatapnya. Tumben sekali Mingyu minta ditemani makan saat pulang larut. Jangan bilang kalau Mingyu sedang menuntut perhatian lebih padanya.

"Baiklah." Dengung Wonwoo, kemudian mengikuti tarikan Mingyu pada tangannya keluar ruangan. Menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam-yang terlambat- Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk bersama di ranjang mereka. Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Mingyu. Lampu kamar sudah di matikan, hanya lampu tidur di meja nakas saja yang masih menyala terang.

Sinar lampu yang berasa dari balkon menyusup masuk, membuat siluet bayangan mereka terlihat jelas. Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo, meremaskan perlahan. Ia tahu betul, kalau Wonwoo sedang begini pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya.

"Wonu-ya. . ." Bisik Mingyu, Wonwoo berdengung pelan menyahutinya. Tangan lebar Mingyu bergerak mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Ceritalah, aku tahu terjadi sesuatu, hm? Katakana saja." Ucap MIngyu lirih. Meskipun lelah, ia paling tak betah melihat tingkah lesu Wonwoo.

"Gyu, bagaimana kalau Tzuyu kau suruh kembali ketempatnya semula?" Ujar Wonwoo, pelan sekali, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Untung saja kamar mereka hening.

"Kenapa memangnya, hm?" Mingyu bingung sendiri. Setelah seminggu, kini Wonwoo yang ingin Tzuyu taka da di rumah itu. Jujur saja, Mingyu sudah terlanjur menerima keputusan Wonwoo, dan sudah memikirkan semuanya. Ia fikir, mungkin Wonwoo benar, Tzuyu perlu tinggal bersama mereka sampaibayinya lahir. Dan itu tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Dia ribut terus dengan Kyungwon selama tinggal disini. Sepertinya Kyungwon tak menyukai kehadirannya. Dia bahkan sampai bertengkar denganku karena masalah lipstick nya yang di mainkan Kyungwon." Ucap Wonwoo, di selingi gerutuan. Mingyu tertawa pelan. Kenapa keadaanya jadi berbalik begini.

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau dia sudah keterlaluan, kuusir dia." Ucap Mingyu. "Sekarang kita tidur, yuk." Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya, meraih kepala Wonwoo untuk berbaring didadanya. Mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap takjub apa yang ada di depannya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi terharu. Setelah kemarin karnaval terakhir, Wonwoo baru ingat kalau hari ini Minwoo dan Kyungwon di wisuda di sekolah TK-nya. Kedua bocah lucu itu sudah mengenakan topi toga dan pakaian khas wisudawan.

"Eomma, ayo cepat, nanti Minu telat!" Suara lucu MInwoo menariknya kembali kekenyataan. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menghampiri Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang sudah akan masuk kemobilnya. Sebelum berangkat, Wonwoo menyempatkan menelfon Mingyu dahulu.

"Halo, Gyu. . . kau tak lupa, kan?"

"Apa kau akan datang? Kyungwon berharap sekali kau datang."

"Iya, baiklah."

Wonwoo menutup sambungan telepon dan segera masuk kemobil. Hari ini kelulusan taman kanak-kanak dan setelah liburan berakhir, Minwoo dan Kyungwon masuk sekolah dasar. Wonwoo sudah memutuskan sekolah manayang akan dipilihnya untuk anak-anaknya. Dan ia memutuskan sekolah yang sama dengan Seunghyub, karena selain usulan Jeonghan, sekolah itu juga cukup termashyur prestasinya.

Mobil berjalan, meninggalkan pekarangan.

.

.

.

.

Podium kecil dengan mic rendah itu berdiri di depan para orang tua yang hadir. Bocah-bocah lucu terbalut jubbah kelulusan maju dan bicara di depan mic dengan malu-malu. Bahkan ada juga yang menangis karena tak biasa. Atau ada juga yang hanya berdiri di podium dengan wajah kosong. Menimbulkan tawa, kelakuan anak-anak TK itu begitu menggemaskan.

Sekarang saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Wonwoo. Entah Gurunya sengaja atau bagaimana, Kyungwon dan Minwoo dipersilahkan maju bersamaan. KYungwon berdiri dengan wajah emo seperti biasa. Sedang Minwoo terlihat bersemu malu dan agak menunduk.

Kyungwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke mic, mulai membuka suaranya.

"Telima kasih untuk Seongsaemnim yang sudah mengajari Kyungie dan Minu, juga telima kasih untuk Eomma dan Appa. . ." Kyungwon berhenti sejenak. Ia tampak gugup dan malu. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari sosok orang tuanya. Dan setelahnya, senyumnya berkembang lebar. Manis sekali, Wonwoo sampai terperangah.

"Kyungie sayang Appa dan Eomma, salanghae!"

Minwoo yang sejak tadi diam, mendekatkan bibirnya yang bergetar ke microphone.

"Mi-nu sayang Eomma~ Calanghae!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan bergema. Wonwoo terlihat bertepuk tangan begitu semangat. Air matanya sudah menggenang. Masih menatapi Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang baru turun podium. Seseorang disebelahnya menyentuhnya, dan Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau orang itu Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah acara kelulusan, mereka langsung pulang. Wonwoo sudah meminta Seungkwan untuk memasak makanan istimewa hari ini. Sayangnya, Jihoon tak bisa ikut dalam momen bahagia ini. Semalam ia minta izin cuti untuk dua minggu. Dan Wonwoo mengizinkannya. Meski Jihoon susah sekali memberi tahu apa keperluannya. Lalu Wonwoo menelpon Jisoo, dan dari Dokter itulah Wonwoo tahu kalau Jihoon sedang mengurus keperluan pernikahannya dengan Jisoo. Dan Jisoo bilang, Wonwoo akan terima undangannya seminggu lagi. Wonwoo senang sekali karenanya, benar dugaannya, Jisoo dan Jihoon akan menikah.

Tapi meski begitu, kabar gembira itu tak mampu mengobati laranya karena keberadaan Tzuyu. Wanita itu bagaikan duri dalam daging saat ini. Begitu menganggunya. Apalagi saat ia tahu kalau Tzuyu selalu merengek-rengek perhatian Mingyu. Dan, Wonwoo jengkel sekali padanya. Padahal awalnya ia simpati, kini Wonwoo mulai membencinya.

Wonwoo berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Saat di tangga, dilihatnya Tzuyu yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Tzuyu-ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo kaku. Wajahnya datar.

"Oh, Mingyu menyuruhku memanggilmu." Sahut Tzuyu tenang. Kemudian ia berbalik, karena di rasanya ia tak perlu lagi, Wonwoo sudah datang dengan sendirinya.

Wonwoo menatap tangga. Dilihatnya kelereng Kyungwon bertebaran di sana. Sepertinya para maid lupa membereskannya. Wonwoo berniat memberitahu Tzuyu, dia tak ingin ada yang terpeleset karena kelereng itu.

"Hm, Tzuyu-ssi. . ."

"KYAAA!"

Tapi terlambat, selop Tzuyu menginjak dua butir kelereng itu, sehingga keseimbangannya goyah, di tambah perutnya yang membesar membuat Tzuyu kehilangan refleknya. Ia tergelincir dan jatuh berguling. Wonwoo terbelalak melihatnya. Saking kagetnya ia berdiri kaku di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Tolong!" Tzuyu memegangi tiang pegangan tangga, posisinya menggantung di anak tangga itu. kalau ia melepas pegangannya, maka ia akan berguling lagi dan jatuh menghantam tembok.

Wonwoo tersadar, baru ia hendak menolong Tzuyu sampai suara derap langkah menghampirinya.

"Chou Tzuyu!" Itu suara Mingyu. Dengan cepat ia membantu Tzuyu. Digendongnya tubuh wanita itu dan dibawanya kesopa terdekat.

Wonwoo membuang muka. Api cemburu mendesaknya. Lidahnya jadi kelu dan ia tak ingin berkata apapun. Sakit sekali. Benar dugaannya, Mingyu menyayangi Tzuyu. Pantas saja Mingyu tak pernah berani main tangan pada wanita itu, tidak seperti padanya.

"Argh. .. sakit sekali. . ." Ringis Tzuyu memegangi pinggangnya. Mingyu menatap kelantai saat tercium anyir darah. Dan pandangannya melebar.

"Astaga, kau pendarahan!" Kaget Mingyu. Wonwoo ikut menegang di tempatnya. Ia kemudianberlari turun menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Jihyun-ssi, panggil dokter!" Suruh Mingyu, pada Jihyun yang ikut menghampiri karena suara teriakan tadi. Jihyun mengangguk dan segera pergi.

"Ya! Chou Tzuyu, kau ceroboh sekali, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari tangga! Merepotkan saja!" Omel Mingyu jengkel. Sudah ditambah kehadirannya mengganggu, merepotkan pula.

"Ughh. .. kau jahat sekali, aku tidak terjatuh sendiri. . ."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia. . . mendorongku. .. " Tzuyu menunjuk Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya. Membuat Wonwoo kaget seketika.

"Apa? Aku bahkan tak menyentuhmu sedikitpun!"

"Kau tak boleh menyalahkan Wonwoo, Chou Tzuyu!" Suara mIngyu meninggi.

"Hiks. .. aku tak menyalahkannya, tapi dia memang mendorongku, hiks. Mungkin dia membenciku karena aku istri keduamu hiks. .. " Tzuyu terisak-isak dengan wajah yang memelas mengundang iba.

"Ti-tidak!" Elak Wonwoo. Ia tak terima dituduh begitu. Wonwoo jadi makin benci pada wanita itu.

"Benar, Wonu-ya?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sendu. Ia ragu pada keduanya, pada Wonwoo maupun Tzuyu. Posisinya benar-benar sulit.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Mingyu barusan bagai menohok Wonwoo. Ia merasa seolah-olah Mingyu membela Tzuyu dan tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Ka-u menuduhku, Gyuh?" Wonwoo berkaca-kaca. Rasa cemburu dan kebencian mulai menggelegak menjelma luapan emosi yang tak terbendung.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya bertanya."

"Dan kau percaya pada wanita itu?"

"Kau memang mendorongku! HIks! Seharusnya kau mengakuinya!" Tzuyu berteriak dengan tangis histeris. Ia terlihat bagai pesakitan yang memohon keadilan.

"Wonu-ya. . . aku tak menyangka kau begitu. . ."

"KIM MINGYU!" Jerit Wonwoo, lepas sudah tangisnya. Bertepatan dengan itu Minwoo dan Kyungwon menghampiri mereka.

Wonwoo meremas dada kirinya. Ia sakit hati. Terlampau sakit. Ia difitnah oleh suaminya sendiri. Kini Wonwoo sadar, dugaannya dulu jadi kenyataan. Keluarganya berantakan. Wonwoo tak sanggup lagi ia ingin mundur saja kalau begini.

Dengan kasar dan berurai air mata, digendongnya Minwoo kepelukannya. Berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Mau kemana kau, Jeon Wonwoo?" Teriak Mingyu.

"Pergi! Aku muak di rumah ini!"

"JEON WONWOO!" Teriakan Mingyu menggelegar, tapi Wonwoo tak gentar barang sedikitpun.

"Selangkah saja kau keluar, awas saja!" ancam Mingyu, bangkit.

"Aku tak takut!" Wonwoo bergerak hendak meraih Kyungwon, namun dengan cepat Mingyu menarik anak sulungnya itu kebelakang kakinya.

"Tidak, kau tak bisa membawa anak-anakku, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau ini kenapa?!" Mingyu mulai tersulut juga emosinya.

"Aku Lelah, Gyu. Ceraikan aku. . ."

"Yak!"

"Aku pergi, jangan cari aku!" Wonwoo berlari keluar rumah.

"Lee Seokmin, kejar Wonwoo!" Teriak Mingyu.

Pria tampan itu terlihat mengerikan. Wajahnya memerah padam. Kekanakan sekali sikap Wonwoo, fikir Mingyu. Ia bersiap mengejar Wonwoo saat kehadiran Dokter Shim muncul di hadapannya.

"Tuan Kim? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Oh, Dokter, dia dok, pendarahan. Dia sedang hamil." Dengan terpaksa Mingyu menunda pengejaran Wonwoo dan berbalik mengantar Dokter Shim kehadapan Tzuyu.

Mingyu menghempas tubuhnya di sopa. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi beruntun begini. Kemana perginya Wonwoo? Apa-apaan sih minggat segala?! Gerutu Mingyu dalam hati. Dia sudah menyuruh Seokmin dan para pelayan lainnya untuk mengejar Wonwoo.

Dengan gusar ditatapnya dokter Shim yang sedang mengobati Tzuyu. Dan kemudian dipandangnya miris Kyungwon yang terdiam di tempatnya. Pandangan bocah lucu itu hampa, menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan tatapan polosnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mingyu tahu Kyungwon menahan tangis.

"Eomma. . . kenapa Kyungie ditinggal?"

Samar-samar, Mingyu mendengar kalimat itu. Di antara berisik ringisan Tzuyu yang sedang di obati. Mingyu merasa jantungnya terhantam sesuatu. Begitu sakit sampai ia tak menyadari, kalau Tzuyu menyeringai iblis diantara ringisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: huhuhuhu author ngetik ini pas demam. Jadi maaf kalau yang ini alurnya aneh dan ngacak banget. Ini di cepetin. Soalnya authornya hampir kena writer block. Gak bisa konsen ngerjainnya. Ia tahu, yang inimah gak ada feelnya. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Itu ceritanya Wonu beneran minggat ya, dan lagi dikejar Seokmin. Dan kalau missal updatean setelah yang ini telat, itu artinya author masih sakit. :')

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus berlari dengan cepat, sedangkan Minwoo memeluknya erat dalam gendongannya. Bocah mungil itu memeluk leher Wonwoo erat, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sementara di belakangnya, Seokmin dan dua orang pemuda bersetelan hitam mengejarnya. Jalanan komplek yang lenggang dan sepi membuat pengejaran itu terasa lebih mengerikan.

Wonwoo berdoa dalam hati, ia ingin segera kejalan raya, tempat yang ramai. Agar bisa segera bersembunyi. Dan diujung jalan, harapannya akan segera terkabul. Kalau saja kakinya tidak sekaku dan sepegal sekarang.

Wonwoo merasakan telapak kakinya panas karena ia pakai berlari, dan begitu juga peluhnya yang mengucur deras. Ia kelelahan. Berlari dengan Minwoo dalam gendongannya bukanlah hal mudah, ditambah pula ada tiga orang yang mengejarnya di belakang sana.

"Tuan Jeon Wonwoo!" Panggil pria-pria itu, tapi Wonwoo tetap berlari. Air matanya sudah bercampur dengan peluhnya. Pakaiannya basah. Dan dapat ia rasakan tubuh bergetar Minwoo dalam pelukannya.

Wonwoo berbelok, ia menoleh kekanan-dan kekiri masih tetap berlari.

Drap drap drap!

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat itu semakin jelas di telinganya. Wonwoo meneguhkan tekadnya. Ia tidak ingin kembali kerumah itu lagi. Meski ia mencemaskan Kyungwon. Tangisnya semakin deras dan peluhnya mengucur begitu banyak. Wonwoo menoleh, Seokmin dan dua temannya masih jauh.

Wonwoo mengamati sekelilingnya, kemudian berbelok ke salah satu gang. Bersembunyi dibalik tempat pembuangan sampah yang begitu besar. Wonwoo melewatinya, dan kemudian ia berjongkok di sudut dinding yang gelap dan pengap itu. Wonwoo tak tahu tempat apa itu. Sepertinya sebuah basement.

Wonwoo menatap Minwoo yang berada dalam pelukannya. Menurunkan bocah lucu itu, kemudian kembali memeluknya erat. Minwoo melesakkan kepalanya di bahu Eommanya.

"Eomma, Minu takut. . . hiks. . . kenapa Seokmin ahjuci mengejal kita. .. hiks. . " Isak Minwoo ditengah tangisnya. Wonwoo merasa hatinya perih sekali. Tangannya yang kurus dan pucat mengusap sayang surai Minwoo.

"Sabar ya sayang, Eomma janji setelah ini mereka takkan mengejar kita lagi, Minu jangan menangis." Sahut Wonwoo dengan suara parau. Ia sendiri sudah menangis deras sejak tadi.

Drap drap drap!

Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar suara derap langkah itu. Menurut perkiraannya, Seokmin dan kawannya berada di depan tempat sampah besar itu, di balik dinding yang disandarinya sekarang.

"Kemana dia?!" Itu suara Seokmin yang terdengar marah.

"Aku tak tau hosh. . . hosh. . . seharusnya dia disini." Sebuah suara dengan napas tersenggal kelelahan menyahut.

"Gawat! Kita bisa dipenggal Tuan Kim kalau begini!" Terdengar lagi suara yang lainnya. Wonwoo merapatkan jarinya di bibir, mngisyaratkan Minwoo agar diam. Jangan sampai tiga orang itu emndengar isakan Minwoo.

"Argh! Jihoon Hyung sedang cuti, pula!"

"Benar, yang bisa membujuk Tuan Jeon hanya Jihoon hyung. Ck, kalau begini, benar-benar kita kena damprat tuan Kim!"

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang saja!"

Dan kemudian terdengar langkah tiga orang itu menjauhi tempat itu. Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menyusut air mata Minwoo.

Setelah sepuluh menit dan merasa yakin kalau orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah taka da, Wonwoo memberanikan diri keluar. Di dekapnya MInwoo erat dengan pandangan wasapada, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju halte bus.

Saat Wonwoo sampai di halte, sebuah bus berhenti. Dan Wonwoo tanpa fikir panjang menaikinya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin segera pergi dari lingkungan itu. Kemana saja, sejauh kakinya sanggup melangkah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungwon berjalan tertunduk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia terlihat lesu sekali. Matanya masih berkca-kaca menahan tangis. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju ruang makan. Tempat seharusnya keluarganya berkumpul saat ini. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, keluarganya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kenapa waktu merenggutnya begitu cepat? Kyungwon ingin ikut Wonwoo. Walaupun ia menyayangi Appanya, tetap saja Kyungwon lebih suka bersama Eommanya. Dan Kyungwon sedih sekali karena Wonwoo tak membawanya dan langsung berlari bersama Minwoo.

Kyungwon menarik kursi meja makan, dan kemudian naik keatasnya dengan perlahan.

"Seungkwan Ahjussi, Kyungie lapar. . ." Lirihnya dengan suara serak.

Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa iba. Tadi ia ikut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Dan ia prihatin sekali pada Kyungwon. Di usianya yang begitu belia, orang tuanya harus berpisah, dengan cara yang sedramatis itu pula.

Tanpa banyak Tanya, Seungkwan meraih mangkuk dan mengambilkan makanan untuk Kyungwon. Menyodorkannya kehadapan bocah lucu itu.

Kyungwon menatap supnya dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. Setetes air matanya jatuh kedalam mangkuk supnya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyungwon meraih sendoknya. Kemudian mulai menyuapkan supnya dengan cepat.

Bahu mungil itu terlihat bergetar. Suapannya semakin cepat, dan air matanya yang keluar semakin banyak. Bibirnya mulai terisak-isak.

"Hiks, Eomma.. . Kyungie ingin Eomma. .. hiks.. . "

Samar-samar Seungkwan mendengar suara itu. Maka iapun membalik tubuhnya, menghentikan pekerjannya mengupas buah. Dan didapatinya Kyungwon yang menangis terisak-isak sambil menyuapkan supnya kedalam mulut dengan kasar. Seungkwan miris dan iba karenanya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Dilepasnya pisau dapur itu, kemudian berlari menghambur memeluk Kyungwon.

"Kyungie sayang, jangan menangis. . . Eommamu pasti akan pulang. . " Bisik Seungkwan, mengusap-usap punggung sempit Kyungwon.

Kyungwon balas memeluk Seungkwan. Air matanya membasahi pakaian Seungkwan.

"Kyungie ingin eomma, ahjussi. . hiks. . . kenapa Eomma tinggalin Kyungie hiks. . . Kyungie ingin ikut eomma.. . hiks.. . "

Isakan pilu bocah lucu itu terdnegar begitu menyayat hati. Seungkwan merasa hatinya tertohok karenanya. Ia tahu, walaupun Kyungwon tak mengerti apa arti perceraian, setidaknya bocah itu paham, kalau Eommanya meninggalkannya. Dan itu menyakitkan sekali.

"Sabar ya, sayang. . .ada ahjussi disini. . ." Air mata Seungkwan ikut merembes, melintasi pipinya. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh mungil Kyungwon bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungwon menangis selama dan semenyedihkan itu.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin dan dua kawannya berjalan menunduk kehadapan Mingyu. Mereka terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapan murka majikan mereka. Mingyu melempar tatapan tajamnya yang serasa menguliti tiga pria di depannya itu.

"Dimana Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu, dingin dan tegas. Dia terduduk sambil menyandar di kursi kerjanya yang tinggi. Mencoba meminimalisir kemarahannya.

Seokmin ambruk, berlutut. Menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan kami, Tuan. Kami tak berhasil mengejarnya." Sahut Seokmin lirih. Dua pria di sebelahnya ikut berlutut melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun MIngyu belum melakukan apapun, setidaknya mereka sudah minta maaf lebih dulu, mungkin mereka akan sedikit diampuni.

Mingyu melompat bangkit dari kursinya. Menghampiri Seokmin, menarik dagu pria itu, sampai pandangan mereka beradu. Seokmin menatap ngeri tatapan menghujam yang diberikan Mingyu padanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ujar Mingyu.

"Ma-af. . ka-kami tak berhasil mengejar-nya, Tu-an. . ." Ulang Seokmin, napasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdebar kuat. Ia benar-benar takut. Bukan tak mungkin kalau Mingyu tiba-tiba saja memelintir lehernya sampai patah. Seokmin terlihat hampir menangis saking takutnya.

PLAK!

BRUGH!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat kencang sampai Seokmin jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah menghujam lantai. Sakit sekali. Sudut bibirnya berdarah dan dipipinya terlihat jelas jejak kemerahan yang agak membiru. Seokmin meiringis. Sedang dua orang di sebelahnya mereguk paksa ludahnya. Mereka juga takut, kalau tiba-tiba saja MIngyu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bodoh! Kalian bertiga, dan mengejar Jeon Wonwoo saja tak bisa!" Teriak Mingyu murka. Tiga pria itu menunduk semakin dalam. Menghindari pandangan Mingyu.

Mingyu berbalik,

PLAK! PLAK!

BRUGH! BRUGH!

Dan lagi, dua pria lainnya mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti Seokmin dari Mingyu. Ringisan mereka terdengar. Tamparan Mingyu kuat sekali. Bekasnya saja sampai berdarah dan membiru begitu.

"Pergi kalian! Sebelum kupenggal kalian satu-satu!" Teriak Mingyu lagi.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Brugh! Brugh!

Langkah yang ribut itu menandakan tiga pria itu berebut meninggalkan ruang kerja Mingyu. Sementara pria tampan dan jangkung itu duduk menghempas punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"ARGHHHH!"

Geraman Mingyu terdengar menggema. Dan begitu mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungwon merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet beludru berwarna putih yang tergelar di lantai dengan sebuah bantal lumba-lumba yang mengganjal kepalanya. Menatap lesu layar tv di depannya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak bersemangat. Padahal yang tayang adalah Pororo, kartun kesukaannya.

Michi, kucing putih yang baru setahun dipelihara di rumah itu, menghampiri Kyungwon. Sebenarnya, dulu 'Michi' adalah anjing cokelat peliharaan Mingyu, namun kemudian anjing itu sudah dewasa dan Kyungwon ingin menukarnya dengan Kucing milik Seunghyub. Dan Wonwoo mengizinkannya. Lalu, kucing hasil tukar itu diberi nama 'Michi' pula oleh Kyungwon dan Minwoo, dengan alasan mereka sudah terbiasa menyebutnya.

Kucing itu berhenti disebelah Kyungwon. Mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ketangan Kyungwon. Seolah minta di elus. Kyungwon melirik kucing itu dengan ekor matanya. Sama sekali tak bersemangat. Wajahnya murung. Sejak kepergian Wonwoo beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Micihi-ya~" Kyungwon merangkul Michi dan membawa kucing itu merapat ketubuhnya. Kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, Michi? Eomma meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyungwon murung. Tampaknya kebiasaan 'curhat dengan hewan peliharaan'-nya Wonwoo menular padanya. Michi hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil mengeong lirih. Tentu saja, Kyungwon tak berharap kucing lucu itu menyahuti kalimatnya.

"Eomma meninggalkanku. Bersama Ahjumma menyebalkan itu dan Appa. Padahal Kyungie ingin ikut. . ." Kyungwon bertambah murung. Tapi ia tidak terihat hendak menangis. Ia bukan Minwoo yang dengan mudah menangis.

"Eomma. .. Kyungie ingin Eomma. . ."

Tanpa Kyungwon sadari, sepasang mata tajam mengintipnya dari balik dinding itu. Dan kemudian sosok itu mendengus sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya menguping tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tzuyu menekan-nekan ponselnya dengan semangat. Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia baru saja meregang nyawa karena kandungannya yang hampir keguguran. Tapi ternyata, Dokter Shim mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati.

Tzuyu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. Ia sudah mengunci pintu dan ia tahu betul kalau ruangan itu kedap suara sehingga takkan ada yang mendengar percakapannya.

"Hallo, Oppa?"

"Uhh, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu? Tadi aku berfikir mungkin aku akan mati. Rasanya sakit sekali! Dasar bocah sialan!" Ujar Tzuyu beruntun. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah sesuai kalimatnya.

"Ya, untungnya aku teringat pesanmu. Dan berhasil. Jeon Wonwoo lari dari rumah! Hahahaha!" Ucap wanita itu lagi, ketawa iblisnya terdengar menggema.

"Iya. . . tapi aku sudah muak di rumah ini. Aku ingin segera hidup bersamamu, Oppa." Tzuyu memelankan suaranya dan wajahnya terlihat melunak. Ia seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merayu pacarnya. Dan memang itu yang dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berjuang untukmu. Selangkah lagi, dan dendam mu terbalaskan. . ."

"Bye, aku mencintaimu!" Pip. Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Tzuyu merebahkan tubuhnnya. Ia merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Sebetulnya perutnya masih sakit. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, ia ingin tidur. Setidaknya saat tidur, sakit bekas pendarahan itu tak terlalu terasa. Tzuyu memejamkan matanya, mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memacu kecepatan mobilnya. Meskipun laju kendaraannya cukup kencang, tapi Mingyu masih dapat mengamati sekelilingnya dengan baik. Matanya menyapu tiap sudut jalanan. Mencari-cari sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

Hari mulai gelap. Dan Mingyu bisa gila kalau ia tak membawa pulang Wonwoo mala mini. Kalimat Kyungwon tadi begitu menghantamnya. Mingyu sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Kyungwon. Orang kedua setelah Wonwoo. Selama ini Mingyu selalu mewujudkan keinginan Kyungwon, apapun itu. meski aneh.

"Kau dimana Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu menepikan mobilnya. Menyandarkan keningnya pada stir kemudinya. Memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terasa pening. Benar-benar penat. Ia menyesal kenapa tak mengiyakan keinginan Wonwoo agar mengusir Tzuyu? Kenapa ia setolol itu? kalau sudah begini, ia sendiri yang susah.

Mingyu ingin mengamuk. Tapi tak bisa. Dan, ia benci sekali karenanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memeluk erat Minwoo yang terlelap di pelukannya ia sudah duduk di situ sepuluh menit. Wonwoo sama sekali tak tahu di mana dirinya berada kini. Tempatnya asing. Sepertinya ia terlalu jauh. Ia turun di pemberhentian terakhir bus yang di tumpanginya tadi. Bus yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui kemana jurusannya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin segera menjauh dari Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo sudah lelah selama ini patuh pada suaminya itu. Tidak, sudah cukup selama ini ia bagai boneka yang di mainkan Mingyu seenaknya. Ia masih bisa terima rasa sakit yang sering MIngyu berikan padanya, seperti tempramen Mingyu yang buruk, kebiasaannya mencambuki Wonwoo saat marah, dan hal-hal lainnya. Tapi di khianati? Wonwoo tak sanggup. Ia bukan hanya dikhianati, ia juga difitnah. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Ia benar-benar mirip tokoh yang di perankan Gong Hyojin dalam drama 'Cruel Temptation'. Iya, dia istri pertama yang diselingkuhi kemudian difitnah oleh suaminya sendiri. Bedanya, ia melarikan diri sebelum Mingyu menenggelamkannya. Atau membunuhnya dengan cara yang lebih kejam, mungkin? Mingyu, kan psycho.

Wonwoo begitu larut dalam pemikirannya. Meski udara mulai mendingin. Sampai akhirnya, Wonwoo menyadari sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua berhenti di hadapannya.

Dan matanya menangkap sesosok manis bersurai mirip es krim berjalan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menumpang. Gege-ku takkan keberatan." Ujar pemuda itu. Wonwoo paham, pria itu menawarinya tumpangan, meski bahasa Koreanya belepotan dan logatnya aneh.

"Tidak, aku sedang tak punya tujuan, jadi aku tak bisa menumpang." Sahut Wonwoo kalem. Tersenyum tipis diujung kalimatnya.

"Eh? Kau tersesat, ya?!" Pemuda itu terlihat kaget. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku melarikan diri." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya.

"Lalu, kau tak punya tempat tinggal sekarang ini?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi masih dengan tatapan kaget.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada sosok mungil yang meringkuk dalam gendongan Wonwoo. Tertidur pulas.

"Dia anakmu?" Tanya pemuda bersurai es krim itu lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ugh, kasihan dia. Udaranya dingin, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja. Aku orang baik, aku janji takkan menculikmu!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan polos, tapi kalimatnya terdengar sangat tulus.

Wonwoo tertawa karenanya. Menculiknya? yang benar saja! Tapi kemudian Wonwoo jadi waspada. Dulu, ia pernah diculik Yongguk, kan? Jangan sampai itu terulang kembali.

Sosok pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Membuat surai es krimnya bergerak pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. Mungkin untuk semalam saja bukan masalah, kan?

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Pria bersurai seperti es krim itu tersenyum manis, lalu mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk kedalam mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, sudah ada seorang pria tampan yang mengendalikan kemudi. Dari wajah dan logat mereka, Wonwoo memperkirakan kalau keduanya orang asing.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ia sudah mencari lebih dari empat jam, dan menurutnya hanya tersisa satu tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Wonwoo. Tadi dia sudah mendatangi rumah Jeongahan-dan Jeonghan langsung shock saat mendengar Wonwoo kabur, ia bahkan hampir pingsan- dan Seungcheol, dan Wonwoo taka da disana. Lalu Mingyu mengunjungi kediaman Jisoo, tapi kosong. Kabarnya Jisoo dan Jihoon pergi ke Busan, kampong halaman JIhoon. Untuk menyelenggarakn pernikahan mereka. Dan Mingyu fikir, tak mungkin Wonwoo pergi ke Busan, karena Wonwoo hanya membawa uang beberapa ribu won dan ponsel. Mingyu bertambah pusing memikirkannya.

Hanya satu tempat, dan itu apartemen mewah di depannya. Ini kedua kalinya MIngyu datang ketempat ini, pertama dulu, saat Wonwoo diculik Yongguk. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo yang melarikan diri.

Mingyu melangkah masuk. ia sudah mengatur emosinya. Ia takkan lagi melabrak Yibo seperti waktu itu, ia akan menanyakannya baik-baik. Namun jika Yibo tetap bersikeras, maka mau tak mau Mingyu menggunakan tinjunya lagi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mingyu mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya beberapa kali. Lalu terdengar suara familiar menyahut dari dalam,

"Sebentar!"

Pintu terbuka beberapa saat setelahnya, dan keluarlah Yibo yang baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang pirang basah. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaus polos berwarna putih dan celana training hitam panjang. Kening pria berkebangsaan Tiongkok itu mengernyit. Heran dengan tamu yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kim Mingyu?" Yibo menatap tak percaya Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapannya dnegan wajah kusut.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau mau melabrakku lagi? Wah, ada apa lagi memangnya? Wonu hyung tak datang ketempatku!" Komentar Yibo, terlihat jelas ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendorong pelan bahu Yibo, dan masuk kedalam. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Dia suka sekali bersembunyi ditempatmu." Sahut Mingyu dingin.

Yibo menggendikkan bahu, dan membiarkan Mingyu menerobos masuk.

Mingyu menatap ruangan dihadapannya dengan hampa. Kardus-kardus yang sudah disusun menumpuk di sudut ruangan. Dan perabotannya sudah banyak yang terbungkus plastic.

"Aku akan pindah apartemen," Ucap Yibo kalem, seolah mengerti pandangan Mingyu yang terheran-heran.

"Pindah? Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol hyung sedang sibuk mengurus kantor cabang yang ada di Tokyo, dan aku disuruh mengelola kantor yang di Seoul dulu, kebetulan apartemen yang ini cukup jauh dari letak kantornya, karena itu aku pindah." Jelas Yibo panjang lebar.

Mingyu mengangguk paham, lalu mulai menyusuri ruangan itu. Mingyu masuk dan mencari dari satu ruangan keruangan lainnya. Tapi nihil, tidak Wonwoo, bahkan tanda-tandanya saja taka da. Sepertinya Yibo memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ketemu, tidak?" Sindir Yibo, menyeruput kopinya di dapur.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. "Aku permisi, Yibo-ssi. Maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini." Mingyu berbalik, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan gontai. Meninggalkan Yibo yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan heran.

"Jadi, Wonu hyung menghilang lagi?" Yibo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

Note: sakit mendingan, tapi kegiatan sekolah makin banyak :') author kuadh kok tenang aja, makasih reviewnya udah nyampe 500+ walaupun author gak yakin ff ini bakalan cepet kelar. Pengennya sih sampe chap 25 aja, Cuma kayaknya aneh kalo alurnya dicepetin lagi. Tapi bakalan coba biar gak boring jangan lupa feedbacknya

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menaruh sisir yang baru digunakannya menyisir, helaian rambutnya masih agak basah. Dengan lesu ia beranjak menuju ranjang. Pria tampan itu baru selesai mandi. Setelah berkeliling Seoul selama empat atau bahkan lima jam untuk mencari Wonwoo. Dan yang didapatnya hanya kekecewaan. Ia sudah menelpon dan menghubungi Wonwoo via apapun itu, tapi taka da jawaban. Bahkan ponsel istrinya itu tak aktif.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya. Fikirannya berkecamuk. Penyesalan dan kekecewaan melebur satu menghimpitnya. Sebenarnya Mingyu akan baik-baik saja tanpa Wonwoo. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungwon? MIngyu sangat mencintai Kyungwon. Karena Kyungwon benar-benar jiplakan dirinya. Dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tak pulang mala mini, apa Wonwoo tak khawatir pada Kyungwon?

"Kau dimana sebenarnya, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingu menarik napas panjang lagi, menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan, tapi lampu tidur di kedua nakas samping ranjangnya masih menyala terang.

Mingyu melebarkan tangannya. Ranjang berukuran king size itu terasa jauh lebih lebar dan luas dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sekarang hanya dia yang menempatinya. Mingyu merana, baru beberapa jam saja hidupnya sudah sehampa ini, bagaimana dengan esok atau lusa? Mungkin ia sudah mati memenggal kepalanya sendiri. Tapi Mingyu menggeleng, ia harus hidup demi Kyungwon. Ia harus jadi Ayah yang terbaik bagi Kyungwon.

Kriet. . .

Sebuah kepala mungil bersurai hitam menyembul dari balik pintu. Dari cahaya yang remang-remang, terlihat samar bekas air mata dipipi bocah lucu itu. Kyungwon membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan terlihatlah ia sedang memeluk boneka beruang milik Minwoo.

"Appa!"

Mingyu menoleh, menatap Kyungwon, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Mingyu berusaha selembut mungkin pada Kyungwon, ia tahu anak sulungnya itu amat terpukul atas kepergian Eomma dan saudara kembarnya.

Kyungwon menghampiri Mingyu sambil memeluk erat bonek beruangnya. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut piyama dengan motif kapal laut berwarna biru muda.

"Appa, Kyungie tidur bersama Appa saja, ya?" Kyungwon bergerak naik kekasur dan merangkak mendekati Mingyu.

Mingyu mengusap rambutnya. "Baiklah, ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam." MIngyu menarik Kyungwon kedalam pelukannya.

Hening beberapa saat, Mingyu sibuk mengelus surai Kyungwon agar bocah lucu itu segera tertidur. Sedang Kyungwon terdiam menatap lurus kedepan.

"Appa, apa besok Eomma dan Minu pulang?"

UHUK!

MIngyu merasa pertanyaan itu menohok dan menyodok hatinya. Menyakitkan, karena Mingyu tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Dalam hati Mingyu menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Eum. . . Kyungie berdoa saja, semoga besok Eomma dan Minu sudah pulang kerumah." Sahut Mingyu, Kyungwon menatapnya.

Tapi kemudian Kyungwon mengangguk, memejamkan matanya. Mulut mungil terlihat bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

"Sudah ya, tidur. Ini sudah malam." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungwon, dan membimbing anaknya itu agar balas memeluknya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya,terdengar dengkuran halus yang lucu. Menandakan Kyungwon terlelap. Mingyu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya.

"Maafkan Appa, Kyungwon. Appa janji akan membawa Eommamu dan Minu pulang secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu menghempas tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Ia baru pulang dari kantor polisi dan beberapa editor Koran, untuk melaporkan hilangnya Wonwoo dan memasang iklas orang hilang di berbagai media masa. Mingyu juga sudah menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari Wonwoo. Namun sampai detik ini, ia belum juga menerima laporan.

Ini hari pertamanya tanpa Wonwoo. Dan ia merasa kacau sekali. Pagi tadi, ia mendapati ranjangnya sangat luas. Hanya ada Kyungwon yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Ditambah pula, semalam ia tak bisa tidur. Fikirannya kemana-mana. Minwoo, dan Wonwoo.

"Argh!" Mingyu mengacak surainya frustasi. Kemudian menarik laci dekat kakinya, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto.

Gambar itu diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu. Fotonya bersama Wonwoo dan juga anak-anaknya. Foto saat mereka rekreasi mengunjungi kebun binatang-ini adalah ide Minwoo-, jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak mengusap gambar itu.

Mingyu cemas. Wonwoo kabur tanpa membawa harta sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya, dimana ia menginap semalam? Sudah makan belum? Akh, Mingyu tak dapat membayangkan anak dan istrinya terlantar. Luntang lantung tak jelas seperti gelandangan. Mingyu meringis. Apalagi Minwoo sangat rentan terhadap penyakit. Bocah lucu itu alergi dingin dan juga percernaannya sensitive. Mengingatnya saja membuat kepala Mingyu berdenyut nyeri karena pening.

"Pulanglah, Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara di bagian lagi kota Seoul yang padat dan sibuk, orang-orang memulai aktifitas rutinnya seperti biasa. Sinar mentari yang hangat menyinari tiap-tiap sudut kota dan menembus celah-celah gorden.

Termasuk celah gorden apartemen di lantai empat itu. sesosok mungil terlihat bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya yang tak begitu tebal. Sementara tak jauh darinya, seorang pria manis berdiri sambil menyisir rambutnya. Menatapnya bayangannya di cermin dengan wajah muram. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam dan pipinya pucat-lebih pucat dari biasanya- karena semalam ia menangis tanpa henti.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" sebuah suara berseru dari balik pintu. Pria manis itu menoleh, lalu menyahut dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Ya, masuklah!"

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang pemuda bersurai seperti es krim masuk. tubuhnya yang jangkung dan ramping terbalut sehelai kaos putih bergambar abstrak dan kakinya yang kurus terbalut celana training berwarna hijau.

"Waktuya sarapan-" Pemuda bersurai es krim itu terlihat berfikir sejenak untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum tahu siapa nama sosok manis bersurai hitam yang kini menginap di kamar tamunya itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau bisa memanggilku Wonu." Ucap Wonwoo, seolah mengerti apa yang difikirkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Xu MInghao. Baiklah, Wonu-ssi, ayo kita sarapan. Dan. . . anak laki-laki. . ." Minghao menolehkan kepalanya, dan didapatinya sesosok mungil meringkuk dalam selimut di kasur.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Minwoo masih tidur. Tak apa. Biar nanti kalau dia sudah bangun aku yang menyuapinya." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

MInghao mengangguk paham, lalu mendahului."Ayo, Wonu-ssi."

Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang dalam keadaan terbuka, menyusul Minghao.

.

.

.

"Hao-ya, kau sudah panggil tamu kita?" Tanya seorang pemuda bercelemek yang sedang menyusun makanan di meja tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah, Gege." Sahut pemuda bersurai es krim yang datang bersama Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, ayo sarapan." Pemuda itu melepas celemeknya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas kulkas, menghampiri Minghao dan Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Yah, gege, lagi-lagi daging asap. Tak ada yang lain, apa?" Protes Minghao. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Tidak ada." Sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Gege itu.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang. Walaupun Minghao terlihat agak bersungut-sungut. Pasalnya, Gegenya itu sudah memasak daging asap setiap pagi selama seminggu. Jelas saja Minghao bosan.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku, Yao Mingming." Ucap pemuda itu, Mingming.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, salam kenal, Mingming-ssi."

Lalu tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Diam-diam Mingming melirik dan mencuri pandang kearah Wonwoo. Rasanya wajah pria itu taka sing baginya. Sepertinya Mingming pernah melihatnya, tapi entah kapan dan entah dimana. Lalu, MIngming teringat bocah kecil yang bersama Wonwoo tadi malam, ia juga merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? MIngming sama sekali tak ingat. Disaat begini, Mingming mengeluhkan sifatnya yang pelupa.

"Oh, ya Wonwoo-ssi. Anak laki-laki yang semalam itu, kemana?" Tanya Mingming, sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Minwoo masih tidur." Sahut Wonwoo. Teringat kebiasaan anak bungsunya itu yang suka bangun siang jika kelelahan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Wonwoo merindukan Kyungwon. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini Minwoo dan Kyungwon akan merecokinya. Tapi sekarang, semuanya terasa aneh dan sulitnya. Wonwoo menunduk, sleera makannya lenyap entah kemana. Padahal perutnya keroncongan.

Minghao memperhatikan perubahan drastic raut wajah Wonwoo.

"Hungg, Kau sakit Wonu-ssi?" Gumam Minghao pelan. Menatap sekilas Wonwoo.

"Ah, taka pa. aku hanya teringat anak laki-lakiku yang satu lagi." Sahut Wonwoo jujur. Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang terbuka, tapi entah kenapa, kepada MInghao ia bersikap seterbuka itu, mungkin karena Wonwoo merasakan ketulusan Minghao dan MIngming saat menolongnya.

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam. Mingming memang cukup pendiam, dibanding Minghao yang bersemangat.

"Eomma~"

Ketiga menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok bocah mungil yang sedang mengucek matanya lucu. Tubuhnya terbalut sweater kebesaran milik Minghao, dan kakinya hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja.

"Huwaaa imutnyaa!" Minghao menatap takjub MInwoo yang berjalan dan naik kepangkuan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap-usap surai MInwoo yang menyandar di dadanya. "Minu lapar?" Tanya Wonwoo. Menarik gelas susunya mendekat ke hadapan Minwoo.

"Hngg, Kyungie hyung mana?" Tanya MInwoo, masih setengah sadar.

"Kyungie hyung di rumah, sayang." Sahut Wonwoo. Sepertinya Minwoo melupakan kejadian kemarin. Minwoo memandang sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ini bukan rumahnya. Ia kira semalam Wonwoo membawanya kembali kerumah. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Wonwoo mulai menyuapi MInwoo, dan MInghao terus-terusan menatap gemas Minwoo. Sementara Mingming hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan sekolah. Biasanya para anak-anak akan mengajak orang tua mereka untuk berlibur keluar kota atau setidaknya, ke taman hiburan. Tapi, itu tak berlaku bagi Kim Kyungwon. Anak laki-laki berumur –hampir- enam tahun itu hanya duduk dengan posisi merosot di sofa ruang keluarga. Disebelahnya setoples besar cheese balls dan di meja depannya berjejer dot susunya.

Jihoon sedang cuti, jadi yang mengambil alih tugasnya mengasuh Kyungwon adalah Jihyun, karena maid itu memang cukup akrab dengan Kyungwon dan MInwoo.

Kyungwon merasakan sisi disebelahnya bergerak, seseorang menduduki sopa itu. Dengan acuh Kyungwon melirik, lalu kembali menonton tayangan kartun di tv.

"Kau tak ikut Eomamu, Kim Kyungwon?" Tanya Tzuyu, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Tidak." Singkat Kyungwon. Wajahnya datar, dan bisa dipastikan moodnya buruk sejak kemarin.

"Wah, kenapa?" Tanya Tzuyu lagi, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana kejadiannya. Tapi, Tzuyu hanya ingin memanas-manasi Kyungwon saja. Sebagai caranya balas dendam atas insiden kelereng itu-yang telah membuat Wonwoo pergi dari rumah-.

"Hngg." Kyungwon hanya bergumam menyahutinya. Sama sekali tak terpancing. Tzuyu memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Kau tak berniat memberi kucingmu susu hamil lagi?" Tanya Tzuyu lagi.

"Tidak bisakah ahjumma diam? Verb –nya jadi tak terdengar bicara apa." Kyungwon balas bertanya, kali ini menoleh dan menatap Tzuyu tajam. Kyungwon terlihat benar-benar mirip Mingyu.

"Akukan hanya bertanya, kalau kau mau memberinya susu hamil lagi, aku rela berbagi lagi segelas denganmu." Ucap Tzuyu. Memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Diamlah."

"Kenapa kau menonton kartun seperti ini? Ini sama sekali tak lucu." Komentar Tzuyu lagi. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sampai bisa-bisanya mengobrol dengan balita. Mungkin karena taka da satupun orang dewasa di rumah itu yang mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Diam saja."

"Kau tidak punya rencana liburan?" Tanya Tzuyu lagi, masih mencoba mengajak bicara Kyungwon.

"Berisik."

"Hei, bukankah rumah ini membosankan?"

"YAK!"

PRANG!

Kyungwon mendorong kasar toples camilan yang sejak tadi dipeluknya. Membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Bibirnya cemberut. Ia kelihatan kesal.

"Ahjumma ini tidak bisa diam, apa?!" Marah Kyungwon. Bangkit berdiri, kemudian meraih dot susunya. Pergi meninggalkan ruang tv dengan lantai berserakan penuh cheese ball.

Tzuyu menatap takjub Kyungwon sesaat, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Wah, lucu sekali, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh begitu, jadi Wonu-ya, kau akan kemana setelah ini? Aku tak keberatan kalau kau tinggal lebih lama bersama kami." Ujar Minghao, tersenyum ramah.

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan cari pekerjaan, setelah aku punya pekerjaan, aku janji akan pergi, aku juga tak bisa merepotkanmu terus."

"Wah, kau tak merepotkanku! Ayolah, tinggallah lebih lama. Kumohon. . . kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian selama di Korea." Bujuk Minghao, dengan wajah memelas.

"Memangnya pekerjaanmu, apa, Hao-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

"Aku hanya Guru Honorer sekolah dasar, dan saat libur begini, aku mengajar tari di akademi dance. Sedangkan Mingming gege, dia membuka toko reparasi barang eletronik. Aku tak punya teman di sini." Minghao mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Begitu, ya? Mungkin aku bisa tinggal lebih lama."

"Oh ya, apakah Minu akan segera masuk sekolah dasar?" Tanya Minghao lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau ia sekolah ditempatku mengajar? Nanti biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Ucap Minghao lagi, bersemangat sekali.

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. Ia takkan kembali lagi, kan, kerumah Mingyu? Jadi sudah seharusnya ia fikirkan hari esok.

"Hngg, boleh. . "

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita belanja? Untuk makan malam!" Ajak Minghao lagi. Sebenarnya Wonwoo agak bingung mengobrol dengan Minghao. Pasalnya, pemuda bersurai es krim itu mudah sekali mengganti topic pembicaraan. Di tambah dengan bahasa koreanya yang belum terlalu lancar, membuat Wonwoo kurang mengerti ucapannya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ketika suara pecahan itu terdengar. Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas panjang. Hari ini ia pulang cepat. Karena di kantor pun, ia sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi. Namun yang didapatinya sungguh luar biasa. Kyungwon sedang mengamuk. Bukan hal aneh, namun yang membuat Mingyu cemas adalah Kyungwon menangis. Dan biasanya, akan sangat sulit membujuk Kyungwon agar berhenti menangis.

Mingyu menaruh tas kerjanya dan membuka jasnya, menghampiri Kyungwon. Meraih bocah lucu itu kedalam gendongannya. Di sekitar situ pecahan toples kaca-yang selalu jadi bahan amukan Kyungwon- berserakan. Juga camilan yang berhamburan di mana-mana. Beberapa maid sejak tadi berusaha membujuk Kyungwon, naun tak berhasil.

"Ssst, Kyungwonie, Appa disini, berhentilah menangis." Ucap Mingyu, nada suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Huwaaa Kyungie mau Eomma! Kyungie ingin ikut Eomma, pokoknya eomma!" Tangis Kyungwon cukup memekakkan telinga Mingyu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi cari Eomma, tapi jangan menangis lagi, paham?" Bujuk Mingyu lagi, mengusap lelehan air mata Kyungwon. Mingyu paling tak tega melihat anak sulungnya menangis.

Kyungwon terdiam, menatap Mingyu lekat. Lalu mengangguk cepat.

Mingyu membawa langkah keluar, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam Ferrari merahnya yang masih terparkir di halaman. Mendudukkan Kyungwon di kursi sebelah kemudi. Dan kemudian ia snediri duduk di belakang stir.

Sesaat sebelum Mingyu menstater mobil, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat Mingyu meraihnya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo?"

"Apa? Jadi ada yang melihat Jeon Wonwoo di kawasan XX?"

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana!" Mingyu menstater mobilnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengamati sekitarnya. Ini cukup jauh dari rumahnya, bagian tepi kota Seoul. Di pinggiran jalan berjajar rapih kedai-kedai makanan dan Kafe juga toko-toko yang berhimpitan. Mingyu terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, matanya menyapu keseluruh sudut sekitar. Benar-benar fokus.

"Appa, apa Eomma akan ketemu?" Tanya Kyungwon, setelah lebih dari dua jam duduk tanpa berkata apapun, bocah lucu itu bertanya juga.

Mingyu melirik sekilas, "Kyungie berdoa, semoga Eomma cepat ketemu." Sahut Mingyu.

"Hu'um!" Kyungwon mengangguk semangat, kemudian merapatkan tangannya dan mulut mungilnya bergerak-gerak membaca doa.

.

.

.

.

"Wah Hao-ya, kau curang! Itu punyaku!" Wonwoo merebut kembali sosis yang ada di tangan Minghao, sambil tertawa.

"Huh! Kan kita tukar!" Protes Minghao cemberut. Wonwoo menggeleng masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak bisa!"

Kedua berjalan bersebelahan. Mereka baru pulang berbelanja makanan untuk makan malam. Wonwoo dan Minghao hanya pergi berdua. Karena Minwoo ada di rumah bersama Mingming. Tadi Mingming membawakan Minwoo sebuah robot mainan hasil buatannya sendiri. Dan Minwoo yang penggemar superhero, sudah jelas akan sangat tertarik. Bahkan Minwoo menolak saat diajak pergi.

"Wonu-ya, kau tahu, hari ini aku tak merasa kesepian. Aku merasa punya teman!" Ucap Minghao tulus.

"Memangnya selama ini MIngming tak pernah menemanimu?" Heran Wonwoo.

"Mingming gege itu sangat sibuk. Dia seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik computer yang sedang mengejar gelar S2-nya. Dan lagipula, ia lebih suka berkutat dengan komponen-komponen elektronik daripada bicara denganku." Sahut Minghao panjang lebar. Kemudian menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah, sekarangkan aku bisa menemanimu." Ucap Wonwoo, tersenyum tipis.

"JEON WONWOO!"

Kedua orang itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria tampan yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari mobil Ferrari merahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Tunggu!"

Wonwoo dengan panic menarik tangan Minghao dan berlari secepatnya. Apartemen mereka sudah dekat, tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi.

"Ya! Wonu-ya, ada apa?!" Minghao yang kebingungan dalam tarikan Wonwoo, hanya bisa ikut berlari meski agak kesulitan dengan kantong belanjaannya.

"Kumohon! Lari saja!"

Keduanya terus berlari, sesekali menoleh dan mendapati mobil tadi terus mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi.

"Kalau mau cepat, lewat sini!"

Minghao menarik Wonwoo kesebuah gang dan mereka berlari melewati jalan pintas. Gang-gang sempit yang penuh oleh rumah-rumah sederhana dan anak-anak yang bermain di pinggir jalan.

"JEON WONWOO! TUNGGU!" Suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar, seorang pria tampan sambil menggendong anak berusia lima atau enam tahunan mengejar Minghao dan Wonwoo.

"Eomma! Tunggu Kyungie!"

Wonwoo merasa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri karena teriakan itu. Tapi kakinya terus berlari, cepat. Kemudian berbelok masuk ke basement apartemen mereka. Wonwoo menyeret MInghao naik kelift. Dan mereka berdiri sambil bersandar setelah lift berjalan.

"Hosh. . hosh. . . sebenarnya siapa orang itu, Wonu-ya?"

"Maafkan aku.. . kau jadi harus lari begini . ." Sahut Wonwoo tak nyambung. Setetes air matanya mengalir, bercampur dengan peluhnya yang mengucur deras, sehingga ak begitu terlihat.

Sampai di lantai empat, mereka langsung masuk kekamar, dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengamati pintu didepannya dengan gusar. Kalau ia tak salah, tadi penghuni yang ada dilantai satu mengatakan, bahwa pemuda Chinese yang membawa Wonwoo tadi tinggal disini. Tapi ia cemas.

"Appa, Eomma dimana?"

"Sebentar, ya sayang."

Dengan ragu, Mingyu mengetuk pintu itu. Dan menyembullah sosok yang sudah dikenalnya. Temannya dulu saat sekolah menengah pertama.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu-ssi!" Sapa orang itu ramah.

"Mingming?"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

"Mingming?" Mingyu terheran.

"Ada apa, Mingyu-ssi? Aku tak sangka kau datang ketempatku." Tanya Mingming ramah.

"Akh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu?" Kyungwon dalam pelukan Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mingming, masih dengan wajah heran.

"Apa kau mengenal seorang pemuda chinese yang tingginya kira-kira segini, berambut gondrong, dan kurus?" Tanya Mingyu, menejelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang tadi bersama Wonwoo.

Mingming tertawa, sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Bukankah itu aku? Aku pemuda chinese, tingginya segitu dan aku kurus, kan?" Mingming balik bertanya masih dengan tawanya yang manis.

Mingyu mendengus jengkel. "Bukan kau, kalau kau, untuk apa aku bertanya?" Tanya Mingyu kesal. Sayang sekali tadi Mingyu tak terlalu memperhatikan detail pemuda itu.

"Dia memakai kaos panjang putih polos dan celana jeans biru selutut." Ucap Mingyu lagi, masih berusaha menejelaskan.

"Sudah kubilang itu aku, kau tak lihat pakaianku?" Mingming kembali bertanya dengan wajah jenaka. Benar, Mingming juga memakai kaos panjang putih polos dan celana jeans selutut.

Mingyu mengusa wajahnya kasar. Jengkel setengah mati. Sementara Mingming mengulum senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih! Aku permisi!" Kesalnya. Wajahnya menahan dongkol.

"Kau tak mau mampir, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Tidak! Aku sibuk!"

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengamati jendela dari balik gorden yang tertutup dan hanya menyisakan celah sedikit baginya mengintip keluar. Ruangan itu gelap. Di sopa Minghao duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sisa-sisa peluh masih menetes di pelipisnya.

Mingming menghampiri setelah menutup pintu.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, Wonu-ssi!" Ucap Mingming datar. Wonwoo menoleh, kemudian menutup rapat jendela setelah memastikan Ferrari merah yang tadi diamatinya meninggalkan halaman apartemen itu.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah MInghao yang memejamkan matanya. Menarik napas panjang, lalu mengulas senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, Mingming-ssi. Karena baru menjelaskannya sekarang." Wonwoo menarik napas panjang sekali lagi. Mingming menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kalimat Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, Kim Mingyu adalah suamiku. Dan aku lari dari rumah karena kami sedang bertengkar hebat. Dan maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakan detail sebabnya padamu." Ujar Wonwoo. Mengusap wajahnya perlahan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, pria tadi itu suamimu? Dan anak laki-laki yang dibawanya,. . .?" Minghao menatap Wonwoo.

"Itu Kyungwon, saudara kembar Minwoo." Ucap Wonwoo, meringis pelan.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Bagaimana bisa Seoul sesempit ini." Gumam Mingming.

Ketiganya sama-sama hening. Minwoo ada di kamar, tertidur. Dia kelelahan karena bermain bersama Mingming tadi.

"Oh ya, aku mohon bantuan kalian. Untuk sementara ini, sembunyikan aku." Wonwoo menatap bergilir Mingming dan Minghao dengan pandangan memelas. Minghao menatapnya prihatin.

"Baiklah, Wonu-ya. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Minghao, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, seolah memberinya semangat.

Mingming menarik napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya sekali. Lalu menggendikkan bahunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tadi, pulang dari supermaerket untuk belanja, Wonwoo dan Minghao tiba-tiba saja berlari dan menyerbu masuk kedalam apartemen seperti dikejar setan. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Mingming yang sedang duduk menonton tv terheran-heran karenanya.

Apalagi saat Minghao meminta Mingming membukakan pintu jika ada tamu dan menyuruh Mingming bersikap seolah-olah dia satu-satu Chinese di apartemen mereka. Mingming yang tak tahu apa-apa, hanya pasrah saja mengiyakan.

Wonwoo tak ingin kembali secepat ini kerumah itu. Dia masih membenci Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo benci, kenapa Mingyu-menurutnya- lebih percaya pada Tzuyu dibanding dirinya. Dan Wonwoo masih lelah. Ia ingin menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dulu. Setidaknya, sampai rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya membaik.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah kasar. Kyungwon yang masih digendongnya, di pindahkannya kegendongan Jihyun. Sedang dia sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya masih dengan wajah masam dan napas mendengus kesal.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu di banting. Mingyu melempar tubuhnya keranjang. Kepalanya pening dan dadanya naik turun berusaha mengontrol kekesalan dan kejengkelannya.

Ia yakin betul, tadi yang dilihatnya Wonwoo. Tak mungkin orang itu lari kalau dia bukan Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak memperhatikan orang yang bersama Wonwoo. Dia hanya berpaku dan Wonwoo. Yang difikirkannya, Wonwoo harus bisa ia bawa pulang saat itu juga.

Sebelum Kyungwon mengamuk lebih parah lagi dan sebelum dirinya menjadi lebih gila lagi. Harus. Bagaimanapun caranya, Wonwoo harus ketemu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Lalu menguap pelan. Semalam ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Kyungwon terus menangis sepulang dari pencarian yang gagal itu. Dan malamnya, Kyungwon demam tinggi. Mingyu sudah memanggil Dokter Shim. Dan Dokter itu bilang, Kyungwon melamai depresi karena ingin bertemu Eommanya. Satu-satunya cara agar demamnya turun, adalah mempertemukan Wonwoo dan Kyungwon.

Mingyu menatap lesu dokumen di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pena. Sejak tadi ia sedang menandatangani berbagai macam proposal dan juga dokumen-dokumen lainnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk." Ucap MIngyu dingin. Nada suaranya terdengar amat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

Seorang pemuda menyembul masuk dengan kemeja putih dan celana biru tuanya. Lee Chan.

"Tuan Kim? Anda memanggil saya." Ucap Chan, menari kursi di depan emja MIngyu dan mendudukinya.

Mingyu menatapnya berhenti menandatangani berkas-berkas itu. Kemudian menaruh penanya. Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya. Mencoba rileks.

"Lee Chan, kau sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo menghilang, kan?" Ucap Mingyu gusar. Chan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku ingin kau selidiki wilayah XX. Kemarin aku menemukan Wonwoo berkeliaran di sekitar situ. Jadi, kau harus mengawasi tempat itu terus. Mengerti?" Ucap Mingyu lagi. Menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Maksud Tuan, saya harus mendatangi wilayah sekitar situ, setiap hari?" Chan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kurang paham dengan kalimat Mingyu tadi.

"Bukan. Sewalah tempat tinggal untuk seminggu atau dua minggu disitu. Pokoknya kau harus selalu mengawasi tempat sekitar situ setiap hari. Aku yakin betul Jeon Wonwoo masih ada sekitar situ." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

Chan mengangguk. Paham.

"Cepat temukan dia." Suruh Mingyu lagi. Nada suaranya dalam dan tegas.

"B-baik tuan! Saya akan bekerja keras agar menemukannya secepatnya!" Ucap Chan, menggangguk paham. Kemudian segera pamit pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mingyu duduk sendiri lagi. Menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang berwarna putih. Menerawang jauh.

"Kau tak sayang pada Kyungwon, Jeon Wonwoo?" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Uhm, Wonu-ya. Hari ini aku pergi untuk melatih dance. Kau di rumah saja. Kufikir orang yang kemarin itu masih mencarimu." MInghao meraih ransel cokelatnya. Menyampirkannya di pundak kemudian berjongkok untuk memakai sneakersnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mingyu memang tak mudah menyerah. Ia pasti sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencariku." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Heh?"

"Huft. . . kemarin aku melihat beberapa orang berstelan hitam berkeliaran di dekat sini. Aku merasa seperti teroris kalau begini caranya." Keluh Wonwoo lagi.

"Hei, hei. Paling besok juga mereka sudah menyerah. Hari ini, kau di rumah saja."Minghao mencoba menyemangati Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, Mingming gege, hari ini aku pulang telat ya!"

Mingming mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku teknik elektronik ditangannya. "Hm? Mau kencan dnegan Junhui, ya? Kufikir kau benar-benar membencinya." Ucap Mingming, kemudian kembali membaca.

"Ya! Bukan itu! enak saja!" Geram Minghao. Wonwoo membisu dengan wajah bingung ditempatnya. Ia tidak mengenal Junhui.

"Ya sudah! Aku pergi!" Minghao berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mingming melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua siang.

"Hngg, sebaiknya aku mulai menyiapkan makan malam." Ucapnya, menaruh bukunya di meja dan bangkit meninggalkan sopa.

Wonwoo yang duduk di sopa sebelahnya, mengikuti gerakan Mingming lewat ekor matanya. Minwoo rebahan dipangkuannya, menonton tv.

"Minu-ya kau disini saja, ya. Eomma akan bantu Mingming gege memasak makan malam." Ucap Wonwoo. Merebahkan MInwoo di bantal sopa.

"Iya, Eomma." Sahut Minwoo sangkat. Kembali fokus dengan tayangan Power Rangers di tv.

Wonwoo bergerak menyusul Mingming kedapur.

"Mingming-ssi!" Panggil Wonwoo, menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sana. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengupas sayuran yang akan dimasak Mingming.

Mingming yang sedang mencuci beras mematikan keran, menatap Wonwoo sekilas. "Ada apa?" Sahutnya. Menghampiri rice cooker dan menaruh wadah berisi beras dan air di sana. Kemudian menekan tombol ON setelah menutupnya.

"Siapa Junhui?" Tanya Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa agak canggung bertanya begitu. Tapi ia ingin tahu sekali.

"Ohh itu. Junhui itu mantan pacarnya Minghao saat sekolah menengah atas di Tiongkok." Sahut Mingming menjelaskan apa adanya.

"Hngg? Lalu? Mereka bertengkar?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, karena ia teringat reaksi ketus MInghao tadi saat Mingming menyebut Junhui.

Mingming tertawa kecil. Menarik kursi dihadapan Wonwoo, dan mulai mengiris sayuran.

"Ada suatu kejadian sangat mengerikan menimpa Minghao, yang membuat mereka berpisah. Minghao menjadi sangat trauma untuk menjalin hubungan karena kejadian itu. Sedangkan Junhui sangat mencintai Minghao." Ucap Mingming, menerawang. Sebenarnya ia kurang nyaman dengan topic yang diangkat Wonwoo. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Heh? Lalu?" Wonwoo terlihat antusias.

"Meski mereka sudah berpisah selama sepuluh tahun, Junhui tetap bersikeras mengejar Minghao. Sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja, Minghao selalu terbayang-bayang kejadian itu. Sehingga akhirnya, dokter memvonisnya mengidap Philophobia."

"P-philophobia?" Ulang Wonwoo kaget.

"Ya, MInghao selalu menolak dan menghindar menjalin hubungan cinta dnegan siapapun. Dan Junhui, masih mengejarnya sampai sekarang. Itulah sebabnya Minghao jadi membenci Junhui sekarang." Mingming mengakhiri kisahnya, menatap Wonwoo sekilas. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Bangkit membawa sayuran yang akan dicucinya ke wastafel.

Wonwoo terdiam. Larut dnegan kisah yang dituturkan MIngming barusan. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Hanya deru keran air yang terdengan dan kecipak Mingming hanya mencuci sayuran. Samar-samar terdengar backsound ower rangers dari ruang tamu tempat Minwoo menonton tv.

"Begitu ya, kasihan Minghao." Gumam Wonwoo kecil. Mingming tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu masuk kedalam rumah setelah menyuruh Seokmin memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. Hari ini dia pulang larut. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ada lebih dari tiga meeting dengan mitra bisnis penting hari ini yang harus dilakukannya. Mingyu lelah. Ia juga rindu pada Kyungwon. MIngyu ingin segera melihat anak sulungnya itu.

Mingyu melangkah masuk. Pintu depan belum dikunci, menandakan Jihyun-yang sekarang menggantikan JIhoon sebagai kepala pelayan- masih terjaga.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas. Menuju kesebuah ruangan berpintu baby blue yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Mingyu memutar knop pintu, seulas senyum terbit diwajah lelahnya. Didapatinya Kyungwon yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Mingyu masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintu. Membuka jasnya dan menaruh tasnya di meja belajar Kyungwon. Bergerak mendekat keranjang itu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang. Maafkan Appa, belum bisa membawa Eomma dan adikmu pulang." Bisik Mingyu perlahan. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat benar-benar lelah. Beban pekerjaan dan beban keluarga menumpuk memenuhi benaknya. Sampai detik ini, ia belum menerima perkembangan apapun mengenai pencarian Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu benar-benar bingung karenanya.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuh tingginya di kasur mungil Kyungwon. Merapatkan tubuh anaknya itu kedekatnya. Memeluk punggung sempit Kyungwon. Menatap sayang wajah Kyungwon yang mirip dengannya.

"Appa mencintaimu, Kim Kyungwon. Tetaplah bersama Appa." Mingyu mengecup kening Kyungwon, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya. Ikut terlelap bersama Kyungwon.

.

.

.

.

"Hoam~" Wonwoo menguap sambil meregangkan tangannya. Ia baru selesai menidurkan Minwoo. Ia sendiri ingin tidur, tapi Wonwoo ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum tidur. Maka dengan itu ia menghampiri jendelanya.

Menaikkan kerai jendela itu dan kemudian membuka sedikit daun jendela. Sehingga angina sepoi-sepoi bertiup semilir menerpa wajahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Malam ini langit begitu cerah. Binang bertaburan di langit, sinarnya berkerlip melawan ramainya lampu-lampu kota yang tak kalah bergemerlapan. Menyemarakkan malam yang hening.

Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Seingat Wonwoo, Minghao belum pulang sejak pamit akan melatih dance tadi siang. Kemana dia? Fikir Wonwoo.

Baru juga beberapa jeda Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dan menerka kemana perginya Minghao sampai selarut ini, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di halaman apartemen itu. Membuat Wonwoo otomatis memperhatikkanya. Ia agak waspada, takutnya itu mobil anak buah Mingyu yang disuruh menangkapnya.

Tapi kemudian, kecurigaannya musnah. Karena Minghao turun dari sana sambil menggendong ransel cokelatnya dan menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan. Sepertinya habis belanja. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria jangkung ikut turun. Pria asing itu menghampiri Minghao, meraih tangan pemuda bersurai es krim itu. Wonwoo terus mengamati mereka dalam diam.

Minghao menepis. Kemudian berkata dengan ekspresi ketus. Sayangnya, karena Wonwoo ada dilantai empat, dia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Lalu, pria asing itu memegangi pundak Minghao, dan berkata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya terlihat bertengkar. Minghao terlihat jengkel setengah mati, tapi pria itu begitu lunak, seolah memohon. Itu yang Wonwoo simpulkan dari apa yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa dia? Mungkinkah, Junhui?" Gumam Wonwoo pelan.

Kemudian, Minghao meninggalkan pria itu dengan langkah kasar, yang menandakan kejengkelannya. Meninggalkan pria asing yang mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Beberapa saat setelahnya, pria itu masuk mobil dan pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah itu.

Wonwoo menutup jendelanya. Udara malam mulai terasa menusuk tulang. Dan ia sudah mengantuk. Wonwoo menurunkan kerai jendela. Kemudian beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

Wonwoo rebahan, memeluk Minwoo yang di sebelahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pintu depan di buka, dan suara Mingming bertanya,

"Hao-ya, kau dari mana saja pulang jam segini? Pergi dengan Junhui lagi?"

"Berisik! Aku mengantuk!" Sahut Minghao ketus.

Wonwoo menutup matanya. Meski setengah sadar, ia masih dengar suara hentakan kaki MInghao di lantai dan pintu kamar disebelah kamarnya dibanting kasar.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar sebelahnya, Minghao melempar ransel dan juga kantung belanjaannya di lantai begitu saja. Membiarkannya berserakan. Minghao melempar tubuhnya di ranjang. Menelusupkan wajahnya di bantal. Menangis sejadinya.

"Kenapa, Junhui gege?! Kenapa kau harus terus-terusan menganggangguku? Aku membencimu!" Ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya.

Minghao benci, ia benci dirinya sendiri yang menderita philophobia karena kejadian itu, ia benci kejadian itu yang sudah membuatnya philophobia, ia benci JUnhui yang tidak menolongnya dari kejadian itu sehingga ia mengalami kejadian itu, dan ia benci pada orang yang sudah membuatnya mengalami kejadian itu. intinya, Ia benci keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: jujur ya, author pengen banget ini ff cepet kelar tapi ini ff idenya kagak bisa dicepetin lagi. Udah mentok segini - -" udah cape :') ini ff terpanjang yang pernah author tulis. Dan oh ya, makasih review nya udah tembus 600+ *hug readers* gak nyangka melebihi Get Down ternyata, padahal ini ff sepi banget dan garing ceritanya. Author gak ngefeel apa-apa pas ngetiknya. Kagak kaya pas Get Down ada greget-gregetnya begimana gitu/? Tapi ya sudahlah jangan lupa feedbacknya ^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Sementara jauh di pulau seberang, Jihoon sedang berdiri gelisah dan mondar mandir di rumahnya. Ia baru saja selesai menerima telepon dari Seungkwan, dan ia mendapat kabar Wonwoo pergi dari rumah sudah dua hari. Padahal Jihoon baru cuti selama tiga hari, dan sudah terjadi kekacauan di rumah itu. JIhoon serasa ingin kembali ke Seoul saja.

Kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia sedang mengurus urusan pernikahannya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya. Mencetak undangan, mendaftar undangan, dan juga menyebarnya. Belum lagi ia harus melakukan ini dan itu. Mengurus segala macam keperluan. Karena hanya ia yang bisa mengurusnya, Jisoo belum boleh cuti karena ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya. Dan baru bisa datang nanti lusa. Adahal pernikahan mereka tinggal seminggu hari lagi.

Jihoon benar-benar gusar. Ia terlihat uring-uringan.

"Ya! Lee Jihoon! Kau ini apa-apaan! Aku sedang menonton tvnya dan kau mondar mandir seperti setrika!" Bentak Lee Junyoung, saudara sepupu Jihoon. Merenggut kesal di sopa sambil memeluk boneka Spongebob-nya dan menggenggam erat remot tv.

Jihoon mengacuhkannya. Sepupunya itu memang agak rewel. Masih dengan cemas, Jihoon mondari mandir. Kali ini bahkan sambil menekuk kepalanya dan menumpu dagunya di tangan.

Junyoung jengkel setengah mati karenanya.

BUK!

"Aku tahu kau cemas karena seminggu lagi akan menikah, tapi bukan begini caranya, hyung!" Omel Junyoung jengkel. Ia sedang menonton film action kesukaannya dan Jihoon mondar mandir di depan tv, jelas saja ia jengkel.

"Berisik!" Balas Jihoon galak. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya masih dengan wajah bingung. Meninggalkan Junyoung yang menggerutu di tempatnya.

Jihoon merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kepalanya seketika terkena pening. Ia sudah tahu detail peristiwanya bagaimana. Ia juga cemas karena Wonwoo dan Minwoo belum juga pulang. Apalagi Kyungwon. Jihoon paling mencemaskannya. Kyungwon pasti sangat menderita dengan keadaan orang tuanya.

Jihoon meraih ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo. Namun, nihil. Bahkan nomor ponsel Wonwoo tak aktif. Jihoon memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Wonu-ya? Jangan membuatku cemas begini!"

.

.

.

.

Pukul Sembilan pagi. Mingyu baru saja menyuruh sekertarisnya, Chaeyeon, untuk mengantarkan kopi keruangannya. Sesaat setelah Chaeyeon pergi, Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menyeruput cangkir Americano nya.

Mencoba rileks, Mingyu mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Di tatapnya surat undangan di tangannya. Undangan yang baru datang pagi tadi. Pernikahan Jisoo dan Jihoon. MIngyu menaruh cangkir kopinya. Lalu meraih undangan itu, membukanya.

Acaranya di lakukan besok lusa. Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin datang. Karena JIhoon sudah banyak berjasa dalam hidupnya. Selain itu, Jisoo juga merupakan sahabat karib Wonwoo saat di Changwon. Tapi masalahnya, Wonwoo belum ketemu. Sudah seminggu dan ia belum menerima kabar apapun. Lee Chan yang disuruhnya mengawasi daerah itu juga tidak menemukan titik terang.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya nani pada Jihoon dan Jisoo saat ia datang sendirian? Lagipula, sebenarnya ia sedang malas berpergian keluar kota. Masalahnya di kantor dan di rumah membuatnya pusing bukan main. Sehingga kalau harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan yang di adakan di Busan itu, sejujurnya MIngyu agak malas.

Mungkin ia hanya akan menitip salam atau menelfon Jihoon dan Jisoo untuk minta maaf atas ketidak hadirannya.

"Sudah seminggu kau pergi, Wonu-ya. Kau ini dimana sebenarnya? Sedang apa kau, kenapa kau tak juga kembali? Aku merindukanmu."

MIngyu menghela napas. Menautkan jari-jarinya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menikmati heningnya ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Minghao berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di sopa. Minwoo terkantuk-kantuk di pangkuannya. Usapan Wonwoo di punggung sempitnya, membuat bocah mungil itu mengantuk. Apalagi sekarang adalah jam-jamnya kritis untuk tidur siang. Sebenarnya, ini baru jam sebelas siang. Masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur siang.

"Aku tahu kau di belakangku, Hao-ya. Jangan menganggetkan, karena Minu sedang tertidur." Ucap Wonwoo datar dengan ekspresi sedatar kertas. Minghao menegang di tempatnya.

Masih dengan wajah terkejut, Minghao beringsut duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. "Dari mana kau tahu, Wonu-ya?" heran MInghao. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Bayanganmu kelihatan dari kaca tv di depanku." Ucap Wonwoo kalem. Minghao mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minghao menunjukkan sebuah tas kertas dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Pakaian ganti untuk Minwoo. Aku tak tega melihatnya terus-terusan memakai sweaterku yang kebesaran." Ucap Minghao menjelaskan.

Wonwoo tertegun mendengarnya. Sejenak di tatapnya Minghao lekat-lekat. Untuk detik berikutnya ia memeluk reflek leher Minghao.

"Ya!" Minghao kesulitan bergerak karena pelukan erat Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Minghao-ya, kau baik sekali." Ucap Wonwoo, dengan sebuah senyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

Wonwoo menatap isi as kertas itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia menunduk.

"Tapi, aku tak enak merepotkanmu, Minghao-ya. Kita baru kenal seminggu dan aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu dan Mingming." Sesal Wonwoo. Ia menatap sendu Minghao yang tertegun di depannya.

"U-uhh, tidak! Kau tak merepotkan apalagi menyusahkan sedikitpun! Aku membelikan ini untuk Minwoo, karena aku menyukainya. Dan lagipula, aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu, karena kau sudah menggantikan tugas bersih-bersihku selama tinggal disini!" Ucap Minghao panjang lebar, berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo kalau tidak ada yang direpotkan dengan kehadirannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Minghao mengangguk pasti hingga surainya bergoyang lucu. Wonwoo tersenyum membalasnya, Minghao ikut-ikutan tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Nih coba lihat, aku membeli beberapa setel. Mungkin besok aku akan beli lagi. Tapi. . ." Ucapan Minghao terputus, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Dengan cengengesan, Minghao melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa membelikan Minwoo pakaian diskon." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis.

Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka. "Tidak apa, ini juga sudah baik, Hao-ya!" Ucap Wonwoo kemudian.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Mingming mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar dering lonceng pintu tokonya berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Toko reparasi barang elektroniknya hanyalah toko kecil. Pengunjung yang datang bisa di hitung jari. Kebanyakan dari pelanggannya adalah orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Semisal, teman kuliahnya atau tetangganya. Hanya beberapa orang asing yang datang. Meski sebenarnya, tokonya cukup dikenal untuk ukuran toko sekecil itu.

Seorang pria muda datang menghampirinya dnegan terburu-buru. Meletakkan sebuah mp3 player di depannya.

"Tuan, bisakah anda memperbaikinya dalam waktu cepat? Entah kenapa benda ini tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Padahal saya sednag terburu-buru." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Biar saya periksa." Ucap Mingming tenang, di raihnya benda persegi sebesar ibu jari itu. Lalu mulai mengotak-atiknya.

Mingming tersenyum simpul setelah tau apa yang salah dengan benda itu. beberapa kabelnya terlepas. Dengan cekatan, Mingming memperbaikinya. Ini hal mudah. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Mingming sudah menyelesaikannya.

"Ini Tuan, sudah selesai." Ucap Mingming, menyodorkan benda itu kehadapan pemuda itu lagi.

"Wah! Baguslah! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa benda ini!" Gumam pemuda itu.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"XXX"

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya yang penuh. Ia menaruh kartu pengenalnya di meja agar memudahkannya untuk meraih uangnya yang ada dibagian dalam saku. Mingming mengamati sekilas kartu pengenal itu. Lee Chan.

"Ini, terima kasih! Aku permisi!" Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan toko dan Mingming yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan menatap punggung pemuda itu.

Mingming kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya mereparasi sebuah laptop di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Mingyu selesai membereskan dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya, Ponselnya bergetar nyaring di sakunya. Mingyu dengan cepat meraihnya. Telefon dari nomor telefon rumahnya. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa, Jihyun-ssi?"

"Kau bicara apa? Bicara pelan-pelan tidak usah terisak-isak begitu, suaramu tak jelas!" Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah sebal.

Mingyu terdiam menyimak ucapan Jihyun di seberang sana. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian,

"Ya! Aku ini bodoh apa idiot! Kenapa kau membiarkannya?!" Bentak Mingyu menggelegar,

Dengan cepat di putusnya sambungan telepon. Mingyu meraih jasnya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kantornya begitu saja. Sebuah panggilan darurat memaksanya pulang lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Mingyu mempercepat laju kendarannya. Ia mengumpat-ngumpat saat lampu merah menyala cukup lama. Ia panic. Fikirannya berkecamuk. Ia harus pulang sekarang. Ia harus melihat Kyungwon.

Tadi, Jihyun menelfonnya. Dan melaporkan kalau Kyungwon diam-diam melakukan percobaan kimia lagi. Kali ini entah apa yang di buat oleh bocah itu, hingga menyebabkan insiden kebakaran kecil di teras belakang.

Mingyu merasakan kepalanya peni sekali. Sudah di kantor ia sedang sibuk mengurus proyek pembangunan perumahannya, di tambah Wonwoo yang belum juga ada kabar, dan sekarang, Kyungwon menambah bebannya.

Lengkap sudah. Mingyu rasa kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Mingyu berlari memasuki rumah itu.

"Kyungwon! Dimana Kyungwon!" Teriaknya panic setengah mati. Wajahnya terlihat kalang kabut.

"Dia sedang diobati oleh Dokter Shim, Tuan." Sahut Soyeon, yang menghampiri Mingyu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia di ruangan itu!" Tunjuk Soyeon, Mingyu dengan cepat berlari keruang yang dimaksud.

Kamar itu merupakan salah satu kamar yang kosong. Meskipun taka da yang menempati, kebesihannya tetap terjaga. Karena ruangan itu yang paling dekat dengan pintu halaman belakang, setelah insiden itu, Kyungwon langsung di bawa kekamar itu. Dan Jihyun langsung menelfon Mingyu juga Dokter Shim.

"Dokter! Kyungwon tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Mingyu cemas. Di tatapnya prihatin Kyungwon yang kini terbaring di ranjang. Pipinya basah bekas air mata. Dan tangan kanannya dibalut perban.

"Huft, Kyungwon tak apa, Tuan. Untungnya hanya luka kecil saja. Tapi saya sarankan agar ia lebih diperhatikan, jangan biarkan anak-anak bermain api sendirian, Tuan." Ucap Dokter Shim berwibawa. Ia membereskan peralatannya karena sudah selesai mengobati Kyungwon.

"Itu obatnya, tolong berikan secara teratur." Ucap Dokter Shim, Dokter itu kemudian membungkuk dan pamit pergi.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Mengusap surai Kyungwon yang tertidur pulas.

"Kau ini membuat Appa cemas, Kim Kyungwon. Sudah Appa bilang, jangan bermain benda seperti itu!" Ringis Mingyu, mengingat Kyungwon yang keras kepala sekali.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, rupanya selain ia dan Kyungwon, ada orang lain di situ. Tak lain adalah Chou Tzuyu.

"Ck, ck, ck, lihat. Betapa merepotkannya. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja!" Gumam Tzuyu dengan agak keras, sengaja agar terdengar Mingyu. Tapi pria tampan itu pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Yah. . . mau bagaimana lagi, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kim Kyungwon benar-benar seperti Eommanya, merepotkan dan keras kepala." Ucap Tzuyu enteng sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Mingyu berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Chou Tzuyu?!" Bentak Mingyu.

Tzuyu menatap remeh Mingyu. "Kubilang dia itu merepotkan. Selain merepotkan, juga tak berguna!"

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau tak tahu malu sekali!" Marah Mingyu, jengkel luar biasa.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak kah kau sadar kalau Kyungwon itu aneh?"

"Ini semua juga karena kau! Kyungwon tidak akan begini kalau ada Eommanya!"

"Aku? Jeon Wonwoo pergi dengan sendirinya! Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyalahkanku!"

"Dia marah karena kau menuduhnya! Aku tahu kau berbohong. Wonwoo tak mungkin mendorongmu."

"Halah! Apa sih yang tak mungkin. Lihat saja, anak umur enam tahun saja mungkin bermain dengan bahan kimia? Kenapa hal semacam itu tak mungkin?" Sinis Tzuyu, bangkit berdiri.

"Aku muak padamu, Chou Tzuyu." DIngin Mingyu.

"Apalagi aku." Tzuyu melenggang berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah ia melewati Mingyu, sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Tuan Kim yang terhormat?" Ejek Tzuyu.

Mingyu menarik wanita itu dengan gerakan cepat.

Srek!

PLAK!

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga menamparmu!"

Tzuyu membeku di tempatnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Mingyu. Matanya menatap nyalang pria itu dengan pandangan menghujam. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Bresengsek!" Decih Tzuyu, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyandar. Ia sedang bosan, Mingming jelas bekerja di tokonya, sedang Minghao saat ini mengajar tari di akademi dancenya, ia hanya berdua dengan Minwoo. Sudah seminggu ia berada di dalam apartemen itu. Tak pernah keluar barang selangkahpun. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Alasannya, ia khawatir saat ia keluar, utusan Mingyu akan dengan mudah menangkapnya. Wonwoo tak mau itu terjadi.

"Eomma!"

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Minwoo yang sedang melongok di kaca jendela, menatap kebawah apartemen.

"Ada apa, Minu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Minu mau ec klim." Sahut Minwoo kemudian. Matanya tak lepas memandangi bagian bawah dari jendela itu.

Wonwoo bangkit, menghampiri bocah lucu itu. kemudian ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepalanya. Melihat apa yang diperhatikan Minwoo sejak tadi. Dan didapatinya sebuah mobil penjual es krim keliling. Wonwoo menarik napas.

"Hng,, nanti saja kita beli di minimarket." Tolak Wonwoo. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia khawatir kalau bisa saja di bawah sana ada anak buah Mingyu yang diam-diam sedang mengawasinya.

"Tapi Minu ingin yang itu, Eomma." Minwoo cemberut. Pandangannya menunduk.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi harus cepat, ya!" Ucap Wonwoo, meraih Minwoo kedalam gendongannya.

Berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuju keluar.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan cepat menyeberangi halaman apartemnnya. Kemudian melintasi zebra cross untuk sampai di seberang sana, empat mobil penjual es krim keliling itu berada.

"Kau mau yang mana, Minu-ya?"

"Stobeli choco, Eomma." Sahut Minwoo semangat, menatap mesin es krim di depannya dengan berbinar.

"Hngg, aku minta es krim Stoberi choco nya dua." Ucap Wonwoo, pada penjual es krim itu.

Pria bercelemek itu mengangguk, lalu dnegan sigap segera menyiapkan pesanan Wonwoo. Sementara, Wonwoo menurunkan Minwoo dari gendongannya. Karena ia merasa tangannya pegal.

"Ini, es krimnya." Ucap penjual es krim itu, menyodorkan dua gelas es krim pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan uangnya, kemudian memberikannya pada penjual es krim itu.

"Ini, Minu-ya." Wonwoo memberikan satu es krimnya pada Minwoo, boca lucu itu dnegan semangat meraihnya.

Selama menunggu kembalian, Wonwoo diam-diam memperhatikan Koran yang tergeletak di dekatnya itu. sesaat kemudian, matanya terbelalak. Iklan orang hilang, dengan fotonya yang terpampang jelas disana. Mingyu mencarinya sampai lewat media cetak! Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya paksa, semoga penjual es krim ini tak menyadari kalau ia adalah orang yang ada di Koran itu.

"Ini tuan, kembaliannya." Ucap pria bercelemek itu, menyerahkan uang itu pada Wonwoo. Dnegan gugup Wonwoo mengambilnya lalu mengangguk. Sesaat saat ia hendak berbalik, sebuah teriakan melengking mengagetkannya,

"EOMMA!"

BRUK!

Wonwoo dnegan cepat menoleh, matanya terbelalak. Es krim ditangannya terjatuh. Tubuhnya kaku.

"KIM MINWOO!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: author sibuk. Tugas numpuk dan disini lagi musim hujan. Author menderita alergi dingin, dan pas hujan itu disini dingin banget. Jadi gak bisa ngapa-ngapin. Muka merah dan sekujur badan gatel-gatel karena dingin, udah gitu kalo malem badan demam terus. FF jadi agak keteteran :') mohon dimaklum.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	25. Chapter 25

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah yang baru saja lewat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi itu, berhenti. Setelah pengemudinya menyadari kalau ia menyerempet seseorang.

Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Minwoo yang terduduk di aspal sambil menangis. Di keningnya terdapat luka yang membuat darah mengucur membasahi pelipisnya yang putih. Begitu kontras. Minwoo memegangi tangannya. Sikunya juga berdarah. Begitupun dengan lutut mungilnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Seru sebuah suara, diikuti dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Minwoo.

"Hosh. . maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Biasanya di jalan sekitar sini selalu-" Ucapan itu terpotong. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Wonu Hyung?"

DEG!

Wonwoo dengan takut mengangkat kepalanya, jantungnya berdebar. Dengan kaku ia menatap siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yi-yibo-ssi?"

"Wah! Minu terluka, sebaiknya kita obati dia!" Ucap Yibo panic. Ia menatap penuh penyesalan luka-luka ditubuh Minwoo yang disebabkan kecerobohannya.

"Huhuhuhuhu eomma, cakit. . . hiks." Isak Minwoo dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Darah di pelipisnya tak juga berhenti.

Yibo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ayo kita bawa dia keklinik itu!" Tunjuk Yibo pada bangunan klinik yang tak jauh dari sana.

"I-iya." Sahut Wonwoo gugup.

Yibo dengan cepat meraih Minwoo kedalam gendongannya. Dan kemudian dengan agak setengah berlari membawa Minwoo kedalam klinik itu. sementara Wonwoo menyusulnya dengan langkah kikuk. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia takut Yibo mengadukannya pada Mingyu atau Yibo bercerita pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa saja memberitahukannya pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" Yibo membungkuk beberapa kali dengan wajah memelas. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Di balik tirai sana, Minwoo sedang diobati. Samar-samar terdengar isakan dan rengekan Minwoo yang kesakitan.

"Hngg, i-iya, Yibo-ssi. Aku mengerti." Sahut Wonwoo pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar tak nyaman.

Yibo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo. Menatap lurus kedepan.

"Omong-omong, Hyung. Aku tak sangka akan bertemu denganmu di sekitar sini. . . kudengar. . . kau lari dari rumah. . ." Ucap Yibo kemudian. Wonwoo mereguk paksa ludahnya. Tak siap dengan bahan pembicaraan.

"Hngg, i-iya." Singkat Wonwoo gugup.

"Kau bertengkar lagi, ya. Aku tak sangaka, kau berani sampai lari dari rumah." Gumam Yibo lagi.

Wonwoo terdiam. Tangannya meremas erat celana bagian lututnya. Ia harus meminta Yibo merahasiakan ini semua.

"Yi-yibo-ssi, boleh-kah. Aku minta tolong, padamu?" Tanya Wonwoo, menatap Yibo dengan pandangan memelasnya. Mirip seperti anak kucing yang merengek dipungut dan dibawa pulang.

Yibo tak tahan menghadapi tatapan Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Tolong? Hngg, apa itu?" Tanya Yibo kemudian, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Bagaimanapun, orang didepannya ini adalah orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya sekian lama.

"Tolong sembunyikan keberadaanku didaerah sini. Aku ingin kau tak mengatakan apapun saat ada yang bertanya mengenai diriku. Siapapun itu." Ucap Wonwoo serius. Menatap dalam kedua bola mata Yibo yang terpaku menatap balik dirinya.

Yibo terdiam beberapa saat. Jantungnya berdegup hebat. Dalam hati YIbo mengutuki perasaan gugupnya yang menjalar dengan cepat itu.

"Iya, hyung. Tentu saja." Sahut Yibo.

Seketika Wonwoo tersenyum cerah setelah melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, karena begitu senang, Wonwoo meraih tangan Yibo dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannnya.

"Terima kasih, Yibo-ssi!" ucap Wonwoo, tersenyum begitu manis.

Lagi, Yibo tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan jantung yang serasa hampir lepas.

.

.

.

.

Minghao mengenakan ranselnya. Hari ini jam mengajarnya sudah habis. Beberapa muridnya sudah meninggalkan studio tari yang luas itu. Hanya Minghao yang masih di sana, bersama seorang pelatih lainnya yang sedang mengikat sepatunya di ujung ruangan.

"Taeyong hyung! Aku permisi duluan!" Seru Minghao, pada pria yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya itu.

Yang dipanggil Taeyong itu menoleh, tersenyum manis di balik poni cokelatnya. "Ya, baiklah. Aku juga sudah selesai!" Balas Taeyong.

Minghao tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca yang lebar itu. melangkah dengan santai di koridor yang lebar itu. wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sisa-sisa keringat masih membekas di rambutnya yang agak basah.

Minghao meninggalkan gedung akademi dance itu. Kakinya menganyun santai. Menuju halte terdekat untuk selanjutnya pulang naik bus.

Minghao duduk sendirian di halte. Dia mengeratkan jaket bercorak army nya. Udara sre ini cukup sejuk. Mobil-mobil dan berbagai macam kendaraan berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Minghao mulai bosan menunggu bus langganannya.

Pria bersurai es krim itu melirik lagi jam tangannya. Perutnya mulai serasa keroncongan. Dan tubuhnya serasa lengket. Minghao ingin segera pulang, membersihkan diri lalu makan malam. Ia juga ingin melihat Minwoo. Minghao menyukai anak laki-laki itu, karena menurutnya, Minwoo sangat menggemaskan walaupun agak cengeng.

"Hngg, dimana sebenarnya bus-bus itu? apa aku jalan kaki saja?" Gumam MInghao. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Tapi hari ini tubuhnya lelah sekali. Karena tadi dia mengajar ekstra, sebab ada seorang pelatih yang absen, dan Minghao mendapat giliran menggantikannya. Sehingga ia harus mengajar lebih banyak kelas dari biasanya.

Terdengar suara klakson. Dan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tak jauh dari halte itu. Minghao melirik acuh tak acuh. Setelah sadar mobil siapa itu, Minghao cemberut. Menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah masam.

"Cih, mau apa lagi, sih? Tak bisa ya, sehari saja tak menggangguku?" Gumam Minghao pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tak melihat pria tampan yang menghampirinya.

"Hao-ya!" Panggil orang itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pria tampan itu sudah berdiri di depan Minghao. "Ayo, pulang. Tadi aku ke akademi, dan Taeyong bilang kau sudah pulang duluan. Ternyata masih disini. Ini sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Pria tampan itu panjang lebar.

"Apa sih. Aku pulang naik bus. Gege pergi saja, sana." Usir Minghao ketus.

Junhui berjongkok di depan Minghao, menumpu tubuhnya dengan lututnya yang menekuk di lantai halte. Minghao meliriknya sinis.

"Ini sudah sore, sayang." Ulang Junhui lagi.

"Aku akan pulang naik bus. Aku tak mau pulang dengan gege." Tolak Minghao lagi. Perasaan jengkel mulai memperburuk moodnya yang memang kurang baik.

Junhui terdiam. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Lalu memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Hao-ya? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Dan sudah selama itu jugalah aku menunggumu." Ujar Junhui lembut, menatap sendu Minghao, dengan pancaran serius.

Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih mengalihkan pandangannya, tak sanggup balas menatap tatapan Junhui.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menunggu, Wen Junhui. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja." Sinis Minghao.

Junhui mengerang. "Hao-ya."

Junhui menggenggam tangan Minghao. Namun, detik berikutnya sosok berambut es krim itu bangkit. Membuat pegangan mereka terlepas.

Minghao melangkah, bus yang ditunggunya sudah berhenti. Dengan cepat Minghao naik. Dan bus melajumeninggalkan halte. Meninggalkan Junhui yang menatapnya putus asa. Tangan pria tampan itu terkepal erat.

"Arghhh, awas saja! Akan kubalas bajingan yang sudha membuatmu begini, Hao-ya!" Geram Junhui. Melangkah kasar meninggalkan halte menunggu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Minghao turun dari bus di halte terdekat apartemennya. Ia melangkah gontai dengan kepala menunduk menyusuri trotoar. Wajahnya suram. Samar-samar, jejak air mata terlihat jelas dipipinya. Bercampur dengan sisa peluhnya yang sudah mengering.

Minghao masuk keapartemennya. Menutup pintu dengan lesu dan kemudian berjalan masuk melewati ruang tengah tempat Wonwoo dan Mingming berada.

Dengan perlahan, ditutupnya pintu kamarnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Pasti sebentar lagi Wonwoo akan mengingatkannya makan malam.

Minghao mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Menumpu keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. Memejamkan matanya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Junhui gege." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya lagi. Isakan pelan terdengar. Perasaan sesak itu muncul lagi, setelah sekian lama MInghao mencoba membentengi dirinya. Tapi gagal, semua itu sia-sia saja. Ia tak berdaya. Ia benci Junhui, tapi disisi lain perasaan cintanya pada pria itu masih begitu besar.

"Hao-ya! Makan malam!" Terdengar suara berat Wonwoo dari luar, juga ketukan pintunya beberapa kali.

"Iya, sebentar!" Sahut Minghao agak berteriak, suaranya parau dan agak serak.

Minghao melepas jaketnya. Menghapus air matanya, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya yang hening.

.

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

BRUKK!

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya membaca majalah. Ia melirik Mingming yang duduk di sopa depannya. Mencoba memberi kode, seolah bertanya 'siapa yang ribut diluar?'

Tapi Mingming tak mengerti, sehingga Wonwoo bangkit. Bermaksud melihat siapa yang berisik didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Wonwoo memutar knop pintu. Dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

Didapatinya sesosok pira tengah membungkuk didepan buku-buku yang berserakan sambil menggerutu. Wonwoo merasa mengenal orang itu. Maka ia keluar, bermaksud membantunya.

"Yibo-ssi?" Panggil Wonwoo ragu. Pria itu mendongak, dan dengan tatapan tak percaya balas memandang Wonwoo, yang kini membantunya memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

"Lho, Hyung. Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yibo bingung. Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Harusnya aku yang Tanya begitu. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Wonwoo balik. Membuat Yibo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku pindah kegedung ini. Dan ini ruanganku." Yibo menunjuk pintu didepannya. Wonwoo terlihat agak terkejut.

"Aku tinggal disini untuk sementara, itu. Ruangan sebelah ruanganmu." Ucap Wonwoo, tersenyum simpul. Yibo masih terlihat bingung. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia menatap Wonwoo dnegan mata berbinar.

"Jadi, sekarang ini tempat tinggal kita bersebelahan?" Tanya Yibo bersemangat. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, hyung tinggal denganku saja!" Ucap Yibo spontan. Wonwoo tertawa karenanya.

"Manis." Gumam Yibo kecil. Wonwoo tak mendengarnya.

"Kau ada ada saja. Mari, kubantu membereskan buku-bukumu." Ucap Wonwoo, meraih kardus yang berada di sebelah Yibo, mulai memasukkan buku-buku itu kedalam kardus.

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya sibuk membereskan buku yang berserakan.

"Huh, hari ini aku ceroboh sekali. Tadi siang aku menyerempet Minu, dan sekarang aku tersandung hingga buku-buku yang kubawa berserakan." Gerutu YIbo. Setelah keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan yang baru ditempati Yibo.

Wonwoo menatap sekeliling. Sudah cukup rapih. Hanya tinggal membereskan sedikit dan menata barang-barang yang kecil saja, dan semuanya selesai. Sepertinya Yibo memakai jasa biro pindahan.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Temani aku makan, yuk!" Ajak Yibo kemudian. Wonwoo terlihat berfikir.

"Aku sudah makan, sih." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya. Yibo mendesah kecewa karenanya.

"Ya sudah, aku temani." Sahut Wonwoo akhirnya, merasa tak enak. Yibo tersenyum antusias, lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kita makan ramen di tempat yang waktu itu!" ucapnya, sambil membawa Wonwoo meninggalkan apartemen.

Ini kesempatanku untuk memilikimu, Wonu hyung! Gumam Yibo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Kyungwon mengayunkan kaki mungilnya di kursi tinggi meja makan. Di depannya dot susu dan semangkuk es krim berada. Tubuhnya terbalut piyama biru tua bermotif bintang. Kakinya mengenakan sandal berkepala Eddy yang lucu.

Tak jauh darinya, Seungkwan menungguinya dnegan wajah mengantuk. Sebenarnya, Seungkwan bisa saja pergi tidur lebih dulu, karena tugasnya memang sudah selesai. Lagipula ada Jihyun dan Soyeon yang bertugas mengasuh Kyungwon. Tapi, sejak Wonwoo pergi, Seungkwan merasa punya kewajiban untuk menjaga bocah lucu itu. Seungkwan prihatin.

"Kyungie-ya, ini sudah malam. Kau bisa sakit makan es krim sebanyak itu." Tegur Seungkwan.

Kyungwon menggeleng. "Apa ahjussi bisa membuat milkshake?" Tanya Kyungwon tak nyambung.

"Bisa." Singkat Seungkwan. Melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Biasanya jam segini Kyungwon sudah tidur. Tapi mala mini, Kyungwon bersikeras ingin menunggu Mingyu pulang kerja.

"Sungkwan ahjussi. . . apa Eomma dan Minu akan kembali kerumah?" Tanya Kyungwon. Menatap memelas Seungkwan yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Hngg, ahjussi tak tahu. Kyungwon berdoa saja, semoga Eomma dan Minu cepat pulang." Sahut Seungkwan kalem. Berusaha menjaga mood Kyungwon.

Kyungwon menunduk. Tangannya masih menyendokkan es krim kemulutnya.

"Apa mungkin, Eomma tak sayang pada Kyungie, ya. . ." Lirih Kyungwon pelan. Seungkwan merasa kalimat itu menyodok hatinya, baru saja ia akan menghibur Kyungwon, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi mereka.

"Kyungie-ya, kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Mingyu, yang baru pulang kerja. Di raihnya Kyungwon kedalam gendongannya.

"Ayo tidur, ini sudah malam. Seungkwan-ssi tolong rapihkan meja makannya kembali." Ucap Mingyu, sambil meraih dot susu Kyungwon dan meninggalkan ruang makan sambil menggendong anak sulungnya.

Seungkwan mendesah napas. Menggembungkan pipinya sekilas. Samar-samar ia mendnegar kalimat Kyungwon,

"Appa, kenapa baru pulang?"

Seungkwan meraih mangkuk es krim Kyungwon yang tinggal sedikit. Membawanya kewastafel. Kemudian mencucinya. Setelahnya, Seungkwan mendudukan dirinya kembali ke meja.

"Wonu hyung, kau dimana, sih?!"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Manis. Itulah kesan yang didapatnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga sudah ditata sedemikian rupa membingkai wajah munilnya. Tubuhnya terbalut tuxedo putih dengan sebuah pita berwarna jingga menyembul di bagian kerahnya. Tapi raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan atau kegugupan. Bukannya ia tak senang menikah dengan Jisoo hari ini, tapi ia teringat Wonwoo.

Semalam Seungkwan menelponnya lagi, dan mengabarinya bahwa sampai hari ini Wonwoo belum pulang. Dan kemungkinan Mingyu tak pergi ke pernikahannya.

Jihoon kecewa. Ia ingin sekali Wonwoo datang kepernikahannya. Menemaninya. Dulu juga saat pernikahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, Jihoon setia menemani Wonwoo. Dan Jihoon jugalah yang menghibur Wonwoo diawal-awal pernikahan sosok emo itu.

"Hngg, Wonu-ya, kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Hyung, sudah selesai?" Junyoung menyembul dari balik pintu bercat cokelat tua itu. Kemudian muncul dengan setelan formal. Mengenakan kemeja putih yang terbalut rompi hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Jas yang tadi pagi Jihoon lihat melekat ditubuhnya, sekarang entah kemana.

"Wah, kau manis juga ya, hyung!" Puji Junyoung dengan wajah jenaka. Jihoon hanya menanggapinya sekilas. Tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

Junyoung mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ini hari pernikahannya JIhoon kan, seharusnya sepupunya itu bahagia.

"Hei, hei, masa di hari pernikahan sendiri memasang wajah murung begitu." Tergur Junyoung kemudian.

"Sudah, ayo cepat." Ujar Jihoon. Berjalan keluar ruangan mendahului Junyoung.

Junyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Padahal tadi ia berniat menjemput Jihoon, sekarang kenapa Jihoon yang mendahuluinya menuju ruang pemberkatan. Junyoung menggendik. Kemudian menyusul Jihoon meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Bahkan setelah selesai resepsi, Jihoon masih saja menekuk wajahnya. Saat ini ia terduduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Menatap keluar dari bingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar itu menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Jihoon menarik napas dalam.

Drt. . . drt. . drt. .

Ponselnya bergetar, Jihoon meraihnya dari saku celananya. Mengamati layarnya sejenak, sebuah nomor pribadi. Jihoon agak malas, tapi akhirnya, dia mengangkat juga panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"JIhoonie?"

"Wonu?!" Jihoon terkejut, seketika posisi duduknya menegang.

"Jihoonie, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa datang kepernikahanmu. Kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, berbahagialah dengan Jisoo hyung. Dan jangan cemaskan aku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau dimana, Wonu-ya, dimana?" Tanya JIhoon panic. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa mengatakan aku dimana. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Dan maaf, mungkin aku takkan kembali lagi kerumah itu."

"Wonu-ya, kenapa kau begitu-"

"Sudah ya, Jihoonie. Sampai jumpa. Salam untuk Jisoo hyung."

Pip. Sambungan telepon diakhiri secara sepihak.

Jihoon mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Menatap hampa lurus kedepan. Ponselnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Wajahnya blank. Masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian singkat barusan yang seolah khayalannya semata.

"JIhoon-ah, kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" Suara Jisoo menyadarkannya.

"Wonu, hyung. Wonu!" Ucapnya gelagapan.

Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sudah tahu tetang masalah Wonwoo.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Wonu, hm?" Tanya Jisoo lembut.

"Tadi dia menelponku, dia bilang dia takkan kembali lagi kerumah Tuan Kim!" Sahut Jihoon, tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya.

Jisoo mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan, ayo istirahat. Ini sudah larut."

"Ti-tidak hyung, aku tak mengigau! Aku sungguhan!" Jihoo berjongkok memungut ponselnya, dan mencoba menyalakannya. Sialnya, karena bantingan tak disengaja itu, layar ponselnya pecah dan ponsel itu menghitam. Tak bisa dinyalakan. Jihoon mengumpat.

"Sudah Jihoonie, jangan dibahas lagi. Kau pasti kelelahan." Ucap Jisoo, membimbing Jihoon menuju ranjangnya. Jihoon hanya menurut. Di rebahkannya tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

Sedangkan Jisoo masih berdiri sambil menatapi Jihoon. Tersenyum sangat lebar. Jihoon sampai ngeri melihatnya.

"Jihoonie, kau yakin tidak ingin cuddling dulu sebelum tidur?" Jisoo bergerak ketas tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Yak~ Dokter Hong! Pasienmu akan lari kalau kau memasang wajah begitu!" Jihoon sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sayangnya, kau bukan pasienku, Jihoonie." Jisoo merunduk, mulai mencumbu sosok bersurai jingga itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya. Membuat Jihoon mengerang dan mendesah.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Maaf ya, author gak sanggup bikin adegan NC buat Jihoon :'v ngebayangin Jihoon NC-an itu berasa ngebayangin anak dibawah umur di cabuli :'v sekali lagi maaf dan doakan author semoga gak kena webe sialan ya :') soalnya entah kenapa gak mood nulis fict ini. Mulai jenuh :')

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya! Aku masuk ya!"

Terdengar seruan nyaring Minghao dari luar kamar.

"Hngg, ya! Masuk saja!" Balas Wonwoo. Pria berambut hitam itu sedang duduk di kursi kayu dekat jendela. Memandang keluar jendela. Ia belum menutup gordennya. Ia baru saja selesai menelpon Jihoon dengan nomor pribadi.

Minghao masuk, di pelukannya terdapat lipatan selimut tebal. "Kudengar kau dan Minu menderita alergi dingin, karena itu membawakan selimut tambahan untuk kalian." Ucap Minghao, meletakkan selimut itu di tepi ranjang.

Minghao tersenyum, mengamati wajah damai Minwoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tidur. Ia beralih menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam mengamati keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa, Wonu-ya? Sakit?" Tanya Minghao, menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk dibingkai jendela. Menghalangi pandangan Wonwoo.

Surai itu bergerak perlahan, menandakan pemiliknya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Lalu? Kau bosan ya, di rumah terus?" Tanya Minghao lagi, ia paling tidak betah diam saja saat melihat seseorang murung didepannya.

"Tidak, Hao-ya, bukan itu." Sahut Wonwoo sendu.

Minghao menatapnya. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, Wonu-ya. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu sebagai seorang teman yang baik." Ucap Minghao, tersenyum lembut. Menyisir poninya sendiri yang tertiup angin.

"Hngg. . ." Wonwoo terlihat ragu. Ia menguatkan genggamannya pada lututnya.

"Hng?" Minghao memiringkan kepalanya, menuntut kalimat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Minghao sejenak, lalu menunduk. Aura muram menguar disekelilingnya.

"Hari ini hari pernikahan sahabat baikku. Ah, tidak. Aku sudah menganggapnya saudaraku sendiri. Dia sangat baik padaku. Kami menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama sejak aku pindah ke Seoul tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu. . ." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Terlihat jelas ia menahan tangisnya.

Minghao terdiam, menunggu kalimat Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"Namanya Lee Jihoon, dan dia menikah dengan Jisoo, sahabatku di Changwon sejak taman kanak-kanak. Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Jihoon dan Jisoo hyung untuk datang kepernikahan mereka." Lanjut Wonwoo, menyelesaikan kisahnya. Air matanya jatuh setetes melintasi pipinya yang pucat. Membuat bibirnya bergetar.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimatpun, Minghao memeluk leher Wonwoo yang masih terduduk. Membiarkan kaosnya basah oleh air mata Wonwoo. Prihatin. Ia tahu Wonwoo pasti sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sudah dua minggu ia bersembunyi. Meskipun Wonwoo terlihat tegar, tapi Minghao tahu betul kalau ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Wonu-ya, sahabatmu itu pasti memaafkanmu. Ia pasti mengerti keadaanmu." Minghao menempatkan dagunya diatas kepala Wonwoo yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar sedih, Hao-ya. . . hiks. . ." Wonwoo merasakan tangan lembut Minghao mengusap surainya beberapa kali. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ada aku dan Mingming gege disini, Wonu-ya, jangan bersedih lagi." Minghao tersenyum manis, melepas pelukan mereka. Menangkup pipi Wonwoo dengan tangannya.

Jari telunjuk Minghao bergerak menghapus air mata Wonwoo, tersenyum lebih tulus lagi.

"Sudah ya, besok kan, kau akan mulai bekerja dan Minwoo juga mulai masuk sekolah dasar." Ucap Minghao, menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo. Mencoba menguatkannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum membalasnya. "Terima kasih, Hao-ya."

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, bangun . .. hari ini hari pertama Tuan kesekolah baru." Seorang maid yang tak begitu familiar dan akrab dengan Kyungwon, mengguncang pelan bahu mungil itu.

Kyungwon menggeliat, hanya untuk merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Tak memperdulikan mentari yang menerpa wajahnya dari gorden yang terbuka lebar. Maid itu menarik napasnya.

"Tuan, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi, tuan bisa terlambat kesekolah." Ucap maid itu lagi.

"Hngg." Dengung Kyungwon.

"Baiklah, kalau tuan tak mau bangun, saya akan telepon Tuan Kim sekarang."

Kyungwon melompat bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan ia bangkit meninggalkan ranjang. Seorang maid yang menunggunya didepan kamar mandi, mengulum senyum. Lalu menggendong tuan nya yang baru berumur enam tahun itu kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Cepat, ih! Nanti Minu ketinggalan bus jemputannya!" Ucap Minwoo, bersemangat sekali. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam sekolah dasar salah satu sekolah negeri tempat Minghao mengajar, dan dipunggungnya menggantung ransel kecil berwarna hitam dengan garis biru muda. Kakinya sudah siap dengan sepatu baru.

Minghao tertawa geli saat melihat Minwoo yang semangat sekali menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju meja makan. Sementara Mingming hanya mengulum senyum.

"Iya sayang, tenang saja. Lagipula kau kan berangkat dengan Minghao ahjussi. Jadi tidak akan telat." Sahut Wonwoo, kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan.

Sarapan mereka pagi ini roti bakar isi keju dan sosis. Dan seperti biasa, Mingming yang memasaknya.

"Wah, Minu semangat sekali pagi ini." Ucap Mingming, menyodorkan jatah sarapan Minwoo kedepan bocah lucu itu.

"Tentu saja, Ahjussi, ini kan hali peltama Minu di cekolah balu~" Sahut Minwoo ceria. Wonwoo tersenyum, dalam hati ia lega karena Minwoo tidak menanyakan Kyungwon ataupun Appanya lagi seperti kemarin. Setidaknya, perhatian Minwoo sedikit teralihkan.

"Kalau begitu, makan yang banyak biar tetap kuat dan semangat disekolah!" Ucap Minghao sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Minwoo mengangguk lucu.

.

.

Wonwoo melambai, menatap kepergian Minwoo dan Minghao yang berangkat kesekolah di jemput oleh bus sekolah. Wonwoo tersenyum. Kemudian ia mulai menyusuri trotoar. Hari ini hari pertamanya bekerja di sebuah kafe. Mingming mengenalkannya pada seorang temannya, dan ia di beri pekerjaan di sebuah kafe milik kawan Mingming yang baru buka hari ini. Ia mendapat posisi kasir.

Padahal, kalau Wonwoo mau, ia bisa saja menelpon menejer lamanya saat ia menjadi model dulu, dan ia bisa bekerja sebagai model kembali dengan gaji tinggi-walau bukan jadi model porno lagi- tapi, kalau ia muncul di majalah, keberadaannya akan mudah di lacak Mingyu, dan Wonwoo tak mau itu terjadi.

Tanpa terasa, kaki Wonwoo sudah sampai di halaman kafe itu. Ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Dan segera bergabung dengan pegawai lainnya. Hari ini peresmian kafe itu, sekaligus hari perdana dibukanya kafe itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungwon menatap malas makan siang di depannya. Di kursi seberangnya Seunghyub duduk sambil menyedot susunya. Kyungwon merasa bête. Mungkin kalau ada Minwoo, tidak akan seburuk ini moodnya, karena Minwoo selalu bisa menghibur Kyungwon dengan tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Hngg, sayang sekali, Minu tidak sekolah disini." Erang Seunghyub di seberang sana. Sudah dua minggu lebih Seunghyub tak bertemu Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Dan Seunghyub ingin sekali betemu Minwoo, ingin bermain bersama lagi.

Seunghyub kelas dua, karena itu terdapat garis dua di lengan seragamnya. Sedangkan Kyungwon adalah siswa ajaran baru.

Kyungwon bukanlah anak yang mudah bergaul. Ia cukup menyebalkan dan agak tertutup seperti Wonwoo. Ketika teman-temannya yang lain saling berkenalan satu sama lain, ia hanya duduk dengan wajah masam di kursinya. Memainkan krayonnya. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sekelilingnya.

Sekolah itu memang sekolah pilihan Wonwoo, dank arena Wonwoo sudah mendaftarkan nama Kyungwon dan Minwoo kesana. Meski akhirnya, hanya Kyungwon yang sekolah, dan Mingyu terpaksa harus membatalkan pendaftaran satu lagi atas nama Minwoo. Sekolah swasta dengan siswanya rata-rata anak orang kaya dan fasilitas sekolah yang luar biasa lengkap.

Tapi Kyungwon hanya anak berumur enam tahun. Dan ia bosan dengan sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

Setiap detik, setiap menit, waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya. Tanpa terasa hari berganti minggu dan minggu pun beranjak berganti bulan. Semua berlalu tanpa di sadari.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh. . . delapan! Wonwoo menghitung dalam hati. Matanya terus memperhatikan kalender meja yang berdiri di dekatnya. Setelah di hitung, ia sudah delapan minggu tak pulang. Atau tepatnya, dua bulan. Yah, tak terasa.

Dan sudah sebulan lebih ia bekerja di kafe ini. Wonwoo merapihkan seragam kerjanya. Dan kemudian kembali kemeja kasir. Hari ini sudah malam, dan pengunjung restoran tak sebanyak siang tadi. Lagi pula, ini sudah hampir waktunya kafe tutup.

Wonwoo meregangkan ototnya sejenak. Ia ingin pulang, jam segini Minwoo pasti sudah di rumah bersama Minghao.

Crring!

Nyaring bunyi bel yang menandakan pengunjung masuk, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan kecilnya. Ia memasang senyum ramah. Ketika pengunjung itu mendekat, Wonwoo menegang.

"Aku minta espresso satu. Tolong di cup saja." Ucap pria yang memakai mantel tipis berwarna cokelat muda itu. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya dengan wajah bingung.

Wonwoo dengan gugup menyiapkan pesanan itu. berharap pria didepannya itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya merogoh tasnya itu.

"Ini, tuan." Wonwoo menyodorkan cup regular itu dengan suara tersendat.

Pria itu melirik table harga yang tertempel di meja. Kemudian merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan uang sesuai dengan harga yang tertera. Sejenak, ia mengankat kepalanya. Dan terbelalak dengan sosok didepannya.

"Wonu?!" Pekik Jisoo, bahkan hampir berteriak saking kagetnya.

Wonwoo menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Jisoo untuk tetap tenang. Tapi, itu tak berpengaruh. Jisoo justru menarik dan mengguncang bahunya dnegan keras.

"Astaga! Hyung mencarimu selama berminggu-minggu! Dan ternyata kau disini!" Erang Jisoo, bercampur senang dan kaget. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau harus bicara dengan hyung, sekarang!" Jisoo sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Tapi pria emo itu menggeleng lembut. Melepas cengkeraman Jisoo di tangannya.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku sedang bekerja." Ucap Wonwoo halus. Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sebentar saja, di kursi yang sana." Jisoo menunjuk meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Wonwoo menarik napas pasrah.

"Samuel-ssi, bisa kau gantikan aku sebentar?" Tanya Wonwoo, pada kasir yang satunya lagi. Di kafe itu ada dua kasir, satu di bagian mesin kopi, dan yang satunya lagi di bagian etalase cake dan dessert.

Yang dipanggil Samuel itu mengangguk. Dan akhirnya, Wonwoo membiarkan tangannya di seret Jisoo.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dengan cup espresso regular Jisoo yang berada di tengah meja. Wonwoo menegak ludahnya kasar, gugup dan bingung setengah mati. Ia merasa kalau dirinya adalah pencuri yang sedang menghadapi jaksa penuntut umum.

"H-hyug, bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" Wonwoo berinisiatif bertanya duluan.

Jisoo tersenyum teduh seperti biasanya. Menyeruput kopinya sebentar. "Aku ditelpon oleh salah seorang pasienku yang rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Dan selesai memeriksa pasienku, aku mampir sejenak untuk beli kopi. Sebelum pulang." Jelas Jisoo panjang lebar, masih mempertahankan senyum ramah khasnya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa bekerja di sini? Dan dimana kau tinggal sekarag, Wonu-ya? Minu bagaimana? Kalia baik-baik saja, kan?!" Jisoo memberondong Wonwoo dengan renteta pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja meninggalkan mulutnya. Rautnya wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang sangat. Senyumnya lenyap, dan tatapannya menuntut jawaban dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bergerak gusar. Mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Ceritanya panjang, hyung. Minu baik-baik saja. Yang pasti, kami hidup dengan layak, hyung. Tenanglah." Sahut Wonwoo. Mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, kalau kau tak jelas keberadaannya. Kau tahu, Jihoon menangis terus-terusan setelah kembali ke Seoul dan kau masih belum pulang juga." Ucap Jisoo lagi.

"Pulanglah, Wonu-ya. Kasihan Kyungwon. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu." Ucap Jisoo lagi, dengan wajha serius. Menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo dengan erat.

Wonwoo menunduk dalam. Wajahnya sendu. "Maaf, hyung. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah putuskan takkan pernah kembali lagi. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku bebas, hyung. Aku ingin lepas selamanya dari Mingyu. Aku tahu ini emmang egois. . . hiks. . . ta-tapi. . . a-aku. . hiks. . ." Penejelasan Wonwoo tersendat oleh isakannya sendiri. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Ia rindu Kyungwon. Ia ingin kembali untuk mengambil Kyungwon, tapi ia tahu itu tak mungkin. Bisa berada di luar selama dua bulan tanpa di kejar suruhan Mingyu saja, ia sudah sangat beruntung.

Jisoo mengehela napas panjangnya. "Kau tak bisa begitu, Wonu-ya. Ini bukan masalah kau egois atau tidak. Ini masalah rumah tanggamu. Kau harus ingat, selain kau dan Mingyu, juga ada Minwoo dan Kyungwon di antara kalian. Hubungan yang dijalin bertahun-tahun, sangat berharga untuk hancur begitu saja, Wonu-ya. Kalian sudah melalui masa-masa sulit sebelumnya, kufikir seharusnya yang sekarang pun kau bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Pulanglah." Ucap Jisoo panjang lebar, menasihati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, masih terisak-isak. Beruntung kafe sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa pegawai yang melirik mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu, tapi hanya melirik, tak berani ikut campur.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin pulang, hyung, aku ingin. Tapi aku tak bisa. Hatiku sakit hyung. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sudah lelah hiks. . . aku lelah. . . terus-terusan tersakiti. . . hiks. . ." Sahut Wonwoo dnegan tangis yang meluap.

Jisoo ingin sekali bangkit dan memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu. Tapi ia menahannya, ini masih didepan public.

"La-lagipula. . . aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. . ." Lirih Wonwoo di sela isakannya.

JIsoo termangu. Tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

"Baiklah, lalu sekarang kau maunya bagaimana, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jisoo lembut. Menyodorkan sapu tangannya kehadapan Wonwoo. Membiarkan Wonwoo mengahapus tangisnya dengan kain cokelat bergaris itu.

"A-aku ingin kau menyembunyikan pertemuan kita dengan siapapun, hyung. Aku mohon." Wonwoo menggenggam kedua tangan Jisoo erat. Menatap dengan mata memelas pada hyungnya itu.

Jisoo menghela napas. Ia tak pernah sanggup menolak permintaan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, akan aku sembunyikan. Aku akan bersikap seolah-olah tak tahu apapun." Putus Jisoo akhirnya, meski berat hati.

Keduanya terdiam. Sampai Wonwoo membuka mulutnya kembali,

"Hyung. . . aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa datang kehari pernikahanmu dan Jihoon."

"Hngg ya, Jihoon menangis sepanjang malam selama kami bercinta. Ia sangat merindukanmu, Wpnu-ya." Ucap Jisoo getir, mengingat kembali bagaimana Jihoon yang menangis terisak padahal mereka sedang berlumur cinta di malam pertama mereka.

Wonwoo memerah mendengarnya. Ia merasa malu karena bersalah. "Maafkan aku, hyung." Lirih Wonwoo lagi.

JIsoo melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh. Dan perjalannya menuju rumahnya masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Jisoo menarik napas, kalau ia tak segera pulang, Jihoon pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, Wonu-ya, hyung pulang dulu. Mungkin nanti yung akan datang lagi mengunjungimu." Jisoo mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Sementara yang diusapnya hanya mengangguk sambil mengapus sisa tangisnya.

"Jaga dirimu dan Minu baik-baik, Wonu-ya. Kalau kau butuh sesutau, telepon hyung saja." Ucap Jisoo sambil bangkit.

Dalam hitungan detik, Jisoo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Wonwoo tersenyum getir. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasirnya.

"Hngg, Wonu-ya, sudah waktunya tutup! Sebaiknya kau siap-siap!" Ucap Samuel, yang sudah berganti seragam menjadi pakaian biasa.

"Ya! Baiklah!" Sahut Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Jihyun dengan cepat menghampiri pintu yang digedor. Dengan was-was dibukanya pintu. Wajahnya memucat begitu melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Benar dugaannya, Tuannya mabuk lagi malam ini. Seperti malam kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, dan tujuh hari belakangan.

"Tu-an?" Kaku Jihyun, cemas. Dan miris.

"Minggir!"

Jihyun dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan yang lebih lebar untuk Mingyu lewat. Bau alkohol menguar ketika pria jangkung itu melangkah. Jam menujukkan tengah malam, dan Mingyu pulang dengan sempoyongan, matanya memerah. Entah berapa botol minuman keras yang dihabiskannya.

"Shits! Oh, kau dimana jeon Wonwoo?!"

Jihyun menghela napas. Menatap kepergian Mingyu yang berjalan linglung dan tak karuan menuju kamarnya. Dari mulutnya terdengar umpatan-umpatan sumbang untuk Wonwoo.

"Huft. . . Wonu-ya, kau seharusnya cepat pulang. Tuan Kim benar-benar sudah gila sekarang." Lirih Jihyun. Ditutupnya pintu, dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sampai nanti!" Yibo melambai sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Tapi kemudian berkata dengan nada ragu,

"Yibo-ssi, seharusnya kau tak usah menjemputku tiap malam begini." Lirih Wonwoo, mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

Yibo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tak apa, hyung. Kita kan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Lagipula, aku kebetulan lewat kesitu. Jadi, ya sudah sekalian saja menjemputmu. Lagipula jam pulangmu cukup larut hyung, aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan." Jelas Yibo panjang lebar, dengan sebuah senyum manis di akhir penjelasannya.

Wonwoo merasa hatinya agak berdersir. Ia tahu, Yibo masih memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Pemuda itu memberinya perhatian yang begitu berlebih. Bahkan tak jarang melakukan apapun meski Wonwoo tak memintanya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu, ya. Selamat beristirahat." Wonwoo tersenyum manis, sebelum masuk kedalam pintu di hadapannya.

Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah lampu ruang tengah dimatikan, Minghao yang duduk menyandar di sofa dengan Minwoo tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Tv menyala, menayangkan tayangan drama malam.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang, Wonu-ya?" Sapa Minghao, dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hngg, ya. Sini, biar kupindahkan Minu kekamar." Sahut Wonwoo, berjalan menghampiri Minghao dan kemudian meraih Minwoo kedalam pelukannya. Membawa anak laki-laki itu masuk kedalam kamar. Membaringkannya dengan perlahan.

Wonwoo mengusap perlahan surai Minwoo, mengecup keningnya. "Mimpilah yang indah, Minu-ya." Bisiknya lembut.

Wonwoo kembali berjalan keluar ruangan. Dengan sebuah handuk tersampir dipundaknya. Bermaksud membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

"Hao-ya, Mingming belum pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo. Saat disadarinya Mingming tak kelihatan.

"Mingming gege sudah tidur. Besok dia ada kuliah pagi." Sahut Minghao seadanya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan! Tuan Kim!"

Mingyu menggeram karena efek hangover yang menyerangnya. Membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Mengumpat pelan.

Dan, didapatinya salah seorang maidnya mengguncangnya dengan gerakan cepat yang menandakan kepanikannya.

"Ada apa, Soyeon-ssi?" Jengkel Mingyu. Ia masih mengantuk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berkunang-kunang.

"Nona Chou Tzuyu akan segera melahirkan tuan!" Sahut Soyeon panic.

Mingyu melompat dari ranjangnya dengan mata terbelalak dan rahang jatuh.

"Melahirkan katamu?!" Tanyanya menggelegar.

Soyeon terlihat agak ketakutan karenanya. "I-iya tuan, air ketubannya sudah pecah." Sahut Soyeon menjelaskan.

"Bukankah kandungannya baru tujuh bulan?!" Erang Mingyu frustasi.

"Be-beberapa bayi lahir premature di usianya yang tujuh bulan, Tuan." Sahut Soyeon kalem.

"Ya sudah, suruh Seokmin dan butler lainnya untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Telepon ambulan." Suruh Mingyu. Melempar kembali tubuhnya keranjang.

"Eh? Tuan tak akan menemaninya?" Bingung Soyeon.

"Kau saja yang menemaninya. Aku masih mengantuk."

Dan maid itupun keluar kamar dengan wajah yang bingung bercampur heran. Meninggalkan MIngyu yang kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

"Soyeon-ah! Apa kata Tuan Kim?!" Tanya Jihyun panic. Di hadapannya ada Tzuyu yang meringkuk kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Tuan Kim bilang, bawa Nona Chou kerumah sakit. Suruh saja Seokmin-ssi dan butler lainnya." Ucap Soyeon kaku. Jihyun terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat suruh Seokmin siapkan mobil, dan suruh Donghyuk untuk menggendong Nona Chou." Ucap Jihyun akhirnya. Panic bukan main. Ia belum pernah menghadapi orang lahiran begini, dulu saat Wonwoo melahirkan, Jihoon dan Mingyu sendiri yang mengurusnya.

"Arghh. . . sakit. . hiks. . . sakit sekali. . " RIntih Tzuyu dengan air mata yang berucuran.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona." Jihyun mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. Saat begini, ia iba pada Tzuyu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak suka pada wanita itu karena sudah menyebabkan Wonwoo pergi dari rumah. Tapi sebagai wanita, Jihyun terbawa nalurinya untuk menolong wanita didepannya yang tengah menahan sakit luar biasa itu.

Brak!

"Donghyuk-ah!"

"Ayo, kita bawa Nona Chou kerumah sakit." Donghyuk dengan sigap menggendong Tzuyu. Dna kemudian membawanya keluar ruangan.

Sementara Jihyun menyusulnya sambil membawakan mantel dan ponsel Tzuyu. Menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: bau-bau end sudah mulai tercium :') doakan semoga author diberi ketabahan dan kelapangan untuk menyelesaikannya. Ini udah greget banget. Dan mungkin setelah ff Amy kelar, author mau hiatus dulu. Mau ngilangin mata panda yang bengkak gegera kebanyakan begadang :') jangan lupa review. Dan makasih buat yang selalu setia sama ini ff :")

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	27. Chapter 27

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Minghao membereskan buku-bukunya, dan kemudian menggendong ransel hitamnya. Beranjak keluar dari ruang guru. Menghampiri Minwoo yang menunggunya di pintu masuk ruang guru. Sekolah sudah bubar. Dan murid-muridnya sudah pulang. Hanya sisa beberapa guru yang masih sibuk mengurus rapor atau mengoreksi tugas.

"Ayo, Minu-ya. Kita pulang." Ajak Minghao, menggendeng tangan mungil Minwoo. Bocah lucu itu mengangguk cepat, membuat surainya yang lebat bergerak lucu.

"Udara siang ini panas, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu?" Tawar Minghao. Minwoo mengangguk. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Minghao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Minu sakit?" Tanya Minghao cemas, berjongkok didepan Minwoo.

Lagi-lagi, bocah lucu itu menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa diam saja? Lapar hm?" Tanya Minghao lagi. Masih mencoba mencari tahu.

"Minu tak apa-apa, ahjussi." Sahut Minwoo singkat. Meski wajahnya tetap murung.

"Hei, hei, kau tak boleh berbohong, Minu-ya. Itu tak baik." Tegur Minghao, ia tahu betul Minwoo mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Minwoo menunduk, raut wajahnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Minghao menghela napas panjang menyesal.

"Maafkan ahjussi." Minghao meraih Minwoo kedalam gendongannya, dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

"Nah, Minu mau es krim apa?" Tanya Minghao. Matanya menatap kedaftar menu yang tertempel di meja. Minwoo menyapukan pandangannya dari ujung-ujung bagian atas konter pesanan itu. Memperhatikan poster es krim yang menggantung di tembok.

"Minu mau yang itu." Jari telunjuk mungil itu mengarah kesebuah poster yang merekat di tembok.

"Hngg, aku pesan es krim yang itu dua." Ucap Minghao, pada penjaga es krim itu. Dengan segera, pelayan itu menyiapkan pesanan Minghao.

Tak sampai lima menit, Minghao sudah membawa Minwoo duduk di salah satu kursi dengan dua es krim ditangannya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Minghao menyodorkan es krim yang satu kehadapan Minwoo. Mereka mulai memakan es krim dalam diam. Tapi, Minghao tak betah berlama-lama dengan suasana kaku seperti ini. Karena tidak biasanya Minwoo sediam ini.

"Minu-ya, yakin tidak mau cerita pada ahjussi?" Tanya Minghao, mengusap lembut surai Minwoo.

Minwoo menunduk semakin dalam. Suapan es krimnya terhenti. Tangan mungilnya hanya mengaduk-ngaduk es krim itu dengan sendok plastic yang digenggamnya erat.

"Cebenalnya, minggu depan ulang tahun Minu dan Kyungie hyung. . . dan Minu ingin cekali melayakannya belsama Appa dan Eomma juga Kyungie hyung. . ." Lirih Minwoo, pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Minghao mengerutkan wajahnya, prihatin. Tangannya terulur mengusap helaian surai Minwoo.

"Minu tak usah sedih, ahjussi janji, kita pasti merayakannya!" Ucap Minghao mencoba menghibur Minwoo. Sebuah senyuman manis merekat dibibirnya.

Minwoo berbinar, "Dengan Appa dan Kyungie hyung?" Tanyanya semangat. Minghao mengigiti bibirnya, tentu saja ia tak bisa menjanjikan kedatangan Mingyu dan Kyungwon.

"Hngg, semoga saja begitu." Ucap Minghao menggantung, masih berusaha menjaga mood Minwoo.

Bocah lucu itu kembali lesu. Bahunya merosot dan kepalanya kembali menunduk.

"Hei! Minu harus semangat! Berdoa yang rajin, semoga keinginan Minu terkabul!" Ucap MInghao menyemangati. Minwoo menatapnya dengan wajah lesu, kepalanya miring sedikit. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah senyum manis sama-sama terkembang dari dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku duluan, Samuel-ssi!" Wonwoo melambai pada Samuel yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya mengelap meja-meja kafe. Tugas Wonwoo merapihkan konter dan membersihkan kaca sudah selesai.

Dari kejauhan dilihatnya samar Samuel balas melambai padanya. Wonwoo berjalan melintasi halaman café itu, menyusuri trotoar. Pulang.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo menoleh, dan dipatinya sebuah mobil berhenti dibelakangnya. Dengan wajah lelah, Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat naik!" Ucap Yibo, yang menyembul dari balik kaca mobilnya. Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu menghampiri mobil itu. masuk lewat pintu yang lain.

"Hyung, pulangmu larut sekali." Ucap Yibo sambil mengawasi jalan raya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan yang masih agak ramai.

"Hngg iya, aku lembur." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya. Wonwoo tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ia ingin membelikan kado untuk ulang tahun Minwoo minggu depan, karena itu Wonwoo bekerja esktra agar dapat uang tambahan.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah memaksakan diri." Ucap Yibo prihatin. "Wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali." Gumam Yibo lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Yibo-ssi. Tak usah terlalu berlebihan begitu."

Lalu keduanya sama-sama diam.

"Hyung, mau menemaniku masak untuk makan malam, tidak? Sebentar saja, aku janji." Ucap Yibo, menatap Wonwoo sebentar lalu kembali mengamati jalan raya didepannya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku memastikan kalau Minu sudah tidur begitu aku sampai." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyungwon belum tidur?" Jihoon menghampiri Kyungwon yang masih terduduk diranjang membaca buku bergambarnya.

Setelah kembali ke Seoul, Jihoon memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di rumah Mingyu. Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin menggantikan Wonwoo mengasuh Kyungwon sampai Wonwoo kembali. Meski Jihoon sendiri tak tahu kapan Wonwoo akan kembali. Dan, Jisoo menyetujuinya saja. Lagipula seminggu setelah mereka kembali ke Seoul, Jisoo dan Jihoon pindah kerumah yang persis berhadapan dengan rumah Mingyu di kompleks itu. Karena kebetulan rumah itu dijual, pemilik sebelumnya pindah keluar negeri. Jadi sekarang, Jihoon bisa tetap mengasuh Kyungwon sampai Kyungwon tertidur, setelahnya dia akan pulang kerumahnya.

"Ahjussi. . . kenapa Appa tidak segera membawa Eomma dan Minu pulang?" Tanya Kyungwon pelan. Menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan memohon dan wajah sendu.

Jihoon menaiki kasur mungil Kyungwon, duduk di sebelahnya. Merangkul Kyungwon dan merebahkan kepala mungil itu di tangannya. Mengusap surai lebat Kyungwon perlahan.

"Hmm. . . mungkin Appamu belum berhasil menemukan Minu dan Eomma." Sahut Jihoon. Tangannya tetap mengelus surai Kyungwon lembut. Mencoba menidurkannya.

"Tapi, kenapa Appa malah mabuk-mabukan?" Tanya Kyungwon lagi.

Jihoon mengigiti bibirnya. Bingung menjawab apa. Kyungwon terlalu cerdas, ia takkan puas hanya dengan satu jawaban.

"Hngg, bagaimana ya. . ."

"Lalu, siapa Tzuyu Ahjumma sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bertengkar terus dengan Eomma?" Tanya Kyungwon lagi. Kali ini melepas rangkulan Jihoon dan menatap sosok bersurai jingga itu dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Kyungie-ya, Kyungie sayang~ itu semua urusan orang dewasa. Kau belum cukup usia untuk mengerti semua itu. Sabarlah, berdoa saja pada Tuhan. Tuhan pasti merencanakan hal yang indah untukmu nanti. Kau cukup berdoa dan tetap semangat." Nasihat Jihoon panjang lebar. Tersenyum lembut mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyungwon.

Kyungwon mengangguk. Meraih boneka Eddynya, memeluknya erat. Kyungwon merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping di atas bantal Pororonya, membelakangi Jihoon. Tanpa sepatah katapun.

Jihoon menghela napas. Mengusap punggung Kyungwon lembut. Kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya sejenak.

"Selamat malam, Kyungie. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ucapnya. Bangkit menekan saklar, membuat lampu utama digantikan dengan lampu yang lebih redup. Jihoon membiarkan lampu tidur Kyungwon tetap menyala.

Jihoon keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kyungwon sendirian.

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, Kyungwon menangis. Air matanya merembes membasahi boneka yang dipeluknya. Bibirnya terisak-isak.

"Eomma. . . Kyungie ingin Eomma. . . hiks. . ."

Bahu mungil itu semakin bergetar, "Kyungie benci Appa. . . hiks. . Appa jahat. . hiks. . . Kyungie ingin Eomma. . ."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasuki apartemen dan mendapati lampu ruang depan sudah dimatikan. Tv masih menyala menyiarkan siaran malam. Sementara sofa dipenuhi Mingming yang tidur menyamping dengan ganjal kepala sebelah tangan kanannya. Di meja depannya berserak berbagai macam buku bergambar elektronik. Wonwoo tak begitu paham buku apa itu, mungkin buku refrensi kuliah Mingming.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah lelah. Melepas jaketnya dan menaruh tasnya di nakas terdekat. Wonwoo berbalik, ia sudah ingin bertemu Minwoo. Tapi, didapatinya ranjangnya kosong dan rapih seperti ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Wonwoo merasa napasnya putus. Dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar kamar. Bahkan derapnya menimbulkan gaduh, membuat Mingming terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata merah.

"Ada apa, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Mingming heran.

"Minu?!" Ujar Wonwoo gelagapan. Wajahnya memucat di balik pantul sinar tv. Mingming tertawa. Membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Minu tidur bersama Minghao di kamarnya." Sahut Mingming menjelaskan. Seketika Wonwoo menarik napas lega.

Wonwoo melangkah tenang kembali menuju kamar Minghao. Diputarnya knop pintu, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Minwoo tertidur pulas di pelukan Minghao yang juga lelap. Wonwoo jadi tak tega mengangganggunya. Maka, ia putuskan untuk menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Tadi sebelum tidur, Minghao mengajak Minwoo belajar di kamarnya, dan rupanya Minwoo ketiduran." Ucap Mingming, seolah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Kau mau kemana, Wonu-ya?" Tegur Mingming, saat didapatinya Wonwoo akan keluar apartemen lagi.

"Keruangan sebelah." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya. Mingming hanya merespon seadanya. Dimatikannya tv, dan kemudian meraih semua bukunya yang berserakan. Masuk kekamarnya untuk meneruskan tidurnya.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu apartemen Yibo. Tak sampai semenit, Yibo sudah membukanya. "Ayo masuk, hyung!" Ajak Yibo semangat. Ia sudah memakai celemek berwarna merah.

Wonwoo masuk. Apartemen Yibo sekarang sudah benar-benar tertata rapih. Entah kenapa Wonwoo mulai nyaman menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yibo. Menurutnya, Yibo sangat berbeda dengan Mingyu. Dari wajah dan harta, Mingyu jelas jauh diatas Yibo, tapi, dari segi sikapnya, Wonwoo akui Yibo jauh lebih menghargainya dibanding Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa teman yang baik. Atau mungkin, lebih dari teman? Entahlah.

"Hei, Wong Yibo! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengiris bawang seperti itu!" Tegur Wonwoo. Kemudian menghampiri Yibo yang berdiri di dekat meja makan.

Wonwoo meraih tangan Yibo yang menggengam pisau. Kemudian menggenggam juga tangan Yibo yang memegang bawang bombai.

"Begini." Ucap Wonwoo, menggerakkan tangan Yibo yang ada dalam genggamannya. Gerakan memotong bawang. YIbo cengengesan.

"Maaf, hyung. Akukan tak biasa masak." Ucap Yibo seadanya.

"Nah begini, lakukan begini. . ." Ucapan Wonwoo tiba-tiba terputus saat menyadari tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Yibo. Dengan canggung dan kaku ia melepasnya. Kemudian duduk di meja makan dan memilih fokus dengan bahan makanan yang lain.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan music supaya tak jenuh?" Tawar Yibo.

"Nanti tetangga yang lain terganggu." Tolak Wonwoo.

Yibo memutar bola matanya malas. "Dengan Volume kecil saja." Ucapnya, melepas pisau dapurnya dan menghampiri tape yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Menyalakannya. Dan sebuah lagu musim panas yang ceria terdengar.

"Hyung, ayo menari." Ajak Yibo sambil menggerakkan kakinya serong kanan dan kiri. Tangannya juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

Wonwoo menggeleng geli menanggapinya.

"Oh ayolah, hyung." Yibo meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk menari bersama.

Wonwoo tertawa beberapa kali karena gerakan lucu Yibo.

"Sudah ah, nanti masaknya tak selesai-selesai." Wonwoo melepas tangan Yibo dan kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Membawa bahan yang sudah selesai di iris kewajan dengan minyak panas diatasnya. Mulai memasaknya.

Yibo duduk di meja makan. Peluh mengalir dipelipisnya, sisa kegiatan menarinya tadi. Menatap Wonwoo dari atas kebawah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, makanan mereka sudah siap. Padahal tadi Yibo bilangnya, menemaninya memasak dan makan malam. Kenyatannya, Wonwoo yang memasakkan makan malamnya.

"Hyung, terima kasih." Ucap Yibo. Mulai menyendokkan makannya kemulut.

"Hngg, ya. Bukan masalah." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya. Walaupun tadi Wonwoo berkata ia sudah makan malam, tetap saja ia ikut makan lagi dengan Yibo.

Meja makan itu kecil. Hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Dan kursinya pun hanya dua. Bentuknya bulat dengan diameter yang sempit. Sehingga Wonwoo dan Yibo benar-benar berhadapan. Tidak ada jarak berarti yang memisahkan mereka.

Keduanya diam. Makan dengan tenang. Sampai kemudian, Yibo menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyung, lihat, sisa makanannya belepotan di pipimu." Ucap Yibo, menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud.

Wonwoo mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak, bukan yang itu." Yibo menarik selembar tisu dan bangkit, agak membungkuk, diraihnya dagu Wonwoo. Kemudina mulai membersihkan sisa makanan dan saus yang belepotan di pipi Wonwoo. Yibo gemas, bagaimana bisa seorang pria dewasa makan dengan belepotan begini?

Tanpa sadar, pandangan keduanya bertemu. Yibo menghentikan gerakannya mengelap pipi Wonwoo, tapi posisinya tetap bertahan. Ia merasakan kakinya melemas saat menatap Wonwoo, hingga ia tak sanggup untuk bergerak.

Orang bilang, kebetulan berharga itu datangnya tak terduga. Dan begitupun saat ini, entah siapa yang mendekatkan wajah lebih dulu, tapi pagutan itu tak dapat dihindari.

Wonwoo dan Yibo sama-sama memejamkan mata. Berusaha menghentikan detak jantung yang memburu. Perlahan pasti, bibir keduanya saling menyentuh. Dengan lembut saling melumat dan mengulum. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang diakhiri oleh kecanggungan.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah lebih dulu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Dengan kaku ia berdiri.

"Ma-af, Yibo-ssi, aku permisi duluan. Sepertinya aku lupa membuatkan susu untuk Minu." Ucap Wonwoo gelagapan.

Dengan serampangan Wonwoo meninggalkan apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Yibo yang menarik napas kecewa.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berusaha menutup hatimu untukku, Wonu-hyung?"

.

.

.

.

Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang suka mencari kebenaran sendiri. Ia tak bisa langsung percaya saja dengan apa yang ia dengar bahkan apa yang ia lihat sendiri. Ia penasaran, benarkah Tzuyu melahirkan bayinya premature. Karena itulah, saat ini ia menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Setelah tadi ia bertanya pada resepsionis siapa yang menangani Tzuyu, ia dapat informasi bahwa orang itu adalah Dokter Zhou Yixuan. Rumah sakit ini bukan pilihan Tzuyu, karena Seokmin hanya membawa Tzuyu kerumah sakit terdekat saja. Kalau Mingyu tak salah ingat, dulu di rumah sakit ini jugalah Wonwoo bersalin.

Di rumah sakit ini memang kebanyakan Dokter yang bertugas adalah perantau dari Tiongkok. Yang Mingyu kenal, Dokter Li Wenhan. Dan sekarang, ia akan berhadapan dengan Dokter Zhou Yixuan.

Mingyu berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama dokter yang dicarinya menggantung. Maka iapun berdehem pelan kemudian mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" Ucap sebuah suara dari dalam.

Mingyu memutar knop dan mendorongnya. Memperlihatkan sesosok Dokter muda, yang usianya beberapa tahun diatas Mingyu. Wajahnya oriental dan tinggi. Kulitnya putih dan hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya yang hitam mengkilat membingkai wajahnya dengan pas. Kesan pertama yang didapat, pria dewasa yang tenang dan tampan.

"Ehm, Dokter Zhou?"

"Ah, ya. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Dokter itu ramah.

Mingyu melangkah dengan angkuhnya seperti biasa. Menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Dokter itu. Mendudukkan dirinya disitu. Berdehem pelan. Kemudian menatap Dokter itu dengan pandangan kakunya. Dokter Zhou tetap memasang senyumnya. Kali ini ia melepas kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Menaruhnya di meja, berusaha bersikap senyaman mungkin.

"Ehem. Dokter, benarkah anda yang menangani persalinan atas nama Chou Tzuyu?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Dokter Zhou meraih daftar yang ada didepannya. Mungkin sebuah agenda. Mengeceknya sekilas.

"Benar, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Hm, saya takkan berlama-lama. Jadi saya ingin Tanya langsung saja, apa benar kalau kandungan Chou Tzuyu hanya berusia tujuh bulan dan bayinya lahir premature?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Maaf, Tuan ini siapa?" Dokter Zhou bertanya balik dengan kaku.

"Saya Kim Mingyu. Suaminya." Jawab Mingyu cepat, ia ingin segera mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Oh, begitu. Memang benar, Tuan. Kandunganya hanya tujuh bulan dan bayinya lahir premature." Sahut Dokter Zhou kemudian. Kembali tersenyum ramah.

Mingyu membatu. Tidak, ini bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Ia berharap kalau Dokter itu membantah, mengatakan bahwa kandungan Tzuyu Sembilan bulan, dan dengan begitu Mingyu yakin kalau bayi itu bukan anaknya. Karena bisa saja Tzuyu hamil lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Tapi harapannya kandas. Kenyataan menyebalkan itu ditelannya bulat-bulat. Dengan wajah masam Mingyu bangkit. Mendorong mundur kursi itu agar ia bisa lewat.

"Baiklah, saya permisi, Dokter Zhou. Maaf mengangganggu."

"Ah ya, bukan masalah Tuan Kim. Selamat untuk kelahiran bayi anda!" Dokter Zhou tersenyum formal lagi. Sementara Mingyu sudah berbalik.

Meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap lekat etalase sebuah toko peralatan olahraga dengan salah satu brand terkenal. Mengamati dalam-dalam sepasang sepatu roda mungil yang dipajang di bagian depan etalase. Beberapa lama ia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Sementara peluhnya menetes di pelipis. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Tapi gurat-gurat keseriusan itu terpampang jelas di sana. Wonwoo begitu serius mengamati sepasang sepatu roda berwarna biru muda dengan corak perak berkerlip yang nyentrik. Tapi kemudian, ia menunduk lesu saat melihat bandrol harga yang dipasang di sepatu itu. Nominal yang cukup banyak. Mungkin jika dulu, Wonwoo dapat membeli yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih mahal dari itu. Tapi saat ini, ia tak bisa. Ia sudah tak hidup bergelimang harta seperti dulu.

"Mahal sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Wonwoo menerawang. Mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Saat sarapan. Dengan semangat Minwoo menunjukkan selembar brosur toko olahraga yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Dengan telunjuk mungilnya Minwoo menunjukkan sebuah gambar, lalu berseru ceria.

" _Eomma! Minu ingin sekali sepatu ini. Sepeltinya menyenangkan belsepatu loda belsama Eomma!"_

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Tanpa disadarinya, ada kepala lain yang mencuri pandang dari balik bahunya. Ikut mengamati apa yang Wonwoo amati. Sampai kemudian, ketika Wonwoo menoleh, ia terkejut menyadari ada orang lain didekatnya.

"WA!"

"Yah! Hyung, ini aku!" Yibo cemberut.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Yibo-ssi. Kufikir hantu tengah malam begini."

"Lagipula kau yang salah. Sedang apa malam-malam begini melamun didepan toko olahraga?" Yibo membalikkan perkataan Wonwoo. Membuat yang ditanya menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya melihat saja." Sahut Wonwoo berbohong. Jelas ia sungkan kalau harus berkata bahwa ia ingin membelikan sepatu roda itu untuk kado ulang tahun Minwoo, tapi ia tak punya cukup uang.

"Begitukah? Yasudah, ayo pulang." Ajak Yibo kemudian. Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian mendahului Yibo masuk kedalam mobil pemuda itu.

Yibo masih mengamati objek pandang Wonwoo tadi. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang dlamunkan Wonwoo tadi. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tersenyum. Kemudian segera berbalik menyusul Wonwoo masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

Minwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya dimeja. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang keluar kelas. Kursinya memang dekat dnegan jendela. Ia melirik siswa lain yang berkeliaran di bawah. Sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi.

Dan benar dugaannya. Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Dan dengan cekatan Minwoo mengemasi alat tulisnya kemudian menggendong ransel mungilnya. Berjalan keluar ruangan. Sepulang sekolah, biasanya ia menunggui Minghao dulu du koridor dekat ruang Guru. Baru kemudian mereka pulang bersama naik bus.

Minwoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di koridor. Mengayun-ngayunkan kaki mungilnya untuk mengusir bosan dan matanya menyapukan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Sampai kemudian tatapannya berhenti pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang di jemput.

Beberapa dari mereka di jemput oleh Eommanya, sebagian lainnya dijemput Appanya. Bahkan ada juga yang dijemput oleh Eomma dan Appanya sekaligus. Mereka terlihat senang. Tersenyum lebar dan dengan begitu bahagiannya melompat kedalam rengkuhan orang tua mereka.

Minwoo menunduk. Membandingkan kejadian itu dengan dirinya. Dia disini sendiri. Dia tak pernah sekolah diantar Eommanya ataupun dijemput Eommanya. Wonwoo selalu sibuk sejak bekerja. Ia bekerja ekstra dan lembur tiap hari sebisa mungkin agar Minwoo tak kekurangan. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Minwoo kurang diperhatikan.

Setiap hari, Minghao dan Mingming memang selalu ada untuknya. Minghao baik sekali padanya, menjaganya seperti adik atau bahkan anak sendiri. Begitupung Mingming, walau agak kaku, Mingming juga cukup perhatian padanya, semisal membawakannya berbagai macam mainan robot-robotan hasil rakitannya sendiri pada Minwoo. Tapi, Minwoo rindu Wonwoo. Juga Mingyu dan Kyungwon. Minwoo ingin keluarganya berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata mengalir melintasi pipi putih Minwoo. Bibirnya agak bergetar tanpa isakan.

"Minu-ya! Ayo pulang." Minghao menepuk lembut bahu Minwoo. Ia sudah memanggil bocah lucu itu beberapa kali tadi. Tapi tak disahuti.

Minwoo mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian meraih uluran tangan Minghao. Pulang bersama.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. Dia menatap ragu pintu masuk toko peralatan olahraga di depannya. Tapi akhirnya, sekian detik berikutnya, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kesana. Seminggu ini ia sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan uang. Ia mengambil seluruh tabungannya hasil bekerja di kafe bulan kemarin, ia juga sudah menerima gajinya bulan ini, beserta bonusnya karena ia lembur tiap malam. Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

Begitu kakinya masuk, seorang pelayan toko yang ramah langsung menyapanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Hngg, aku ingin membeli sepatu roda untuk anak-anak." Sahut Wonwoo kaku. Wanita pelayan itu masuh tetap mengumbar senyumnya.

"Sebelah sini, Tuan." Ujarnya, memberi petunjuk pada Wonwoo. Yang di panggil hanya menurut saja mengikuti.

"Ini koleksi kami." Ucapnya, menunjukkan etalase yang minggu lalu di perhatikan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunduk, memperhatikan etalase itu. dari bawah sampai keatas. Mencari-cari sepatu roda yang minggu lalu di perhatikannya. Sepatu yang diinginkan Minwoo.

Beberapa saat, Wonwoo menghela napas kecewa. Sepatu yang diinginkannya sudah tak ada.

"Hngg, minggu lalu aku melihat ada sepasang sepatu roda berwarna biru muda dengan corak perak yang berkerlip. Apa masih ada?" Tanya Wonwoo, pada pelayan toko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oh, yang itu. Maaf tuan, yang itu sudah terjual. Itu limited edition, dan kami hanya menjual satu." Ucap pelayan toko itu. Masih dengan senyum formalitas.

Wonwoo menarik napas kecewa. Ia gagal membelikan hadiah untuk Minwoo.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya lirih. Berbalik dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan toko itu.

Wonwoo berjalan mengamati toko sekitar. Ia jadi bingung ingin membelikan Minwoo kado apa. Tapi akhirnya, Wonwoo menyeberang. Memasuki toko boneka.

.

.

.

.

Kyungwon menatap malas staff dari Party Organizer yang berkeliaran di halaman luas rumahnya dan juga teras rumahnya.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, sekaligus acara peringatan dibangunnya perusahaan Ayahnya yang ketiga tahun. Karena itulah sejak kemarin sampai mala mini, orang-orang asing itu berkeliaran menghias rumahnya dengan berbagai macam pita dan pernak-pernik.

Kyungwon mengulum dot susunya. Lalu melenggang melewati ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga.

Ia sama sekali tak senang. Bagi sebagian anak lain, ulang tahun dirayakan dengan pesta sebesar dan semewah itu, tentu menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagi Kyungwon. Dia hanya ingin ulangtahun nya dihabiskan bersama orang tua dan adiknya secara utuh. Tidak perlu ada pesta segala.

Kyungwon duduk di sofa. Menyalakan tv, dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Lam-lama ia mengantuk, hingga tanpa sadar terlelap di situ.

.

.

.

.

Chou Tzuyu mondar mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah. Tidak terlihat khawatir dengan korsetnya yang akan merosot atau pendarahan mendadak karena dia baru seminggu setelah melahirkan.

"Besok adalah akhirnya." Bisik Tzuyu, dengan sebuah seringai iblis menghias sudut bibirnya.

Di hampirinya box bayi yang berada dekat ranjangnya. Menatap sesosok mungil yang tertidur di balik selimut mungilnya. Bayi laki-laki lucu dengan kulit kemerahan. Tzuyu tersenyum. Mengusap kepala mungil itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sabar ya sayang, besok Eomma akan membawamu pergi bersama Appamu yang sesungguhnya." Ucapnya. Mencium lembut kening bayi itu.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Huweeee kerja rodi seminggu ini. Tugas segunung, hapalan segunung, udah gitu ff pengen cepet kelar. Ini sengaja di cepetin dan maaf yang ini kepanjangan. Author ngejar target supaya di chap 30 udah kelar :') gamau panjang-panjang, ini juga udah keluar target. Niatnya Amy Cuma nyampe chap 25, cuman apalah daya :')

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	28. Chapter 28

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Empat orang itu berjalan perlahan, satu persatu memasuki ruangan didepannya. Yang paling belakang membawa sebuah kue tart di tangan. Sedangkan tiga lainnya membawa kotak kado yang dibalut kertas warna-warni.

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat hari ulang tahun, semga panjang umur!"

Perlahan, sosok mungil yang bergelung dihadapan mereka mengerjapkan matanya. Terbangun karena nyanyian empat pria didepannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Minu-ya!"

Minwoo mengerjap. Dengan wajah terkejut ia bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap takjub empat orang didepannya.

"Eomma, Minghao ahjussi, Mingming ahjussi, Yibo ahjussi?" Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Selamat ualng tahun, sayang." Wonwoo mengelus rambut Minwoo. Mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ge, nyalakan lilinnya." Suruh Minghao yang membawa kue. Mingming merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari sana. Kemudian menyulut sebatang lilin yang berdiri di atas kue itu.

Mereka menyanyi lagi, Membuat Minwoo girang bukan main.

Perlahan, bocah lucu itu menutup matanya. Kemudian mulut mungilnya mulai bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu. Setelahnya, dengan mata berbinar di tiupnya lilin yang menyala itu hingga padam.

"Horeee!" Minghao berteriak heboh. Sedang yang lainnya bertepuk tangan.

Minghao meletakkan kue tart itu di nakas samping sanjang. Kemudian mengabil alih satu kotak dari Mingming.

"Minu-ya, selamat ulang tahun. Tetap semangat dan jadilah anak yang berbakti untuk Eommamu." Ucap Minghao. Memberikan kadonya dan mencium kening Minwoo.

Kemudian Mingming juga memberikan kadonya, tanpa berkata apapun. Begitupun YIbo, mereka hanya mengumbar senyum satu sama lain. Wonwoo dengan gugup mengeluarkan kadonya. Dan memberikannya pada Minwoo.

Degan gerakan lincah, Minwoo membuka kado Wonwoo, berharap kalau isinya adalah sepatu roda yang diinginkannya.

Tapi, ketika kotak itu dibuka, yang menyembul adalah boneka Pikachu yang begitu pas dipeluk. Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat Minwoo menunduk kecewa.

"Maafkan Eomma, Minu-ya. Sepatunya sudah terjual, dan Eomma tak sempat membelinya." Sesal Wonwoo. Minwoo mendongak, kemudian memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Telima kasih, Eomma." Ucapnya.

"Minu-ya, ayo buka kado lainnya." Ucap Minghao.

Minwoo mengangguk, lalu dengan semangat ia menyobek bungkus kado lainnya. Yang ternyata milik Mingming. Minwoo menatap atkjub sebuah benda di tangannya. Sebuah robot-robotan dengan wajah mirip dengannya setinggi tiga puluh senti meter.

"Mingming Ahjussi, telima kasih." Minwoo tersenyum manis dengan lebarnya karah Mingming. Sementara Mingming hanya mengangguk kikuk, senyum Minwoo serasa melumpuhkannya.

Minwoo menekan tombol yang berada di tengah badan robot itu.

"Anneyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Kim Minwoo imnida~" Terdengar suara lucu Minwoo dari robot itu, membuatt Minwoo semakin menatap takjub hadiah dari Mingming.

"Woah!"

Tapi kemudian, Minwoo merobek kado dari Minghao setelah meletakkan robotnya. Dan yang didapatnya adalah sebuah sweater mungil dengan kepala kelinci di bagian hoodienya.

"Itu supaya kau tak kedinginan lagi, Minu-ya." Ucap Minghao tulus.

"Telima kasih, Seongsaenim." Kekeh Minwoo, membuat Minghao malu sekali disebut begitu.

Akhirnya, tiba giliran kado milik Yibo yang dibuka. Minwoo merobek kertas kado berwarna biru itu. kemudian membuka kotak yang ada didalamnya. Dan ia terbelalak, begitupun Wonwoo yang ada disebelah Minwoo.

"Woah!"

"Se-sepatu itu?!"

Yibo memberikan cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf hyung, aku mendahuluimu." Ucap Yibo kikuk.

Minwoo menatap berbinar benda ditangannya. Sepasang sepatu roda yang sangat diinginkannya. Persis seperti yang ada di brosur beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Woah, telima kasih, Yibo ahjussi! Ahjussi yang telbaik!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungwon masih duduk di ruang keluarga dalam balutan kemeja berwarna baby blue dan celana kain hitam ditambah dua tali yang menggantung di bahunya, sementara jas mungilnya tergeletak di sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah kanannya, Michi bergelung nyaman didekat kakinya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan psp kesayangannya. Padahal sebentar lagi acara pesta ulang tahunnya di mulai. Dan sudah banyak tamu-teman sekolahnya- yang datang.

"Kyungie-ya, ayo kita keruang tamu. Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai." Ucap Jihoon.

"Malas." Sahut Kyungwon cuek. Jihoon menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa?" Bingung Jihoon.

"Percuma saja diadakan pesta kalau tidak ada Eomma dan Minwoo." Sahut Kyungwon seadanya. Jihoon merasa tertohok mendengarnya.

"Tapi para tamunya sudah datang, Kyungie-ya." Ucap Jihoon lagi.

"Mereka tamu Appa, bukan tamuku. Appa yang mengundang mereka, bukan aku." Ketus Kyungwon lagi.

"Tapi mereka datang untukmu, bukan untuk Tuan Kim." Erang Jihoon.

Kyungwon mendelik sebal. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia turun dari sopa. "Iya, iya, aku kesana." Ucapnya sambil menaruh pspnya di sopa dan mendahului Jihoon keruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Karena hari itu diadakan dua acara, pesta ulang tahun Kyungwon dan pesta peringatan berdirinya perusahaan Mingyu, maka dua acara itu dipisah jam pelaksanaannya. Pesta Kyungwon diadakan pukul dua siang, sedang acaranya Mingyu diadakan pukul delapan malam nanti.

Ruang tamu sudah di dekor sedemikian rupa. Di bagian depan di bangun podium kecil dengan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat kue tart mewah berhiaskan karakter kartun kesukaan Kyungwon, Pororo and friends. Begitupun latar podium itu, di hiasi tokoh kartun serupa.

Kyungwon berdiri di podium. Di hadapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang datang sebagai tamu. Menatap sendu semua yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eomma, Kyungie hanya ingin Eomma." Lirihnya, menunduk lesu.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar ruangan hiruk pikuk pesta perayaan, Tzuyu justru sibuk sendiri di kamarnya. Ruangan itu kedap suara, jadi ia tak khawatir kalau bayinya akan terbangun karena keributan di luar.

Tzuyu sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya secara diam-diam. Dia akan pergi nanti malam saat pesta Mingyu berlangsung. Karena itulah sekarang ia sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam kopernya kembali.

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat Tzuyu meraihnya, "Halo, Oppa?"

"Yah, aku sedang mengemasi barang-barangku, nanti malam saat semuanya siap, kita bisa langsung pergi."

"Iya, aku juga sudah mengambil semua berkas yang kau butuhkan."

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu." Dan sambungan telepon di tutup.

Tzuyu kembali sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya. Pakaian dan kosmetik juga segala macam aksesoris dan perlengkapannya. Kemudian, Tzuyu menoleh pada bayinya yang tertidur pulas di ranjang.

"Junho-ya, penantian kita tinggal sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

Mingming meletakkan hasil masakan terakhirnya di meja. Makan malam sudah terhidang dengan rapih. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Dan jam delapan nanti, ia ada undangan acara.

"Huwaaa makan malam cepecial!" Minwoo menghambur masuk kedapur setelah mencium wangi sesuatu.

"Benar, cepat panggil Eommamu dan juga Minghao ahjussi-mu, Minu-ya." Mingming mengusap gemas pucuk kepala Minwoo dengan tangannya yang lebar.

"Siap!" Minwoo mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Tak sampai lima menit, Minwoo sudah berhasil menyeret Wonwoo dan Minghao kedapur. Hari itu Wonwoo libur kerja karena kafe tempatnya bekerja sedang bermasalah saluran airnya hingga terpaksa libur karena perbaikannya cukup serius.

"Woah. Tak biasanya gege masak sebanyak ini." Gumam Minghao, menarik kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Kan, hari ini ulang tahunnya Minu, jadi kita harus merayakannya. Benar?" Mingming melirik kearah Minwoo yang tersenyum malu di balik kaki Wonwoo. Menggemaskan sekali.

Kemudian keempatnya duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Mulai menyantap.

"Oh ya, ge. Kudengar kau ada undangan pesta?"

"Benar, dari temanku saat Sekolah menengah pertama dulu." Sahut Mingming.

"Siapa?" Tanya Minghao lagi.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Uhuk!" Wonwoo tersedak dan dengan gelagapan ia meraih air minumnya lalu mereguknya habis. Ternggorokannya terasa sempit begitu saja.

"Kau mau ikut, Wonu-ya? Atau Minu mau ikut?" Tanya Mingming, menatap bergilir ibu dan anak itu.

Minwoo mengerjap lucu. Sementara Wonwoo menguar aura kelamnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami disini saja." Sahut Wonwoo. Membuat Minwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan sejak pesta tadi siang dimulai sampai selesai, Kyungwon sama sekali tak bersemangat. Dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan merespon sekedarnya. Padahal semua yang datang terlihat bersemangat.

Dan sekarangpun, ia sudah dibalut lagi dalam setelan jas mungil berwarna putih untuk acara peringatan berdirinya perusaahn Appanya. Kyungwon hanya menatap datar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sibuk di hadapannya. Yang membawa berbagai macam hidangan, kue-kue, yang menata kursi, yang merapihkan dekorasi. Dan sebagainya.

Di sebelahnya, Jihyun setia menemani. Jihyun tak mau kena damprat Mingyu kalau semisal Kyungwon tiba-tiba hilang ditengah kerumunan ratusan orang nanti.

Kyungwon berbalik, dan kemudian kembali berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Pesta yang diadakan Mingyu adalah pesta kebun, sehingga hanya halaman depan yang dihias. Sedangkan ruang tamu tempat berlangsungnya pesta Kyungwon tadi, sudah dirapihkan kembali. Kyungwon mendudukkan dirinya di sopa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya merosot setengah rebahan, tak peduli pakaiannya akan kusut atau bagaimana.

"Jihyun ahjumma, Kyungie ingin milkshake dan cake." Ucap Kyungwon, meraih pspnya dan kembali bermain game.

"Sebentar, ya." Jihyun berlalu dari situ untuk mengambilkan pesanan Kyungwon.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menuruni tangga dalam balutan jas formalnya berwarna putih dengan garis hitam yang menghiasi ujung kerah dan lengan jasnya. Rambutnya sudah ditata rapih, begitupun dengan sepatu kulitnya yang mengkilat. Wajahnya kaku bagaikan patung porselen dewa Yunani. Anggun dan mempesona.

Mingyu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh menit. Sepuluh menit lagi acaranya dimulai. Ia berdehem. Menatap sekeliling. Semuanya sudah selesai yang di rencanakan.

Tadi Tzuyu berkata padanya, bahwa wanita itu tak ingin terlibat dalam pesta, dan berjanji akan berdiam di kamar saja menunggui bayinya. Dan, itu membuat Mingyu tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya dari kenalan bisnisnya yang akan datang malam ini.

"Kyungwon, ayo ikut Appa." Mingyu menghampiri Kyungwon yang duduk merosot di sopa. Bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya.

Kyungwon menggeleng. "Kyungie mengantuk, Appa. Kyungie tidur saja, ya?" Ucap Kyungwon, mematikan pspnya dan menguap dengan mata berair.

"Huh, ya sudah." Mingyu mendengus. Padahal Kyungwon sudah rapih begitu.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman depan, seluruh tamu undangan sudah hadir. Kebanyakan adalah mitra bisnis Mingyu dan sebagian lainnya kerabat dekatnya. Di salah satu meja, Seungcheol, Junhui, Vernon, dan Mingming sudah berkumpul. Bertukar obrolan ringan sambil menunggu acara dimulai.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan segera punya anak?" Tanya Vernon pada Seungcheol.

Yang ditanya mereguk minumannya, "Aku sudah punya satu. Harusnya kau yang kutanya begitu." Seungcheol membalikkan pertanyaan Vernon.

"Sedang dalam proses, tenang saja." Vernon menaikkan alisnya. Lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ck, ck, sudah-sudah. Jangan membahas masalah keluarga disini! Kalian harus ingat bahwa aku dan Mingming belum punya pasangan!" Tegur Junhui, pura-pura jengkel. Tapi kemudian tersenyum jenaka.

Tawa mereka berderai. Junhui memang kadang agak masalah dengan topic 'pasangan' karena selama ini ia mengejar Minghao, tapi tidak pernah dapat. Mingming melirik Junhui, seolah mengejeknya lewat lirikannya. Dan Junhui hanya tersenyum jenaka lagi.

"Makanya, cepatlah menikah, para gege tampanku." Ringis Vernon. Masih dengan tawanya. Junhui masam. Dan Mingming tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Selamat malam para hadirin!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari pengeras suara. Rupanya itu sang pembawa acara. Yang memulai acara malam itu.

"Sst, sudah. Jangan tertawa lagi. Acaranya sudah dimulai." Ucap Seungcheol mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk diam.

Acara formal itu berlangsung seperti biasanya. Dimulai dengan pembukaan, dan kemudian dilanjut dnegan sambutan-sambutan.

.

.

.

.

Tzuyu memeluk erat gendongan bayinya, diam-diam ia menyelinap lewat jendela kamarnya yang memang rendah dan mudah di langkahi itu. ia melirik sekitarnya, sepi. Samar-samar ia mendnegar suara keriuhan pesta dan suara seseorang yang sedang bicara di pengeras suara. Tzuyu tak peduli. Ia meraih ponselnya, mendial nomor seseorang.

Tapi baru saja ia hendak menekan ponsel, seseorang yang dicarinya datang. Pria itu, datang dihadapannya. Pria tampan dalam balutan jas hitam yang formal.

"Ayo cepat, selagi Kim Mingyu sialan itu sedang memberikan sambutannya."

"Kau sudah menyuruh anak buahmu melakukannya?"

"Itu gampang." Sahut pria itu. Tzuyu mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti uluran tangan pria itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Di sana terlihat dua orang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam sampai keujung kepala, dengan dua jerigen kosong di tangan.

"Sudah, Tuan. Kami sudah menyirami sekeliling rumah ini dengan bensin." Ucap salah satunya.

"Bagus. Sekarang bakar dan cepat pergi dari sini!"

Salah satunya mengangguk, dari jarak sepuluh meter, ia menyalakan pemantik ke lilin lalu melempar lilin itu kedalam kubangan bensin yang dekat dengan dinding belakang rumah mewah itu, yang juga sudah basah oleh bensin.

Dalam sekejap, api berkobar melalap dinding itu. Sementara empat orang itu melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang.

Dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu berboncengan naik sepeda motor, sementara Tzuyu bersama pria asing itu naik kesebuah mobil yang sudah menunggu di halaman belakang. Berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan rumah mewah yang mulai terbakar itu.

.

.

.

.

Para hadirin itu menatap kagum Mingyu yang sedang bicara dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dan kalimat yang luar biasa menyita perhatian itu. Mereka tampak serius menyimak apa yang di sampaikan Mingyu.

"Jadi, pada kesempatan kali ini. . ."

"API! API!"

"KEBAKARAN!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu sontak menarik perhatian semua tamu yang hadir. Rupanya itu teriakan para pelayan dan staff Party organizer yang berhamburan keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan panic. Sekeliling menyala terang karena kobaran api yang semakin membesar itu. Mingyu melotot. Tubuhnya menegang. Anak sulungnya ada di dalam sana. Sementara orang-orang yang ada mulai berhamburan menyelamatkan diri.

"KIM KYUNGWON!"

Mingyu berlari meninggalkan podium dengan secepat kilat seperti kerasukan, Mingyu menerobos kobaran api. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang terbakar dan asap yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia harus menyelematkan Kyungwon, harus. Hanya Kyungwon yang dimilikinya saat ini. Mingyu tak peduli dengan harta bendanya. Persetan dengan semua itu, bahkan jika rumah ini hangus tak bersisapun, ia takkan jatuh miskin. Semua obligasi dan hartanya ada di tangan pengacaranya dan sebagian besar di bank. Rumah ini tidaklah seberapa baginya.

"Kyungwon! Kau dimana!" Mingyu berteriak-teriak dengan mata memerah dan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Instingnya membawanya keruang keluarga. Dan seperti dugannya, Kyungwon ada di atas sopa sambil memeluk boneka pororonya. Masih dalam balutan jas mungilnya, meringkuk ketakutan melihat kobaran api di sekelilingnya.

"Appa. . . tolong kyungie. . ." Rintih Kyungwon, napasnya sesak karena asap.

Mingyu berlari, menghambur meraih Kyungwon kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian segera berlari mencari jalan keluar. Tapi kobaran api dan balok-balok kayu serta perabotan yang ada menghalangi langkahnya. Mingyu kesulitan. Padahal jaraknya dari pintu keluar tinggal lima meter lagi.

BRUKK!

Sebuah balok kayu-penyangga pintu- jatuh dihadapannya dengan api yang begitu besar. Mingyu melotot. Langkahnya semakin terhadang. Smeentara Kyungwon sudah lemas dalam pelukannya.

"Sabarlah sayang, Appa janji kita akan selamat." Ucap Mingyu.

Ditengah kepanikannya, tiba-tiba Mingyu merasa tangannya ditarik degna begitu kencang hingga ia hilang keseimbangan dan berguling. Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia memang harus mati terpanggang seperti ini.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu membuka matanya saat merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Begitu membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya selamat. Kyungwon dalam pelukannya. Dan wajah-wajah yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kyungwon tak apa?" Tanya Seungcheol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mingyu menatap bergilir Seungcheol dan Mingming yang berdiri di depannya. Mingyu bangkit.

"Aku tak apa, tapi Kyungwon butuh pertolongan." Ucap Mingyu.

Seungcheol memanggil beberapa petugas medis. Dan dengan segera mereka membawa Kyungwon kedalam ambulan. Keadaan sekeliling sungguh kacau. Ada lebih dari tiga mobil pemadam kebakaran yang datang dan para petugas sedang berusaha keras memadamkan api.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu teringat sesuatu. Anaknya-dari Tzuyu- ada di dalam. Kim Junho. Mingyu harus menolongnya. Persetan dengan Tzuyu, mau wanita itu hangus tinggal debu pun MIngyu tak peduli. Tapi bayi itu, anak itu tak bersalah.

"Hyung, masih ada bayi di dalam!" Pekik Mingyu panic.

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Sudah tak ada apapun lagi didalam. Para petugas sudah memeriksanya." Ucapnya lemah. Mingming mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi sungguh! Kim Junho di dalam! Bayi itu!" Mingyu mengerang frustasi, ia berusaha menerobos hadangan Seungcheol di jalannya.

"KIM MINGYU!" Bentak Seungcheol.

"Percayalah!"

Mingyu menunduk. "Aku mau menemani Kyungwon, hyung." Mingyu melepas pegangan Seungcheol di tangannya. Kemudian berlalu menuju ambulan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang menidurkan Minwoo di ranjang. Ketika ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo?"

"Oh, Mingming-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Ke-kebakaran?!" Wonwoo memekik kaget. Matanya memanas.

"Kyung-Kyungwon. . . di rumah sakit. . .?"

Bruk!

Wonwoo jatuh merosot. Kakinya terasa berlendir hingga tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh setetes.

"Wonwoo? Kau masih disana?" Terdengar suara Mingming dari seberang sana.

"Ya, rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, pria tampan yang lari bersama Tzuyu itu, terus memacu kecepatan mobilnya.

"Oppa! Bajingan-bajingan itu mengejar kita!" Ucap Tzuyu, saat mendapati mobil Seokmin menyusul di belakang.

Pria tampan itu menarik seringainya, "Bukan masalah. Kita lihat seberapa hebat kecepatan mobil baruku ini." Ucapnya angkuh.

Di belakang, Seokmin yang memegang kemudi berusaha sekuat tenaga mengejar mobil itu. di sebelahnya ada Donghyuk. Kebetulan, saat mereka melihat Tzuyu dan pria asing itu menyelinap, keduanya sedang berada di jalan raya. Dan ketika Tzuyu terlihat mencurigakan, maka Seokmin dan Donghyuk berinisiatif menyusulnya.

Dan, sekarang mereka kejar-kejaran di jalan layang. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu. Mobil memang lenggang. Dan mereka bisa memacu kecepatan sesuka mereka. Tapi, jalan ini bagian pinggirnya hanyalah sebuah pagar rendah.

"Sialan!" Umpat Seokmin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengemudi?" Tawar Donghyuk yang juga terlihat gemas sendiri di kursinya.

"Tidak! Sudah taka da waktu!"

Keduanya terus bekejaran. Dua mobil yang jaraknya hanya tiga puluh meter itu.

"Yeah, Oppa! Kau benar-benar hebat!" Puji Tzuyu. Memeluk erat bayinya. Karena kecepatan mobil itu sudah seperti pembalap di arena racing.

Pria tampan it uterus mengemudi, tapi tanpa dugaan, dari arah yang berlawanan, meluncur mobil truk yang tak punya lampu, sehingga tak kelihatan dari jauh.

"O-oppa! Truk!" Pekik Tzuyu kaget. Seketika keadaan jadi panic.

"Sialan!" Umpat Pria itu, berusaha membawa stirnya untuk menghindari truk itu. Tapi sialnya. Jalanan begitu licin dan kecepatan mereka tak terkontrol. Sehingga akhirnya,

SRETTTTT  
TINNNN TINNN  
BRAAKKKK!

"OPPAAA!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: akhirnya bau END itu benar-benar mnguarrrr huwaaa udah cape pengen cepet hiatus. Bentar lagi UTS pula :') maaf ya ceritanya jadi ngalor ngidul begini :v

KECEPATAN UPDATER TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	29. Chapter 29

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

SRETTTTT  
TINNNN TINNN  
BRAAKKKK!

"OPPAAA!"

Mobil itu berabrakan dengan truk. Dan kemudian agak terpental kesisi jalan yang lain, menabrak pembatas dan berguling beberapa kali, dan kemudian, berakhir dengan keadaan terbalik.

Tzuyu terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya, dan juga tampak sekujur tubuhnya. Luka di tubuhnya juga banyak sekali karena serpihan kaca yang pecah. Sementara bayi dalam pelukannya menangis histeris.

Pria tampan pirang yang memegang kemudi masih tersadar. Lukanya tak separah Tzuyu, meskipun ia yang mengemudi.

"Junho-ya, maafkan Ayah." Junhui tersenyum miris dengan luka di kepalanya.

Dengan kesusahan, ia mendorong pintu di sebelahnya, kemudian mengesot keluar dengan susah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia menghampiri pintu yang lain agak merangkak. Junhui membuka pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian meraih Junho kedalam gendongannya.

Saat berusaha menarik Tzuyu keluar dari mobil, ia kesulitan. Kaki Tzuyu terjepit dashboard yang penyok dan menghimpit tubuh wanita itu. Junhui juga melihat darah yang menggenang. Dan tampaknya Tzuyu sekarat. Perlahan, hidungnya mencium bau bensin. Dengan panik, Junhui berusaha menarik Tzuyu.

"Oh ayolah Chou Tzuyu, kau merepotkanku saja!" Makinya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tangannya yang lain masih memeluk Junho.

Lalu lintas jadi macet, dan orang-orang bergerumul menyaksikan. Tapi tak berani menolong, bahkan mendekatpun tak berani. Karena bau bensin yang sudah begitu menguar. Mereka hanya berjerit-jerit dan berteriak, menyuruh Junhui untuk segera menjauh dari mobil yang akan meledak itu.

Junhui menyerah. "Maafkan aku Chou Tzuyu, maaf karena aku membuatmu begini dan maaf karena sebenarnya aku tak pernah mencintaimu!" Bisik Junhui, kemudian melepas tangan Tzuyu yang tadi ditariknya. Segera berlari dengan terseok-seok menjauh dari mobil itu.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Bruk!

Junhui terjatuh setelah sekitar dua puluh meter berlari dari mobil itu, ia berguling sambil memeluk erat Junho. Berusaha melindungi bayi itu.

DUAARRRRR!

BRASSS!

"WAAAA!"

"AAAA!"

"Mobilnya meledak!"

Junhui memejamkan mata. Air mata mengalir deras. Telinganya berdengung mendengar suara ledakan itu dan jeritan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Junho dalam pelukannya kembali menangis kencang. Perlahan, Junhui membuka mata, di dapatinya mobil itu di lalap api yang berkobar.

Suara sirene terdengar, dan detik berikutnya Junhui tak mendengar suara apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo turun dari mobil itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari masuk mendahului Yibo yang masih mengunci mobilnya.

"Hyung! Tunggu!" Pekik pemuda pirang itu.

Wonwoo tak menghiraukan. Ia terlanjur panik sampai keubun-ubun. ia mengkhawatirkan Kyungwon. Setelah menerima telepon Mingming tadi, ia langsung lari keluar apartemen dan berpapasan dengan Yibo di halaman apartemen, lalu Yibo menawarinya tumpangan. Dan sampailah ia di rumah sakit sekarang.

Wonwoo bertanya pada resepsionis, dan segera berlari keruangan yang di sebutkan resepsionis tadi. Tak memerdulikan Yibo yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Hosh. . . hosh. . hosh. . ." Wonwoo masih terengah-engah. Ia melambatkan langkahnya. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, mingyu sedang menunggu dengan wajah menunduk dalam. Di depan sebuah ruangan.

Tap tap tap

Mingyu menoleh, dan cukup terkejut juga melihat kedatangan Wonwoo.

"J-jeon Wonwoo?!" Ujarnya, kaget. Wonwoo menatapnya datar, acuh tak acuh.

MIngyu masih keheranan, bagaimana Wonwoo bisa ada di hadapannya, dan ia lebih heran lagi saat YIbo muncul setelah Wonwoo.

"Hyung!" Ucap Yibo, ia tak menyadari kehadiran Mingyu.

Mingyu berang. Bukankah waktu itu pemuda pirang itu berkata kalau ia tak tahu dimana Wonwoo? Tapi sekarang Yibo justru ada bersama Wonwoo. Yibo sudah menipunya. Fikir Mingyu. Tanpa bertanya apapun, Mingyu maju dan dengan kasar menarik kerah Yibo.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" Pekik YIbo kaget.

"Brengsek! Kau bilang waktu itu kau tak tahu dimana Wonwoo?!" Bentak Mingyu, geram.

"Saat itu aku memang tak tahu, lepas!"

"Berhentilah!" Seru Wonwoo, memeisahkan dua orang itu.

"Cukup, Kim Mingyu. Aku datang hanya untuk menjenguk anakku, Kyungwon." Ucap Wonwoo dingin.

Mingyu membuang muka. "Anakmu? Kau meninggalkan anak dan suamimu begitu saja, dan kau masih mengaku Kyungwon anakmu, Ibu macam apa, kau?!"

"Cukup! Kim Mingyu! Kubilang, cukup!" Wonwoo menangis. Rasa cemasnya bercampur dengan kemarahannya atas tuduhan Mingyu padanya. Wonwoo pilu, bagaimana bisa Mingyu tak mengerti dirinya?

Sementara, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, dan keluarlah sesosok pria berwajah tenang dalam balutan jas putihnya.

"Jisoo hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kyungwon?!" Tanya Wonwoo spontan. Jisoo menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, ia bingung dengan kehadiran Wonwoo. Tapi kemudian Jisoo menjawab,

"Kyungwon tak apa-apa. Di hanya sedikit kekurangan oksigen karena asap kebakaran saja. Sekarnag keadaannya sudah stabil." Ucap Jisoo menjelaskan. Wonwoo menarik napas lega.

"Boleh aku menengoknya?" Pinta Wonwoo.

"Ya, tapi jangan terlalu ramai dan lama, karena Kyungwon butuh istirahat." Ucap Jisoo lagi.

Wonwoo langsung masuk kedalam ruangan, Yibo menyusul di belakangnya. Sementara Dokter Hong pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mingyu mendengus, ia melangkah meninggalkan koridor itu. Hatinya panas melihat kedekatan Wonwoo dan Yibo. Apalagi tadi, menurutnya Wonwoo menangis karena membela YIbo. Mingyu cemburu.

.

.

Mingyu membawa langkahnya menyusuri rumah sakit. Mungkin ia akan keluar saja. Kakinya melangkah santai. Ia butuh udara segar. Paru-parunya masih terasa sesak karena kebakaran tadi.

Baru saja ia hendak menuju pintu keluar, ia melihat ada beberapa ambulan yang baru datang. Mingyu mematung di tempatnya, agak menyingkir. Memberi jalan bagi para perawat-perawat itu agar bisa lewat dnegan ranjang-ranjang pasien mereka.

Mingyu mengamati ranjang pertama yang lewat. Sesosok yang sudah terbakar. Mingyu bergidik melihat mayat itu. tapi ia merasa mengenalnya, MIngyu berfikir sejenak.

"CHOU TZUYU?!" Pekik Mingyu, saat menyadari mayat wanita yang hangus terbakar itu adalah Tzuyu.

Ranjang kedua lewat, dan Mingyu kembali memekik.

"WEN JUNHUI?!"

Mingyu melotot. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" MIngyu kelabakan. Dan terakhir ia melihat seorang suster yang menggendong seorang bayi. Sekilas, ia yakin kalau bayi itu Kim Junho.

"Ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

Mingyu memutar arah langkahnya. Ia jadi mengikuti rombongan perawat yang tergesa-gesa itu. tidak jadi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

.

.

.

.

Junhui mendapati dirinya di sebuah tempat yang tak asing. Tempat dengan warna-warna sepia seolah ia berada dalam film documenter usang. Ia menyapukan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Dirinya berada di tengah-tengah sebuah restoran-sekaligus bar yang bagian atasnya merupakan penginapan juga- yang tidak begitu ramai bahkan relative sepi.

Tak jauh darinya, ia melihat seorang pria yang tertidur di meja. Tak lam setelahnya, seoarang pelayan berambut hitam dengan name tag 'Xu Minghao' menghampiri meja itu. Bermaksud membangunkan pria tertidur tadi. Karena restoran akan segera tutup.

"Tuan, bangun. Restoran kami akan segera tutup." Minghao mengguncang tubuh pria itu.

"Brisik! Diam saja, bajingan!" Minghao cemberut. Yang di dapatnya hanya makian.

"Hao-ya! Kau bawa kelantai atas saja! Masih ada kamar yang kosong." Ucap pelayan lain.

"Ck, baiklah!" ucap Minghao. Ia berusaha memapah pria itu, tapi susah sekali. Karena tubuh pria itu dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Minghao mendapati dompet orang itu tergeletak. Ia membukanya, memeriksa kartu pengenalnya.

Minghao mengerutkan kening membaca kartu pengenal orang itu yang berbahasa Inggris. Itu bukan kartu tanda penduduk. Sepertinya hanya semacam id card saja.

"Kim Mingyu." Gumam Minghao, membaca nama pria asing itu. Minghao menutup dompet itu kembali, memasukkannya kedalam saku. Kembali berusaha memapah Mingyu.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap tenaga dan sekuat raganya, minghao berhasil melingkarkan angan Mingyu di bahunya, lalu memapahnya. Berjalan dengan kesulitan menuju lantai atas.

Junhui menatap adegan itu. Kemudian ia berjalan membuntuti Minghao yang memapah Mingyu.

BRUK!

Minghao melempar Mingyu kekasur yang kosong. Kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Di depan pintu yang tertutup, Junhui berdiri. Tapi Minghao seolah tak menyadarinya.

"Huh, berat sekali." Keluh Minghao. Kemudian ia berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Hngg? Ada apa tuan?" Bingung MInghao saat mendapati tangannya di genggam erat Mingyu.

SREK!  
BRUK!

"TUAN?!" MInghao memekik kaget saat Mingyu menariknya dan menindihnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Hik!" Bau alkohol menguar bersama napas Mingyu. Minghao berusaha mendorong Mingyu. Tapi susah sekali. Tenaga Mingyu begitu besar. Sementara Mingyu mulai mengendus wajahnya.

"Tu-an! Menyingkirlah! Lepaskan saya!" Ucap minghao ketakutan. Berusaha berontak sebisanya.

"Berisik! Kau hanya perlu mendesah dibawahku saja!"

"TIDAAKK!"

"Minghao!"

Junhui terbangun dengan napas memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Peluhnya membanjir. Ia menatap sekeliling. Ia di rumah sakit. Selang infus terpasang ditangannya.

Junhui menopang keningnya dengan tangan. Memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapat mimpi itu. ia mempikan kejadian sialan itu yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu.

Junhui ingat betul. Saat itu ia lupa menjemput Minghao di tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Dan justru sibuk berkencan dengan para gadis. Ia memang bajingan. Dan ia menguutuk dirinya yang seperti itu. bertahun-tahun Junhui berusaha mencari tahu siapa pria yang sudah memperkosa Minghao waktu itu. pria brengsek yang sudah membuat Minghao depresi dan trauma bertahun-tahun. Hingga akhirnya, Minghao mencampakkannya. Dengan alasan ia tak sanggup menjalin hubungan karena selalu terbayang kejadian laknat itu. Dan pria yang menyebabkan Minghao begitu adalah, Kim Mingyu.

Karena itulah Junhui kemudian mengencani Chou Tzuyu, yang ternyata sangat tergila-gila padanya. Menghamili wanita itu, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk pura-pura tidur dan hamil oleh Mingyu. Kemudian, Junhui mengatur segalanya. Mengatur hasil USG itu, ia juga yang mengatur persalinan Tzuyu. Semuanya rapih dan sempurna. Rencananya juga berjalan lancar. Dan kalau saja akhirnya berhasil, tentu saat ini ia sudah di tempat yang aman. Bukan di rumah sakit.

"Brengsek." Maki Junhui. Air matanya kembali menetes. Penyesalan merasukinya. Semua yang direncanakannya berantakan. Chou Tzuyu mati dan semua berkas yang dibawa Tzuyu juga hangus terbakar bersama mobil yang meledak itu, dan sekarang ia harus menanggung hasil perbuatannya. Cepat atau lambat Junhui yakin Mingyu akan tahu segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Minghao berjalan sambil mengigiti bibirnya. Tadi ia ditelpon Mingming kalau Wonwoo di rumah sakit. Dalam gandengannya, Minwoo berjalan dengan wajah mengantuk dan sisa air mata di pipinya. Tadi, satu jam setelah kepergian Wonwoo, Minwoo terbangun dan menangis tanpa sebab. Minghao sudah berusaha setengah mati membujuknya agar diam dan tidur kembali. Tapi sia-sia, Minwoo tetap menangis sampai setengah jam kemudian. Minghao menyerah. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Minwoo kerumah sakit.

"Wonu-ya!" Sapa Minghao. Pada Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kaca.

"Eomma!" Minwoo melepas pegangan Minghao dan langsung lari memeluk Wonwoo.

"Eomma, kenapa Minu di tinggal?" Tanya Minwoo, cemberut.

"Maafkan Eomma. Tapi Eomma harus melihat keadaan Hyung-mu." Wonwoo meraih Minwoo kedalam gendongannya. Kemudian kembali mengintip kedalam ruangan lewat jendela kecil yang ada di pintu itu. Minwoo ikut-ikutan mengintip kedalam.

"Uhh, Kyungie hyung pacti kecakitan." Gumam Minwoo prihatin.

.

.

.

Minghao berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lagipula Minwoo sudah bersama Eommanya, jadi sudah taka da yang perlu di khawatirkan. Minghao bermaksud mencari Mingming, karena sejak tadi ia tak menemukan sepupunya itu.

Samar-samar, Minghao mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut. Kakinya otomatis berhenti didepan sebuah ruang inap. Minghao mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Mingming gege?" Gumamnya, menebak siapa yang sedang bicara di balik pintu sebelahnya.

Minghao mendekatkan diri ke pintu. Kebetulan pintu itu tak terlalu rapat. Sehingga Minghao bisa mengintip dari celah pintu. Di dalam ruangan, tampak Mingming yang berdiri dengan raut marah, kepada seorang pasien yang kepalanya dibebat, Junhui. Minghao mengernyit.

"Kau keterlaluan Wen Junhui! Bukan begini caranya. Aku tahu kau sakit hati karena Minghao meninggalkanmu akibat kejadian itu, tapi bukan berarti. . ." Ucapan penuh amarah Mingming dipotong Junhui.

"Sudahlah, Yao Mingming! Aku lelah! Aku butuh istirahat."

"Tidak, Junhui. Kau. . "

"Kumohon. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku memintamu datang hanya untuk mendengar pengakuanku, bukan mengomeliku." Keluh Junhui. Kemudian merebahkan diri memunggungi Mingming.

Mingming mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian mendengus. Melangkah menuju pintu. Minghao yang terkejut buru-buru berbalik dan kembali ketempat Wonwoo berada tadi. Sebisa mungkin agar tidak ketahuan Mingming.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengernyit melihat Minghao yang datang tiba-tiba dengan langkah tergesa. "Ada apa, Hao-ya?" Bingung Wonwoo.

Minghao gelagapan. Tapi ia memasang senyum senormal mungkin. "Akh, aku. . ." Baru juga Minghao akan menjawab, Mingyu datang dengan sebuah kantong plastic di tangannya.

Minghao terbelalak menatap Mingyu. Ingatannya kembali. Dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat takut.

"K-kau. . . ti-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Pe-pergi!" Jerit Minghao ketakutan, kakinya dan seluruh saraf tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

Bruk!

Minghao terjatuh, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Meremas rambutnya erat. Matanya terpejam, sementara air mata merembes.

"Tidak! Pergilah! Kumohon pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Tidakkk!" Histeris Minghao dengan tangisan yang luar biasa menyayat hati.

Wonwoo gelagapan. Dengan segera dihampirinya Minghao. "Hao-ya, kau kenapa?" Wonwoo memeluk Minghao, mencoba menenangkannya. Wonwoo juga jadi cemas.

"Pergilah! Pergilah!"

Sruukk!

Minghao jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Wonwoo. Membuat sosok manis itu semakin kebingungan. Begitupun Mingyu.

"Dia kenapa, Wonu-ya?" Mingyu mengernyit heran.

"Entahlah! Sebaiknya panggil dokter saja." Ucap Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk, kemudian berbalik untuk memanggil Dokter atau suster.

.

.

.

.

Minghao membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan, objek pertama yang didapatinya adalah seraut wajah yang tak asing baginya. Kemudian, seraut lagi menghampiri ketika ia berhasil menyempurnakan pandangannya.

"Hao-ya, kau taka pa-apa?" Cemas Wonwoo.

"Hngg, bagaimana bisa depresimu kambuh?" kali ini Mingming yang bertanya, walaupun wajahnya tetap tenang, tapi pancaran kecemasan tercetak jelas dalam pandangannya.

"Ge, dia. . orang itu. . . ada disini. . ." Lirih Minghao. Dalam banaknya kejadian megerikan itu berputar samar-samar bagai kaset kusut. Minghao ingin menghapus memori itu dari ingatannya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Sulit sekali. Butuh bertahun-tahun baginya untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Dan sekarang, orang itu, yang membuatnya trauma, datang dan membuatnya teringat kembali akan kejadian itu.

"Benar, Hao-ya, kenapa kau pingsan saat melihat Mingyu?" Heran Wonwoo. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

Mingming meringis. Tadi Mingyu juga tampak terheran-heran seperti Wonwoo. Memang, yang tahu siapa pelaku permerkosaan terhadap Minghao waktu itu hanya Mingming dan Junhui. Saat itu Minghao langsung kabur dari kamar setelah ia diperkosa oleh Mingyu yang mabuk berat. Dan ketika terbangun, Mingyu tak mendapati siapapun saat itu, sehingga Mingyu beranggapan kalau tak pernah terjadi apapun dimalam yang naas itu. Wajar kalau Mingyu sekarang keheranan. Dan sebenarnya, Minghaopun tak pernah menyangka kalau Kim Mingyu pemerkosanya, adalah Kim Mingyu suami Wonwoo.

Ini benar-benar perkara yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Wonu-ya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Mingming. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti juga langkah Mingming.

.

.

.

.

Mingming membawa Wonwoo ke halaman rumah sakit. Membawanya kesebuah kursi kayu. Di dekat situ, sudah berdiri dua orang pria yang saling acuh satu sama lain. Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Mingyu? Junhui?" Bingungnya. Mingming menarik senyum simpulnya.

"Syukurlah kalian datang, Kim Mingyu, Wen Junhui."

"Ada apa kau memintaku kesini, Mingming-ssi?" Tanya Mingyu, lugas dan dingin.

Mingming mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu itu. sementara tiga orang didepannya kebingungan.

"Aku ingin Wonwoo menyaksikan acara saling memaafkan antara Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui." Ucap Mingming tenang.

Wonwoo tambah bingung mendengarnya. "Saling memaafkan?" Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mingyu dan Junhui saling tatap. Mereka berhadapan dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan rahang yang kaku. Pancaran mata Mingyu menyiratkan ketidak mengertian, sementara Junhui menatapnya hampa.

"Aku akan membuat pengakuan. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Junhui.

Semuanya terdiam. Bersiap menanti ucapan Junhui selanjutnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Tapi Mingming tetap tenang dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kim Mingyu, sebenarnya. . . sebenarnya aku yang menyuruh Chou Tzuyu untuk menjebakmu. Sebenarnya Tzuyu hamil anakku, dan dia sudah hamil sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku juga yang memalsukan hasil USGnya, aku menyuruh seorang Dokter gadungan untuk berpura-pura jadi Dokter Zhou, untuk membohongimu kalau bayi Tzuyu lahir premature. Padahal kenyataanya, bayi itu berusia Sembilan bulan. Dan aku juga yang menyuruh Tzuyu masuk ruang kerjamu untuk mengambil berkas-berkas, meski aku sendiri tak tahu berkas apa yang diambilnya-aku belum memeriksanya- dan kemudian, aku juga yang menyuruh anak buahku membakar rumahmu. Dan kemudian, aku melarikan diri bersama Tzuyu. Tapi ternyata, anak buahmu membuntutiku dan mobil yang kubawa tabrakan. Dan berakhirlah aku disini." Ucap Junhui panjang lebar. Ekspresinya datar dan nada bicaranya llantar tanpa tersendat sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya hampa. Seolah-olah ia sudah tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi sekarang.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang dan tepat menghantam rahang kiri Junhui. Membuat pemuda pirang itu agak terhuyung sedikit. Tapi kemudian Junhui tersenyum manis, dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sialan! Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu, bajingan!" Mingyu menarik kerah Junhui, dan Junhui diam saja.

"Gyu!" Wonwoo mencoba melerai. Wonwoo sendiri sejujurnya masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi dan apa yang baru saja di katakana Junhui. Ia merasa semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Junhui tertawa pahit. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangan mingyu dari kerah pakaiannya dengan perlahan.

"Untuk membalas dendam. Kau membuatku kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai! Membuatku dicampakkan karena kesalahanmu! Dan kau masih bertanya untuk apa?!" Sahut Junhui, dengan mata memerah. Dan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Mingyu mengernyit. "Aku tak pernah merasa merebut pacarmu atau semacamnya!" Balas Mingyu, membela diri. Wonwoo diam saja, ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara Mingming duduk menjadi penonton yang baik.

"Kau memang tidak merebutnya, Kim Mingyu! Tapi kau memperkosanya! Bajingan! Kau memperkosa Minghao-ku dan membuatnya trauma menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun!" Sembur Junhui. Emosinya sudah naik sampai keubun-ubun.

"Apa?!" Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama terbelalak.

"G-Gyu. . ." Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Ia kaget. Mingyu memperkosa Minghao? Wonwoo merasakan matanya memanas. Mungkin ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tak ingat sama sekali! Tak usah membohongiku!" Erang Mingyu.

"Kau pasti tak ingat. Kejadian ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Saat kau datang ke Beijing untuk pertama kalinya! Kau mabuk berat di sebuah restoran, kemudian ada seorang pelayan yang memapahmu kekamar inap di lantai atas, tapi dengan begitu kurang ajarnya kau memperkosanya! Pelayan itu, pelayan itu pacarku, Kim Mingyu!" Jelas Junhui dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Matanya memerah. Air mata sudah mengucur deras di pipinya. Dan suaranya parau.

Mingyu terdiam. Mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya kemasa lalu. Ia membeku beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian, ia teringat. Entah mukjizat dari mana, Mingyu mengingatnya. Pria itu memegang keningnya perlahan. Dan kemudian wajahnya berubah kaku.

Brusk!

Mingyu jatuh dan menopang tubuhnya dengan lututnya yang menempel di tanah. Menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku. . . aku ingat sekarang. Maafkan aku, Wen Junhui. Aku tak tahu kalau perbuatanku begitu fatal."

Junhui membuang muka. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena gejolak amarahnya. Pundaknya bergetar naik turun.

"K-kau tak usah minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada Minghao, dia yang kau sakiti." Lirih Junhui.

BRUK!

Semua mata menoleh, dan terbelalak saat mendapati Wonwoo yang pingsan karena begitu kaget. Wonwoo masih tak bisa terima kalau Mingyu sendiri sumber malapetaka yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka setahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Wonwoo baru membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Sepi. Perlahan, Wonwoo bangkit, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia mengingat-ngingat. Dan detik berikutnya, Wonwoo mendengus.

Wonwoo menerawang. Merangkai kembali semua yang telah terjadi, memang. Kalau difikir-fikir semua rangkaian kejadian yang menimpanya setahun belakangan ini begitu runtut dan seolah sudah direncanakan. Dan kenyataannya, memang Junhui lah yang merencanakannya. Wonwoo bangkit, turun dari ranjangnya. Ia sudah taka pa-apa. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Kyungwon.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berdiri ragu di depan ruangan itu. sampai akhirnya, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengetuknya. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Dengan canggung, Mingyu membuka pintu di depannya. Dan di dapatinya, Minghao sedang berdiri menatap pagi dari jendela yang ada membelakanginya.

"Minghao-ssi." Panggil Mingyu. Minghao menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, pandangannya kosong.

"K-kim. . Min-gyu. . . ." Minghao meringis. Lalu air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Ma-mau apa lagi kau, Kim Mingyu!" Isak Minghao. Mingyu menggeleng.

Dengan perlahan, Mingyu menghampiri Minghao. Dan bersamaan itu, Minghao terus membawa langkahnya mundur. Menjauhi Mingyu. Wajahnya memancarkan katakutan yang mencekam. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, begitupun dengan pundaknya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Mingyu menarik napas dalam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahannya. Mingyu jatuh berlutut. Menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya.

"Ap-a yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Minghao. Mingyu mendongkak, menatap Minghao dengan sendu dan raut kepedihan. Penyesalan yang menyiksanya.

"Maafkan aku, Minghao-ssi. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu begini." Ucap Mingyu perlahan. Wajahnya menatap menyesal Minghao.

Minghao terdiam. Perlahan, isakannya behenti. Minghao menghapus air matanya. Tapi ia kelihatan maish ketakutan.

"Maaf atas semua yang terjadi, Minghao-ssi. Aku tahu mungkin dosaku terlalu besar untuk dapat pengampunanmu. Tapi aku minta maaf. Aku tak sanggup dirayapi rasa bersalah begini. Dan, aku juga tak sanggup dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Kumohon. . . maafkan aku. . ." Mingyu memohon dengan pandangan dalam.

Sementara Minghao menunduk. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Bahkan saat ini saja rekaman kejadian iu berputar cepat dalam benaknya. Berkelebatan seperti kaset rusak. Minghao benar-benar tak tahan.

"A-aku memaafkanmu, Kim Mingyu. Ta-tapi segeralah bangun dan tinggalkan aku. . . kumohon. . ." Ringis Minghao, air matanya kembali jatuh. Mingyu bangkit. Menatap Minghao sendu dan kecewa.

"Mingyu-ya! Hao-ya!" Wonwoo berdiri di ambang pintu. Tersenyum manis. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Minghao. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Hao-ya." Ucap Wonwoo, dengan terisak pelan.

"Kau tak salah apapun, Wonu-ya, tak seharusnya kau minta maaf." Lirih Minghao.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Jadi aku mesti meminta maaf. Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik untukku." Ucap Wonwoo, melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian memegang kedua pundak Minghao.

"Mulai hari ini, mulailah kehidupanmu yang baru. Aku janji aku dan Mingyu takkan datang lagi mengganggumu. Aku menyayangimu, Hao-ya." Ucap Wonwoo. Mengusap-usap bahu Minghao.

"Ta-tapi, Wonu-ya. . ." Wonwoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Terima kasih, Hao-ya. Aku permisi. Dan maaf untuk semuanya." Wonwoo berbalik, mendongak sebentar, menahan air matanya yang serasa ingin jatuh. Kemudian meraih tangan Mingyu, membawanya keluar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Minghao yang terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie-ya~" Wonwoo membuka pintu di depannya. Dan terlihatlah Kyungwon yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Sebenarnya Kyungwon sudah tak apa-apa, hanya saja Dokter belum mengizinkannya pulang.

"Eomma, kenapa lama cekali." Minwoo yang duduk di kursi dekat Kyungwon cemberut.

"Maaf ya, sayang. Tadi Eomma ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Wonwoo.

Kyungwon terdiam. Menunduk, tak membalas tatapan Wonwoo, bahkan tak merespon ucapan Eommanya. Kyungwon merasa canggung. Sudah dua bulan lebih ia tak melihat Eommanya sama sekali. Dan entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang merayapinya.

"Oh ya, Kyungie-ya. Sekarang Appa sedang mengurus administrasimu. Sebentar lagi kita pulang." Ucap Wonwoo, mengusap sayang surai Kyungwon.

"Pul-ang?" Ulang Kyungwon dengan suara lirih. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Eomma, eomma akan ikut pulang dengan Kyungie dan Appa, kan?" Kyungwon duduk, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan memohon. Wonwoo sampai iba karenanya.

Wonwoo merunduk, mencium puncak kepala Kyungwon. "Iya sayang, Eomma pulang. Kita akan tinggal sama-sama lagi seperti dulu." Ucapnya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Perasaan lega.

.

.

.

.

"Jun-hui Gege?" Minghao memanggil orang yang memunggunginya. Orang yang mengiriminya pesan dan menyuruhnya datang kehalaman depan rumah sakit.

"Hao-ya." Junhui berbalik, dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selalu disimpannya untuk Minghao. Hanya Minghao. Yang membuatnya tergila-gila selama bertahun-tahun.

"A-ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Minghao. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak enak.

Junhui terdiam. Menarik napas panjang. Kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf aku selalu mengerjar-ngejarmu dan selalu memaksamu untuk kembali padaku." Ucap Junhui tulus. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

". . ." Minghao membisu, menatap Junhui dalam. Menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

Junhui menatap langit. Berusaha menahan air matanya. "Tapi kini aku sadar. Mungkin aku terlambat atau terlalu lamban dalam menyedarinya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Semua yang kuusahakan sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya, tetap saja kau takut untuk kembali menjalani hubungan denganku." Ucap Junhui sendu. Suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Minghao masih diam. Tapi air matanya mulai menetes.

Junhui berbalik. Menatap Minghao.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Aku akan pergi, jauh. Selamanya dari hidupmu. Jadi tolong hiduplah dengan baik, Xu Minghao. Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selamanya tetap begitu." Junhui menepuk pundak Minghao, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Beberapa meter, Junhui merasakan sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Kau- gege. . . hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Junhui berbalik, dan dengan erat menghambur memeluk pemuda bersurai es krim yang sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE


	30. Chapter 30

Tittle: Get Down Seasons 2 : AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Genre: romance, married life, yaoi

Rated: M

Summarry: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagiaan mereka, tapi, hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Notice: Sebaiknya baca Get Down terlebih dahulu sebelum baca fict ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian Kyungwon dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Di ranjang, Kyungwon terduduk memainkan pspnya, sementara Minwoo, ketiduran di sopa rumah sakit. Wonwoo tersenyum. Lalu melirik jam. Sudah pukul empat sore. Seharusnya, Mingyu sudah datang dan mereka pulang bersama.

Tapi sampai detik ini pun, Mingyu belum selesai juga mengurus administrasi. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo putuskan untuk menyusul Mingyu saja.

"Kyungie-ya, tunggu disini sebentar, Eomma akan menyusul Appamu dulu, supaya kita lekas pulang."

"Iya, Eomma." Sahut Kyungwon kalem. Menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali mamainkan game nya.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar ruangan. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang membawanya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar, mencari-cari sosok Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo merasakan seseorang meraih tangannya. Wonwoo menoleh, dikiranya itu Mingyu.

"Min-" Ucapan Wonwoo terputus. Yang menggenggam tangannya adalah YIbo, bukan Mingyu.

"Hngg, ada apa Yibo-ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo, berusaha besikap senormal mungkin. Ia agak malu karena salah sangka.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara sebentar." Ucap Yibo. Tertunduk. Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Yibo membawa Wonwoo ke kafetaria yang ada di area Rumah sakit. Memesan dua cangkir kopi panas untuk menemani obrolan mereka.

Wonwoo mengaduk kopinya, menyesapnya sedikit lewat sendok di tangannya. "Jadi, kau mau bicara apa, Yibo-ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo, akhirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia agak canggung.

"H-hyung. . ." YIbo menghentikan kalimatnya. Sedikit menimang-nimang. Namun cuplikan peristiwa tadi pagi membuatnya kembali menguatkan tekad. Yibo mengigiti bibirnya. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Ini memalukan. Fikir Yibo.

"Akh, entahlah. Aku bingung sekali harus mulai dari mana." Ucap YIbo tersendat. Meraih kopinya, lalu menyeruputnya, berusaha meredakan gugupnya.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. YIbo yang melihatnya semakin gugup.

'Sial! Bagaimana bisa kau semanis itu didepanku?!' Rutuk Yibo dalam hati.

Wonwoo berkedip lucu. "Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengakuinya. A-aku ingin mengakui perasaanku- bahwa sebenarnya. . . selama ini. Bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha lepas darimu. . . tapi aku tak bisa. Kau- entah bagaimana caranya, selalu berlarian dalam fikiranku. Aku kacau. Baiklah, katakana saja aku gagal move on." Yibo mengigit bibirnya.

Wonwoo tersedak mendengarnya. Padahal ia tak sedang meminum kopinya. Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, menuntut ucapan Yibo yang selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Ucap Yibo. Pelan tapi pasti. Raut serius mendominasi kalimat yang baru saja di tegaskannya.

"Hngg?" Wonwoo menatapnya kosong. Tak siap dengan topic pembicaraan.

YIbo menggeleng pelan. Harus bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?

"Dan, akhir-akhir ini aku berfikir untuk memilikimu. Menjadikanmu kekasihku, milikku. . ." YIbo menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung setengah mati. Wonwoo juga semakin kembingungan didepannya.

"Yibo-ssi, a-aku. . ."

"Aku belum selesai, Hyung." YIbo memotong kalimat Wonwoo. Membuat sosok manis didepannya itu kembali terdiam.

"Tapi, hari ini-tepatnya pagi tadi- aku berubah fikiran. Maaf tadi aku menguping ucapanmu dengan Kyungwon. Dari kalimat Kyungwon, aku tahu aku egois sekali kalau masih ingin memilikimu. Karena itu, aku mengalah. Dan memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Meskipun aku mencintaimu, aku tak yakin bisa membahagiakanmu. Sedangkan disana, kau bahagia sekali bersama anak-anakmu. Aku jadi merasa kalah. . ." Yibo menyusut air matanya.

"Karena itu hyung, aku menyatakan mundur. Dan, aku juga pamit." Ucap Yibo. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya.

Pamit? Yibo akan meninggalkannya? Setelah semua yang mereka jalani? Wonwoo merasa ada sedikit sesak yang mendorong tangisnya. Tapi ia tak tahu itu perasaan kecewa atau apa.

"Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Tiongkok. Dan mungkin, setelah itu, aku takkan kembali lagi. Aku berterima kasih, atas semua yang sudah kau berikan sebulan terakhir ini. Juga, terima kasih untuk kenangan manisnya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, hyung." YIbo sudah menangis sekrang. Benar-benar memalukan.

Wonwoo tersenyum, manis sekali. Yibo bersumpah ia takkan bisa melupakan senyuman itu. Wonwoo adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta pandangan pertama. Ia belum pernah merasa sejatuh ini saat mencintai seseorang. Dan celakanya, yang dicintainya adalah istri orang lain. Yibo tak ingin egois, tak mungkin ia merebut Wonwoo dari Minwoo dan Kyungwon yang sangat membutuhkan eommanya.

"Wo ai ni, hyung. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Salam untuk Minwoo dan Kyungwon. A-aku permisi." Yibo bangkit, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Tersenyum manis kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam di kursinya.

Wonwoo memandangi kepergian Yibo, menatap dalam saat pemuda itu kekasir untuk membayar tagihannya, dan kemudian melangkah keluar kafetaria dengan gerakan kaku. Yibo bahkan tak sanggup menolehkan kepalanya, ia hanya takut dirinya berubah fikiran lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh. "Terima kasih, Wong Yibo." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

*Seminggu kemudian*

Yibo menarik kopornya di bandara menuju ruang keberangkatan. Sementara, di belakangnya Chanyeol mengantar.

"Akh, YIbo-ah, kau benar-benar takkan kembali ke Korea lagi, ya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Yibo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Iya hyung. Aku sudah putuskan akan menetap selamanya di Tiongkok saja. Lagipula sudah waktunya aku mengurus perusahan Ayah yang sebentar lagi jadi milikku." Ucap Yibo pasti.

Chanyeol kelihatan agak sedih. Karena selama ini, hanya Yibo yang dipercayanya untuk mengurus perusahaan Chanyeol yang bercabang dimana-mana. Namun, apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Cepat!" Minwoo berteriak dari teras depan. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut seragam sekolah dengan sebuah ransel menggantung di punggungnya. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam mungil itu menghentak-hentak. Ia sudah bosan menunggu Kyungwon sejak tadi.

Kyungwon kelur dengan seragam yang sama dengan Minwoo. Di belakangnya, Wonwoo menyusul dengan piring sarapan di tangan.

"Kyungie-ya, ayo sarapan dulu." Bujuk Wonwoo. Kyungwon menggeleng.

"Kyungie pergi, ya." Ucapnya, mencium tangan Wonwoo lalu langsung berlari menuju mobil saat Wonwoo akan menangkapnya untuk sarapan.

Minwoo menghampiri Wonwoo, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan manis. "Eomma, Minu cekolah dulu, ya~" Melambai pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu melambai pada mobil yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan halaman rumahnya itu. Wonwoo menatap sarapan di tangannya. Menggeleng pelan. Kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Jihoon-ah!" Panggil Wonwoo. Namun tak terdengar sahutan. Wonwoo kembali kedapur. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara keran mengalir dari kamar mandi dekat dapur.

Wonwoo menghampiri kamar mandi yang terbuka itu. kemudian mengintip kedalam.

"Jihoonie, kau sakit?" Cemas Wonwoo, saat mendapati Jihoon yang muntah-muntah di wastafel.

Jihoon membasuh mulutnya. Lalu mengusap peluhnya. Ia merasa perutnya melilit dan mual sekali. Dan, Jihoon tahu sebabnya. Karena kemarin Jisoo memberitahunya.

"Kau kenapa, Jihoonie?" Tanya Wonwoo, sambil membimbing Jihoon keluar kamar mandi. Mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan.

Jihoon mengigiti bibirnya.

"Akh, sebenarnya aku sedang hamil, Wonu-ya." Lirih Jihoon. Wonwoo terbelalak.

"Woah! Selamat!" Ucap Wonwoo takjub. Jihoon dan Jisoo baru menikah beberapa bulan tapi mereka sudah mempunyai anak? Hebat sekali. Fikir Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

END

Omake

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Wonwoo sudah benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Ia mengmati pertumbuhan anak-anaknya dari tahun ke tahun. Sementara Junho, juga menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Karena bayi itu sudah terlanjur terdaftar dalam akta kelahiran sebagai anak dari Mingyu. Dan, Wonwoopun tak keberatan. Malah, saat Junhui datang untuk menjemput Junho, Wonwoo bersikeras ingin membesarkan bayi itu. Dan akhirnya, Junhui mengalah. Meskipun sesekali ia masih sering berhubungan dengan Junho. Wonwoo membuat semuanya sederhana di mata Junho, dan membuat anak itu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Wonwoo memberitahu Junho siapa orang tuanya sebenarnya, dan juga mengajak Junho mengunjungi makam Tzuyu. Sekarangpun, ketika libur sekolah, Junho pergi berlibur kerumah Ayahnya di Beijing.

Minwoo tumbuh menjadi pemuda sopan yang manis dan agak pemalu. Ia benar-benar menuruni sifat Wonwoo, hanya saja, jauh lebih ceria dan manis. Tidak emo sedikitpun. Minwoo saat ini memegang posisi wakil presdir di perusahaan Mingyu. Padahal sebenarnya, Mingyu mengharapkan Kyungwon yang akan meneruskan bisnisnya.

Tapi Kyungwon bersikeras ingin menekuni jalannya sendiri. Dan ia memutuskan untuk terjun di bidang farmasi. Kyungwon ingin meracik bahan-bahan kimia untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang. Dengan terpaksa, Mingyu setuju.

Dan seperti hari ini, Kyungwon masih ada di laboratorium. Padahal seharusnya ia sudah pulang. Rekan sekerjanya pun sudah pulang semua. Ia sendirian di laboratorium yang luas itu. tubuh tingginya dibalut jas putih panjang. Dan wajahnya tertutup masker higienis.

Kyungwon masih berkutat dengan botol-botol bening dan tabung-tabun kaca berbagai ukuran yang berjajar rapih di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Sementara di sebelahnya sebuah kertas catatan tergeletak begitu saja.

Saking sibuknya, Kyungwon tak menyadari pintu laboratorium terbuka. Dan menyembullah sesosok manis dengan surai merah muda bertubuh mungil. Pemuda itu dibalut sweater biru muda berhoodie dan celana jeans putih panjang. Kakinya yang memakai sneakers putih berjalan mengendap-ngendap memasuki laboratorium.

Sosok itu meraih jas putih yang menggantung, memakainya. Kalau kalian berfikir diaadalah rekan kerja Kyungwon di lab itu, salah. Karena faktanya, pemuda itu adalah Hong Jinwoo, putera sulung Jihoon dan Jisoo. Jinwoo berusia enam atau tujuh tahun lebih muda dari Kyungwon. Ia baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dan, Jinwoo adalah kekasih-tunangan- Kyungwon.

Jinwoo mengendap-ngendap. Sebisa mungkin bergerak tanpa menghasilkan suara. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak menghambur memeluk Kyungwon.

"Kuhukum kau kalau berani mengagetkanku, Hong Jinwoo." Ucap Kyungwon dingin. Jinwoo membatu. Dengan merenggut kesal, ditariknya kembali kedua tangannya yang merentang lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung tahu kalau aku dibelakangmu?" Tanya Jinwoo. Kemudian berjinjit untuk mengintip apa yang dikerjakan Kyungwon. Salahkan Kyungwon yang tingginya sama dengan Mingyu. Sedangkan Jinwoo hanya lima senti lebih tinggi dari Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Duduk yang manis di kursi itu." Kyungwon melirik sinis Jinwoo yang baru saja akan merecokinya.

Jinwoo cemberut. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ia berjalan menuju kursi yang disebut Kyungwon. Duduk menunggu di sana.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Jinwoo sudah dirayapi perasaan bosan. Tapi baru saja ia akan protes, Kyungwon menepati janjinya.

"Aku selesai, ayo pulang." Kyungwon melepas masker dan jasnya. Lalu menaruhnya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Meraih ranselnya, dan kemudian menghampiri Jinwoo yang masih duduk.

"Ayo bangun." Kyungwon mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah dingin. Jinwoo menggeleng.

"Gendong aku~" Rengek Jinwoo, berusaha terlihat semanis mungkin. Kyungwon menghela napas. Tapi kemudian ia berjongkok.

Jinwoo tersenyum senang. Kemudian menaruh jas putihnya ketempat semula. Dan melompat naik kepunggung Kyungwon.

"Hyung, hari ini Eomma mengadakan pesta barbecue untuk perayaan kelulusanku. Hyung jahat sekali tak datang kesekolah. Padahal aku menunggumu." Jinwoo mulai mengoceh sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati.

"Aku sibuk. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Sahut Kyungwon.

Mereka terus berjalan. Dan ketika sampai parkiran, Kyungwon menurunkan Jinwoo. Kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan mereka masuk kesana. Beberapa saat, mobil mulai melaju.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Kyungwon membawa mobilnya masuk ke garasi. Kemudian turun. Begitupun Jinwoo.

"Ayo, kerumahku. Wonu eomma dan Gyu Appa sudah ada di sana juga." Ucap Jinwoo semangat.

"Mereka eomma dan Appaku, bukan eomma dan Appamu." Tegur Kyungwon, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Sebentar lagi juga jadi Eomma dan Appaku." Balas Jinwoo.

"Heleh. Memangnya kau akan menikahi siapa? Minwoo? Junho? Aku sudah jelas tak mau menikah dengan bocah hyper sepertimu." Sinis Kyungwon lagi.

Jinwoo cemberut. Kemudian menghentak pegangan mereka.

"Yak! Kulaporkan Eomma ku, biar hyung dihukum!" Ancam Jinwoo. Kyungwon tertawa lepas karenanya. Kemudian mengusak rambut pink Jinwoo.

"Sudah ayo cepat." Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah yang berseberangan dari rumah itu.

Semenjak insiden kebakaran itu, Rumah Mingyu hangus tak bersisa. Kemudian, di atas lahan itu dibangun kembali sebuah rumah yang sama luasnya dengan rumah yang terbakar itu. dan sementara pembangunan berlangsung, Mingyu sekeluarga tinggal di rumah orang tua Mingyu. Dan sekarang, lahan itu sudah ditempati lagi oleh sebuah rumah mewah dan megah-bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Eomma!" Jinwoo berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Dan kemudian menyembullah sesosok yang sesusinya dengannya dari sopa ruang keluarga. Junho.

"Mereka ada di halaman belakang." Ucap Junho kalem. Di tangannya terdapat stik PS dan di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda manis berambut panjang.

"Hei Hong Minki, sudah kubilang jangan main game terus!" Jinwoo merebut stik PS dari tangan adiknya.

"Jangan menggangguku, Hong Jinu!" Marah Minki, merebut kembali stik yang di rampas Jinwoo.

Kyungwon geleng-geleng. "Junho-ya, Minu sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungwon.

"Sudah, ada di halaman belakang bersama Eomma, Appa, dan juga Seunghyub hyung." Sahut Junho.

Kyungwon meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Kemudian menuju halaman belakang. Benar, di sana sudah ada Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jisoo, Jihoon, Minwoo dan juga Seunghyub. Mereka sedang memanggang barbecue dan sosis.

"Kyungie hyung pulang!" Seru Minwoo. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Tengah sibuk memakan sosis bakar di tangannya. Sementara Seunghyub sedang asik memotong bahan barbecue.

"Hentikan panggilan, itu, Kim Minwoo!" Sinis Kyungwon.

"Kkk~ padahal dulu kau suka sekali dipanggil begitu." Kekeh Minwoo. Kyungwon mendelik. Yang benar saja, usianya dua puluh empat tahun dan ia dipanggil seperti balita begitu?

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut terus." Wonwoo menginterupsi. Memebereskan meja panjang itu dan kemudian mulai menata perabot makan diatasnya.

Tak lama, hidangan mereka sudah siap. Dan juga berbotol-botol kola dan bir sudah tersedia.

Jihoon berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, memanggil anak-anaknya. "Jinu-ya, Minki-ya, Juno-ya, makanannya sudah siap!" Panggilnya.

Tak lama, mereka semua sudah berkumpul. Duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Jinwoo dan Junho, jadi kita rayakan dengan perayaan ini. Mari bersulang!" Ucap Mingyu, sambil mengangkat gelas birnya.

Semuanya mengkuti. Kemudian mulai makan dengan lahap. Senyum kebahagian merekah diantara mereka. Dan tawa ceria mendominasi percakapan mereka. Suasana yang hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan.

FINISH

Note: HUWAAA AKHIRNYA TAMATTT *tumpengan* seneng banget ya ampun T_T senin besok author mau UTS :') akhirnya bisa Hiatus juga. Oh ya, dengan ini author menyatakan HIATUS untuk beberapa lama. Mungkin baru back abis bagi rapot semester pertama *anjir lama bener* atau mungkin juga kagak back-back lagi *rajam aja* .

Tapi author seneng banget. AMY mencapai target finishnya. Walaupun reviewnya sepi :') mungkin karena kurang promosi dan kurang asik :') dan maaf juga endingnya maksa dan aneh banget T_T ini gara-gara hampir terserang webe :') oh ya, jangan mentang mentang ini chap terakhir terus kagak di review T_T feedback harus tetep ada ya :') dan, kalau misalkan nanti author kelamaan hiatusnya, silahkan kirim PM atau teriakin aja di fesbuk *dulu udah dikasih di get down seasons 1* dan ini GET DOWN BENERAN TAMAT kagak ada istilah SEASONS 3 karena ini bukan Fitri's Love :') Calanghe~~ sampai jumpa di fanfict selanjutnya ~ doakan author tetep semangat buat nulis, soalnya author orangnya bosenan. And last,

THANKS TO ALL READERS AND ALL REVIWERS, I LOVE YOU

P.s: Yang silent readers sekali-kali review donk, biar bisa kenalan :') makasih buat yang udah setia dari seasons 1 juga makasih buat yang udah follow, dan fav ^^


	31. Chapter 31 : Side Story Meanie

Tittle : GET DOWN SEASONS 2: AMY (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Yaoi, family, romance.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Summary: Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah menemui kebahagiannya, tapi hidup tidak selalu berjalan mulus, kan?

Notice: Harap baca Get Down dulu sebelum baca fict ini

P.S: Special Chapter: Side Story Ending Meanie

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap cemas Jihoon yang duduk didepannya. Meskipun ia sudah pernah mengalami morning sicks seperti Jihoon, tetap saja ia khawatir.

"Jihoon-ah, kau istirahat saja. Atau kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah cemas.

Jihoon tersenyum geli disela raut pucatnya. Kemadian menyahut pelan,

"Aku tak apa-apa, Wonu-ya. Lagipula rumahku persis didepan rumahmu. Dirumah tak ada siapa-siapa. Jisoo hyung masih bekerja. Jadi. . ." Ucapan Jihoon terpotong.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dikamarmu." Putus Wonwoo tegas, walaupun terkesan merengek.

Jihoon tersenyum simpul, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku istirahat dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa panggil Jihyun atau Soyeon saja." Pamit Jihoon, bangkit meninggalkan ruang makan dan kemudian berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya yang memang dekat dengan ruang makan. Diikuti dengan pandangan cemas Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah katalog. Dibaliknya lembar demi lembar halaman yang menampilkan produk baru dari brand pakaian anak langganannya. Dulu, Wonwoo tak suka belanja. Ia bahkan tak pernah punya katalog bulanan seperti ini, karena memang tak pernah berlangganan pada satu brand. Tapi, sejak Jeonghan sering mengajaknya belanja, iapun mulai suka mengoleksi produk dari brand-brand tertentu. Ditambah lagi, dulu ia terbiasa berbelanja di online shop untuk mengusir kebosanan saat dikurung Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih begitu serius mengamati katalognya. "Hm, yang ini lucu sekali untuk Minu." Gumamnya. Mengamati sebuah hoodie beruang putih yang ada digambar. Terbayang olehnya betapa imutnya Minwoo jika memakai hoodie itu.

Saking seriusnya, Wonwoo sampai tak mendengar deru mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan teras rumahnya. Ia juga tak menyadari derap langkah yang memasuki rumah dengan langkah tenang. Mingyu terlihat dalam balutan jas formalnya.

"Wonu-ya~" Panggilnya. Tapi Wonwoo tak menoleh, ia masih sibuk dengan apa yang dipeganganya. Mingyu melengos. Kemudian dengan mengendap dihampirinya sosok manis yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri itu. Dengan perlahan, tangan kekarnya menarik katalog yang dipegang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendongak, menyadari sebuah tangan sudah merampas katalognya. Dan didapatinya senyum manly Mingyu mengembang tepat didepan wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu karenanya.

"Eung- K-kau sudah pulang, Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo canggung. Disandarkannya punggungnya kesofa di belakangnya. Bermaksud menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang, sayang. Dan kau bahkan lebih peduli pada katalog itu daripada aku." Sahut Mingyu dingin, matanya masih menatap intens Wonwoo. Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya keberbagai arah.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat pakaian untuk Minu dan Kyungwon." Sahut Wonwoo pelan. Suaranya terdengar mencicit. Mingyu tersenyum kian lebar, kini senyumnya didominasi seringaian. Membuat Wonwoo makin tak nyaman. Ia tahu suatu hal pasti akan terjadi.

Dan, benar saja.

Mingyu merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo. Tatapannya melembut, berganti dengan tatapan penuh memuja yang selama ini ia lempar pada Wonwoo. Sementara sosok manis itu belas menatapnya. Membiarkan Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka, membiarkan Mingyu dengan perlahan mendorongnya dan menindih tubuh kurusnya. Membiarkan jari-jari mereka bertaut saling mengisi satu sama lain. Membiarkan Mingyu mencumbunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang untuk siswa sekolah dasar itu sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak manis dan menggemaskan dalam balutan seragam itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan kelas mereka dan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa.

Minwoo dan Kyungwon berjalan bergandengan menuju gerbang.

"Minu-ya!" Sebuah seruan membuat Minwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Menimbulkan cemberut diwajah Kyungwon yang ingin lekas pulang.

"Seunghyubie hyung~" Balas Minwoo ceria.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berjalan bertiga menuju gerbang. Kemudian berdiri di sisi, menunggu jemputan mereka datang.

Seunghyub mengamati lagi jam tangan mungil berwarna merah dengan bentuk kepala Iron Man yang melingkari tangan mungilnya. "Uh! Seharusnya Eomma sudah menjemput!" Gerutunya.

"Jihoon ahjuci mana ya?~" Gumam Minwoo sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

Gerbang sudah sepi. Siswa-siswi kelas satu sampai kelas tiga sudah pulang semua. Sedangkan siswa kelas empat, lima, dan enam masih harus melanjutkan pelajaran mereka sampai siang.

Ketiga bocah itu masih menunggu dengan kaki-kaki mungil mereka yang sesekali menghentak jalan. Menandakan kekesalan.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan mereka. Dan tak lama, sosok Seungcheol turun.

"Seunghyubie~ Maafkan Appa telat menjemputmu~" Seungcheol langsung menghampiri Seunghyub dan menggandengnya.

"Ugh! Appa lama sekali! Eomma dimana?" Tanya Seunghyub cemberut.

"Eomma-mu sedang sibuk ditokonya. Karena itu hari ini Appa yang menjemputmu." Sahut Seungcheol, dengan senyum lebarnya. Seunghyub mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Seunghyub.

"Lho, Minu dan Kyungie belum pulang juga?" Seungcheol beralih menatap dua sosok mungil disebelah Seunghyub.

"Iya, Seungcheol Appa. Jihoon ahjuci belum datang~" Rengek Minwoo, dengan wajah lucunya yang terlihat murung. Seungcheol mengelus kepala Minwoo. Baginya, Minwoo dan Kyungwon sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian pulang bersama Seungcheol Appa saja!" Ajak Seungcheol, membuat Minwoo bersorak dan Kyungwon tersenyum sumringah.

Kemudian, Seungcheol menggiring tiga bocah itu menuju mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah~ kita sampai dirumah kalian, Minu, Kyungie." Ucap Seungcheol. Ia kemudian turun, bermaksud membuka pintu jok belakang, tempat ketiga anak-anak itu duduk.

"Yass! Cudah campai!" Ucap Minwoo riang. Kaki mungilnya bergerak lincah menuruni mobil.

"Appa, kita main sebentar dirumah Minu, ya?" Pinta Seunghyub.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar ya."

Akhirnya, Seungcheol menggiring lagi tiga anak-anak itu menuju teras rumah mewah didepannya. Samar-samar Seungcheol mendengar suara-suara rendah berbau asusila. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Yang benar saja!" Umpatnya pelan.

Minwoo, Kyungwon dan Seunghyub tanpa disadarinya sudah masuk kerumah. Dan Seungcheol seketika panik saat mendengar seruan kencang Minwoo,

"Ihhh! APPA MEMAKAN MULUT EOMMA! APPA JOLOK"

Seungcheol bergegas masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan ia terbelalak kaget. Seketika Seungcheol membalikkan tubuh Minwoo, Kyungwon dan Seunghyub.

"Jangan ada yang menoleh kebelakang!" Ucap Seungcheol tegas.

Dihadapannya, Mingyu tengah asik mencumbu leher Wonwoo dan bahkan tak peduli dengan teriakan kaget Minwoo tadi. Sementara Wonwoo terlihat tak nyaman dan ingin menghentikan Mingyu, namun tak kuasa.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Aw!"

Seungcheol memukul kepala Mingyu dua kali dengan katalog yang disambarnya dari meja.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal ini di ruang tamu! Anak-anakmu melihatnya, bodoh!" Omel Seungcheol galak. Wajahnya memerah karena malu sudah melihat hal yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya.

"Gyu~" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu kemudian membetulkan pakaiannya.

Wonwoo juga terlihat sangat malu kepergok Seungcheol seperti ini. Tapi Mingyu cuek saja.

"Hyung, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Wonwoo membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu, kau tak mau minta maaf?" Jengkel Seungcheol.

"Tidak! Hyung yang salah sudah mengganggu kegiatanku!"

PLAK!

"Argh! sakit, hyung!" Protes Mingyu setelah Seungcheol memukulnya lagi.

"Ini pantas untuk Ayah mesum sepertimu! kau bahkan tak peduli dengan teriakan kaget Minu, kan?" Tanya Seungcheol berang.

"Iya, iya, aku yang salah!"

Sementara Mingyu dan Seungcheol adu mulut, Wonwoo bangkit menghampiri Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

"Minu-ya~" Panggil Wonwoo.

Minwoo langsung menoleh dengan wajah khawatir. Dan pertanyaan polos serta merta langsung keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "Eomma tak apa-apa? mulutnya sakit digigit Appa, ya? terus leher Eomma kenapa?" Tanya Minwoo cemas.

Wonwoo shock sekaligus ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Um, Eomma tak apa-apa, Minu-ya. Nah, sekarang, Minu, Kyungie hyung, dan Seunghyubie, makan siang dulu, ya."

"Jihyun-ah!" Panggil Wonwoo. Tak berapa lama, Jihyun muncul.

"Jihyun-ah, tolong bawa Minu, Kyungwon dan Seunghyub makan siang." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, Wonu-ya." Sahut Jihyun, kemudian menggiring anak-anak itu keruang makan.

"Sudahlah hyung, iya aku yang salah. Sekarang aku pamit untuk meneruskan yang tadi!" Ucap Mingyu, kemudian dengan cepat ia menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style, dan setengah berlari membawanya kekamar mereka dilantai atas.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

.

"Gyu-ya. . . yang tadi itu benar-benar memalukan." Ucap Wonwoo lirih dengan wajah menunduk. Pipinya bersemu merah sampai ketelinga.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil merebahkan tubuh yang digendongnya keranjang. Kemudian mulai memposisikan dirinya diatas Wonwoo.

"Tenang saja, Seungcheol hyung sudah dewasa untuk melihat yang tadi." Seketika Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini benar-benar, Minu dan Kyungie juga melihatnya!" Protes Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu tak menyahut, sibuk menjelajahi leher Wonwoo yang sudah penuh kissmark dengan lidahnya yang basah.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo serius. Kali ini mereka saling menyelami bola mata satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukan kehadiranmu, suaramu, sikapmu, dan, aku merindukanmu dalam konteks yang paling dewasa."

Wonwoo membuang muka. Ia sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tapi bahkan ini baru pukul sebelas siang." Sahut Wonwoo pelan.

"Tak pernah ada undang-undang yang melarang orang bercinta di siang hari." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo pasrah. Membiarkan Mingyu melucuti pakaiannya. Membiarkan pria itu menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan lehernya yang meninggalkan liur dan jejak keunguan. Karena sebenarnya, Wonwoopun menginginkannya. Ia sangat merindukan Mingyu. Dua bulan lebih mereka tak bertemu. Dan, itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Meski Wonwoo berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh, makanan ini membosankan." Kyungwon mendorong piring makan siangnya. Membuat Seunghyub, dan Minwoo juga Seungcheol yang berada dimeja itu menatap padanya.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, khas seorang Ayah. "Kenapa, Kyungwon-ah. Apa makanannya tak enak?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Ini enak." Celetuk Minwoo yang duduk disebelah Kyungwon.

"Ini enak, tapi membosankan. Kyungie ingin makan yang lain." Sahut Kyungwon. Sementara Seunghyub diam saja sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Lalu, kau mau makan apa, Kyungie-ya?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

Kyungwon mengabaikan pertanyaan Seungcheol, kemudian berteriak, "Jihyun-ahjumma!" Panggilnya kencang. Tak biasanya Kyungwon bersuara sekencang itu.

Jihyun datang dari arah pintu ruang makan. Menghampiri majikan kecilnya.

"Ada apa, Kyungwonie?"

"Kyungie ingin makan siang yang lain." Ucapnya sambil merenggut. "Yang ini membosankan." Lanjutnya, dengan pout diakhiri kalimatnya.

Jihyun terlihat agak bingung. Membosankan? Tapi kemudian Jihyun maklum. Kyungwon memang cukup pemilih dalam makanan. Dulu saja ia sempat mengamuk hanya karena ingin makan sup makaroni buatan Seungkwan dan yang ada sup buatan Jihyun.

"Lalu Kyungie ingin makan apa, hm?" Tanya Jihyun lagi.

"Lasagna."

"A-apa?" Jihyun terkejut mendengarnya. Dulu juga Wonwoo pernah memesan makanan itu lewat delivery, dan sekarang Kyungwon juga ingin? hm, ke emoan Wonwoo menurun lebih banyak dari yang dibayangkan.

"Baiklah, biar ahjumma pesankan dulu."

"Tidak, Kyungie ingin Seungkwan ahjusi yang memasaknya."

"Baiklah. Tunggulah disini."

Setelah Jihyun berlalu, Seungcheol hanya mengulum senyumnya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia maklum, Kyungwon sangat dimanja, terutama oleh Appanya. Jadi sudah sewajarnya ia bersikap begitu.

"Jaa, kita makan lagi." Ajak Seungcheol memecah kecanggungan. Minwoo dan Seunghyub kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sementara Kyungwon duduk menunggu sambil meminum susunya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan Wonwoo baru terbangun dari lelapnya setelah siang tadi ia habis-habisan dilumuri Mingyu dengan cairan cinta mereka. Wonwoo bangkit. Matanya agak berat, tapi ia sudah puas tidur. Lampu kamarnya mati. Tapi lampu balkon kamarnya menyala terang, dan cahayanya menembus lewat celah jendela. Tepat menerpa wajahnya. Membuatnya merasa tenang.

Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah Mingyu yang terlelap. Ia tersenyum. Hatinya merasa damai. Diusapnya surai Mingyu kemudian ia merunduk, mencium pelipis kiri Mingyu. Dan sosok yang lelap itu bergerak protes, tapi kemudian memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo. Membuat yang dipeluk tertawa gemas.

"Kim Mingyu. . . bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu sampai seperti ini. . .?" Lirih Wonwoo.

Ia menerawang. Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Hubungannya dengan Mingyu sudah sekitar delapan tahun lebih. Dan, selama delapan tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya pula ia mengalami kejadian-kejadia luar biasa. Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamar, mengenang.

Saat pertama kali ia dipertemukan Mingyu, saat ia dipukuli Ayahnya karena menolak menikahi Mingyu dan lebih memilih Yongguk pacarnya, saat ia melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan dengan hati terpaksa, saat ia dikurung hampir dua tahun di rumah mewah Mingyu, saat Yongguk menerornya, pertemuannya dengan Yibo, saat ia diculik Yongguk padahal ia sedang hamil, saat ia menyelamatkan Mingyu dari pisau lipat Yongguk . . . ah, mengingat yang itu Wonwoo malu sekali. Itu pertama kalinya ia sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih tersenyum dengan sisa semburat merahnya, kemudian meneruskan kembali kegiatan mengenangnya. Sekedar menunggu kantuknya datang kembali.

Lalu. . . saat ia dan Mingyu bertengkar hebat karena Mingyu menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayinya, saat Mingyu dengan wajah panik menggendongnya menuju rumah sakit bersali, saat ia berjuang mati-matian meregang nyawa untuk melahirkan bayi kembar mereka, saat Mingyu memberi nama anak-anak mereka, dan hari-hari menyenangkan setelah kelahiran Minwoo dan Kyungwon. Kemudian masa-masa sulit yang kembali datang ketika muncul Tzuyu dalam kehidupan mereka, ketika ia melarikan diri dan jatuh cinta lagi dengan Yibo, saat rumah mereka kebakaran dan membuatnya kembali menemui MIngyu, saat ia tahu kenyataan bahwa Junhui adalah pelakunya, saat ia melayat kepemakaman Tzuyu, dan saat ini. Setelah ia bercinta dengan Mingyu. Setelah hampir tiga bulan mereka tak pernah melakukannya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, hm?" Mingyu beringsut dan memergoki Wonwoo yang sedang melamun. Mingyu menguap dengan lebarnya, memaksa Wonwoo menjauhkan imajinasi tentang kuda nil yang sedang buka mulut. Karena yang menguap itu adalah suami tampannya, bukan kuda nil.

"Tak apa, aku hanya teringat semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi. . . dan ternyata, setelah segalanya membaik. Kejadian burukpun berubah menjadi kenangan yang berkesan." Sahut Wonwoo, tersenyum tipis.

Mingyu membimbingnya untuk merebahkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu sejurus kemudian. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, tapi diam saja.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. "Maafkan aku, semuanya yang terjadi padamu beberapa tahun terakhir ini adalah karena kesalahanku dimasa lalu." Ucap MIngyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu. Lalu menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Mingyu. Semuanya sudah Tuhan tentukan." Sahut Mingyu, tersenyum lembut. Mingyu mengecup keningnya.

"Kau orang yang baik, Wonwoo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lururs-lurus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghapus jarak antara mereka, dan bibir mereka bertemu saling berpagut. Mingyu mengulum bibir tipis itu dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan kerinduannya. Memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo sedang tangannya yang lain mendorong tengkuk sosok manis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo sampai ia terbaring dan Mingyu diatasnya.

Mingyu menghentikan ciuman mereka, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku janji, Jeon Wonwoo, akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku. Aku janji takkan menyengsarakanmu lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku, membina keluarga kecil kita hingga akhir nanti." Bisik Mingyu, pelan dan dalam. Ucapnnya bagai menyengat jantung Wonwoo.

"Aku memegang janjimu, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum manis.

Mingyu kembali merunduk, dan mereka berciuman lagi. Dengan sinar rembulan yang melumuri mereka lewat celah gorden.

END

Note: Huwaaaaa. . . akhirnya kelar. Dan akhirnya saya kambek juga. Kalian tahu, permintaan readers yang menuntut side story meanie jadi mimpi buruk selama saya hiatus dan bagai mengejar langkah saya - -" Tapi sekarang saya lega. Ini juga perminataan maaf saya atas ending yang kurang memuaskan. Tapi maaf yang ini gak ada scene NC-nya :') karena saya sedang kurang mood untuk bikin NC kalau maksa bikin, takutnya gak HOT :') karena itu mohon maklum. Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini hafalan dan tugas kelompok di sekolah makin numpuk? Uhhh

Oh ya, setelah ini, saya juga GAK janji bakal jadi author mingguan kayak dulu

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
